


Jemand der tapfer ist, sanft und stark

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Awesome!Clegane brothers, Character Bashing, F/M, First Time, Forced Marriage, Gregor's not a monster, Minor Character Death, Older Man/Younger Woman, Robb is a jerk, Shameless Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, just because i can :P, slightly OOC
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-11-18 03:39:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 60,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11283006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sansa Stark ist überglücklich, als König Joffrey seine Verlobung mit ihr für eine Andere auflöst, doch das goldene Monster auf dem eisernen Thron ist trotzdem noch lange nicht fertig mit ihr. Gerade als sie glaubt, Ser Loras Tyrell heiraten und endlich ihrem Peiniger und seinen Handlangern entkommen zu können, trifft sie sein bisher grausamster Schlag. Sie hatte jede Menge Gerüchte über den reitenden Berg gehört, jedes abscheulicher als das letzte. Es war Joffreys Todesstoß, sie mit ihm zu verheiraten. Einfach so!Währenddessen wird ihre jüngere Schwester Arya vom Bluthund gefangen genommen und wird von ihm zurück zu ihrer Familie geschleift. Doch das Wiedersehen verläuft ein wenig anders als sie es sich vorgestellt hatte und sie muss feststellen, dass Menschen sich verändern, sobald man ihnen eine Krone auf den Kopf setzt.Catelyn Stark fühlt langsam aber sicher den Tribut, den der Krieg von ihnen allen fordert. Eigentlich wünscht sie sich nichts sehnlicher, als endlich nach Hause zurückkehren und in Ruhe trauern zu können. Und als sich die Ereignisse überschlagen und es hart auf hart kommt, stellt sich heraus, auf wen sie sich wirklich verlassen kann.





	1. Der König befiehlt

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo Zusammen ^^ Ich habe letztens mal wieder nach neuen GoT-FFs gesucht und dabei festgestellt, dass es genau eine einzige Englische gibt, in der der Berg mal nicht als Monster abgestempelt wird. Also habe ich hier mal bisschen was zusammengeschrieben. Ich habe mir ein paar kleine Freiheiten erlaubt und Gregor einen etwas anderen Charakter verpasst, aber trotzdem – ich bin einfach der Meinung, dass er auch ein bisschen Liebe verdient hat. Irgendwie ist die ganze Sache dann ein bisschen aus dem Ruder gelaufen und aus einem Oneshot wurden fast sechzigtausend Wörter. So, an alle, die noch da sind: Viel Spaß damit :)

Sansa Stark ließ ihren Blick durch den gut gefüllten Thronsaal wandern. Erst gestern war die Schlacht am Schwarzwasser gewonnen worden und Tywin Lannister ritt gerade wieder auf die große Flügeltür am Ende des Saals zu. Hand des Königs und Beschützer des Reiches. Sie hätte schwören können, dass die eiskalten, grünen Augen des alten Löwen sie kurz fixiert hatten. Schon von Weitem jagte ihr Lord Lennister eiskalte Schauer über den Rücken. Sie hoffte inständig, dass sie ihm nie näher kommen würde als unbedingt nötig. Joffrey lümmelte währenddessen auf dem eisernen Thron, zumindest soweit das ging ohne sich an den Schwertern zu schneiden, während sich der aufgeputzte Adel zu seinen Füßen versammelt hatte. Sie selbst hatte sich auf die Empore rechts vom Thron zurückgezogen und war froh, zur Abwechslung mal nicht in seiner Schusslinie zu stehen, allerdings konnte man nie wissen, wann ihn einer seiner unberechenbaren Anfälle von Grausamkeit überkam und er sie benutzte, um sich abzureagieren. Sie konnte nur beten, dass ihn heute keiner verärgerte. Andererseits war es schon ein paar Wochen her, dass er sie während er Hof hielt einmal völlig in Ruhe gelassen hatte. Zumindest ein paar gemeine Sprüche oder irgendwelche Demütigungen kamen eigentlich fast immer. Und in letzter Zeit waren Ser Meryn Trants Schwert und Ser Boros Blounts Fäuste immer häufiger zum Einsatz gekommen. Sie hatte immer noch ein paar Blutergüsse an den Oberschenkeln, die sie an die letzte dieser Begegnungen vor ein paar Tagen erinnerten. Auch alle ihre Kleider waren inzwischen mindestens einmal geflickt worden und ganz nebenbei langsam aber sicher auch ein bisschen zu klein. Natürlich dachte keiner daran, ihre Garderobe zu ersetzten, die Joffreys Königsgarde regelmäßig zum Opfer fiel. Was sie nicht alles drum geben würde, einfach von hier verschwinden zu können! Wenn sie daran zurückdachte, dass sie tatsächlich einmal für das blonde Monster geschwärmt hatte, dassich da so selbstherrlich präsentierte, wurde ihr ganz schlecht. 

Gerade eben trat der Ritter der Blumen nach vorn. Sansa seufzte. Er hatte ihr damals, auf dem Turnier der Hand, eine Rose geschenkt. Und er hatte den Arm des Bluthunds in die Luft gerissen und ihn als Held gefeiert, nachdem der ihn vor seinem Bruder gerettet hatte. Sie erschauderte schon bei der Erinnerung. Gregor Clegane, der reitende Berg, war wahrscheinlich ein noch größeres Monster als Joffrey, auch wenn man das kaum für möglich halten sollte. Allein schon das Gesicht seines Bruders in glühende Kohlen zu drücken! Sie schüttelte sich und kämpfte sehr um ihre gleichgültige Maske, die hier, inmitten all der kleinen Vögelchen und zischelnden Schlangen, einfach überlebenswichtig war. Erst jetzt registrierte sie, was Ser Loras da überhaupt sagte. Wie jetzt - Joffrey sollte ein andere heiraten? Sie hielt die Luft an und betete zu allen sieben Göttern, dass er zustimmen würde. Cersei und Pycelle redeten ihm gut zu, sie hätte ja nie gedacht, dass sie dieser falschen Schlange, die sich Königinmutter schimpfte, jemals so dankbar für etwas sein würde, das ihren verlogenen Mund verließ. Sie hasste die Frau, fast so sehr wie ihren missratenen Sprössling. Ihr wurde fast schwindelig, aber sie wagte immer noch nicht zu atmen. Joffrey suchte ihren Blick und hatte schon wieder dieses kalte, höhnische Grinsen im Gesicht. Sie würde es am liebsten mit den Fingernägeln herunter kratzen. Sobald ihr Verlobter die erlösenden Worte gesprochen hatte und Applaus durch den Saal brandete, wandte sie sich ab und ging so schnell es der Anstand gestattete auf die Tür zu. Ihre Mundwinkel zogen sich unaufhaltsam nach oben, das Lächeln ließ sich einfach nicht unterdrücken. Dabei hätte sie den Weg zu ihren Gemächern am liebsten singend und tanzend zurückgelegt, lachend und umher hüpfend wie ein kleines Mädchen. _Sie war ihn los!_ Sollte er doch diese Tyrell heiraten, ihr sollte es aber sowas von recht sein!

Die nächsten Wochen verliefen relativ ruhig, zumindest im Vergleich zu den hektischen Zeiten vor der Schlacht um Königsmund. Sansa traf sich immer wieder mit Lady Margery und Lady Olenna Tyrell, auch wenn ihr die zukünftige Königin immer eine Spur zu freundlich und die alte Dame regelrecht furchteinflößend war. Mit der Zeit flanierte sie auch immer häufiger an Loras Tyrells Arm durch die königlichen Gärten. Lady Margery hatte ihr hinter vorgehaltener Hand zugeflüstert, dass ihre Großmutter vorhatte, sie mit ihm zu vermählen. Sansa war furchtbar aufgeregt deswegen. Der Ritter der Blumen war mit Leichtigkeit einer der schönsten Männer, die sie je gesehen hatte. An Ser Jaime Lannister reichte er zwar nicht heran, aber trotzdem, seine verwegenen Locken hatten ihr schon das ein oder andere heimliche Seufzen entlockt und wenn sie sich vorstellte ihn zu küssen, spürte sie ein winzig kleines Kribbeln im Bauch. Er war zwar immer recht zurückhaltend ihr gegenüber, aber er wollte sicher nur ein wahrer Ritter sein und ihr nicht zu nahe treten. In ihrer Fantasie sah sie schon wunderhübsche, pausbäckige Kinder mit braunen Lockenköpfen durch einen Rosengarten tollen, während sie an seiner Seite saß, Zitronenküchlein aß und in den Sonnenuntergang schaute. 

In dieser Zeit erreichten auch mehrere aufsehenerregende Nachrichten den Königshof. Daenerys Targaryen war irgendwo am anderen Ende der Welt von einem Skorpion getötet worden. Es war ein Anschlag eines Hexenmeisters gewesen und ihre Drachen waren daraufhin spurlos verschwunden. Sansa wunderte sich zwar ein wenig, wie drei dieser Kreaturen einfach so untertauchen konnten, ohne dass es jemandem auffiel, aber bitteschön, sie kannte sich jetzt nicht wirklich mit diesen Wesen aus. Jedenfalls – damit war wohl auch die letzte der Targaryen ausgelöscht. Joffrey hatte tagelang ekelhaft gute Laune gehabt. Außerdem hatte ihr Onkel Edmure den reitenden Berg an der Steinmühle geschlagen, mit großen Verlusten auf beiden Seiten. Das hatte ihr einen angebrochenen Knöchel und mehrere geprellte Rippen eingebracht, die manchmal immer noch ein wenig schmerzten, wenn sie sich daran stieß. 

Es war gut drei Monate nach der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser und der Lösung ihrer Verlobung, dass sie sich wieder einmal im Thronsaal eingefunden hatte. Sansa wusste nicht warum, aber irgendwie hatte sie ein seltsames Gefühl im Bauch. Irgendwas würde heute passieren, sie konnte die böse Vorahnung nur nicht wirklich einordnen. Joffrey hatte sie seit über zwei Wochen nicht mehr schlagen lassen, sodass sie tatsächlich seit ein paar Tagen keine blauen Flecken mehr hatte, unglaublich aber wahr. Eigentlich wäre es wieder mal Zeit, sonst war er doch auch nicht so lange so zurückhaltend gewesen! Seit der Ankunft von Lord Tywin waren seine gewalttätigen Ergüsse seltener geworden, aber dafür bestellte er sie jetzt in seine Privatgemächer. Und er hielt sich inzwischen nicht mehr zurück, es wurde immer schlimmer. Manchmal wusste sie hinterher nicht mal mehr, wie sie überhaupt wieder in ihre Kammer gekommen war… Trotzdem, irgendwas lag heute in der Luft, das ungute Gefühl blieb, egal wie oft sie sich sagte, dass er ihr ja wohl kaum noch mehr antun konnte als bisher schon. In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und ein wahrer Riese von Mann marschierte nach vorn. Sansa stockte der Atem, als sie mit den Augen seine schweren Schritte verfolgte. Wie konnte ein Mensch nur so groß werden?! „Lord Clegane“, schnarrte Joffrey mit blitzenden Augen und einem unheilverkündenden Lächeln. Sansa wurde schlecht. Wenn er so ein Gesicht machte, bedeutete das quasi nie etwas Gutes. „Euer Gnaden“, kam die tiefe, ein wenig brummige Antwort, als der Berg niederkniete. „Erhebt euch! Lord Clegane, ich habe euch aus einem bestimmten Grund in die Hautstadt beordert. Ihr habt der Krone viele Jahre treu gedient, tapfer gekämpft und treu eure Befehle ausgeführt. Daher sollt ihr eine gebührende Belohnung für eure Verdienste erhalten. Ich habe beschlossen, euch eine Braut zu schenken. Lady Sansa Stark, tretet vor!“, verkündete der König und rieb sich schadenfroh die Hände. Sansa fühlte sich als hätte ihr jemand mit einem Schlag sämtliche Luft aus den Lungen getrieben. Ihr wurde eiskalt. Nein! das konnte er doch nicht machen?! Dieses… dieses _Monster_ sollte sie heiraten?! Einen Mann, der dreimal so groß war wie sie? Der seinen eigenen Bruder verstümmelt hatte, Prinzessinnen und kleine Kinder tötete und die Götter wussten was sonst noch alles?! Am liebsten würde sie gerade in Ohnmacht fallen, aber leider tat ihr Körper ihr den Gefallen nicht. Panische Angst schnürte ihr die Kehle zu und sie befürchtete, sich gleich vor dem gesamten Hofstaat zu übergeben. Irgendwer packe sie am Arm und zerrte sie nach vorn. Sie sah nur ein paar weiße Schlieren durch den Tränenschleier, der ihr die klare Sicht raubte, aber dem strengen Körpergeruch nach musste es wohl Ser Meryn Trant sein, auch wenn sie sich fragte, wie sie überhaupt noch zu der klaren Schlussfolgerung fähig gewesen war. 

Sie konnte erst wieder halbwegs etwas sehen, als er sie neben ihrem Bräutigam stehen ließ. Das konnte doch nur ein Alptraum sein! Ganz langsam sah Sansa an ihm hoch. Er schien aus nichts als Stahl und Leder zu bestehen, ihr Scheitel reichte gerade mal bis an seine Brust. Wahrscheinlich könnte er sie mit bloßen Händen zerquetschen, wenn er wollte. Irgendwann war sie bei seinem Gesicht angelangt. Er trug einen dichten Vollbart und hatte dunkelbraune Locken, die ihm verschwitzt am Kopf klebten. Wahrscheinlich war er gerade erst aus dem Sattel gestiegen, denn er roch ziemlich deutlich nach Pferd und Schweiß. ‚Wenigstens nicht nach Blut, obwohl mich das auch nicht gewundert hätte‘, dachte sie nicht wirklich erleichtert und sah völlig eingeschüchtert in seine sturmgrauen Augen. Sein Gesicht war eine einzige Maske, er verriet nicht die geringste Regung, ließ absolut nichts durchblicken. ‚Wenigstens kein Abscheu‘, sagte sie sich leise. Götter, sollte sie das jetzt echt aufbauen? Sie hatte einige Gerüchte über diesen Mann gehört, eins grässlicher als das andere. Als sie ihren Blick schnell wieder losriss, trat gerade der oberste Septon nach vorn und begann mit salbungsvoller Stimme Gebete zu rezitieren. Wie jetzt… jetzt?! Hier, im Thronsaal?! Sansa schwankte ein wenig und wurde von einer starken Hand an ihrem Oberarm gehalten. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Sie heiratete gerade den reitenden Berg! Am liebsten wäre sie schreiend davon gerannt, aber dann hätte Joffrey sie wahrscheinlich umgebracht. Um sich abzulenken, ließ sie ihren Blick ein wenig wandern und stellte fest, dass Lord Varys und Goßmeister Pycelle hektisch miteinander diskutierten, Cersei auf einen trotzig dreinblickenden König einredete und Lord Tywin seinen Enkelsohn mit Blicken erdolchte. Doch wagte es keiner Joffreys Autorität öffentlich zu untergraben. Keiner kam ihr zu Hilfe. Wieder einmal. Der einzige, der ihr zur Seite gestanden hatte, war am Abend der Schlacht spurlos verschwunden. Der Bluthund hätte das hier verhindert. Irgendwie.

Sie zuckte zusammen, als der Mann neben ihr irgendeinen Stoff um ihre Schultern legte. Als sie an sich herunter sah, realisierte sie, dass es der schwere, schlammbespritzte Umhang war, den er bis gerade eben selbst noch getragen hatte. Das alles war so grotesk, dass sie das Gefühl hatte neben sich zu stehen und eine Fremde zu beobachten, die da gerade in meterweise Tuch versank. Lord Clegane ergriff gerade ziemlich rau ihr Handgelenk und hielt ihre verschränkten Finger dem Septon entgegen, der ein Band darum schlang. Sansas Hand verschwand fast in seiner Pranke. Sie fühlte jede Menge Schwielen in seiner Handfläche, alles an ihm schien rau und abgehärtet zu sein, wie altes, wettergegerbtes Leder. Sie erschauderte schon wieder. Was hatte sie nur verbrochen, dass die Götter ihr das antaten?! „Wendet euch einander zu und sprecht die Worte“, befahl der Septon und Sansa schluckte. Auf wackeligen Beinen drehte sie sich zu ihrem Mann um. Ihre Knie zitterten so sehr, dass ihr ganzer Rock bebte. Ihre Kehle war so ausgedörrt wie die dornische Wüste, als sie irgendwie ihr Eheversprechen hervor presste: „Vater, Schmied, Krieger, Mutter, Jungfrau, altes Weib, Fremder. Ich gehöre ihm. Er gehört mir, von diesem Tag an bis zum Ende meiner Tage.“ Sie hatte dabei ein Gefühl als würde sie ihr eigenes Todesurteil unterzeichnen. Und dann wurde ihr Kinn ziemlich grob nach oben gezogen und noch bevor sie wusste wie ihr geschah, hatte der Berg ihr einen Kuss aufgedrückt. Den Göttern sei Dank war der so schnell wieder vorbei wie er begonnen hatte. Eigentlich hatte sie sich ihren ersten Kuss immer anders vorgestellt. Bei diesem Gedanken musste sie hysterisches Gelächter unterdrücken. Was war jemals genau so gekommen wie sie es sich erträumt hatte?! Ihr Vater war tot, sie wurde im Endeffekt von ihren Feinden gefangengehalten, während ihr Bruder einen Krieg gegen sie führte und jetzt hatte man sie wie ein Stück Vieh im Schnelldurchlauf an ein Monster verschachert. Sie konnte gerade noch ein verächtliches Schnauben unterdrücken. Königin sein, von Joffrey auf Händen getragen werden und ihm wunderschöne Kinder mit goldenem Haar schenken? Ja genau. Das Leben war wirklich kein Lied, allerspätestens heute hatte sie das unmissverständlich verstanden. 

„Ich denke, ein Festmahl wird so kurzfristig nicht möglich sein, vielleicht sollten wir ja gleich zur Beischlafzeremonie kommen!“, gackerte Joffrey gerade über das hektische Geflüster hinweg, das die gesamte Zeremonie begleitet hatte. In diesem Moment hätte Sansa alles für ein Messer gegeben, mit dem sie sich auf ihn hätte stürzen können. Zur Not wäre sie ihm auch mit bloßen Händen an die Kehle gesprungen, aber sie war noch immer so geschockt, dass sie sich nicht hätte rühren können, wenn ihr Leben davon abgehangen hätte. Und dann ertönte die tiefe, polternde Stimme ihres _Ehemannes_. ‚Mutter, sei mir gnädig!‘, stieß sie ein stummes Stoßgebet aus. Ehemann. Sie war Sansa Clegane. Joffrey hätte sich kaum eine grausamere Folter ausdenken können, der Berg würde ihm die Drecksarbeit ganz sicher abnehmen. „Euer Gnaden, ich danke euch für eure Großzügigkeit. Wenn es euch beliebt, werde ich sofort wieder aufbrechen und meine Befehle ausführen, euer Gnaden!“, kam es von Lord Clegane. Sansa sah verwundert zu ihm hoch. Wie jetzt, wollte er gleich wieder verschwinden und sie hier zurücklassen? Eigentlich sollte ihr das recht sein, aber wenn er die Ehe nicht vollzog, könnte sie jederzeit für nichtig erklärt werden und sie wäre weiterhin Joffreys Spielball. Bevor Joffrey antworten konnte, mischte sich Lord Tywin ein: „Das wäre weise, Lord Clegane. Wir befinden uns noch immer im Krieg! Eure Burg liegt auf dem Weg nach Casterlystein, wo eure Männer stationiert sind. Ihr solltet sofort abreisen und euer Weib in euer Heim führen, so will es der Brauch.“ Sansa stockte der Atem und sie wusste wirklich nicht was schlimmer war – Joffrey zu ertragen oder wochenlang mit dem Berg durch die Wildnis zu reiten. Bei allen Göttern, am liebsten würde sie sich einfach unter ihrer Bettdecke verkriechen und so tun als wäre das alles nicht passiert. „Wie ihr wünscht, Mylord. So kann ich sie ruhig noch ein bisschen zittern lassen“, gab ihr Ehemann mit einem grausamen Grinsen von sich. Sansa biss sich so fest auf die Innenseite ihrer Wange, dass sie Blut schmeckte. Joffrey schien über die Unterbrechung durch seinen Großvater absolut nicht begeistert zu sein, aber dieser letzte Satz schien ihn ein wenig zu besänftigen und er wedelte nur einmal kurz mit der Hand, zum Zeichen, dass sie entlassen waren. Ihr Ehemann zerrte sie am Arm hinter sich her, so schnell, dass sie rennen musste, um mit ihm mitzuhalten, für jeden seiner Schritte musste sie drei machen. 

Sie waren kaum aus dem Thronsaal heraus gekommen, als sich darin lautes Stimmengewirr erhob und Lord Clegane im Vorbeigehen eine Magd anschnauzte, dafür zu sorgen, dass so schnell wie möglich Sansas Kammern leer geräumt und ihre Habseligkeiten auf seinen Karren gepackt wurden. Viel war es ja nicht, also würde das relativ schnell gehen. Ihr schwirrte immer noch der Kopf, sie hatte noch nicht realisiert, was gerade passiert war. Weiter ging es durch lange Korridore und enge Treppen. Von der Richtung her schätzte sie mal, dass sie zu den Ställen unterwegs waren. Ja, das machte Sinn. Sein langer Umhang schleifte hinter ihr auf dem Boden, bis sie ihn irgendwann über ihren Arm schlang und gleichzeitig versuchte, ihr Kleid hochzuhalten, um nicht über den Saum zu stolpern. Plötzlich zerrte er sie ohne Vorwarnung zur Seite und in eine leere Kammer, bevor er die Tür hinter ihnen zu warf und sich dagegen lehnte. Er nahm seinen Helm wieder ab und legte mit geschlossenen Augen den Kopf in den Nacken. Dann schien er tief durchzuatmen und sah sie an. Sansa starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zurück. Würde er sie jetzt vergewaltigen, so wie er es mit der Prinzessin von Dorne gemacht hatte? Bei den Sieben, so hatte sie sich ihre Hochzeitsnacht nicht vorgestellt! Es war helllichter Tag, noch nicht einmal Mittag! Sowas machte man doch nur nachts! 

„Habt keine Angst vor mir, ich werde euch nichts tun, ihr habt mein Wort. Ich bringe euch jetzt nach unten und ihr solltet so verängstigt wie möglich schauen, sonst kommt der kleine Scheißer noch auf die Idee, dass er uns doch hier behält“, riss sie die leise Stimme ihres Mannes aus ihrer Panik. _Was?_ Hä, hatte er das gerade echt gesagt? Kleiner Scheißer!? Oh bei allen… Sansa hatte das deutliche Gefühl, irgendwas verpasst zu haben, das war der Berg und er versprach ihr, ihr nichts zu tun? War das eine Falle oder sowas? Aber gut, welche Wahl hatte sie denn? Sie schaffte ein schwaches Nicken. Das reichte ihm anscheinend schon, denn er packte schon wieder ihr Handgelenk und zog sie aus dem Zimmer. 

Als sie im Stallhof ankamen, wartete eine Gruppe berittener Soldaten bei ihren Pferden, zu denen er sie hin schleifte. „Mylord, was wollte denn der König und was… warum das Mädchen?“, fragte einer der Männer, der sowas wie der Anführer zu sein schien. Er musterte sie aus freundlichen, braunen Augen und zog das Band straff, das seine langen, schwarzen Haare im Nacken zusammen hielt. Das Schild am Sattel des Pferdes hinter ihm zeigte noch die Reste eines Wappens. Soweit Sansa es erkennen konnte, waren es zwei gekreuzte Lanzen oder Hellebarden und dazwischen vier rote Diamanten. „Seine Gnaden hatte den brillanten Einfall, mir eine Braut auszusuchen. Darf ich vorstellen, Lady Clegane, ehemals Sansa Stark. Sie reitet mit uns, wir machen einen Umweg über den Bergfried“, erklärte ihr Gemahl kurz und knapp was geschehen war. „Ser Gareth Yarwyck, Hauptmann meiner Leute“, knurrte er noch in ihre Richtung und Sansa schaffte ein wackliges Lächeln, ein höfliches Nicken und ein: „Erfreut Sie kennenzulernen, Ser.“ Der schien von ihren Worten mindestens genauso überrascht zu sein wie der Rest der Männer, alles raue Gesellen, dem Ansehen nach, die offensichtlich alle schon seit längerer Zeit weder ein Bad noch frische Kleidung gesehen hatten. Beides wäre dringend nötig gewesen. Ser Yarwyck fing sich als erster wieder und verneigte sich vor ihr. „M-Mylady, die F-Freude ist ganz meinerseits“, stammelte er zusammen und wurde tatsächlich ein bisschen rot. „Für sowas ist keine Zeit, ich will so schnell wie möglich wieder hier weg! Los, auf die Pferde, wir warten nur noch auf den Besitz meiner Frau!“, bellte ihr Mann in die Runde, woraufhin sofort geschäftiges Treiben einsetzte und jeder seine Sachen zusammensuchte und aufsaß. 

Nur ein paar Momente später fand Sansa sich einem riesenhaften, nachtschwarzen Streitross gegenüber. Das Biest schlug aus und biss nach den Stallburschen, die vergeblich versuchten es zu bändigen. „Balerion!“, brüllte Lord Clegane, was das Tier sofort innehalten ließ. Die Stallburschen brauchten nur Sekunden, um sich aus dem Staub zu machen, aber Sansa bekam es nur am Rande mit, sie war viel zu beschäftigt, das Ungetüm skeptisch zu mustern und ein Stoßgebet an die Götter zu schicken, dass sie nicht darauf würde reiten müssen. Sie wurde mit wenigen Schritten zwischen das Pferd und die Wand des Stalls gezogen, sodass sie fast vollständig vor neugierigen Blicken geschützt waren. Ihr Ehemann ergriff ihre Hand, allerdings ein ganzes Stück sanfter als vorhin bei der Zeremonie, und legte sie vorsichtig auf den Hals seines Schlachtrosses. „Das ist Sansa, Großer. Sie gehört zu mir. Pass auf sie auf, ich bin gleich zurück“, sagte er an das Tier gewandt, als könnte es ihn verstehen. Und dann verschwand er irgendwohin und ließ sie einfach da stehen. Schon krümmte Balerion den Hals und im nächsten Moment hatte sie eine warme Pferdenase im Gesicht, die sie gründlich beschnupperte. Sansa wagte sich nicht zu rühren. Sie fürchtete schon, jeden Moment seine Zähne zu spüren, aber der Hengst schien damit zufrieden zu sein, ihr seinen warmen Atem ins Gesicht zu prusten und danach seinen Kopf an ihrem Arm zu reiben. Langsam – und immer noch angespannt – atmete sie aus und streichelte Balerion vorsichtig den Hals. Ganz kurz überlegte sie, ob der Tod durch ein Pferd nicht doch der Ehe mit dem Berg vorzuziehen wäre. Sie schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf. Bisher war er sogar fast… _nett_ gewesen. Götter, wenn ihr jemand vor einer Stunde gesagt hätte, dass sie dieses Wort jemals in Verbindung mit Lord Clegane gebrauchen würde, hätte sie ihn für verrückt erklärt!

In diesem Moment wehte eine ihr nur zu gut bekannte Stimme über den Stallhof. Joffrey. Hatte er ihr nicht schon genug angetan? Musste er sich da auch noch an ihrem Leid ergötzen?! Sie vergrub das Gesicht an Balerions Schulter und versuchte sich einzureden, dass der König sie hinter dem massigen Streitross nicht entdecken würde. Natürlich sah er sie trotzdem und kam mit diesem ekelhaften, grausamen Grinsen auf sie zu. Allerdings hatte er nicht mit ihrem Beschützer gerechnet, denn der Hengst sprang sofort nach vorne, bäumte sich auf und schlug nach ihm, während er die Zähne bleckte und schrill wieherte. Wer dem Biest in die Quere kam, von dem blieb bestimmt nicht mehr viel übrig. Sansa empfand einfach nur eine grimmige Genugtuung, als der Herr der sieben Königslande quiekte wie ein Mädchen, stolperte, auf dem Hosenboden landete und sich dann hinter seiner Königsgarde versteckte. Diese Erinnerung würde sie hüten wie einen Schatz. Beschützer des Reiches, aber von einem Pferd in die Flucht geschlagen! Balerion baute sich wieder vor ihr auf und funkelte die Gruppe bedrohlich an, die sich in gebührendem Abstand versammelt hatte. „Dafür hast du was gut bei mir, Großer“, flüsterte sie ihm zu und hätte schwören können, dass er erfreut schnaubte. 

Glücklicherweise kehrte ihr Mann gerade zurück, eine hübsche Fuchsstute am Zügel, die nur wenig kleiner war als sein eigenes Reittier. Also wenn die für sie sein sollte, konnte das ja was werden, zumal sie immer noch ihr luftiges Kleid und die dünnen Schuhe von heute morgen trug, die sich absolut nicht für‘s Reiten eigneten. Ohne lange zu zögern packte der Berg sie um die Taille und hob sie auf die Stute. Na wunderbar. Sansa versuchte vergeblich, ihr Kleid ein wenig besser zurecht zu zupfen, um ihre Beine zu bedecken, aber da war nicht viel zu machen, Kleider und gewöhnliche Männersättel passten nun mal nicht zusammen. „Ist das alles?“, kam es gerade ungläubig von ihrem Gemahl, als eine einzige kleine Truhe auf den Karren geladen wurde, den sie mitnehmen würden und auf dem auch schon einiges an Vorräten verstaut worden war. Sansa nickte nur beschämt und meinte: „Inzwischen bin ich aus fast allen Kleider herausgewachsen und die Zeiten der großzügigen Geschenke sind lange vorbei.“ Lord Clegane schnaubte nur verächtlich, sagte aber nichts und schwang sich in den Sattel. „Euer Gnaden“, verabschiedete er sich noch flüchtig, bevor er ihre Stute beim Zaumzeug packte und so schnell wie möglich vom Hof ritt.


	2. Auf den zweiten Blick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bisschen wenig Plot, aber es werden ein paar Hintergründe geklärt. Zum Ausgleicht gibt's gleich noch ein Kapitel hinterher, in dem wir uns dann so langsam das "E"-Rating verdienen... :P

Sansa konnte noch gar nicht fassen, dass sie gerade wirklich und wahrhaftig dieses Rattennest verließ und so bald nicht zurückkehren würde. Sie drehte sich nicht ein einziges Mal um, eigentlich konnte es ihr gar nicht schnell genug gehen, sie wollte nur noch raus aus dieser elenden, stinkenden Stadt! Einerseits war sie unglaublich erleichtert, ihrem Alptraum den Rücken kehren zu können, aber andererseits - ritt sie nicht geradewegs in den nächsten hinein? Ein Leben an Gregor Cleganes Seite… sie erschauderte schon beim Gedanken daran. Auch wenn er bisher noch recht verträglich erschien… genau das war ihr Problem, sie konnte ihn absolut nicht einschätzen. Was er ihr bisher gezeigt hatte, passte absolut nicht zu seinem Ruf und den Geschichten, die man sich von ihm erzählte. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich nur zusammengerissen, um so schnell wie möglich verschwinden zu können, ohne dass sie sich übermäßig wehrte. An seinen Händen klebte Blut. Prinzessin Elia von Dorne. Prinz Aegon. Die Götter wussten wie viele andere. Zwei Ehefrauen? Drei? Und sie wäre die nächste. Aber vor allem…. Sandor. Ja, es passte nicht zusammen, aber die Fakten sprachen einfach für sich. Zumindest was seinen Bruder betraf, hatte sie Gewissheit, denn er hatte ihr einmal explizit gesagt, dass er seine Verbrennungen seinem Bruder zu verdanken hatte. Und allein das reichte ihr schon, um in ihrem frischgebackenen Ehemann das Monster zu erkennen, das ein Mensch sein musste, um dem eigenen Bruder so etwas anzutun. 

Sansas nächster Gedanke ließ sie nach Luft schnappen und sich völlig verkrampfen. Sobald sie heute Nacht rasteten, würde er… sie wollte sich nicht mal vorstellen, wie dieser… _Berg_ von einem Mann sich über sie beugte und ihr die Unschuld nahm. Wenn sie Glück hatte, würde er sie danach für den Rest ihrer Reise in Ruhe lassen, aber mal ehrlich – wann hatte sie zuletzt Glück gehabt? Und wenn _er_ schon so groß war, wie groß war dann erst sein… Sansa biss sich auf die Lippen, um ihr Wimmern zu unterdrücken und kniff die Augen zu, um nicht in Tränen auszubrechen. Sie betete zur Mutter und zur Jungfrau, dass er sie nicht zerreißen würde. Wenn er schon keine Skrupel hatte eine Prinzessin zu vergewaltigen, hätte er bei seinem rechtmäßigem angetrautem Weib garantiert erst recht keine. Hätte doch irgendjemand Joffrey als Kind in seinem Badewasser ertränkt! Hätte sie Nymeria damals am Flussufer, als er den Metzgerburschen bedroht und dann sogar ihre Schwester angegriffen hatte, nur nicht zurückgehalten! Eigentlich hätte sie damals schon merken müssen, was für eine widerliche, grausame kleine Kreatur ihr goldener Prinz war. Man erkannte den Charakter eines Menschen daran, wie er seine Untergebenen behandelte, nicht die, die über ihm stehen.

Aber bald musste Sansa sich dann doch auf‘s Reiten konzentrieren. Sie war noch nie eine wirklich gute Reiterin gewesen und hatte seit ihrer Ankunft in der Hauptstadt nur sehr selten im Sattel gesessen, da die Damen meistens eine Kutsche oder Sänfte benutzt hatten. Glücklicherweise erwies sich ihre Stute als überaus geduldiges und friedfertiges Tier, auch wenn sie fast so groß war wie Balerion. „Sie heißt Jungfrau“, grollte auf einmal der nachtschwarze Bass ihren Mannes neben ihr. Sansa zuckte zusammen und lächelte ihn dann entschuldigend an. Seit Joffrey und seinen unberechenbaren Launen war sie ziemlich schreckhaft geworden. „Der Händler fand es wohl lustig“, schob ihr Mann noch hinterher. Ja klar, eine Jungfrau zureiten, zum totlachen! Männer waren echt nicht halb so witzig wie sie immer dachten. „Ihr könnt euch gerne einen anderen Namen aussuchen, Mylady“, meinte er noch mit einem Schulterzucken und Sansa fühlte, wie ihre Mundwinkel zuckten. Zum ersten mal fiel ihr auf, wie höflich er ihr gegenüber war, er sprach sie ja jetzt sogar mit Mylady an! Das war immerhin schon mal mehr Respekt als Joffrey ihr jemals entgegen gebracht hätte. „Sonnfeuer“, beschloss sie ohne lange zu überlegen. „Wenn Ihr euer Streitross schon nach einem Drachen benannt habt, werde ich mich anschließen. Außerdem passt die Farbe ihres Fells recht gut zu dem Namen. Sie ist wunderschön, Mylord“, erklärte sie ihrem Mann und schaffte sogar ein kleines Lächeln. Er nickte zustimmend. Sansa atmete auf. Sie wusste wirklich nicht wie sie sich mit ihm unterhalten sollte und schon gar nicht worüber. „Ich habe sie gekauft als ich das letzte mal in der Stadt war, ich habe eine ziemlich gut gehende Zucht auf der Burg, so riesige Tiere findet man nicht überall. Und mein Großer hier wird langsam zu alt, um über die Straßen zu ziehen, er hat sich seinen Lebensabend mit den Damen mehr als verdient“, sagte er noch und trieb Balerion dann ein Stück nach vorn, um sich zu voller Größe aufzurichten und durch das alte Tor die Stadtmauern hinter sich zu lassen.

Sansa atmete tief durch, sobald sie auf der anderen Seite die Sonne auf ihrem Gesicht spürte. Es war zwar nur die Illusion von Freiheit, aber für den Moment würde sie sie genießen. Er hatte es schon wieder getan. Er war freundlich und höflich gewesen und brachte sie damit völlig aus dem Konzept. „Mylady, würdet ihr wohl mit mir ein Stück voraus reiten? Ich würde gerne unter vier Augen mit euch sprechen, wenn ihr erlaubt.“ Da war es schon wieder! Was lief hier nur?! Machte er das mit Absicht, wollte er sie auf den Arm nehmen? Oder würde er sie jetzt gleich bei erster Gelegenheit in die Büsche zerren? Auch wenn sie innerlich zitterte, ihre gute Erziehung schlug wieder einmal durch und half ihr zu antworten: „Natürlich, wie ihr wünscht, Mylord.“ Er gab seinem Hengst die Sporen, dem Sonnfeuer lammfromm folgte. 

„Mylady, mir ist bewusst, dass sich diese Farge einer Dame gegenüber nicht ziemt, aber – wie alt seid ihr eigentlich?“, eröffnete er ohne Umschweife das Gespräch. Sansa war von seiner ganzen Art noch immer so überrumpelt, dass sie automatisch antwortete: „Fast sechzehn, Mylord.“ Täuschte sie sich, oder hatte er gerade das Gesicht verzogen? Tja, es war ja auch nicht ihre Idee gewesen, schon jetzt zu heiraten, auch wenn es im Prinzip nichts ungewöhnliches war, vierzehnjährige Mädchen vor den Traualtar zu schleifen. „Darf ich die Frage zurückgeben Mylord?“ Die Worte waren heraus ehe sie sie aufhalten konnte. Sie fühlte richtig wie ihr das Blut aus dem Gesicht wich und sie vor ihrer eigenen Courage erschrak. Oh Götter, wahrscheinlich war das nächste Gebüsch das ihre, er war garantiert sauer, weil sie ihn einfach so angesprochen hatte! „Natürlich, Mylady, ich bin fünfunddreißig.“ Sie atmete leise auf. Fünfunddreißig? Oha, das waren dann mal schlappe zwanzig Jahre Altersunterschied. Damit könnte er locker ihr Vater sein. Ihr eigener Vater wäre inzwischen nur ein Jahr älter als er. Mit viel Mühe und dem Gedanken an ihre Tante Lysa und Jon Arryn , schaffte sie es, die Information zu verdauen, ohne sich etwas von ihrem inneren Aufruhr anmerken zu lassen. 

„Lady Sansa, würdet ihr euch wohler fühlen, wenn wir unsere Ehe vorerst nicht vollziehen? Mir ist bewusst, dass mir mein Ruf vorauseilt und ihr heute völlig überraschend und bei weitem nicht standesgemäß in diese Verbindung gezwungen worden seid. Joffrey wird sicher irgendwann ein Kind fordern und ich hätte nichts gegen einen Erben, aber für jetzt kann ich es durchaus verstehen, wenn Ihr noch ein bisschen Zeit braucht, um euch an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen.“ Also jetzt hatte er sie soweit. Sie starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. Was?! Wer war der Kerl und was hatte er mit dem Berg gemacht! Ein Teil von ihr wollte bei seinen Worten in Freudentänze ausbrechen und die Angelegenheit so lange vor ihr her schieben, bis ihn irgendwann der Fremde geholt hatte, aber dann schob sich überdeutlich wieder das Gesicht ihres schlimmsten Alptraums in ihre Gedanken. „Nein.“ Das eine Wort war heraus, bevor sie es aufhalten konnte. Sie fühlte sich als hätte sie jemand mit einem schweren Mühlstein um den Hals in eiskaltes Wasser geworfen, aber sie hatte keine Wahl, es ging einfach nicht anders. Sansa atmete einmal tief durch und suchte dann etwas ängstlich den Blick ihres Ehemannes, bevor sie mit leiser, aber fester Stimme zu einer Erklärung ansetzte: „Ich würde Sie bitten, noch heute zu tun was nötig ist, Mylord. Falls nicht, könnte der König diese Ehe genau so schnell wieder lösen, wie sie zustande gekommen ist und ich habe nicht unbedingt das Bedürfnis, die Hauptstadt so bald wiederzusehen.“

Er zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch und ließ seinen Blick für einen Moment über ihren Körper wandern. Sansa fühlte sich ziemlich unbehaglich dabei, aber sie hielt sich krampfhaft aufrecht und weigerte sich den Kopf einzuziehen. Sie war seine Frau und damit war es sein gutes Recht, sie anzusehen, zu berühren und… in sein Bett zu holen. Er konnte mit ihr machen was er wollte. Und doch, es bestand immerhin der leiseste Hoffnungsschimmer, dass er nicht so schlimm wäre wie Joffrey. Das Schweigen zwischen ihnen wurde langsam unangenehm. „Wenn ihr das wirklich wollt, Mylady, werde ich eurem Wunsch folgen. Allerdings sollten wir zuvor Mondtee auftreiben, ich werde euch nicht nehmen, wenn ich nicht sicher sein kann, dass ihr kein Kind empfangen werdet. Zumindest in den nächsten Jahren noch nicht. Clegane-Kinder sind groß, meine eigene Mutter starb im Kindbett und euer Körper ist noch nicht so weit Leben zu schenken“, kam es schließlich überlegt von ihm. Sansa schluckte und schlug die Augen nieder. So weit hatte sie noch gar nicht gedacht. Aber wenn sie sich seinen riesenhaften Körper so ansah, war sie mit ihm von ganzem Herzen einer Meinung. Ihr eigener hatte sich zwar in den letzten Jahren schon ziemlich verändert, aber ihre Hüften waren noch immer recht schmal. Mit einem verächtlichen Schnauben sagte sie: „Das ist kein Problem, Mylord, wenn die Dienerinnen wirklich alles zusammengepackt haben, müsste ich ein Säckchen Mondtee dabei haben. Ich habe es in einer Puppe versteckt, sie war das letzte Geschenk meines Vaters an mich.“ Wie immer, trieb ihr der Gedanke an ihren Vater die Tränen ins Gesicht, aber sie holte tief Luft und zwang sie zurück. Wie immer. „Wofür braucht eine Jungfrau Mondtee?“, fragte ihr Ehemann überrascht und warf ihr einen skeptischen Blick zu, den sie trotzig erwiderte. 

„Ja, ich bin noch unberührt, Mylord. Aber da unser König sich regelmäßig einen Spaß daraus machte, mich von der Königsgarde auf vielfältige Art und Weise quälen zu lassen, wollte ich vorbereitet sein. Meine Zofe hat mir ein wenig davon gegeben. Seit Lord Tywin Hand geworden ist, ist es viel schlimmer geworden, weil seine Gnaden mich in seine Gemächer bestellt hat, anstatt sich vor dem versammelten Hofstaat auszutoben, wie er es bis dahin getan hat. Ser Meryn hat mich mit dem Schwert geschlagen, Ser Boros Blount nahm für gewöhnlich die bloßen Fäuste und Ser Osmund die Peitsche. Vor ein paar Wochen hatte Joffrey sogar einmal Brandeisen… Jedenfalls war es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie… Und Trant hat mich immer so komisch angesehen… Ehe ich einen Bastard von einem dieser sogenannten _Ritter_ ausgetragen hätte, w-wäre ich von irgendeinem Turm gesprungen.“ Zu Beginn ihrer kleinen Rede, hatte sie die Worte noch hasserfüllt ausgespien, aber gegen Ende versagte ihr immer mehr die Stimme und sie wandte sich ab, um ihn ihre Tränen nicht sehen zu lassen. 

Er sagte nichts auf ihren kleinen Ausbruch. Sansa war völlig klar, dass das gerade wahrscheinlich eine der größten Dummheiten gewesen war, die sie je begangen hatte. Der Berg war Lord Tywins Kreatur, das wusste doch jeder! Aber sie hatte sich mitreißen lassen und für einen Moment nicht nachgedacht. Und dann war es schon zu spät gewesen. Sie kauerte sich in Sonnfeuers Sattel zusammen und linste unter gesenkten Wimpern zu ihm herüber. Und dann zuckte sie zusammen, als ihr Blick auf sein Gesicht fiel. Er war _richtig_ wütend. Sein Kiefer mahlte und in seinen Augen blitzte die pure Mordlust, während sich seine Hände um die Zügel verkrampften. Sansa sah ganz schnell wieder weg und fragte sich, wer wohl schneller war – ihre Stute oder Balerion. „Und keiner dieser feigen Arschkriecher hat ihn aufgehalten?“, zischte er so giftig, dass es ihr kalt den Rücken hinunterlief. Aber dann realisierte sie, dass sein Zorn nicht gegen sie gerichtet war. „Doch“, flüsterte sie schließlich. „Einer. Euer Bruder. Ich wäre längst nicht mehr am Leben, wenn er nicht gewesen wäre. Aber er ist während der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser desertiert. Er hatte mir sogar angeboten mich mitzunehmen, aber ich war viel zu geschockt und zu verängstigt – und dann war er auf einmal weg. Er war der einzige dort, dem ich vertraut habe, er hätte mir niemals wehgetan. Während der Brotaufstände hat er drei Männer getötet, die mich schänden wollten. Er hat mich auch einmal davon abgehalten Joffrey in den Burggraben zu stoßen. Wenn es der König zu arg getrieben hat, hat er immer eingegriffen und mich in meine Gemächer gebracht. Einmal hat mir auch Lord Tyrion geholfen, aber ansonsten… keiner. Und seit der Schlacht erst recht nicht mehr.“

Dafür hatte ihr Mann nur ein verächtliches Schnauben und einen gemurmelten Fluch übrig. Irgendwas mit Feiglingen und ein paar Schimpfwörtern, die ihr die Schamesröte in die Wangen trieben. Tja, da hatten die beiden Cleganes wohl etwas gemeinsam, der Bluthund hatte auch nie ein Blatt vor den Mund genommen. Wo auch immer er jetzt sein mochte – sie hoffte inständig, dass es ihm gut ging. „Sandor ist ein guter Mann. Das war er schon immer“, kam es ziemlich leise von der Seite. Sansa war sich nicht mal sicher, ob sie das überhaupt hatte hören sollen, aber sie waren inzwischen weit und breit allein auf der Straße, der Lärm und Trubel der Hauptstadt lag schon eine Weile hinter ihnen. „Ich weiß“, entgegnete sie ebenso leise. „Dann seid ihr eine von sehr wenigen, Mylady. Den meisten reicht schon unser Name und ein Blick auf uns, um sich ein Urteil zu bilden. Normalerweise macht sich niemand die Mühe, an den Gerüchten vorbeizusehen und sich selbst ein Bild zu machen.“ Er starrte resolut geradeaus als er das sagte, das Gesicht unbewegt und ausdruckslos, aber trotzdem hatte sie den bitteren Tonfall aus seiner Stimme heraus gehört. „Euer Bruder hat mir mit der Zeit ein paar Dinge von sich erzählt. Und er war als einziger immer ehrlich zu mir, er hat mir nie etwas vorgelogen, weil ich angeblich zu jung oder zu damenhaft war, um etwas zu verstehen. Irgendwann ist er mein Schutzschild geworden, ich betrachte ihn als Freund. Wahrscheinlich ist er der einzige, der mir geblieben ist. E-Er hat mir auch… also, er hat auch ein wenig von euch gesprochen, Mylord“, gestand sie zögerlich und fragte sich sofort, was sie geritten hatte das zu erzählen. Sie wusste doch, dass die Clegane-Brüder sich hassten, warum war sie überhaupt weiter auf das Thema eingegangen? Auch wenn sie nicht kapierte, wieso er gerade gesagt hatte, dass Sandor ein guter Mann wäre. Götter, dieser Kerl war verwirrend!

„Gregor. Du bist meine Frau, Mädchen, also hör endlich auf mich anzusprechen wie einen Fremden“, kam es plötzlich von ihm. Und Sansa blieb zum zweiten Mal für heute der Mund offen stehen. „I-Ist gut… Gregor.“, stammelte sie nach einer Weile, aber ihr schwirrte immer noch der Kopf, so wild rasten ihre Gedanken durcheinander. Sie kam einfach nicht mit und hatte permanent das Gefühl, etwas Wichtiges zu übersehen. Er seufzte. Sansa wurde immer noch nicht schlau aus ihm. „Kann mir schon denken was er dir erzählt hat“, brummte er in seinen Bart und verstummte für einen Moment, während eine kleine Gruppe Reiter an ihnen vorbeizog. Sie wusste, dass es ein Fehler war, aber sie konnte sich die Frage einfach nicht verkneifen: „Warum habt Ihr… hast du ihm das angetan? Er war doch nur ein Junge!“ So, das war‘s jetzt wahrscheinlich gewesen, auch wenn er bisher unglaublich höflich und freundlich gewesen war, wenn er jetzt nicht ausrastete, würde sie endgültig an ihrem Verstand zweifeln und diese ganze Sache als Fiebertraum oder sowas abstempeln. Zu ihrer Überraschung seufzte er nur leise und setzte sich im Sattel ein wenig bequemer zurecht. Dann kramte er ein Stück Brot aus seinen Satteltaschen hervor und drückte ihr die Hälfte in die Hand, bevor er murmelte: „Das wird jetzt eine längere Geschichte.“ Sansa nickte nur und hielt gespannt die Luft an. Sie kaute abwesend auf dem Brot herum, ohne irgendwas zu schmecken. Seltsamerweise wünschte sie sich irgendwie, dass es eine Erklärung gab. Eine, die nicht damit endete, dass sie ihn für das verabscheute was er getan hatte. Sie wollte ihn nicht hassen, genauso wenig wie sie vor ihm in Angst erzittern wollte. So wie er sich bis jetzt ihr gegenüber gegeben hatte, könnte sie ihn sogar mögen. Ganz ehrlich, wenn es so bleiben könnte, würde ihre Ehe mit ihm unendlich viel glücklicher sein als alles, was sie mit Joffrey jemals erlebt hätte. Sie betete zu allem Göttern, dass er das jetzt mit seiner Sicht der Ereignisse nicht kaputt machen würde.

„Es gibt insgesamt drei Versionen der Geschichte. Einmal dass sein Bettzeug Feuer gefangen hätte. Das hat mein Vater allen erzählt, die ihn gefragt haben. Dann die Version dass Sandor einen meiner Spielzeugritter gestohlen hätte und… ich es gewesen wäre. Das hat mein Vater gezielt in unserer Burg gestreut und natürlich hat sich das Gerücht verbreitet wie ein Lauffeuer. Und dann wäre dann noch das, was wirklich passiert ist. Das wissen nur sehr, sehr wenige Menschen. Haridan, unser Maester, Marta, unsere Köchin, und vielleicht noch ein paar mehr Leute im Bergfried. Ich habe lange überlegt, ob ich die Dinge richtigstellen soll, jetzt wo mein alter Herr endlich untr der Erde ist, aber wer würde mir denn jetzt noch glauben? Es war am Tag nach Mittsommer, ich weiß es noch als wäre es gestern gewesen. Sandor war gerade mal sechs Jahre alt, ich fünf Jahre älter. Es war in seinem Schlafzimmer, vor dem Kamin. Er saß da mit meinem Ritter, so weit stimmt die offizielle Version. Was aber sonst keiner weiß ist, dass unser Vater ihn schon den ganzen Morgen gesucht hatte, weil er nach dem Fest am Vortag nicht zum Üben bei unserem Waffenmeister angetreten war. Ich bin durch die ganze Burg gerannt und habe versucht ihn zuerst zu finden und zu warnen. Als ich ihn dann beim Spielen entdeckte, habe ich versucht ihm den Ritter wegzunehmen. Aber ich war zu langsam. Er saß mit dem Rücken zur Tür und dann ging auf einmal alles ganz schnell. Unser Vater hat ihn gepackt und ins Feuer gehalten. Ich habe heute manchmal noch Alpträume davon. Er hat geschrien und um sich geschlagen, es hat bestialisch gestunken und ich habe die ganze Zeit auf den alten Mann eingeschlagen, geheult und geschrien, versucht meinen kleinen Bruder aus dem Kamin zu zerren. Irgendwann war es dann vorbei und er hat ihn einfach liegen lassen. Ich habe ihm das brennende Wams ausgezogen und ihn festgehalten, aber er war irgendwann ohnmächtig geworden. Haridan und Marta waren die ersten, die rein kamen. Ich habe ihnen unter Tränen erzählt was passiert war. 

Haridan hat sich um ihn gekümmert und gesagt, dass sein Leben in der Hand der Götter liegt. San hat tagelang mit dem Fieber gekämpft, die Wunde hatte sich entzündet. Ich war Tag und Nacht an seiner Seite, habe ihm vorgelesen und seine Hand gehalten. Ich glaube nicht, dass er davon überhaupt etwas mitbekommen hat, aber trotzdem. Unsere Schwester hat ihn auch keine Sekunde aus den Augen gelassen, wir haben praktisch alle drei in einem Bett geschlafen. Ihr Name war Elsa. Sie war damals acht, zwei Jahre älter als San. Es war als hätten wir uns in unserer eigenen kleinen Höhle verkrochen, völlig von der Außenwelt abgeschnitten. Am vierten Tag kam unser Vater hereingestürmt. Er war auf der Jagd gewesen und sturzbesoffen. Er hat mich aus dem Raum gezerrt und auf den Hof geschickt, um mit dem Schwert zu üben. Aber meine kleine Schwester wollte nicht gehen. Sie hat sich an San festgeklammert und geschrien, dass sie ihn nicht alleine lässt. Da ist er ausgerastet, hat sie gepackt und über die Mauer geworfen. Sie war sofort tot. Dann hat er sich zu mir umgedreht und gesagt: „Jetzt hör mir gut zu, du Rotzbengel! Ich werde allen erzählen, dass du es warst. Ihr zwei werdet nicht länger eure Zeit mit dummen Spielchen vergeuden und ihr werdet auch nicht mehr zusammenkleben wie bisher. Du wirst dafür sorgen, dass er dich hasst, verstanden? Ihr müsst endlich richtige Männer werden und lernen, dass dieses ganze Familiengetue nur was für verweichlichte Weiber ist! Also sieh zu, dass du hart wirst! Genau wie er! Sonst ist er der nächste! Und dann hat er mich nach Casterlystein geschickt, als Knappe an Tywin Lennisters Hof. 

Tja, und der Rest ist – wie man so schön sagt – Geschichte. Natürlich waren die Geschichten über meine angebliche Tat längst vor mir auf der Burg eingetroffen und ich hatte von Anfang an einen eindeutigen Ruf unter den Männern. Dadurch haben sich alle halbwegs anständigen Leute von mir ferngehalten. Was blieb, war der reine Abschaum. Folterknechte, Schläger, manche davon waren mehr Tier als Mensch.. Von da an ging es bergab. Ich habe auch vom alten Löwen meistens nur die Aufträge bekommen, für die einen jeder Septon in einen Kerker sperren würde. Ich war vom ersten Tag an der Mann für‘s Grobe. Ich kam aus all den Erwartungen, die die Leute an mich hatten, nicht mehr heraus. Erst arbeitest du für deinen Ruf, dann arbeitet dein Ruf für dich. Mein Vater war natürlich begeistert. Und als mein kleiner Bruder sechs Jahre später auf einmal mitten im tiefsten Winter halb erfroren vor den Toren stand, war er ein Fremder geworden. Er hat nur einen Blick auf mich geworfen und sich auf mich gestürzt. Wir haben uns auf dem Übungsplatz regelmäßig grün und blau geprügelt. Ich konnte vor meinen Kumpanen nicht das Gesicht verlieren und er hat mir eh nicht zugehört, als ich immer wieder versucht habe mit ihm zu reden. Dann kam Roberts Rebellion und wir haben uns seitdem so weit wie möglich gemieden. Ich habe ihm nie etwas getan, im Gegenteil. Ich habe regelmäßig Leute verprügelt und zum Schweigen gebracht, die sich über seine Narben lustig gemacht haben. Wenn ich damals nur schneller gewesen wäre und unser alter Herr ihn nicht beim Spielen erwischt hätte, wäre das alles vielleicht nie passiert. Dann wäre auch unsere Schwester noch am Leben. Sie ist übrigens offiziell von der Mauer gestürzt, nur so nebenbei gesagt. Es vergeht kein Tag, an dem mir die beiden nicht fehlen. Wir waren unzertrennlich, wir drei. Und es hat nicht mal eine Woche gedauert, bis das alles in Scherben lag. Aber dir brauche ich ja wahrscheinlich nicht zu erzählen, wie zerbrechlich Familien sein können…

Über die Jahre sind immer mehr der Leute, die die Wahrheit noch kannten, auf die ein oder andere Art zu Tode gekommen. Ich war zu lange und zu oft weg, ich habe das erst gar nicht so mitbekommen. Selbst als meine erste Frau Alys die ‚Treppe runter gestürzt‘ ist und ‚sich das Genick gebrochen‘ hat, wurde ich nicht skeptisch. Ich hatte sie geheiratet und war ein paar Tage später zu einem Auftrag von Lord Tywin aufgebrochen. Als ich wiederkam, war sie schon unter der Erde. Aber bei meiner zweiten Frau habe ich endlich verstanden was los war. Ich kam nach ein paar Monaten nach Hause und habe sie in unserem Bett gefunden. Grün und blau geprügelt, geschändet und erwürgt. Sie war schon ein paar Tage tot. Da war sie sechzehn. Und ich hatte sie nicht entjungfert, weil ich ihr Zeit geben wollte, genau wie dir. Ich habe Maester Haridan ausgefragt und er hat nach langem hin und her verraten, dass mein Vater sich auf sie gestürzt hat, sobald ich aus dem Haus war. Und dann hat er sie geschlagen, weil sie nicht schwanger wurde. Genau wie bei Alys ein paar Jahre zuvor. Und auch die Bediensteten, die über die Jahre an allen möglichen kleinen Unfällen gestorben waren – beim Holzhacken mit dem Beil ausgerutscht, vom Pferd gestürzt und so weiter, hatte er auf dem Gewissen. Ich war in meinem ganzen Leben noch nie so wütend wie in dem Moment. Ich bin in sein Zimmer gestürmt, habe ihn gepackt und ins Feuer gedrückt. Inzwischen hatte er keine Chance mehr gegen mich, ich war ihm längst körperlich hoffnungslos überlegen. Und dann habe ich ihn auf die Mauer geschleift und über die Zinnen geworfen. Genau an die Stelle, an der meine kleine Elsa gestorben war. Ich weiß, dass man sich viel über mich erzählt, aber das war das einzige Mal, dass ich jemanden umgebracht habe, weil ich es von ganzem Herzen so wollte. Und auch wenn ich mich danach dafür gehasst habe, aber ich habe es genossen. Es fühlte sich für ein paar Minuten wie Gerechtigkeit an.“

Sansa strömten schon eine ganze Weile stumme Tränen über‘s Gesicht. Sie konnte kaum glauben was sie da hörte. Aber sein gequälter Gesichtsausdruck und die brüchige Stimme sprachen Bände und irgendwie glaubte sie ihm. Und sie trauerte um die drei unschuldigen Kinder, die einem grausamen Vater zum Opfer gefallen waren. Das war einfach nur ungerecht, kein Kind hatte sowas verdient. Sie sollte wahrscheinlich irgendwas sagen, denn Gregor war inzwischen in dumpfes Brüten verfallen und starrte auf sein Sattelhorn, während Balerion beständig vor sich hin trottete. Aber ihre Kehle war total zugeschnürt, daher trieb sie Sonnfeuer an seine Seite und legte eine Hand auf seinen Unterarm, den sie leicht drückte. Er sah überrascht auf und als sich ihre Blicke trafen und sie den Schmerz in seinen Augen sah, verspürte sie eine unwillkürliche Zuneigung zu diesem rätselhaften, nach außen hin eiskalten und gefühllosen, aber innerlich gebrochenen Mann. Er ergriff ihre Hand und hielt sie fest in seiner eigenen, während sie weiter ritten. Oh, bei allen Göttern! Sie ritt gerade händchenhaltend mit dem Berg über den Königsweg! Aber irgendwie fühlte es sich gar nicht so schlecht an und eine innere Stimme sagte ihr, dass er den Trost wahrscheinlich gerade wirklich gebrauchen konnte. Ob er das überhaupt schon mal jemandem erzählt hatte? Jedenfalls bedeutete es Sansa eine ganze Mengte, dass er sich ihr so geöffnet hatte und sie schwor sich, Sandor irgendwie dazu zu bringen, die Geschichte seines Bruders anzuhören, wenn sie ihm jemals wieder begegnen sollte. 

„Gregor, das alles tut mir unheimlich leid. Das muss unglaublich hart gewesen sein“, brachte sie irgendwann hervor. Er stieß zittrig den Atem aus und nickte nur. Als er das nächste mal den Blick hob, glitzerten Tränen in seinen Augen. Sansa hatte plötzlich das Bedürfnis ihn in den Arm zu nehmen. „Mir tut es auch leid. Ich wünschte ich könnte ihm das alles irgendwann mal sagen. Aber seit der Schlacht hat ihn keiner mehr gesehen, ich habe in der ganzen Stadt herumgefragt und sogar kurz mit Varys gesprochen, bevor ich deine Stute geholt habe. Er hat keine Ahnung wo Sador ist, behauptet er zumindest“, sagte er leise und Sansa drückte seine Hand noch fester. „Er wird sich nicht ewig verstecken können. Ich weiß ja nicht wie ich dir das schonend beibringen soll, aber ihr beide fallt ziemlich auf“, versuchte sie die Stimmung aufzulockern. Wenn sie sich nicht täuschte, zuckten seine Mundwinkel ein winziges bisschen nach oben. „Dein Wort in der Götter Ohr, Frau, ich hoffe du hast recht.“ Frau. Irgendwie war es wirklich seltsam so angesprochen zu werden. Vielen Dank an Joffrey. Allerdings hatte er ihr, so wie es aussah, mit dieser Ehe wahrscheinlich wirklich einen Gefallen getan. Anscheinend war Gregor doch gar kein so übler Kerl wie man sich erzählte. Zwei der drei schlimmsten Dinge, die man sich über ihn erzählte – Sandors Verbrennungen und der Tod seiner Frauen – hatte er gerade als Lügen enttarnt. Blieb nur noch eins.

„Gregor, bitte sei mir nicht böse wenn ich das jetzt frage, aber ich würde keine Ruhe finden bevor ich nicht deine Version der Geschichte kenne. Was ist… also – was ist damit mit Prinzessin Elia wirklich passiert? Man erzählt sich alle möglichen Dinge, aber nach allem was du gerade mit mir geteilt hast, kann ich nicht glauben, dass du einfach so eine Prinzessin vergewaltigt und einen Säugling getötet hast.“ Sie flüsterte es fast, aber seinem gequälten Gesichtsausdruck nach hatte er sie sehr wohl verstanden. Und Sansa stellte ganz nebenbei fest, dass sie keine Angst mehr hatte, dass er ausrasten und sie irgendwie für die Frage bestrafen würde. Er seufzte schwer und schien ein wenig in sich zusammen zu sacken. „Ist schon gut, Mädchen, ich reiß dir deswegen nicht den Kopf ab. Wenn irgendjemand das Recht hat mich das zu fragen, dann bist du es. Ich fürchte, irgendwann wird mich einer der Dornischen dafür mal noch umbringen.“ Sansa zuckte zusammen und hätte am liebsten ihre Hand wieder zurückgezogen, aber er hielt sie noch fester und suchte ihren Blick. Er wirkte müde, unglaublich müde. Sie wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, was er in seinem Leben schon alles gesehen hatte. „Ich kam zu spät“, stieß er nach einer Weile hervor. „Ich kam viel zu spät. Amory Lorch und ich hatten den Auftrag vom alten Löwen, die Targaryen bis auf den Letzten zu beseitigen. Meine Auffassung davon wäre eine Zelle gewesen und danach Exil auf der stillen Insel oder etwas in der Art. Ich wurde aufgehalten und musste mich durch ein paar Dutzend königstreue Soldaten kämpfen. Als ich irgendwann endlich in den Gemächern der Prinzessin ankam, lag sie regungslos auf dem Boden und dieser kranke Bastard Lorch oben drauf. Er hat gegrunzt wie ein Schwein, sie hat nur noch gewimmert. Ich hab ihm von hinten eine übergezogen, dass es ihn zur Seite weg geschleudert hat. Und dann hab ich die Leichen entdeckt. Der Prinz hatte einen zertrümmerten Schädel und an der Wand war ein Blutfleck. Und die Prinzessin… zwing mich nicht dir den Anblick zu beschreiben. Ich glaube sie hatte fünfzig Stichwunden. Und sie war gerade mal zwei, vielleicht drei Jahre alt! Prinzessin Elia war so schwer verletzt, dass nichts mehr zu machen war. Er hatte sie auch ein paar mal in den Bauch gestochen und den Rest kennst du ja. Sie lag in einer riesigen Blutlache. Als sie ohnmächtig wurde, habe ich sie erlöst und ihr die Kehle durchgeschnitten. In dem Moment kam der Oberlöwe persönlich ins Zimmer, gefolgt von einem halben Dutzend seiner Soldaten. 

Er hat nur einen Blick auf mich geworfen, wie ich da am Boden kniete, das Blut der Prinzessin am Körper und das Messer noch in der Hand. Direkt neben der Leiche des Prinzen. Er hat so angewidert und verächtlich auf mich herab gesehen, dabei war er es doch, der das Blutbad befohlen hatte! Lorch war inzwischen wieder zu sich gekommen und wurde erstmal von ihm rund gemacht, weil er die kleine Prinzessin so verstümmelt hatte. Ich habe kein Wort gesagt, mir saß der Schock in den Knochen, ich hatte sowas noch nie gesehen und konnte nicht fassen was für eine Art Mensch etwas derartiges zustande brachte. Als es vorbei war, hab ich mich in irgendeiner Ecke übergeben. Natürlich hat sich die Geschichte wie ein Lauffeuer verbreitet und man nahm einfach mal an, dass ich Prinzessin Elia und Prinz Aegon auf dem Gewissen hatte, immerhin hatte ich in ihrem Blut gekniet. Und Lorch, das kranke Schwein wurde nur für Prinzessin Rhaenys‘ Tod verantwortlich gemacht. Nach dem Rüffel von Lord Tyrion hat er natürlich auch nie etwas gegen die Gerüchte gesagt, im Gegenteil, er hat alle möglichen widerlichen Details geliefert und damit war ich in den Augen der Gesellschaft schuldig. Was hätte ich auch sagen sollen? Dass ich Lorch bewusstlos geschlagen habe? Und Lord Tywin hat nie einen Ton gesagt, dass ich zu weit gegangen wäre, ich glaube er hatte in dem Moment ein bisschen Angst vor mir. Lorch war einfach schneller als ich. Wenn ich nur nicht aufgehalten worden wäre, könnten die drei noch am Leben sein. Es kommt immer auf‘s selbe raus, ich war zu langsam.“

Sansas Finger hatten sich um seine Hand gekrampft, während sie sich mit der anderen an ihr Sattelhorn klammerte. Ihr war einfach nur schlecht. „Oh Gregor, wie kommst du nur mit all dem zurecht?“, wisperte sie, sobald sie wieder etwas sagen konnte. „Gar nicht“, kam die ebenso leise Antwort. „Ich habe fast jede Nacht Alpträume, stell dich schon mal darauf ein. Aber es hat schon mal unheimlich gut getan, endlich einmal darüber zu reden. Ich habe das noch nie jemandem erzählt. Und ich wäre dir dankbar, wenn du es für dich behalten würdest, ich möchte keine neugierigen Fragen dazu beantworten müssen.“ Sansa nickte nur und wischte sich die Augen. Götter, das war bei weitem zu viel für einen Tag! Nach der Geschichte – oder eher nach all den Geschichten – hätte sie heute Nacht garantiert auch Alpträume, darauf würde sie fast wetten! In diesem Moment tauchte in der Ferne eine Gruppe Reiter auf und Gregor ließ ihre Hand wieder los. Und Sansa biss sich auf die Lippen und bedauerte den Verlust. Sie hatte erstmal eine ganze Menge zu verarbeiten, daher verbrachten sie den Rest des Ritts größtenteils schweigend.


	3. Das Erwachen der Leidenschaft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Der Titel sagt eigentlich alles... :)

Es dämmerte schon, als sie ein Gasthaus erreichten. Sansa erinnerte sich düster, dass sie hier schon auf ihrer Reise in die Hauptstadt Rast gemacht hatten und wollte gerade irgendwie umständlich aus dem Sattel klettern, als sich starke Hände um ihre Taille schlossen und sie herunter hoben. Ihre Knie gaben nach, als ihre Füße wieder festen Boden berührten, aber Gregor fing sie auf und zog sie an seine Brust. Sansa stieß den Atem aus und schloss die Augen, während sie sich gegen ihn lehnte und wartete bis ihre Beine aufhörten zu zittern. Irgendwie war es angenehm von ihm gehalten zu werden. „Alles in Ordnung, Wolfsmädchen?“ Sie konnte das Schmunzeln fast aus seiner Stimmer heraushören. Wolfsmädchen. Interessanter Kosename. „Es geht schon, danke. Ich bin es nur nicht gewohnt so lange im Sattel zu sitzen und dann auch noch ohne ordentliche Stiefel“, antwortete sie mit einem kläglichen Lächeln. Aber dann richtete sie sich auf und stellte erleichtert fest, dass sie wieder halbwegs laufen konnte. Trotzdem tat ihr jeder einzelne Knochen im Leib weh. Ihr Mann reichte ihr galant seinen Arm und führte sie in die Herberge, nachdem er die Zügel ihrer Stute an einen Stallburschen weitergereicht hatte. 

Wenig später saß sie in einem Trog voller dampfendem Wasser und seufzte wohlig. Gregor hatte das Zimmer mit dem größten Bett und ein Bad für sie verlangt , bevor er verschwunden war, um nach den Pferden zu sehen. Das tat er immer, hatte er ihr erklärt, weil Balerion niemanden außer ihm selbst und seinem Stallmeister an sich heran ließ und sich die meisten Stallburschen deshalb vor Angst in die Hosen machten. Allerdings vermutete sie eher, dass er ihr noch ein bisschen Zeit für sich geben wollte und das rechnete sie ihm wirklich hoch an. Sobald sie den Straßenstaub von sich abgewaschen und ihr Haar ein letztes mal ausgespült hatte, trocknete sie sich schnell ab und trat dann, nur mit einem einfachen Kleid und einem dicken Schultertuch bekleidet, ans Fenster. Es war inzwischen fast dunkel, aber im Hof brannte eine Laterne und am Horizont schimmerten noch ein paar tieforange Streifen, wo die Sonne gerade untergegangen sein musste. Heute Morgen war sie noch im roten Bergfried aufgewacht, ein verängstigtes Mädchen, völlig allein unter Löwen und Schlangen. Und jetzt stand sie in einem Gasthaus, irgendwo im Nirgenwo, war Lady Clegane und hatte ein völlig verschobenes Weltbild. Ihr Kopf brummte immer noch von all den Informationen, die Gregor ihr heute vor den Latz geknallt hatte. Das würde ein paar Tage brauchen, um wirklich zu sacken, das merkte sie schon. 

Eine Bewegung im Hof ließ sie stutzen. Eine dunkle, massige Gestalt trat in den Lichtkreis der Laterne am Brunnen und zog einen Eimer Wasser hoch. Sansa schnappte nach Luft, als die Hemdsärmel ihres Mannes über seinen wulstigen Muskeln spannten. Sie hatte ihn noch nie ohne Rüstung, oder zumindest ein beschlagenes Lederwams gesehen. Dunkle Schweißflecken zeichneten sich auf dem groben, fleckigen Stoff ab, er hatte sicher in letzter Zeit keine Gelegenheit gehabt sich ordentlich zu säubern, sie hatte vorhin ein paar der Männer darüber reden hören, wie froh sie nach dem Gewaltritt der letzten Tage waren, endlich eine Pause zu bekommen. Und dann zog Gregor sein Hemd über den Kopf und streifte seine Hosen ab. Sansas Mund war auf einmal staubtrocken. Sie konnte nicht mehr viel erkennen, da sein Körper inzwischen den trüben Schein der Laterne verdeckte und sie nur seine Umrisse ausmachen konnte. Trotzdem – eine seltsame Unruhe ließ sie ein wenig hin und her zappeln und sie verspürte ein merkwürdiges Pochen zwischen ihren Schenkeln. Bei allen Göttern! Sie wurde knallrot, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass ihr Körper gerade auf ihren Mann reagierte. Anscheinend reichte schon sein bloßer Anblick, um ihr Blut in Wallung zu bringen. Wahrscheinlich sollte sie sich für ihre Lüsternheit in Grund und Boden schämen und der Jungfrau bei nächster Gelegenheit eine Kerze opfern. Allerdings hielt ihr schlechtes Gewissen sie nicht davon ab, weiter in den Hof zu spähen, wo Gregor sich gerade einen Eimer Wasser über den Kopf schüttete. Als er sich ein wenig umdrehte, konnte sie erkennen wie seine Brust nass glänzte und da, zwischen seinen massigen Oberschenkeln… mit einem erschrockenen Aufschrei sprang sie vom Fenster weg und legte eine Hand auf ihr rasendes Herz. _Das_ sollte in sie hinein!? Es hatte fast so ausgesehen wie das Gehänge des Zuchthengstes, den sie vor vielen Jahren in Winterfell gehabt hatten. Sansa konnte sich absolut nicht vorstellen, wie die Männlichkeit ihres Gemahls jemals in sie hinein passen sollte ohne sie zu zerreißen. Sie hatte ihm gesagt, dass sie es durchziehen wollte und sie würde keinen Rückzieher machen. Aber jetzt, wo sie gesehen hatte was sie erwartete… Ihr Magen krampfte sich zusammen und sie überlegte ernsthaft, sich vorher eine Runde Mut anzutrinken. 

Sie schielte immer wieder verstohlen hinüber zum Fenster und rückte unbewusst immer weiter hinüber. Sie wusste, dass ihr Benehmen sich für eine Lady absolut nicht gehörte, aber sie platzte fast vor Neugier! Sie wollte wenigstens noch einen kleinen Blick auf ihn erhaschen, nur ganz kurz! Doch als sie endlich, halb versteckt hinter den Vorhängen, nach unten spähte, war nur noch eine ziemlich große Pfütze zu sehen, ihr Mann war spurlos verschwunden. Plötzlich schlangen sich von hinten zwei muskelbepackte Arme um sie, woraufhin sie einen erschrockenen Schrei ausstieß und herumfuhr, nur um mit Gregors breiter Brust zu kollidieren. Er hielt sie fest an sich gedrückt und Sansa ertappte sich dabei, wie sie sich entspannte und gegen in sackte. Er roch wunderbar nach Pferd, Leder, frischer Luft, Seife und einfach nach _Mann_. Diese seltsame Unruhe von vorhin war sofort wieder da, als sie ihre Nase in seinem Hemd vergrub und tief einatmete. Kein Mann sollte so gut riechen dürfen. Es erinnerte sie ein bisschen an ihren Vater, aber auf eine gute Art und Weise. In Gregors Umarmung fühlte sie sich geborgen und irgendwie wusste sie, dass sie bei ihm sicher war. Sie hatte schon fast vergessen wie sich das anfühlte. Eine seiner großen Hände strich sanft ihren Rücken hinauf und hinunter, während er die andere in ihren Haaren vergraben hatte. Es war immer noch merkwürdig, dass es der furchteinflößende reitende Berg sein sollte, der sie so hielt, aber Sansa hatte so langsam angefangen von dem Gesicht, das ihr Mann aller Welt zeigte, und dem, das er ihr heute offenbart hatte, als zwei verschiedene Personen zu denken. „Also nein, was muss ich hier entdecken? Sehr ungezogen, Mylady, nackte Männer beim Waschen zu beobachten“, murmelte er leise, aber sie spürte seinen Brustkorb unterdrückt beben und hörte das Schmunzeln aus seiner Stimme heraus. Trotzdem wurde sie knallrot, als sie zögerlich zu ihm aufsah. Er hatte ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht und in seinen Augen blitzte der Schalk. Irgendwie sah er so viel jünger aus, viel entspannter. Und auch dass er nur ein sauberes Hemd und ein paar einfache Hosen angezogen hatte, ließ ihn weniger abweisend und streng erscheinen.

„Ich stand schon am Fenster bevor du in den Hof gekommen bist“, murmelte sie leise und spürte ihre Wangen noch heißer glühen. „Und dann war ich einfach neugierig“, gestand sie ihm schüchtern und sah ganz schnell wieder geradeaus auf seine Brust. „Sansa“, sagte er sanft und hob vorsichtig ihr Kinn zu sich empor. „Wir sind Mann und Frau. Es ist dein Recht mich anzuschauen, und deines allein. Ich bin nicht wütend auf dich, im Gegenteil, deine Neugier ist nur natürlich. Es wird mir ein großes Vergnügen und eine Ehre sein, dich endgültig zu meiner Frau zu machen. Aber zuerst – wir sind fast den ganzen Tag geritten. Was hältst du von Abendessen?“ Ihr Magen befand seinen Vorschlag ziemlich lautstark für gut, was ihm ein weiteres Grinsen entlockte. Sie ließ sich allmählich von seiner guten Laune anstecken und lächelte scheu zurück. Gregor strich sanft mit den Fingerknöcheln über ihre Wange und küsste sie auf die Stirn, bevor er sie hinter sich her in den Schankraum zog. Sansa war froh, dass er ihre Hand hielt und sie führte, denn ihre Knie hatten sich in dem Moment, als seine Lippen auf ihre Haut getroffen waren, in Pudding verwandelt. Die Spur, die seine Berührung hinterlassen hatte, prickelte noch immer auf ihrer Wange. War es normal, dass sie so extrem auf ihn reagierte?! 

Eine gute Stunde später kehrten sie zurück in ihre Kammer. Ser Gareth hatte ihnen zwei Plätze frei gehalten und sie hatten sich den wirklich leckeren Eintopf der Wirtin schmecken lassen. Sansa konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann sie zuletzt solchen Appetit gehabt hatte, aber ein ganzer Tag an der frischen Luft hatte wahre Wunder gewirkt. Sie war zu Anfang ziemlich befangen gewesen, so allein unter Männern, aber Gregor und Ser Gareth hatten sie immer wieder in die Gespräche mit einbezogen. Ihr Mann hatte ihr auch ein wenig von Cleganes Bergfried erzählt, ihrer neuen Heimat. Er hatte von seinen Plänen gesprochen, das Anwesen irgendwann zu erweitern und das Dorf auszubauen, das sich allmählich darum herum gebildet hatte. Sansa seufzte leise vor sich hin. Es wäre zu schön, endlich, nach so viel Tod und Zerstörung, wieder etwas aufzubauen. Sie würde sich zu gerne, zusammen mit Gregor, einen Ort schaffen, an den sie gehören, an dem sie ihre Kinder aufziehen und an dem sie endlich Frieden finden könnte. Er schloss leise die Tür und trat dann von hinten an sie heran. „Bist du dir sicher, dass du das wirklich willst?“, fragte er einfühlsam, während er ihr zärtlich über den Arm strich. Sansa lief ein angenehmer Schauer über den Rücken und sie nickte entschlossen. Sie würde das durchziehen. Den Göttern sei Dank hatte ihr Shae erklärt, was ungefähr auf sie zu kommen würde. „Ja, ich bin mir sicher. Ich weiß dass es wehtun wird, aber ich bin Schmerzen gewohnt“, sagte sie nur und drehte sich zu ihm um. Er verzog ein wenig das Gesicht und meinte: „Das sollte du aber nicht sein. Ich will dir nicht wehtun. Komm her.“ Und damit nahm er sie fest in die Arme und setzte sich mit ihr aufs Bett. Irgendwie landete sie auf seinem Schoß und verkrampfte sich unwillkürlich. Zu ihrer Angst vor dem Schmerz und dem Unbekannten hatte sich gerade noch die Sorge gesellt, ihm nicht genug zu sein. Sie war doch nur ein unerfahrenes, Mädchen, kaum eine Frau. Wie sollte sie ihn jemals zufrieden stellen?! Ihr ganzes Leben lang hatte man sie darauf vorbereitet eine vorbildliche Ehefrau zu sein. Hätte sich da nicht auch mal irgendwer dazu herablassen können, ihr zu erklären wie sie ihren Mann befriedigen sollte? War das zu viel verlangt?! 

„Versuch dich zu entspannen“, drang seine flüsternde Stimme in ihr Bewusstsein und sie realisierte erst jetzt, dass sie stocksteif auf seinen Oberschenkeln gesessen und sich in sein Hemd geklammert hatte. Wie eine verklemmte alte Jungfer. Sie atmete tief durch und zwang ihren Körper durch reine Willenskraft sich zu entspannen. Das konnte doch nicht so schwer sein! Mit einem leisen Seufzen sackte sie gegen seine Schulter und schmiegte ihre Wange in seine Halsbeuge. Wie schon zuvor, umhüllte sie sein Duft und beruhigte ihre flatternden Nerven. Sie spürte seine Lippen in ihrem Haar und hörte ihn leise murmeln: „Ich werde versuchen so vorsichtig zu sein wie möglich.“ Sansa biss sich auf die Lippen und nickte. Sie hatte schon wieder das Bild seiner Männlichkeit vor Augen, wie sie es vorhin am Brunnen gesehen hatte. Höchstwahrscheinlich würde da alle Vorsicht auch nicht mehr helfen. Sie atmete tief durch und versuchte das Kommende einfach zu akzeptieren. Ganz langsam hob sie den Blick und sah in seine Augen. Sie waren von einem so tiefen grau, dass sie fast schwarz wirkten. Wie der Himmel, kurz bevor ein Sturm losbrach. Sie brauchte einen Moment, um den seltsamen Ausdruck in ihnen zu deuten, aber dann verstand sie, dass in ihm gerade Lust, Sorge und Unsicherheit miteinander kämpften. Er wollte sie, aber er wusste anscheinend nicht wie er… _es_ tun sollte, ohne ihr wehzutun. Sansa brachte ein wackeliges Lächeln zustande und nahm all ihren Mut zusammen, als sie ihre Hände auf seiner Brust abstützte, sich ein wenig streckte und zögerlich ihre Lippen auf seine legte. Was sie allerdings nicht erwartet hatte, war der gleißend helle Blitz, der ihren Leib durchzuckte, sobald sie ihn berührte. Ihr wurde auf einmal ganz heiß und ihr Atem kam schwer, während sie ihren Mund öffnete und sanft seine Unterlippe umfing. Ein gepresstes Stöhnen entrang sich ihrer Kehle. Er schmeckte nach Wein und Rauch und Mann, ihr Kopf war völlig benebelt und sie konnte an nichts anderes mehr denken als das Gefühl seiner überraschend weichen, aber festen Lippen auf ihren. 

Sie bekam gar nicht mit wie er die Brosche öffnete, die ihr Kleid vorn zusammenhielt und kam erst wieder zu sich, als er ihr den Stoff von den Schultern schob und einer seiner Arme ihre Schultern umschlang, um sie fest an sich zu pressen. Wahrscheinlich sollte es ihr unangenehm sein, halb nackt vor ihm zu sitzen, nur noch von ihrem dünnen Unterhemd bedeckt und mit ihrem Kleid um die Hüften, aber irgendwie fühlte es sich völlig natürlich an. Und als er mit einem tiefen Grollen, das durch ihren ganzen Körper vibrierte, seinen Mund öffnete und ihre Lippen teilte, um seine heiße Zunge in sie hinein zu schieben, war es vollends um Sansa geschehen. Sie presste sich an ihn, während sich das leichte Pochen in ihrem Schoß, das sie vorhin das allererste Mal verspürt hatte, als sie ihn am Brunnen gesehen hatte, immer weiter steigerte, bis sich ihr ganzer Unterleib zusammenzog und sie Feuchtigkeit in ihrem Höschen spürte. Sansa schnappte nach Luft, rückte ein Stück von Gregor ab und lief knallrot an. Es war ihr unendlich peinlich, was ihr Körper da tat. Wieso war sie auf einmal nass? _Da unten!?_ Also davon hatte Shae nichts erzählt! War das normal?! Erst jetzt realisierte sie, dass sie irgendwann ihre Arme um seinen Hals geschlungen haben musste und ihre Finger tief in seinen dunklen Locken vergraben hatte. Sie wollte sie schon hastig zurückziehen (obwohl sich das ziemlich gut anfühlte, sein Haar war unglaublich weich und seidig und es schimmerte im Schein des Kaminfeuers…), als er ihre Ellenbogen ergriff und sie festhielt. 

„Sansa. Ich weiß nicht was dir deine Septa oder sonst wer erzählt hat, aber… lass dir niemals von irgendjemandem einreden, dass Frauen keine Lust empfinden dürfen. Das haben sich irgendwelche alten Säcke ausgedacht und es dann als ultimative Wahrheit in der Septe gepredigt. Ich will, dass du dich fallen lässt, lass dich völlig gehen. Dieser Kuss gerade war… einfach nur perfekt. Bitte halt dich jetzt nicht zurück, nur weil irgendwelche verklemmten, alten Schabracken dir mal erzählt haben, dass du nur auf dem Rücken zu liegen und stillzuhalten hättest“, flüsterte er ihr zu, während seine Lippen ihren Kiefer und dann ihren Hals entlang strichen und feurige Pfade auf ihrer Haut hinterließen. Zwischen seinen Worten knabberte er sanft an ihrem Ohrläppchen oder presste heiße, nasse Küsse auf den Punkt, an dem ihr Puls raste. Ihr stockte der Atem und sie begann zu keuchen. Oh Götter, das war gerade ihr erster Kuss gewesen! Na gut, der erste richtige, denn das heute morgen zählte nicht, das war für Joffrey gewesen, der sich an ihrem Elend ergötzt hatte. Aber das hier, das gehörte nur ihnen beiden. Nur Gregor und ihr. Und es war ganz anders gewesen als sie es sich immer vorgestellt hatte. Es war so unglaublich viel besser! Seine Lippen wanderten immer tiefer, strichen ganz langsam am Ausschnitt ihres Unterhemdes entlang. Sansa ertappte sich selbst dabei, wie sie sich insgeheim wünschte, dass er es ihr ausziehen und ihre Brüste küssen würde. Sie wurde schon wieder rot. 

Er musste irgendwie gespürt haben, dass sie sich ein wenig verkrampfte, denn er sah zu ihr auf und runzelte die Stirn. Gregor atmete tief ein und schien etwas sagen zu wollen, aber überlegte es sich anders. Er zögerte und sah irgendwie überrascht aus. Und dann breitete sich ganz langsam ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus, das sie nur mit einem einzigen Wort beschreiben konnte: schmutzig. „Offensichtlich hat dein Körper deiner Septa so oder so nicht zugehört, Wolfsmädchen, ich kann deine Erregung bis hier her riechen. Dein Duft ist unglaublich, was ist dir gerade durch deinen hübschen Kopf gegangen, hm?“, sagte er seidig, es war fast wie ein tiefes Schnurren von einer sehr großen Katze. Sansa schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen, diese Stimme stellte unsagbare Dinge mit ihr an, spätestens jetzt wurde ihr richtig heiß und ihr Herz begann zu rasen. Sie konnte es einfach nicht aussprechen… oder? Er hatte gesagt, dass sie sich nicht zurückhalten sollte, aber die Schande! Sie konnte ihn doch nicht völlig schamlos bitten sie auszuziehen und sie irgendwo anders hin zu küssen als auf ihren Mund! Sie war doch kein Flittchen, das sich niederen Gelüsten hingab! Aber auch wenn ihr Verstand raste und hundert Gründe aufzählte, warum das eine ganz schlechte Idee war, keuchte sie atemlos: „Ich hab mir vorgestellt, dass du meine… m-meine Brüste küsst.“ Sie war garantiert noch nie in ihrem Leben so rot gewesen. Irgendwie schaffte sie es, ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen. Seine Augen weiteten sich überrascht und schienen sich zu verdunkeln, ein tiefes Knurren löste sich aus seiner Kehle. „Sansa, du wirst irgendwann mal noch mein Tod sein“, stöhnte er gequält auf und ehe sie fragen konnte, was er damit sagen wollte, war er aufgestanden und hatte sie mit sich empor gezogen. Ohne auch nur eine Sekunde zu zögern, streifte er ihr kurzerhand ihr Kleid und das Unterhemd über den Kopf. Sansa erstarrte. 

Sie stand mitten im Zimmer, nur noch mit ihrem Höschen bekleidet. Noch nie hatte ein Mann sie so gesehen! Mit aller Kraft kämpfte sie den Impuls nieder, ihre Brüste mit den Händen zu bedecken. Gregor war nicht nur irgendein Mann, er war ihr Ehemann. Er hatte ein Recht auf all das. Und wenn er sie ansehen wollte, würde sie ihre Pflicht als Ehefrau erfüllen und ihn schauen lassen. Genau. Es war nur eine Pflicht. Das sagte sie sich zumindest, aber wenn sie ehrlich zu sich selbst war, dann war die Art und Weise wie seine Blicke gierig über ihren Körper glitten und sich an ihren nackten Brüsten festsaugten, einfach nur erregend. Sie fühlte sich schön, begehrt, trotz der Narben, die Joffreys Königsgarde hinterlassen hatte. Es war ein verdammt gutes Gefühl und in einem plötzlichen Anfall von Mut hakte sie ihre Daumen in den Saum ihres letzten Kleidungsstücks und stand kurz darauf völlig nackt vor ihm. Als der weiche Stoff um ihre Knöchel fiel, klappte Gregor der Mund auf und er sah aus als wollte er sich am liebsten auf sie stürzen und sie an Ort und Stelle auf dem Fußboden nehmen. „Die Anderen sollen mich holen – du bist wunderschön, Wolfsmädchen, weißt du das?“, stieß er schließlich hervor und strich sanft mit den Fingerspitzen über ihre Brust. Sansa stöhnte leise und schloss genüsslich die Augen. Kleine heiße und kalte Schauer tanzten über ihre Haut, während sich ihre Knospe irgendwie zusammenzog und auf einmal viel dunkler wurde als die andere. Was machte er nur mit ihr!? Und dann ging er auf ein Knie und tat endlich, was sie sich vorhin erträumt hatte. Seine Lippen schlossen sich fest um ihre Brustwarze und er begann zu saugen. Sansa stieß einen kleinen, überraschten Schrei aus und krallte beide Hände in seine Locken, um ihn fest gegen sich zu pressen. Es fühlte sich unglaublich gut an, das war bestimmt verboten. Das war doch total unschicklich! Aber sie beschloss für sich selbst, dass ihr das gerade absolut egal war und wölbte sich dem Mund ihres Mannes entgegen. 

Sie erschauderte und zuckte, als seine Zunge über ihren Nippel flatterte und als er sanft daran knabberte, stöhnte sie erstickt auf. In ihr brannte ein Feuer, das höher und höher loderte und drohte, sie mit Haut und Haaren zu verschlingen. Aber es war nicht genug. Irgendwas fehlte ihr, sie fühlte sich irgendwie leer, als würde es sie irgendwo jucken und nur Gregor könnte sie kratzen. Sanft, aber bestimmt drückte sie ihn von sich weg und trat einen Schritt zurück. Ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte sich hektisch und wo gerade eben noch seine Lippen gewesen waren, fühlte sie einen kühlen Luftzug, der ihr eine Gänsehaut am ganzen Körper bescherte. Alles woran sie gerade denken konnte, war er vorhin am Brunnen, seine nass glänzende Brust im Schein der Laterne. Er erhob sich langsam wieder und sah mit brennenden Augen zu ihr hinab. Götter, er war so _groß_! Sansa schluckte schwer und trat dann zögerlich einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Wie schwer konnte es schon sein, einen Mann auszuziehen? Ihre Hände zitterten ein wenig, als sie sie nach ihm ausstreckte, aber sie schaffte es trotzdem, die Schnüre zu lösen, die sein Hemd vorn zusammen hielten. Und dann atmete sie tief durch und ihre Hände schlüpften unter den Saum, um über seine nackte Haut zu streichen. Sie ertastete eisenharte Muskelstränge, die unter ihren Fingerspitzen zuckten, drahtiges Haar und Narben, die sich kreuz und quer über seinen ganzen Oberkörper zu verteilen schienen. Sie wanderte immer höher, bis sie auf seine Brustwarzen traf, die sie zärtlich umkreiste. Er stöhnte leise und schloss die Augen, sein ganzer Körper gespannt wie eine Bogensehne. „Ziehst du es aus?“, bat sie ihn schüchtern und errötete, als er grinsend gehorchte. Sansa biss sich auf die Lippen, als sich seine mächtigen Brustmuskeln unter ihrer Berührung zusammenzogen. Dass sie so von seiner rohen Kraft angezogen werden würde, hätte sie nie gedacht, aber gerade verblassten oberflächlich betrachtet weit schönere Männer wie Ser Loras Tyrell oder Ser Jaime Lennister zu völliger Bedeutungslosigkeit neben ihrem Ehemann.

Sie trat einen Schritt zurück, um ihn richtig betrachten zu können und keuchte auf. Er hatte wirklich Muskeln wie ein Stier. Er war locker so breit wie zwei gewöhnliche Männer, aber er hatte relativ schmale Hüften. Seine Brustmuskeln warfen tiefe Schatten auf die Haut darunter und seine Arme hätten die Statue des Kriegers in Baelors Septe vor Neid erblassen lassen. Wahrscheinlich könnte Sansa mit beiden Händen nicht einmal zur Hälfte herum reichen. Dicke Venen zogen sich unter seiner Haut entlang und er war ganz und gar von dünnem, fast schwarzem Haar bedeckt. Auf seiner Brust und unterhalb des Nabels war es etwas dichter, um dann in seinem Hosenbund zu verschwinden. Ihr Mund war staubtrocken. Als sie schließlich wieder die Hand nach ihm ausstreckte, fuhr sie vorsichtig die Narben nach, die sich silbrig von seiner Haut abhoben. Er war ein Krieger, gezeichnet von vielen Schlachten, in denen er seine Stärke wieder und wieder bewiesen hatte. Und sie wollte ihn endlich ganz sehen. Sie wollte wissen, was sie erwartete, auch wenn ihr schon beim Anblick der beträchtlichen Beule in seinem Schritt ganz anders wurde. Entschlossen öffnete sie seine Hose und schob sie über seine Hüften. Er trug nichts darunter. Seine Männlichkeit sprang ihr sofort entgegen und schlug gegen ihren Unterarm. Sansa zuckte zurück und konnte nur mit offenem Mund darauf starren. Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass… _er_ von Nahem sogar noch größer war als sie ihn von vorhin in Erinnerung hatte. Die krausen Haare zogen sich von seinem Bauch bis um seinen Schaft, der daraus hervor ragte. Sie beäugte ihn skeptisch und fragte sich wieder einmal wie bei allen sieben Höllen sowas in ihr Platz finden sollte. Sie hatte natürlich keine Vergleichsmöglichkeiten, aber er kam ihr riesig vor. Er war lang und dick, ein wenig nach oben gebogen und von ein paar einzelnen Venen überzogen, die sich unter der Haut abzeichneten. Außerdem hatte er eine merkwürdig geformte Spitze, die sie irgendwie ein wenig an die Kappe eines Pilzes erinnerte. Aus einem kleinen Schlitz ganz vorn sickerte ein wenig klare Flüssigkeit, die sich in einem Tropfen an der Unterseite sammelte. Ob es ihm etwas ausmachen würde, wenn sie ihn anfasste?

Bevor sie weiter über diese Frage nachgrübeln konnte, hatte er ihre Hand genommen und ihre Finger darum gelegt. Er stöhnte auf und kniff kurz die Augen zu, aber er hielt sie fest an Ort und Stelle. Sansa fühlte seine Hitze, er schien förmlich zu glühen! Dann schnappte sie erschrocken nach Luft, als er unter ihrer Berührung zuckte. Er fühlte sich ein bisschen seltsam an, ganz weich, aber zugleich unnachgiebig hart, wie mit Seide überzogener Marmor. Sie würde ihn zu gerne kosten, wissen wie seine Haut schmeckte, aber sie traute sich einfach nicht. Und schon gar nicht an dieser speziellen Stelle, auch wenn er sie wie magisch anzuziehen schien. „Er ist ein Teil von mir, du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, Sansa. Er ist groß und du bist relativ zierlich. Wir gehen es langsam an. Er muss ja auch nicht ganz rein, nur so viel, dass deine Jungfräulichkeit aus dem Weg geschafft wird, in Ordnung?“, sagte er mit belegter Stimme und sie konnte nur nicken, ohne ihre Augen auch nur eine Sekunde von seiner Männlichkeit zu nehmen. Innerlich flehte sie die Jungfrau und die Mutter um Gnade an und fragte sich nebenbei, ob alle Männer etwas von dieser Größe in der Hose hatten. Er begann, ihre Hand energisch auf und ab zu bewegen. Sansa hielt den Atem an, während sich seiner deutlich beschleunigte. Sie kam gerade so ganz um ihn herum, aber er schien ihre Berührung trotzdem zu genießen. „Mach weiter, fass ihn an, nimm die andere Hand dazu“, wies er sie an und ließ sie los. Sansa tat ohne zu zögern was er ihr aufgetragen hatte, wenn sie schon eine Hand an Stellen hatte, an die sie definitiv nicht gehörte, machte es auch keinen Unterschied mehr, wenn sie die andere auch dazu nahm. Vorsichtig schloss sie ihre Finger um ihn und massierte ihn mit beiden Händen. Er grollte und ließ den Kopf in den Nacken fallen. „Fester! Pack fester zu, du kannst mir nicht wehtun!“, stieß er hervor, zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen, so wie es klang. Als Sansa ihren Griff verstärkte, zuckte er schon wieder und Gregor begann zu keuchen. Sie fasste zögerlich in die Flüssigkeit an seiner Spitze und verteilte sie auf seiner ganzen Länge, bevor sie ihre Tätigkeit wieder aufnahm. „Fuck, Wolfsmädchen bist du sicher dass du das noch nie gemacht hast?“, hauchte er atemlos und entlockte ihr damit ein triumphierendes Grinsen. Wer hätte gedacht, dass sie bei ihm eine solche Reaktion hervorrufen könnte? Sein Schaft schien noch weiter anzuschwellen und härter zu werden, auch wenn sie das fast nicht für möglich gehalten hätte.

Plötzlich packte er sie um die Taille und einen Moment später fand sie sich auf seinem Schoß wieder, er hatte sie mit sich auf‘s Bett gezogen. Ihre Knie ruhten links und rechts seiner Hüften und seine Männlichkeit berührte sie sanft am Bauch. Von der Stelle aus breitete sich eine köstliche Gänsehaut über ihren ganzen Körper aus und sie erschauderte. Seine Lippen strichen schon wieder über ihren Hals. Sie strich ihr Haar zur Seite und neigte den Kopf, um ihm den Zugang zu erleichtern, bevor sie genüsslich die Augen schloss. „Wir sind verheiratet, es gibt nichts, wofür wir uns schämen müssen. Und ich möchte keinen verängstigten, stummen Fisch im Bett, sondern eine sinnliche, empfängliche Frau. Also wenn dir etwas gefällt, dann genieß es und wenn du etwas willst, sag es mir, in Ordnung?“, erklärte er resolut. Sansa nickte nur und seufzte wohlig. Irgendwie war die Unterhaltung gerade ziemlich einseitig, aber sie war schon lange nicht mehr in der Lage sinnvolle Sätze zu bilden. Gregor streichelte ihre Brust, umkreiste ihre Nippel und wanderte dann weiter nach unten. Sie ahnte schon was gleich passieren würde und hielt die Luft an. Als er das erste mal ganz langsam und bewusst durch ihre Schamlippen teilte und durch ihre Spalte strich, stieß sie einen kleinen Schrei aus und zuckte so sehr zusammen, dass sie fast von seinem Schoß gerutscht wäre. „Ruhig, Wolfsmädchen, entspann dich. Ich kann dich nicht einfach so nehmen, du bist viel zu aufgeregt und noch nicht bereit für mich. Dein Feuer muss erst noch ein wenig heißer brennen, verstehst du? So, und jetzt öffne deine Schenkel für mich und lass dich verwöhnen“, schnurrte er ihr ins Ohr. Sansa atmete schwer und versuchte noch immer, den Schock zu verdauen, den seine Finger _da unten_ gerade in ihr ausgelöst hatten. Sie ließ sich ein Stück nach vorn sacken und lehnte ihre Stirn an seine, während sie ihre Arme wieder um seinen Nacken schlang und ihre Finger in sein Haar wühlte. 

Dann flüsterte sie mit brüchiger Stimme: „Du kannst… du kannst weiter machen.“ Er kämmte zärtlich durch die roten Locken, die sich in ihrem Schritt kräuselten, tastete sich immer weiter vor. Als er schließlich diesen einen Punkt erreichte, in dem sich ihr ganzes Empfinden zu bündeln schien, warf Sansa keuchend den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte hemmungslos. Kleine heiße Blitze zuckten durch ihren Leib und sie erzitterte, während sich immer mehr Feuchtigkeit in den Falten ihrer Weiblichkeit sammelte. Doch inzwischen war sie so weit jenseits von Gut und Böse, dass es sie nicht mehr kümmerte. Sie wand sich auf seinem Schoß hin und her, wölbte ihren Rücken und presste sich seinen Fingern entgegen, während ihr kleine, lüsterne Laute über die Lippen kamen und ihr Herz so schnell pochte, dass sie befürchtete es würde ihr aus der Brust springen. Sie stöhnte, keuchte und schwitzte. In ihrem Inneren hatte sich ein immer weiter anschwellender Druck aufgebaut, gleichzeitig köstlich und qualvoll. Er trieb sie immer weiter, obwohl sie nicht wusste _wohin_. Und gerade als sie glaubte, entweder endgültig zu verbrennen oder vor lauter Anspannung zu platzen, schien sie plötzlich zu fallen und wurde von Wellen purer Lust verschlungen. Es ging ihr durch und durch, sie erschauderte, zuckte, zitterte. Ihr Schoß zog sich zusammen und ihre Schenkel verkrampften sich. Alles was sie noch wahrnahm, waren Gregors Finger, die sie noch immer gnadenlos weiter reizten und seine Lippen, die ihren Mund versiegelten und ihre Lustschreie schluckten. Sansa fühlte sich als hätte jemand auf einen Schlag alle ihre Knochen in Wasser verwandelt und sackte gegen ihren Mann, komplett erschöpft, aber mit einem seligen Lächeln im Gesicht. Ihr ganzer Körper kribbelte noch immer und schien von innen heraus zu summen. Und in diesem Moment entschied sie, dass die Anderen den Anstand und die verklemmten Septas holen konnten. Wenn sie irgendwann in den sieben Höllen schmoren sollte, weil sie ihre Lust auslebte und mit ihrem Mann in die höchsten Höhen flog, dann war es ihr das verdammt nochmal wert. Und das war noch nicht mal der eigentliche Vollzug ihrer Ehe gewesen, immerhin war sie immer noch Jungfrau. Wenn er schon solche Gefühle in ihr wecken konnte, ohne dieser geheimnisvollen Öffnung zwischen ihren Beinen auch nur nahe zu kommen, was würde er dann erst alles mit ihr anstellen, wenn er sie richtig nahm? Sansa konnte es kaum erwarten, genau das herauszufinden.


	4. Mann und Frau

„Gregor...“, flüsterte sie leise und küsste seine Brust, an die sie ihre Wange geschmiegt hatte. Er atmete ziemlich schwer und ließ seine Hand vorsichtig weiter nach unten wandern, bis sein Finger in ihr versank. Es war ein mehr als seltsames Gefühl, als würde er sie öffnen, dehnen, füllen. Es war nicht direkt unangenehm, aber definitiv gewöhnungsbedürftig. „So nass...“, murmelte er an ihrem Ohr und stöhnte unterdrückt, anscheinend schien ihm die Feuchtigkeit da unten nichts auszumachen. Sein Finger dehnte sie in alle Richtungen und bald darauf nahm er einen zweiten hinzu. Sansa verkrampfte sich für einen Moment, aber als es nicht weiter wehtat, entspannte sie sich wieder. Er schien etwas in ihrem Inneren zu betasten, drückte immer wieder leicht dagegen. Das musste ihre Jungfräulichkeit sein, realisierte sie genau in dem Moment, als er seine Finger in sie stieß und auseinander spreizte. Ein scharfer Schmerz durchzuckte ihren Leib, als das dünne Häutchen riss und sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um nicht zu schreien. Verdammt, das tat echt weh! „Ist ja gut, Wolfsmädchen, du hast es hinter dir“, erklang seine sanfte Stimme und er küsste sie auf‘s Haar. Sansa atmete tief durch die Nase ein und aus, bis der Schmerz zu einem dumpfen Pochen abgeklungen war und schließlich ganz verschwand. Trotzdem waren seine Finger noch immer in ihr vergraben. Er begann, sie ganz langsam zu bewegen, immer vor und zurück. Es brannte ein bisschen, aber es war nicht allzu schlimm. „Wenn du möchtest, können wir es für heute gut sein lassen, Sansa, das dürfte reichen, um die Ehe als vollzogen anzusehen“, sagte er fürsorglich, auch wenn sie den angespannten Unterton in seiner Stimme erkannt hatte. Er hatte sich so ausgiebig um sie gekümmert, aber er hatte selbst sein Vergnügen noch nicht gefunden. Und war es nicht ihre Pflicht als Ehefrau, ihm zur Verfügung zu stehen? „Ich will es aber wissen. Ich will wissen wie es ist. Lass es uns wenigstens versuchen, Gregor, bitte. Außerdem bin ich eine katastrophale Lügnerin und falls mich jemand fragt...“, entschied sie entschlossen und lächelte tapfer. Sie war eine Stark und würde das hinkriegen. Das war sie ihm schuldig.

„Na gut, kleine Wölfin, ich bin dabei“, meinte er schmunzelnd und nahm ein Fläschchen vom Nachttisch, das sie bis jetzt noch gar nicht bemerkt hatte. Es schien eine Art Öl zu sein, das er in seine Handfläche goss und dann auf seiner Männlichkeit verteilte. Sansa stockte der Atem. Der Anblick, wie er sich selbst berührte und seine Erektion massierte, erweckte schon wieder einen Funken ihres Verlangens, tief in ihrem Inneren. Danach fuhren seine glitschigen Finger zwischen ihre Beine und verteilten ein wenig der Flüssigkeit zwischen ihren Schamlippen. Als er seine Hand wieder zurück zog, entdeckte sie ihr Blut daran und errötete, aber er sagte nichts dazu und packte sie stattdessen um die Taille, um sie hoch zu heben. Er zog sie näher an sich heran, sodass sie sich genau über seiner Männlichkeit befand. Der erste Kontakt seiner Spitze mit ihrer überempfindlichen Haut entriss ihr ein leises Stöhnen. Er schien sie zu verbrennen, so heiß fühlte er sich an. „Sag mir wenn es wehtut oder wenn ich aufhören soll“, krächzte Gregor, der sehr um seine Beherrschung zu kämpfen schien. Sansa nickte ohne ein Wort. Und dann wurden ihre Augen so groß wie Untertassen, als er sie auf seinen Schaft drückte und seine Spitze in sie hinein glitt. Götter, fühlte sich das gut an! Er dehnte sie und bahnte sich unaufhaltsam seinen Weg, aber auf eine gute Art und Weise. Als würde er eine Leere füllen, von der sie noch nicht einmal gewusst hatte, dass sie da war. Sie war noch immer ganz entspannt von vorhin und das Öl tat sein übriges, daher rutschte er problemlos in sie hinein. Als er die Stelle passierte, an der er durch ihre Jungfräulichkeit gestoßen hatte, brannte es zwar ein bisschen, aber es tat bei weitem nicht so weh wie vorhin. Sansa nahm ihn tiefer und tiefer in sich auf, immer weiter.

Aber irgendwann spürte sie richtig, wie er in ihr auf Widerstand stieß. „Stop“, hauchte sie völlig außer Atem und stützte sich auf seinen Schultern ab. Es war fast zu viel. Und doch war er noch immer nicht ganz in ihr. „Knie dich hin, Sansa. Ich habe mir schon gedacht, dass er nicht ganz in dich hinein passt. Winkel die Beine an. Genau so. Und jetzt beweg dich rauf und runter, ein bisschen als würdest du ein Pferd reiten. _Du_ kannst bestimmen, wie tief er in dich hinein rutscht. So, siehst du?“, wies Gregor sie an und bewegte ihre Hüften sanft auf und ab. Sie schnappte nach Luft, als er über ihre inneren Wände rieb und in ihrem Kern ein loderndes Feuer entfachte. Sie nahm unwillkürlich seine Bewegung auf und hob und senkte sich auf seinem Schoß, immer wieder, immer schneller. Es war ein unglaubliches Gefühl und sie bezweifelte ernsthaft, dass sie davon jemals genug bekommen würde. Ihr Herz hämmerte in ihrer Brust, ihre Erregung stieg in ungeahnte Höhen. Sie brauchte einfach mehr, immer mehr von ihm. Als ihre Lustsäfte schon ihre Schenkel hinab rannen, senkte sie sich zögerlich ein wenig mehr auf ihn hinab, was ihm ein ersticktes Stöhnen entlockte. Weiter und weiter arbeitete sie sich an ihm hinab, öffnete sich ihm immer weiter, spreizte ihre Schenkel noch ein bisschen mehr, um auch das letzte Stück zu schaffen. Mit einem triumphierenden Schrei saß sie schließlich auf seinen Oberschenkeln und hatte seine ganze Länge in sich aufgenommen. „Sansa, oh Sansa!“, stöhnte der zitternde Mann unter ihr. „Oh Fuck, bitte beweg dich, reite mich! Sieben Höllen!“, stieß Gregor mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Seine Pranken verkrallten sich in ihre Pobacken und pressten sie gegen seine Hüften. Er drang noch ein winziges bisschen weiter in sie ein. Sansa stöhnte ungehemmt und wand sich in seinem erbarmungslosen Griff. Er füllte sie vollständig aus, es war hart an der Grenze, aber es war der Wahnsinn. Und dann ließ er sich nach hinten fallen, bewegte sie vor und zurück, kreiste ihr Becken und stieß immer wieder von unten in sie hinein. Sansa fiel nach vorn und stützte sich auf seiner Brust ab. Von da an war es ein einziger Rausch schweißüberströmter Körper, atemloser Seufzer und immer heißer brennenden Verlangens. Es war eine köstliche Folter, Seefeuer, das durch ihre Adern rauschte und ihr Blut zum kochen brachte. Sie drückte sich ein wenig ab und begann irgendwie wieder, sich auf und ab zu wiegen. Er begegnete jeder ihrer Abwärtsbewegungen mit einem harten Stoß, der seinen Schaft bis zum Anschlag in sie hinein trieb. Noch nie hatte sie etwas Schöneres gespürt als das harte Fleisch ihres Mannes in ihr. Und irgendwann löste sich die Spannung in ihrem Unterleib in einem alles erschütternden Höhepunkt. Sansa warf den Kopf zurück und schrie ihre Lust hinaus. Ihr Körper wand sich in köstlichen Zuckungen, als sich alles in ihr zusammenzog und sie in einem Mahlstrom reiner Ekstase versank. Sie wusste nicht mehr wo sie war oder wie sie hieß, alles um sie herum löste sich auf, verschwand im Nichts, nur ihr Mann unter ihr erdete sie, war ihr einziger Fixpunkt. Irgendwie, durch den Nebel ihrer Lust, bekam sie gerade noch mit, wie Gregor sie aufbäumte und ein ohrenbetäubendes Brüllen ausstieß. Im selben Moment wurde es ganz warm in ihr, tief in ihrem Inneren. Sie brauchte einen Moment bis sie verstand. ‚Sein Samen. Er hat seinen Samen in mich hinein gespritzt‘, dachte sie bei sich. Sansa lächelte vor sich hin, während die letzten Ausläufer ihrer unglaublichen Vereinigung durch sie hindurch rauschten. Er hatte in ihr Erfüllung gefunden. Also hatte sie es hoffentlich geschafft ihn zufrieden zu stellen… oder?

Sie sackte auf ihm zusammen und pumpte hektisch Luft in ihre Lungen - sie war völlig fertig. Aber trotzdem schien sich ihr breites Grinsen auf ewig in ihr Gesicht gebrannt zu haben. Sie war endlich eine richtige Frau, sie hatten es wirklich getan und waren nun endgültig verheiratet. Zwei schwere, heiße Arme legten sich um ihren verschwitzten Rücken und zogen sie fest gegen die bebende Brust ihres Mannes. Sie waren noch immer verbunden, aber Sansa spürte, wie er ein wenig kleiner und langsam auch etwas weicher wurde. Sie fühlte sich unheimlich geborgen in seiner Umarmung und küsste seine nass glänzende Haut, schmeckte seinen salzigen Schweiß. Erst danach wagte sie es, zu ihm hoch zu sehen. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und ein glückliches Lächeln im Gesicht. Sansa strich ihm zärtlich ein paar verschwitzte Locken aus der Stirn, bevor sie eine Hand an seine Wange legte. Sein Bart kitzelte ihre Handfläche als er sich in die Berührung kuschelte und zufrieden brummte. „Ich könnte meiner Septa gerade den Hals umdrehen“, meinte Sansa nach einer Weile und entlockte ihm damit ein Schmunzeln. Aber echt mal, so viel zum Thema auf dem Rücken liegen und alles ganz ruhig über sich ergehen lassen! Wenn ihr nur irgendjemand gesagt hätte, was wirklich auf sie zu kommen würde, hätte sie sicher auch nicht so viel Angst davor gehabt! Und sie hätte hoffentlich auch gewusst, was sie eigentlich zu tun hatte. Sansa biss sich auf die Unterlippe, unsicher wie sie am besten loswerden sollte, was ihr auf der Seele lag. „Gregor...“, begann sie vorsichtig und rang um die richtigen Worte. „Was ist denn, Wolfsmädchen?“, fragte er sofort nach und sah sie besorgt an.

Sie schluckte, zwang sich aber weiterzusprechen: „Also… ich weiß nicht so recht wie ich das sagen soll, aber… war das in Ordnung so?“ Er starrte sie mit offenem Mund an, Skepsis und Unglauben im Blick. „Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst, oder? _Ob das so in Ordnung war?!_ Sansa, ich schwöre bei den alten Göttern und bei den Neuen, dass es noch nie so gut war wie gerade eben. Ich bin in meinem ganzen Leben noch nie so hart gekommen, wirklich. Du machst mich fertig, Mädchen, du warst verdammt nochmal perfekt!“, stieß er im Brustton der Überzeugung hervor und ihr fiel ein zentnerschwerer Stein vom Herzen. Und als nächstes wurde sie rot. Schon wieder. „Naja, ich weiß ja nicht, ich habe das zum ersten Mal gemacht“, murmelte sie leise und vergrub ihr Gesicht wieder an seiner Brust. „Lass mich dir eins sagen – wenn du mich jetzt schon so fertig machst, will ich gar nicht wissen, was du in ein paar Jahren mit mir anstellst“, brummte er zurück. Sansa grinste vor sich hin. Irgendwo in seinem Bergfried musste es doch eine Frau geben, die sich mit körperlicher Liebe auskannte und ihr ein wenig helfen konnte. Und dann würde sie Gregor Clegane um den Verstand bringen. Oh ja, das würde ihr gefallen. Allein schon dieses Brüllen von ihm, als er gerade seine Erlösung gefunden hatte… Das war so unglaublich erregend gewesen, sie wollte es wieder von ihm hören, immer und immer wieder.

„Hätte ja nie gedacht, dass ich das mal sage, aber… diese Eheschließung war die beste Idee, die der kleine Scheißer je hatte. Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass der auch mal was richtig machen kann!“, kam es von Gregor. Sansa musste unwillkürlich lachen. Sie lachte so heftig, dass ihr die Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Der kleine Scheißer. Sie fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob Lord Tywin wohl wusste, wie sein treuer Gefolgsmann von seinem Enkel sprach. Ihr Mann unter ihr schnappte plötzlich nach Luft und stöhnte. Sie hielt sofort inne und sah ihn besorgt an. Hatte sie ihm irgendwie weh getan? Sie stutzte als sich in ihr etwas regte. Seine Männlichkeit schien auf einmal wieder anzuschwellen. Es dauerte nicht lange und er füllte sie wieder genau so vollständig aus wie vorhin. Und er sah sie bittend an, mit großen Augen und einem Schmollmund. Irgendwie erinnerte er sie ein wenig an die Schoßhündchen manch einer Hofdame, die hatten auch immer so geguckt, wenn sie etwas zu naschen haben wollten. Aber diesem ganz speziellen Hund hier konnte sie sowieso nichts abschlagen. Irgendwie war er richtig süß, wenn er so schaute, vor allem wenn man bedachte, dass sonst alle Welt vor ihm erzitterte. Sie beugte sich nach vorn und küsste ihn zärtlich. „Das darfst du gerne nochmal mit mir machen. Aber meine Beine tun ein bisschen weh, ich bin so viel reiten an einem Tag nicht gewöhnt“, flüsterte sie an seinen Lippen. Er grinste wie ein kleiner Junge und meinte nur: „Also ich finde du hast mich gerade nach allen Regeln der Kunst zugeritten, auch wenn es das erste mal war. Wir machen schon noch eine richtige Reiterin aus dir, keine Sorge.“ Sansa wurde knallrot und schlug die Hände vor‘s Gesicht. Jetzt verstand sie auch, was die Küchenmädchen auf Winterfell immer gemeint hatten, wenn sie davon geredet hatten einen Mann zu reiten. Sie hatte sich schon immer gewundert wie das gehen sollte. Dann hatte sie also gerade den reitenden Berg geritten. Ihre Septa würde eine Herzkasper kriegen, aber sie selbst war in erster Linie ziemlich zufrieden mit sich. „Sansa. Nimm mir gegenüber bitte kein Blatt vor den Mund. Ich will dass du ganz du selbst bist, dass du ehrlich bist und die Dinge beim Namen nennst. Ich will keine stille, ängstliche Frau, sondern eine Partnerin“, sagte er liebevoll und sie nickte nur. Die Dinge beim Namen nennen. Das sagte sich so leicht!

Ohne Vorwarnung drehte er sich mit ihr herum, sodass sie unter ihm zu liegen kam. Der Großteil seines Gewichtes ruhte zwar auf seinen Unterarmen, die er links und rechts ihrer Schultern aufgestützt hatte, aber er drückte sie trotzdem tief in die Matratze. Sansa stöhnte auf, als er plötzlich wieder tiefer in sie hinein gepresst wurde. Doch anstatt sich zu bewegen und sie erneut in Besitz zu nehmen, hauchte er ihr ins Ohr: „Sag es, Kleines.“ Sansa konnte ihn nur verständnislos ansehen. Sie wusste wirklich nicht was er von ihr wollte. Sein dunkles Kichern jagte ihr eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken. Götter, klang das heiß! „Sag mir, dass du gefickt werden willst.“ Sansa erstarrte. Das konnte sie nie im Leben aussprechen! Sie war doch eine Lady, noch nie hatte sie etwas so Schmutziges in den Mund genommen! Nein, sie würde vor Scham sterben, das war einfach nicht drin! Gregor schien genau zu wissen, was ihr durch den Kopf ging, denn er fing ganz gemächlich an seine Hüften zu kreisen. Sie schnappte nach Luft und wölbte sich ihm entgegen, schlang ihre Beine um seine Taille, um sich ihm noch weiter zu öffnen. „Oh bitte!“, flehte sie ihn an, aber er schüttelte nur den Kopf und krächzte: „Sag es, Kleines, sonst fange ich nicht an zu stoßen.“ Er machte immer weiter, triezte sie bis zur Schmerzgrenze. Sansa biss sich auf die Lippen, um ihm nicht durch ihr Stöhnen zu verraten, wie sehr er sie gerade zur Verzweiflung trieb. Die Spannung wurde langsam aber sicher unerträglich. „Oh, Gregor, BITTE! Bei allen Göttern, _bitte_ nimm mich endlich richtig!“ Sie schluchzte es fast, aber er ließ sich nicht erweichen und machte einfach weiter. „Es geht niemanden etwas an, was im Schlafzimmer zwischen uns läuft. Ich bin der einzige, der dich hört, Kleines. Sag es“, murmelte er an ihrer Haut und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrer Halsbeuge. Sansa liefen schon Tränen über die Schläfen und sie warf den Kopf hin und her, als sie irgendwann einfach nicht mehr konnte. „Verdammt! F-F-Fick mich, Gregor!“, platzte es aus ihr heraus.

Mit einem triumphierenden Brüllen rammte er seinen Schaft in sie hinein und begann, fest und hart in sie hinein zu stoßen. Sansa krallte sich an seinem Rücken fest und grub ihre Fersen in die Rückseiten seiner Oberschenkel. Er nahm sie voll und ganz in Besitz, drückte sie bei jedem Stoß in die Matratze und setzte ihr Denken vollständig außer Betrieb. Sansa räkelte sich unter ihm, drängte ihm entgegen, aalte sich in ihrer Leidenschaft. Sie war noch nie so sehr Frau gewesen wie in diesem Moment. Und dann begann er ihr unaussprechliche Dinge ins Ohr zu flüstern: „Ja, fühl es! Ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen, dass mein großer… dicker… Schwanz in dich hinein passt! Deine Pussy ist so eng und nass, wie für ihn gemacht. Ich werde dich jetzt jeden Tag durchnehmen, morgens, abends… vielleicht auch unterwegs, gegen einen Baum, hm? Oder während wir reiten, auf Balerions Rücken? Ich werde morgen den ganzen Tag an nichts anderes denken, als dich ganz langsam und genüsslich durchzuficken… Morgen früh bist du nochmal fällig… Wie willst du es denn haben, hm? Auf dem Tisch? Gegen die Wand? Im Stehen? Von hinten? Ich könnte dir zeigen was Hunde mit Wölfen machen, ich könnte dich nehmen wie es die Tiere tun. Du musst mir nur sagen wie du es willst und ich ficke dich um den Verstand. Und ich höre erst auf wenn du kommst und meinen Schwanz in dich hinein saugst. Und dann werde ich dich vollspritzen, bis es dir die Beine runter läuft...“ Mehr bekam Sansa nicht mehr mit, denn sie kam mit einer Urgewalt, die ihr den Atem raubte. Sie verkrampfte sich um seinen harten… na gut, _Schwanz_ und stieß ein lautes Heulen aus, während sie innerlich verbrannte. Sie schlug ihre Nägel in seinen Rücken und hinterließ lange, blutige Striemen. Sie schrie seinen Namen, als die zweite Welle heran rollte und lächelte, als er sie noch fester packte und sich mit schnellen, tiefen Stößen Befriedigung verschaffte. Und als er ihren Namen stöhnte und sie zum zweiten mal diese köstliche Hitze in sich fühlte, hätte sie am liebsten erleichtert aufgelacht.

Gregor brach auf ihr zusammen, aber er rollte sich sofort ab und zog sie mit sich. Als er dabei aus ihr heraus rutschte, vermisste sie ihn sofort. Es war ein seltsam leeres Gefühl, er fehlte einfach in ihr. Aber seine muskelbepackten Arme, die sich sofort um sie schlangen, ließen sie den Verlust bald vergessen. Sie bekam gerade noch mit, wie er sie zudeckte, bevor sie in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf fiel. Sie war seit Jahren nicht mehr so schnell eingeschlafen und nicht mal Gregors leises Schnarchen, das gleich darauf den Raum füllte, konnte sie wecken. Ihr letzter klarer Gedanke, bevor sie endgültig weg driftete, war: ‚Joffrey, du kleiner Scheißer, danke für diesen Mann.‘

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Sansa von warmen Sonnenstrahlen geweckt, die ihre Nase kitzelten. Sie seufzte zufrieden. Ihr war wohlig warm und sie fühlte sich wunderbar geborgen, so gut wie seit Jahren nicht mehr. Sie wollte nicht aufstehen. Aber es konnte nicht mehr lange dauern, bis ihre Zofen kamen um sie zu wecken und dann würde sie in ein paar Stunden schon wieder im Thronsaal stehen und Joffreys Launen über sich ergehen lassen. Sie kuschelte sich in ihr Kissen und versuchte der harten Realität noch ein wenig zu entfliehen. Allerdings stellte sie zu ihrer Überraschung fest, dass ihr Kissen Haare hatte. Sie riss die Augen auf und setzte sich auf. Sansa brauchte einen Moment, um zu begreifen, dass sie nicht in ihrer Kammer im roten Bergfried war, sondern in einem lichtdurchfluteten Zimmer neben einem riesigen, nackten Mann lag. Und dann fiel ihr alles wieder ein. Gregor. Sie atmete erleichtert auf, während sich ein strahlendes Lächeln auf ihren Zügen ausbreitete. Joffrey konnte ihr nicht mehr wehtun. Und sie hatte heute Nacht ihre Unschuld verloren, auf ziemlich spektakuläre Art und Weise. Schon bei der Erinnerung zog sich ihr Unterleib zusammen und eine köstliche Gänsehaut kroch über ihren Rücken. Sansa stutzte, als etwas Warmes gegen ihren Oberschenkel stieß. Und im nächsten Moment hatte ihr Mann sie gepackt, hochgehoben und drückte seinen Schaft in sie hinein. Sie quietschte überrascht, verfiel aber sofort danach in lustvolles Stöhnen, als er ihr Innerstes dehnte und sich erbarmungslos in sie hinein bohrte. „Dir auch einen guten Morgen“, japste sie atemlos und erschauderte wohlig, als sein grollendes Lachen durch seine Brust vibrierte. „Ich hatte dir gesagt, dass ich dich heute früh nochmal ficke und ich stehe zu meinem Wort“, gab er grinsend von sich und kämpfte sich hoch auf die Knie. Dann drückte er ihren Oberkörper wieder in die Kissen und packte ihre Hüften. Sansa schlang ihre Beine um ihn und stützte sich am Kopfteil des Bettes ab, als er fest zustieß und seiner Lust freien Lauf ließ. Sie könnte sich durchaus daran gewöhnen, von jetzt an jeden Tag so geweckt zu werden.

Ihr Schoß kribbelte immer noch, als sie wenig später von ihm in den Schankraum geführt wurde, wo seine Männer schon beim Frühstück saßen. Es gab warme Milch, frisches Brot, Schinken, Käse und kleine Pasteten, deren köstlicher Duft ihr das Wasser im Mund zusammenlaufen ließ. Sie hatte einen Bärenhunger, kein Wunder, nach all der Aktivität heute Nacht… Sie setzte sich neben Ser Gareth und ihr Mann nahm den Platz neben ihr. Während Sansa sich ihren Teller belud, warf sie einen kurzen Blick in die Runde und versuchte, den Gesichtern die richtigen Namen zuzuordnen. Die Gruppe bestand neben ihnen beiden und Ser Gareth aus insgesamt vier Männern. Da wären George und Raymond, Brüder um die Vierzig aus Lennishort, die sich glichen wie ein Ei dem anderen. Sie hatten beide zerzauste braune Locken, Sommersprossen und freundliche blaue Augen, aber waren bewaffnet bis an die Zähne. Sie zählte bei jedem der beiden mindestens zehn Griffe von Messern, die an den verschiedensten Stellen aus ihren Kleidern ragten. Ihr direkt gegenüber saß Richard, Spitzname Wolf, ein hartgesottener Krieger mit einer langen Narbe im Gesicht, die sich von seiner Schläfe bis zum Kiefer zog. Seine dunklen Augen huschten ständig nervös hin und her, gut versteckt hinter seinen langen, grauen Zotteln. Selbst jetzt, beim Essen, trug er sein schweres Breitschwert auf dem Rücken. Dem Akzent nach stammte er aus dem Norden, aber er hatte bisher kaum mehr als drei Worte mit ihr gewechselt. Er schien auch sonst eher der schweigsame Typ zu sein. Zu guter Letzt war da noch Martyn Hill, der Jüngste der Gruppe, vielleicht etwas über zwanzig. Er strich sich ständig seine blonden Haare hinter die Ohren und machte den Schankmägden schöne Augen. Er hatte ihr gestern Abend im Brustton der Überzeugung erzählt, dass er auf Casterlystein geboren und der Bastard eines Lennisters wäre. Da sie allerdings mitbekommen hatte, wie er sich gegenüber einem der Mädchen, die gestern den ganzen Abend mit ihm geflirtet hatten, als Ritter ausgegeben hatte, glaubte sie ihm den Teil mit dem Lennisterbastard nicht so wirklich.

„Wir dachten schon wir müssten euch mit Gewalt hier runter schleifen“, kam es gerade mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen von einem der Brüder. „Halt den Rand, Ray“, rief Ser Gareth gutmütig quer über den ganzen Tisch hinüber. Sansa senkte den Kopf, um ihre brennenden Wangen zu verbergen. Götter, war das peinlich! Sie aß so schnell wie möglich ihr Frühstück auf und war mehr als erleichtert, als Gregor sich erhob und sie ihm folgen konnte. „Ich hoffe, Ihr werdet euch schnell an euren neuen Hengst gewöhnen, M‘lady, ihr könnt ja in letzter Zeit kaum geritten sein“, rief ihnen der Unruhestifter von vorhin noch lachend hinterher. Sansa verbiss sich ein gequältes Stöhnen und beschloss, den Kerl auf seinen Platz zu verweisen, sonst würde das wahrscheinlich die ganze über Reise so weiter gehen. Daher kehrte sie mit einem süßlichen Lächeln an den Tisch zurück und säuselte: „Ich weiß eure Sorge wirklich zu schätzen, Raymond. Mein Mann wird euch sicher bei Gelegenheit Auskunft über meine Reitkünste geben, immerhin kann er meine Fähigkeiten sicher am besten beurteilen.“ Mit einem breiten Grinsen griff sie sich noch einen Apfel, machte sich ohne große Eile auf den Weg zu Gregor, der mit bebenden Schultern an er Tür auf sie wartete, und drückte ihn ihm in die Hand. Sobald sie auf dem Flur standen, hallte sein dröhnendes Gelächter von den Wänden wieder. „Dem hast du‘s gegeben, Wolfsmädchen, sein Gesicht war zum Schießen!“, japste er und wischte sich Tränen aus den Augen. Und dann presste er sie fest gegen die nächste Wand. „Ich glaube, wir sollten sie vielleicht doch noch ein bisschen warten lassen, hm?“, raunte er ihr mit rauer Stimme ins Ohr. Sansa seufzte wohlig auf und vergrub ihre Finger in seinen Locken, als er ihren Hals mit heißen, saugenden Küssen bedeckte. „Ooooh, Gregor! Sollen sie doch warten, nimm mich endlich!“, keuchte sie atemlos und rieb sich an der harten Beule in seinem Schritt. Mit einem heiseren Knurren hob er sie hoch, trug sie die Treppe nach oben, schlug die Tür ihres Zimmer hinter sich zu und presste sie dagegen. Er brauchte nur Sekunden, um ihre Röcke zu raffen, ihr Höschen zu zerreißen und sich bis zum Anschlag in ihr zu versenken.


	5. Ein neues Zuhause

„Ist es das?“, fragte Sansa aufgeregt und deutete auf die Spitze eines Turms, die in der Ferne vor ihnen aufgetaucht war. Gregor neben ihr schmunzelte nur über ihren Enthusiasmus und entgegnete: „Ja, das ist es. Wie gesagt, erwarte nicht zu viel, es sind ein Bergfried, ein Wohnturm und ein paar Nebengebäude. Ziemlich klein und absolut nichts Besonderes. Und auch nicht wirklich einladend…“ „Gregor“, unterbrach sie ihn. „Mein Vater hat immer gesagt, dass Türme und die Mauern nicht wichtig sind, sondern die Menschen darin. Mach dir keine Gedanken, ich bin sicher, dass wir uns hier ein Heim schaffen werden. Der rote Bergfried ist groß, protzig und luxuriös, aber ich würde eher freiwillig für den Rest meiner Tage mit dir in einer Holzhütte im Wald hausen, als dort noch einmal hin zu müssen“, erklärte sie mit fester Stimme und erntete ein schüchternes Lächeln. Er sah einfach unverschämt gut aus, wenn er lächelte.

Die zwei Wochen, die sie nun schon unterwegs waren, waren wie im Flug vergangen. Sie hatte sich inzwischen so langsam an die langen Stunden im Sattel gewöhnt, aber die ersten Tage war sie hin und wieder gegen Abend das letzte Stück auf dem Karren mitgefahren, den Richard lenkte. Der ältere Mann hatte die erste Zeit nur schweigend vor sich hin gebrütet, aber irgendwann hatte sie sich getraut und ihn nach seiner Herkunft gefragt. Er stammte aus Widdertor an der Mündung des Bruchast. An diesem Abend hatten sie kein Gasthaus gefunden und das erste Mal auf einer Waldlichtung schlafen müssen. Sie hatten um ein prasselndes Lagerfeuer herum gesessen, als Martyn eine Laute hervorgezogen und ein paar Lieder gesungen hatte. Auch Sansa hatte Musikunterricht gehabt und kannte ein paar Stücke. Daher hatte sie sich das Instrument geliehen, als der junge Mann kurz in die Büsche verschwunden war. Sie hatte ein Lied aus dem Norden gesungen, eine alte Melodie über den Frühling, der auf die lange Nacht folgte. Als sie geendet hatte, hatte Richard Tränen in den Augen gehabt und geflüstert: „Der Norden vergisst nicht.“ In dem Moment wusste sie, dass sie den alten Mann für sich gewonnen hatte. Und nach und nach hatte sie auch zu den anderen einen Draht gefunden. Sie hatte Martyns Umhang ausgebessert und Raymonds Hand verbunden, als er sich beim Schnitzen geschnitten hatte. Als George eines Abends wortreich erklärt hatte, wie ihn seine Frau in den Wahnsinn trieb, hatte sie den Herren ganz logisch und anschaulich erklärt, dass hin und wieder ein paar Komplimente und ein bisschen Aufmerksamkeit wahre Wunder wirken konnten. Manchmal kriegten die Kerle echt die einfachsten Sachen nicht auf die Reihe. Oder als Ser Gareth und Martyn eines Abends an einem weiteren Lagerfeuer von der Schönheit der Königin geschwärmt hatten, hatte sie sie alle mit Geschichten vom Hof unterhalten. Und Gregor… nun ja, ihm ging sie bei jeder Gelegenheit an die Wäsche.

Immer wenn sie in einem Gasthaus übernachteten, fielen sie übereinander her, sobald die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss gefallen war. Einmal waren sie unterwegs auf einen ruhig fließenden Fluss gestoßen und hatten die Gelegenheit genutzt sich abzukühlen. Er hatte sie unter eine Trauerweide am Ufer gezogen und sie mit kraftvollen Stößen gegen den Baumstamm genommen. Und wenn sie im Wald geschlafen hatten, hatten sie sich jede Nacht eine Bettrolle geteilt. Sie hatten auf der Seite gelegen, eines ihrer Beine um seine Hüften geschlungen, und er hatte sie mit kleinen, sanften Bewegungen und seinen Fingern an ihrer Perle in den Wahnsinn getrieben. Sie hatte regungslos da gelegen und am Ende in seine Schulter beißen müssen, um ihren Schrei zu ersticken, als sie die Lust übermannte. Und er hatte sich fest in sie hinein gepresst als es ihm ebenfalls gekommen war und seine Lippen gegen ihren Scheitel gedrückt, während sein ganzer Körper erzitterte. Sie liebte ihre leidenschaftlichen Vereinigungen und dachte meistens den halben Tag an nichts anderes. Gregor war einfach nur zum Anbeißen, aber sie stellte immer wieder fest, dass er noch so viel mehr war. Er war ein kluger Gesprächspartner, er hatte Humor, er sorgte sich um seine Männer, kümmerte sich erst um sein Pferd, bevor er sich selbst Ruhe gönnte und packte immer selbst mit an, anstatt sich bedienen zu lassen. Außerdem hatte er einen strengen Moralkodex und führte die Befehle Lord Tywins meistens nur mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und möglichst ohne Blutvergießen durch. Zumindest soweit es ihm möglich war, ohne seinen Zorn zu riskieren. Sansa hatte sich schon mindestens ein halbes dutzend mal gefragt, was aus ihm hätte werden können, wenn er nicht schon von vornherein als grausames, herzloses Monster verschrien gewesen wäre, das auch vor dem eigenen Bruder nicht halt machte. Es war eine Schande, dass er von aller Welt nur als Lord Tywins Schlächter abgestempelt wurde, dabei hätte er so viel mehr erreichen können! Irgendwie erinnerte er sie von seinem ganzen Wesen her immer mehr an ihnen Vater und sie war sich sicher, dass die beiden sich gemocht und respektiert hätten, wenn sie sich jemals wirklich kennengelernt hätten.

Es dauerte noch eine gute Stunde, bis der Waldweg eine Kurve machte und das Anwesen vollständig in Sicht kam. Nach den Schilderungen ihres Mannes waren Sansas Erwartungen wirklich nicht hoch gewesen, daher war sie positiv überrascht. Inmitten dichter Wälder erhob sich ein hoher Vierkantturm, der nahtlos in ein mehrstöckiges Wohngebäude überging. Dicke Mauern umschlossen wohl einen Burghof, nur ein paar kleinere Anbauten ragten daraus hervor. Ein kleiner Pavillon auf einer niedrigen Plattform bot sicher einen grandiosen Ausblick über das weitläufige Tal, das sie gerade betreten hatten. Von weitem konnte man zwar noch keine Details erkennen, aber alles wirkte gepflegt und in hervorragendem Zustand. Kein Wunder, es war ja auch erst ein paar Jahrzehnte her, dass Gregors Großvater sich hier niedergelassen hatte. Sie war auf Anhieb verliebt. „Oh Gregor, es ist wunderschön hier“, flüsterte sie atemlos und konnte sich gar nicht satt sehen. Sie hätte schwören können, dass er neben ihr gerade erleichtert aufgeatmet hatte. „Ich bin wirklich froh, dass endlich wieder eine Frau im Haus ist. Auch wenn ich mein bestes versucht habe – einen Haushalt zu führen liegt mir einfach nicht“, meinte er fast schon schüchtern. Sansa strahlte ihn an und nahm seine Hand. „Gregor, ich bin mein ganzes Leben lang darauf vorbereitet worden, genau das zu tun. Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich schaffe das. Ich habe schon vor meiner Abreise nach Königsmund meiner Mutter und Maester Luwin mit der Buchhaltung von Winterfell geholfen“, sagte sie ein bisschen wehmütig und dachte zurück an den Turm des alten Mannes, in dem er inmitten eines Chaos aus Büchern, Federkielen, allerlei seltsamen Apparaturen und seinen Raben hauste. Apropos Raben. Sie konnte es kaum erwarten, nachher endlich einen Brief an ihre Mutter und Robb zu schreiben, immerhin hatten die beiden noch immer keine Ahnung, dass sie mit Gregor verheiratet worden war.

Keine halbe Stunde später bogen sie auf den breiten Weg ein, der zum Burgtor führte. Lautes Stimmengewirr drang aus dem Hof dahinter, es herrschte anscheinend rege Betriebsamkeit. Sansa biss sich auf die Lippen und kämpfte ihre Nervosität nieder. Sie würde gleich zum ersten Mal den Menschen gegenüber treten, mit denen sie den Rest ihres Lebens verbringen würde. Sie war zwar seit Jahren auf diesen Tag hin gedrillt worden, aber jetzt, wo es so weit war, zitterten ihre Hände und ihr Magen krampfte sich zusammen. Tief durchatmen und Kopf hoch. Sie durfte jetzt nicht als verängstigtes kleines Mädchen ihr neues Heim betreten, wenn sie als Hausherrin ernst genommen werden wollte! Martyn war schon vorgestern voraus geritten, um ihre Ankunft anzukündigen. Demzufolge würde sich jetzt wahrscheinlich so ziemlich jeder hinter diesen Mauern versammelt haben, um ihre Gruppe zu begrüßen. Sansa strich ein letztes Mal über ihren Zopf und zog den Rock ihres Kleides glatt (das einzige, das noch halbwegs passte), bevor sie Sonnfeuer entschlossen über die Zugbrücke trieb und ihrem Ehemann durch den hohen Torbogen folgte.

Es hatten sich bestimmt über sechzig Menschen als Empfangskomitee zusammengefunden. Frauen, Männer, Alte, Kinder. Es war auf einmal so still dass man den Wind durch den Hof pfeifen hörte, aber sobald ihre Stute aus dem Schatten des Torhauses aufgetaucht war, erhob sich ein wahres Flüsterfeuer. Sansa schluckte, aber dann lächelte sie und nickte freundlich in die Runde. Und dann war Gregor schon an ihrer Seite und hob sie aus dem Sattel. Er küsste sie auf die Stirn und flüsterte an ihrer Haut: „Willkommen Zuhause, Wolfsmädchen.“ Sie seufzte leise und entspannte sich allmählich. Mit ihm an ihrer Seite würde sie alles schaffen. „Danke, mein Liebster. Möchtest du uns alle nicht miteinander bekannt machen?“, schlug sie ihm lächelnd vor. Er hob ihr Kinn und hauchte einen keuschen Kuss auf ihre Lippen, bevor er ihr seinen Arm anbot und sie auf die Menschenmenge zu führte, die sie mit den unterschiedlichsten Gesichtsausdrücken musterte. Von Verwunderung und Neugier über Freundlichkeit bis zu offener Skepsis war alles dabei. „Da ihr ja alle schon mal da seid – ja, ich habe geheiratet. Dies ist eure neue Herrin, Lady Sansa Clegane, ehemals Stark. Der König hat mich nach Königsmund befohlen, um sie mir zur Braut zu geben. Sie wird ab sofort den Haushalt führen und ich hoffe, dass ihr sie nach Kräften unterstützen werdet“, verkündete ihr Ehemann und stoppte dann vor einem winzigen alten Mann um die siebzig mit einer glänzenden Glatze und kleinen schwarzen Käferaugen, in denen der Schalk lauerte. Er trug eine weite schwarze Kutte, die drei Nummern zu groß für ihn schien, zusammen mit einer langen Maesterkette. „Sansa, dies ist Maester Haridan. Er dient unserer Familie seit fast vierzig Jahren und gehört hier schon zum Inventar“, erklärte er mit einem breiten Grinsen. „Es ist mir eine Ehre euch kennenzulernen, Maester Haridan“, sagte Sansa mit einem höflichen Nicken. Der alte Mann schenkte ihr ein breites Lächeln, das seine wenigen verbliebenen Zahnstummel zeigte, und krächzte: „Ganz meinerseits, Mylady. Wenn die Götter uns gnädig sind, werdet ihr es vielleicht sogar schaffen diesem ungehobelten Kerl Manieren beizubringen. Er hat absolut keinen Respekt vor dem Alter.“ Sansa hätte um ein Haar laut los gelacht, aber sie riss sich mühsam zusammen. Ein kleines Schmunzeln konnte sie sich dann allerdings dann doch nicht verkneifen. „Dann hoffen wir auf die Gnade der Götter“, erwiderte sie so leise, dass nur der Maester und Gregor es hören konnten. Der eine kicherte gedämpft, während der andere etwas in seinen Bart murmelte, das verdächtig nach „das fängt ja gut an“ klang.

Danach schritten sie die lange Reihe von Leuten ab und Gregor stellte ihr jeden mit Namen vor. Sie konnte sich nicht mal ansatzweise alle merken, aber sie begrüßte jeden mit ein paar freundlichen Worten. Da waren zum Beispiel der Stallmeister Alvar, der Zwingermeister Rody und der Waffenmeister Duncan. Dann eine ganze Horde an Stallburschen, Mägden, Küchenmädchen und Knechten. Außerdem ein paar Handwerker und eine alte zahnlose Frau, die nur die Alte Mari gerufen wurde. Gregor flüsterte ihr ins Ohr, dass sie Amme seines Vaters gewesen war, weil seine Großmutter bei seiner Geburt gestorben war. Tilda, eine schmächtige, noch recht junge Frau mit lustigen Sommersprossen und dicken blonden Zöpfen, war die Zofe der Lady Breonna gewesen, Gregors zweiter Frau. Sansa fragte sie sofort, ob sie bereit wäre auch ihr als Zofe zu dienen. Ganz am Ende der langen Schlange stand eine rundliche, ältere Frau mit grauen Ringellöckchen, die unter ihrer Haube hervorschauten, fülligen roten Wangen und jeder Menge Lachfältchen um die Augen. „Und hier haben wir Marta, den guten Geist des Hauses und die beste Köchin in Westeros“, beschloss ihr Mann die ganze Vorstellungszeremonie. „Seid gegrüßt, ich habe die Herren schon in den höchsten Tönen von euch und euren Speisen schwärmen hören“, sagte Sansa lächelnd und erntete ein Strahlen von der alten Frau. „Ach, lasst nur gut sein M‘lady, die wollen sich nur einschleimen, damit sie extra Nachschlag kriegen. Aber ich bin froh, dass unser Junge hier endlich wieder eine Frau an seiner Seite hat, er war zu lange alleine“, gab Marta keck zurück. Sansa mochte sie auf Anhieb. „So, und jetzt habt ihr alle lange genug tatenlos hier draußen rumgestanden! Los, bewegt euch! Wasser für ein Bad angeheizt, die Pferde versorgt und den Karren ausgeräumt! Wer noch nichts zu tun gefunden hat bis ich an der Küchentür bin, kriegt heute Abend keinen Nachtisch!“, brüllte die Köchin auf einmal über den ganzen Platz und sofort setzte hektische Betriebsamkeit ein. Sansa konnte nur staunen, wie sie den ganzen Laden im Griff hatte und meinte schmunzelnd zu Gregor: „Lass mich raten wer hier die Hosen an hat...“ „Keine Ahnung was du meinst“, gab er gaaanz unschuldig zurück und hob sie grinsend auf die Arme, bevor er mit ihr auf die Tür zum Wohnhaus zuging.

Wenig später trug er sie über die Schwelle eines Schlafzimmers. Es war ein großzügiger Raum, der von einem riesigen Bett beherrscht wurde. Die recht karge Einrichtung wurde von einer einfachen Kommode, einem Frisiertisch, einem Kleiderschrank und einer kleinen Sitzgruppe vervollständigt. Sansa ließ ihren Blick durch den Raum schweifen und fühlte sich sofort wie zu Hause. Im Kamin war Holz für ein Feuer aufgeschichtet, ein riesiger Badetrog wartete darauf gefüllt zu werden und das dicke Federbett war zurückgeschlagen. Das einzige, was vielleicht noch fehlte, war ein Gemälde oder Wandbehang, dann wäre der Raum perfekt. Und das war nichts, das sie nicht hinbekommen würde. Sie hatte lange nichts Größeres mehr gestickt und freute sich schon auf die Arbeit, auch wenn sie sich noch ein Motiv ausdenken musste. Irgendwas mit Hunden und Wölfen, wahrscheinlich… Hinter ihnen traten zwei Knechte durch die Tür, die ihre Truhe zwischen sich trugen, gefolgt von einer ganzen Reihe Mägde, die dampfendes Wasser heran schleppten. In Rekordzeit war die Wanne zur Hälfte gefüllt. „Danke, das reicht schon. Ihr könnt gehen“, warf Gregor sie alle quasi aus dem Raum und schloss mit einem tiefen Seufzen die Tür. „Endlich. Und jetzt zieh endlich dieses Kleid aus, und spring in die Wanne“, grollte er in seiner tiefsten Stimmlage, während er sich seinen Umhang von den Schultern riss. Sansa schnappte nach Luft, wenn er diesen Tonfall anschlug, hatte sie ihm absolut nichts entgegen zu setzen. Keine Minute später rieben ihre glitschigen Körper aneinander und er drang mit einem einzigen gezielten Stoß in sie ein…

Sie sackte gerade atemlos in sich zusammen und ließ ihre Stirn gegen seine bebende Brust fallen, während ihre inneren Wände ein letztes mal wohlig um seinen erschlaffenden Schwanz zuckten. Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür und Maester Haridan rief durch das dicke Holz: „Mylord, ein Brief aus Königsmund mit dem Siegel der Hand!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.pinterest.de/pin/554153929132496831/  
> https://www.pinterest.de/pin/652247958502311617/
> 
> http://geo.hlipp.de/photos/00/89/008938_d34b6919.jpg
> 
> So in etwa stelle ich mir die Burg der Cleganes vor :)


	6. Endlich auch mal eine gute Nachricht

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hier beginnt heute ein neuer Handlungsstrang. Aber keine Sorge, wir werden Gregor und Sansa auf jeden Fall noch wiedersehen!

~~~ zehn Tage zuvor ~~~

 

Catelyn Stark stand in ihrem Zelt und zog fröstelnd ihr Tuch enger um ihre Schultern. So langsam wurden die Nächte empfindlich kühl. Der Winter nahte tatsächlich. Übermorgen würden sie die Zwillinge erreichen, um Edmures Hochzeit mit einem der Frey-Mädchen zu feiern. Catelyn war müde, sie spürte es bis in ihre Knochen. Seit Ned damals aufgebrochen war, um dem König in die Hauptstadt zu folgen, war sie ständig angespannt gewesen, auf die eine oder andere Art. Wenn sie an die Zeit zurück dachte, als noch alles im Lot gewesen war, mit Arya, die sich mit den Stallburschen balgte, Bran, der über die Dächer kletterte und Sansa, die nur edle Ritter und Liebesgeschichten im Kopf hatte… Manchmal kam es ihr vor wie eine Erinnerung aus einem anderen Leben. Sie versuchte nicht daran zu denken, dass es nie wieder so werden würde wie früher. Ned war tot, hingeschlachtet in der Fremde, umgeben von Feinden. Robb hatte man eine Krone auf den Kopf gesetzt und er versuchte verzweifelt, die Stiefel zu füllen, die doch eigentlich viel zu groß für ihn waren. Ihre beiden Mädchen hielt man in der Hauptstadt fest, die Götter wussten wie es ihnen dort erging. Und Bran und Rickon… sie würde alles geben, um wenigstens zu erfahren, ob sie überhaupt noch am Leben waren. Mit einem schweren Seufzen machte sie sich auf den Weg zu Robbs Zelt, wo sie zusammen mit Edmure, ihrem Sohn und ihrer Schwiegertochter zu Abend essen würde. Wie immer, wenn sie an diese Maegyr dachte, sträubte sich etwas in ihr. Eigentlich war das Mädchen ja ganz in Ordnung und ihr Ältester war ihr hoffnungslos verfallen, aber es hatte trotzdem einen schalen Beigeschmack. Von dem Tag an, als sie erfahren hatte, was die beiden getan hatten, war sie das Gefühl nicht los geworden, dass ihnen diese Entscheidung mal noch auf die Füße fallen würde. Und jetzt, wo sie auf die Zwillinge zu ritten, quälte sie der Gedanke mit neuer Vehemenz. Es war nur ein Bauchgefühl, doch sie war sich fast sicher, dass während dieser Hochzeit irgendetwas passieren würde. Und es wäre sicher nichts Gutes. Catelyn bahnte sich ihren Weg durch das geschäftige Lager. Dabei fiel ihr wieder einmal auf, dass die Männer mindestens genauso müde aussahen wie sie sich fühlte. Spätestes seit Lord Karstarks Hinrichtung für den Mord an zwei gefangenen Lennisterjungen, war die Moral ihrer Truppe endgültig am Boden. Nicht zum ersten Mal dachte sie bei sich, dass sie diesen Krieg in dem Moment verloren hatten, als Robb mit dieser Feldscherin im Bett gelandet war.

Lautes Stimmengewirr brandete irgendwo vor dem Königszelt auf, als sie gerade das Mahl beendet hatten. Catelyn wunderte sich ein wenig, denn wenn eine feindliche Armee gesichtet worden wäre, hätte sicher irgendwer Alarm geschlagen. Robb zögerte gar nicht erst lange und trat ins Freie, dicht gefolgt von ihnen allen. Es hatte sich bereits ein ziemlicher Auflauf von Männern gebildet, die alle durcheinander schrien, während sich ein einzelner Reiter seinen Weg zu ihnen bahnte. Da er die untergehende Sonne im Rücken hatte, konnte sie sein Gesicht nicht erkennen, aber dafür sehr wohl feststellen, dass er ungewöhnlich groß und breit war, genau wie das Monstrum von Streitross, das er ritt. Erst auf den zweiten Blick entdeckte Catelyn den zerlumpten Jungen, der vor ihm quer im Sattel saß und aufgeregt umher blickte, als würde er jemanden suchen. Dann stieß der Kleine plötzlich einen Schrei aus und sprang einfach vom Pferd. Nur einen Moment später rannte er auf sie zu und ihr blieb vor Schreck fast das Herz stehen. Sie breitete die Arme aus und lief ihrer Tochter entgegen, die sich haltlos schluchzend an ihre Brust warf. Sie konnte gar nicht glauben, dass ihre kleine Arya, ihr kleiner Wildfang zu ihr zurück gefunden hatte. „Mama“, flüsterte ihre Tochter immer und immer wieder. Catelyn strömten heiße Tränen übers Gesicht und sie dankte allen Göttern, dass wenigstens ein Teil ihrer Gebete erhört worden war. Robb fiel neben ihr auf die Knie und legte leise schniefend die Arme um sie und seine kleine Schwester.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis Catelyn wieder in der Lage war, sich zu erheben und dem Fremden, der ihr ihr kleines Mädchen wieder gebracht hatte, gebührend zu danken. Sie strich ihre Röcke glatt, auch wenn es nicht viel half, und wischte sich die Augen, bevor sie sich ihm zu wandte. Inzwischen waren ringsum Fackeln entzündet worden, die zumindest einigermaßen ausreichend Licht spendeten. Und dann fiel ihr Blick auf sein Gesicht. Nur ihre jahrelang eisern aufgebaute Disziplin und ihre Manieren, die sie wie eine Rüstung trug, hielten sie davon ab, erschrocken zurückzuweichen. Der Bluthund. Sandor Clegane. Ihn würde sie überall wiedererkennen, er war ja nun nicht gerade unauffällig. Als er vor Ewigkeiten mit dem König in Winterfell gewesen war, war sie ihm so weit wie möglich aus dem Weg gegangen, sogar so gründlich, dass sie ihn eigentlich noch nie wirklich betrachtet hatte. Aber jetzt, wo er ihr diesen unschätzbaren Dienst erwiesen hatte, war sie es ihm zumindest schuldig, ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen und ihm zu danken. Egal ob seine Narben ein schrecklicher Anblick waren oder nicht. Die Verbrennungen zogen sich über die rechte Seite seiner Stirn, bis hinunter zu seiner Wange und über einen guten Teil seines Schädels. Sein langes, lockiges, dunkelbraunes Haar verdeckte zwar das Schlimmste, aber es war trotzdem ein mehr als gewöhnungsbedürftiger Anblick. Er trug eine ziemlich mitgenommene Rüstung und ein langes Schwert auf dem breiten Rücken. Alles in allem war er unbestreitbar eine beeindruckende Erscheinung. Doch was Catelyn wirklich stutzen ließ, war der Ausdruck in seinen grauen Augen. Eine Mischung aus Trauer, Wut und Resignation. Seltsam.

Sie straffte ihren Rücken und trat auf ihn zu, ganz die Lady, die sie schon immer gewesen war. „Ser, ich danke euch für alles, was Ihr auf euch genommen habt, um meine Tochter unversehrt zu uns zurück zu bringen. Ich bitte euch, wenn es etwas gibt, das wir für euch tun können, so sagt es nur“, schaffte sie in freundlichem Tonfall zu sagen und brachte sogar ein Lächeln zustande. „Danke dass ihr mich empfangt, Lady Stark. Und eine warme Mahlzeit und Wein wären ein guter Anfang“, erwiderte er mit rauer Stimme und schien nicht so genau zu wissen, wie er sich ihr gegenüber verhalten sollte. „Natürlich, Ser. Bitte, folgt mir doch ins Zelt meines Sohnes“, schlug sie vor und bemerkte verwirrt den seltsamen Ausdruck, der für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde über sein Gesicht huschte. „Ich bin kein Ser, Lady Stark. Clegane genügt. Oder Bluthund“, murmelte er ziemlich leise in seinen Bart. Catelyn runzelte verwundert die Stirn, sagte aber nichts. Eigentlich widerstrebte es ihr, diesen Mann zu bewirten, aber da er Arya zu ihr gebracht hatte, würde sie gute Miene zum bösen Spiel machen. Und hoffen, dass er möglichst bald wieder ging. Selbst wenn sie ihn dafür bestechen mussten, sollte es ihr recht sein. Bis dahin würde sie seine Anwesenheit ja wohl ertragen können, auch wenn er den Lennisters die Stiefel leckte.

Wenig später saßen sie wieder um den Tisch in Robbs Zelt herum. Es herrschte gespanntes Schweigen, während Arya und der Bluthund sich auf das Brot und den Eintopf stürzten, als hätten sie seit Tagen nichts gegessen. Catelyn musterte besorgt ihre Tochter, die sie auf den ersten Blick im Leben nicht wiedererkannt hätte. Sie war inzwischen gerade sechzehn Jahre alt, aber sie war trotzdem nach wie vor ziemlich klein für ihr Alter. Ihr Haar war unregelmäßig kurz geschnitten und starrte vor Dreck, genau wie die Kleider, die sie trug. Doch ihre Augen waren das Schlimmste. Sie waren noch genauso grau, wie sie sie in Erinnerung hatte, aber trotzdem war etwas anders. Sie waren irgendwie dunkler, das übermütige Funkeln, das einem früher förmlich entgegen geleuchtet hatte, war verschwunden. Es dauerte eine Weile bis sie begriff, dass ihr kleiner Wildfang vor der Zeit erwachsen geworden war. Wenn sie sie sich so ansah, wollte sie fast gar nicht wissen, was sie alles durchgemacht hatte. Robb stellte ihr gerade seine Frau und Edmure vor und Catelyn war wirklich froh, dass er das Reden übernahm, denn sie hatte einen ziemlichen Kloß im Hals. Oh, ihre arme Kleine, die Welt war wirklich ein grausamer Ort! Und dann begann Arya zu erzählen, vom Königshof, Neds Hinrichtung (an der Stelle schluchzte Catelyn verzweifelt in ihr Taschentuch und versuchte vergeblich sich zusammenzureißen), einem schwarzen Bruder namens Yoren, einem gewissen Gendry und heißer Pastete (Götter, was für ein Name!). Danach sprach sie von Harrenhal, davon dass sie sich als Magd ausgegeben hatte und irgendwann mit ihren Freunden geflohen war, sobald Tywin Lennister abgerückt war. Die Bruderschaft ohne Banner, von denen hatte sie schon gehört. Man erzählte sich so mache Schauermärchen in den Flusslanden, von Männern, die nicht starben, brennenden Schwertern und so weiter.

„Und dann haben sie den da gefangen und er hat mich erkannt. Sie haben ihn vor Gericht gestellt und es gab ein Urteil durch Zweikampf. Er hat Dondarrion getötet, aber dieser komische rote Priester hat ihn zurück gebracht. Sie haben ihn laufen lassen und er hat mich im Wald erwischt und mitgeschleift“, schloss Arya schließlich ihre Geschichte. „Dondarrion? Beric Dondarrion? Der ist doch verschwunden!“, fragte Edmure skeptisch nach und Catelyn runzelte ebenfalls verwundert die Stirn. „Pah, der ist nicht tot zu kriegen! Hockt da mit seiner feinen Bruderschaft in den Wäldern und schwingt sich zum Richter auf“, kam es abfällig von Clegane, der bisher schweigend eine beachtliche Menge Essen vertilgt hatte und sich jetzt mit einem vollen Weinkelch zurück lehnte. „Habe ich das richtig verstanden? Dondarrion wurde getötet und wiederbelebt?“, bohrte Robb ungläubig nach. „Aye. Er hat mit einem brennenden Schwert gekämpft, der kleine Scheißer. Ich habe ihn am Ende fast in zwei Teile gehackt, aber dann kam Thoros von Myr mit seiner neu entdeckten Frömmigkeit und hat seinen komischen Buschgesang ausgepackt. In Königsmund hat er sich immer nur für Wein, Nutten und Turniere interessiert, aber sei‘s drum. Und auf einmal steht Dondarrion wieder auf und verkündet, dass sein Herr des Lichts mit mir noch etwas vor hätte und ich gehen könnte. Die haben alle ein Rad ab, so viel ist sicher!“, grollte der Bluthund verächtlich und leerte seinen Becher in einem einzigen Zug.

Darauf folgte eine lange Stille. Catelyn wusste nicht so recht wie sie darauf reagieren sollte. Von seiner Ausdrucksweise her hätten diese Worte eher zu einem Stallburschen gepasst als zu einem ehemaligen Mitglied der Königsgarde. Am liebsten hätte sie etwas in der Richtung gesagt, aber ein Blick auf Arya, die zu seiner Version der Ereignisse nur genickt hatte, ließ sie sich beherrschen. „Nun, in dem Fall danke ich den Göttern, dass ihr der Bruderschaft entkommen und unsere Arya zu uns zurück bringen konntet, Se-… Clegane. Wir stehen in eurer Schuld“, meinte sie schließlich, um überhaupt etwas zu sagen. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten und er schnaubte amüsiert. Was war denn daran bitte so witzig gewesen? Wollte er sie verspotten?! „Genau wie eure Tochter, sie zwitschert auch die ganze Zeit ihre höflichen Floskeln“, kam es von ihm, bevor er den vierten oder fünften Weinkelch leerte. Catelyn verstand rein gar nichts. Arya hatte wahrscheinlich in ihrem ganzen Leben noch nie eine ‚höfliche Floskel‘ von sich gegeben. „Ich rede nicht von dieser Höllenkatze hier, sondern von ihrer Schwester. Die, die aus irgendeinem Grund noch immer ganz allein in Königsmund sitzt und inzwischen wahrscheinlich grün und blau geprügelt wurde, wenn sie denn überhaupt noch lebt“, stieß er mit bitterer Stimme hervor und warf Robb einen mehr als giftigen Blick zu. Catelyn schlug beiden Hände vor den Mund und schaffte es durch bloße Willenskraft, sich nicht zu übergeben. _Grün und blau geprügelt?!_

„Was?! Der kleine Scheißer hat sie regelmäßig vor dem gesamten Hofstaat gedemütigt. Er hat sie verprügeln lassen, Trant hat sie mit dem Schwert geschlagen, er hat ihr die Kleider vom Leib reißen lassen und ihm ist einer abgegangen, wenn sie geweint hat. Seit Baelish Ned Stark verraten hat, ist sie sein Spielzeug, nach der Hinrichtung hat er sie auf die Mauer geschleift und sie gezwungen sich den Kopf ihres Vaters anzuschauen! Und er hat ihr versprochen, ihr auch noch den Euren zu schenken. Und wisst ihr was sie ihm geantwortet hat, _euer Gnaden?_ ‚Vielleicht schenkt er mir ja auch den Euren!‘ Sie war sich so sicher, dass irgendwer kommen würde, um sie zu retten, aber offensichtlich haben die Worte der Familie eurer Mutter für euch keine Bedeutung. Familie, Pflicht, Ehre? Es wäre doch nun wirklich nicht zu viel verlangt gewesen, zwei oder drei fähige Männer in die Hauptstadt zu schicken und sie aus diesem Schlangennest zu befreien, wenn sie mit dem Hofstaat zur Septe gegangen wäre oder während eines Turniers den Bergfried verlassen hätte. Sie ist dort ganz allein, ich hatte ihr ja angeboten sie mitzunehmen, aber sie wollte bleiben, weil die Tyrells ihr eingeredet haben sie mit diesem Schwertschlucker Loras zu verheiraten. Sie glaubt immer noch, dass das Leben ein Lied wäre. Aber merkt euch meine Worte – ehe der alte Löwe zulässt, dass die Rosen noch mehr Einfluss bei Hofe gewinnen, wird er sie mit Tyrion verheiraten oder diesem Schwachkopf Lancel. Falls Joffrey es nicht inzwischen geschafft hat sie zugrunde zu richten.“

Catelyn schluchzte schon wieder in ihr Taschentuch. Das war zu viel für einen Tag. Oh, ihre liebe, süße, unschuldige Sansa! Ihr war inzwischen richtig übel, aber da gab es ein Detail, das ihr gerade irgendwie im Gedächtnis hängen geblieben war. „Petyr?!“, keuchte sie entsetzt. „Was meint ihr damit, dass er Ned verraten hätte?“, fragte sie Clegane und war sich nicht sicher, ob sie die Antwort überhaupt hören wollte. Das freudlose Lachen des Bluthundes schallte durch das Zelt, bevor er antwortete: „Oh, Lady Stark, ist das nicht offensichtlich? Kleinfinger wollte euren Mann aus dem Weg haben, um an euch heranzukommen. Jeder weiß, dass er sein Leben lang für euch geschwärmt hat. Er hat ihm zugesichert, dass die Goldröcke hinter ihm stehen würden, wenn er Roberts letzten Willen erfüllen und den Thron übernehmen würde. Aber als es so weit war und er sich gegen Joffrey auflehnte, hat der schleimige Bastard ihm persönlich ein Messer an die Kehle gehalten. Er hat die ganze Zeit für Cersei gearbeitet und der Stadtwache befohlen, jedes Mitglied eures Haushaltes zu beseitigen. Er war es, der euren Gemahl endgültig zu Fall gebracht hat. Ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass er ihn überhaupt erst dazu gedrängt hat, sich gegen Cersei und ihren Goldjungen zu erheben, denn er hat irgendwas gesagt von wegen Lord Stark hätte ihm nicht trauen sollen. Ich war dort. Ich habe es mit eigenen Augen gesehen. Und am Abend vor der Hinrichtung hat er sich in die Gemächer des Königs geschlichen, ich hatte Wachdienst. Eigentlich hatte euer Mann zugestimmt, vor der ganzen Stadt das Knie zu beugen und dafür das Schwarz anlegen zu dürfen. Aber dann hat der kleine Scheißer beschlossen, doch seinen Kopf zu fordern. Ich wette, das war Kleinfingers Werk. Er hat dadurch am meisten gewonnen...“ Seine letzten Worte bekam Catelyn gar nicht mehr wirklich mit, denn plötzlich schien sich alles zu drehen.

Sie sackte auf ihrem Stuhl zusammen und vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen. Die Lady von Winterfell biss fest die Zähne zusammen, um nicht aufzuschreien, als es sie innerlich fast zerriss. Gab es denn keine guten Menschen mehr auf der Welt? Konnte sie denn wirklich niemandem mehr vertrauen? Sie hätte für Petyr ihre Hand ins Feuer gelegt! Beide Hände! Catelyn wimmerte leise, als ihr aufging, dass sie es gewesen war, die Ned ermutigt hatte ihrem Freund aus Kindertagen zu vertrauen. Götter, wie sollte sie nur mit diesem Wissen weiterleben?! Sie hatte ihren eigenen Mann auf dem Gewissen, den Vater ihrer Kinder! Sie hatten wegen seiner Hinrichtung einen Krieg begonnen! Und alles nur, weil sie zu blind gewesen war einen einzigen Mann zu durchschauen, den sie besser kennen müsste als sonst wer. ‚Ned, vergib mir!‘, flehte sie in Gedanken und wischte sich geistesabwesend frische Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Auch wenn er ein Fremder gewesen war, als sie ihn geheiratet hatte – sie hatte ihn lieben gelernt. Es war nicht immer einfach gewesen mit ihm, aber sie hatten sich arrangiert, auch wenn sie ihm nie verziehen hatte, dass er ihr einen Bastard nach Hause gebracht hatte, bis heute nicht. Catelyn wusste tief in ihrem Inneren, dass der Junge am wenigsten für die Fehler seines Vaters konnte, aber sie schaffte es trotzdem nicht ihre Abneigung gegen ihn zu überwinden. Glücklicherweise war er an der Mauer gut aufgehoben und sie würde sich nie wieder mit ihm befassen müssen. Wenn sich doch alle ihre Probleme so leicht lösen lassen würden! Sie wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie diese Hochzeit übermorgen über die Bühne gehen sollte. In diesem Moment fiel ihr siedend heiß etwas ein und sie schreckte hoch.

Alle anderen Anwesenden waren bei ihrer plötzlichen Bewegung zusammengezuckt und Clegane hatte schneller sein Schwert gezogen als sie blinzeln konnte. Der Mann hatte wirklich unglaubliche Reflexe. Catelyn drehte sich ganz langsam zu ihrem ältesten Sohn um, der nach den Neuigkeiten über den Tod seines Vaters in etwa genau so mies aussah, wie sie sich fühlte. Und was sie ihm jetzt zu sagen hatte, würde es nicht besser machen. „Robb… du erinnerst dich an _alle_ Bedingungen, die wir mit Lord Frey ausgehandelt hatten, nicht wahr?“, fragte sie leise und sah ihm fest in die Augen. Sie konnte den exakten Moment erkennen, in dem ihm ein Leicht aufging, denn er wurde noch eine Spur blasser und schien einfach nur im Boden versinken zu wollen. Mit einem Gefühl als wäre es das letzte mal, wandte Catelyn sich an ihre Tochter. „Arya“, brachte sie heiser hervor und räusperte sich. Das war so falsch. Sie wollte die Worte nicht aussprechen, aber welche Wahl blieb ihnen denn? „Arya, du solltest wissen, dass du versprochen bist. Das war der Preis, den wir zahlen mussten, um die Zwillinge passieren zu dürfen, als wir in den Süden marschiert sind. Du wirst Elmar Frey heiraten müssen“, sagte sie mit möglichst ruhiger und sanfter Stimme, obwohl sie hätte heulen können. Ihr kleines Mädchen sah sie mit einem so entsetzten, enttäuschten Gesichtsausdruck an, dass es ihr das Herz brach. Wieder einmal. „Ihr habt mich für eine _Brücke_ verkauft?“, flüsterte Arya tonlos, während sich Tränen in ihren großen, müden Augen sammelten. Catelyn bemerkte aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Robb zusammenzuckte als hätte seine Schwester ihn geschlagen. Aber so sehr sie es sich auch schönreden mochten – das war genau was sie getan hatten.

Aryas schmale Schultern begannen zu zittern, als sie vor ihren Augen immer kleiner wurde. Lady Stark stemmte sich hoch und ging um den Tisch herum, um ihren kleinen Wildfang in den Arm zu nehmen, aber Arya wich vor ihr zurück. Dabei stieß sie gegen Clegane, der neben ihr saß und zögerlich einen schützenden Arm um sie legte. In dem Moment brachen alle Dämme und ihre Tochter warf sich an die breite Brust des furchterregenden Kriegers neben ihr. Der seufzte nur resigniert und zog sie wortlos auf seinen Schoß und in seine Arme, wo er sie sanft hin und her wiegte. „Na, na, seit wann fängt eine Höllenkatze wie du an wegen einem dummen Jungen zu weinen? Mir hast du versprochen mich umzubringen, als ich dir blöd gekommen bin... Ich glaube nicht, dass dieser Frey-Bursche so schlimm ist wie ich. Und wenn doch… naja, nimm lieber ein Messer als einen Stein, das funktioniert erfahrungsgemäß besser“, murmelte er ihr leise ins Ohr. Catelyn starrte vollkommen sprachlos auf das Bild, das sich ihren Augen bot. Spätestens jetzt war es _wirklich_ zu viel für einen Tag. Cleganes Worte ergaben für sie auch absolut keinen Sinn. Arya würde doch im Leben niemanden umbringen und dann auch noch mit einem Stein? Musste sie das verstehen? Aber überraschenderweise entlockte diese seltsame Ansprache ihrer Tochter ein amüsiertes Schnauben und ein leises Seufzen. Sie schniefte geräuschvoll und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über‘s Gesicht, bevor sie vorsichtig vom Schoß des Bluthundes rutschte. „Ich habe nicht wegen diesem Kerl geweint, wer auch immer er sein mag, sondern weil ich bis jetzt dachte, dass ich meiner Familie wichtig genug wäre, um mich nicht wie ein Stück Vieh zu verschachern, nur weil es ihnen gerade in den Kram passt. Zumal mein lieber Bruder es offensichtlich nicht für nötig gehalten hat, _seinen_ Teil der Abmachung einzuhalten. Man erzählt sich bis nach Harrenhal, dass er sein Wort gebrochen und eine andere geheiratet hat. Ich vermute mal, dass mir jetzt gar keine andere Wahl bleibt, als gute Miene zum bösen Spiel zu machen, weil der alte Frey uns sonst wahrscheinlich in seinem Kerker übernachten lässt. Ich werde mir jetzt einen Schlafplatz suchen und hoffen, dass ein gewisser König einmal ernsthaft darüber nachdenkt, warum seine Männer ihm folgen und ihr Leben für ihn riskieren sollten, wenn er es nicht einmal schafft ein einfaches Versprechen einzuhalten. Ich hoffe für ihn, dass er seinem Vater guten Gewissens unter die Augen treten kann, wenn er ihn im nächsten Leben wieder trifft. Und dass er eine gute Erklärung hat, warum er seine Worte über den Zusammenhalt in einer Familie, Ehre und Pflicht vergessen hat“, sagte Arya mit verächtlicher, eiskalter Stimme und stapfte auf den Ausgang des Zeltes zu. Das hatte gesessen. Catelyn sollte sie wahrscheinlich für iihren Tonfall zurechtweisen, aber sie brachte es einfach nicht über sich, denn so sehr es ihr auch widerstrebte es zuzugeben – Arya hatte recht. Kurz bevor sie die Plane zurückschlug, fauchte sie noch: „Keine Sorge, ich werde nicht weglaufen. Im Gegensatz zu anderen Leuten hier, habe ich nicht das Bedürfnis, meine Blutsverwandten ans Messer zu liefern. Aber ich schwöre bei allen Göttern, dass ich diesen Frey umbringen werde, bevor ich mich von ihm auch nur schief ansehen lasse!“

Sie wollte gerade verschwinden, als von draußen eine dunkle Gestalt hereinstürmte und sie über de Haufen rannte. Catelyn zuckte zusammen, als sie ihren Onkel Brynden erkannte. Oh Götter, nicht noch mehr! Er hatte in Schnellwasser bleiben sollen, während sie die Hochzeit ihres Bruders feierten. Wenn er ihnen nachgeritten war, konnte das gar nichts Gutes bedeuten! Der Schwarzfisch sah sich flüchtig im Zelt um und brummte nur: „Sieben Höllen, was hat Joffreys Hund hier verloren?!“ Doch bevor sie ihm antworten konnte, streckte er Robb ein geöffnetes Pergament entgegen. Catelyn hielt den Atem an und presste eine Hand auf ihr rasendes Herz. Robb wurde erst sehr blass und dann sehr rot. Sie wollte gar nicht wissen, was in dem Brief stand. Die heisere Stimme ihres Onkels durchschnitt die angespannte Stille: „Der König hat Sansa mit Gregor Clegane verheiratet.“ Mehrere Dinge geschahen gleichzeitig. Arya stieß einen entsetzten Schrei aus. Robbs Faust krachte auf den Tisch. Clegane sprang auf, das Gesicht zu einer wütenden Maske verzerrt. Und Catelyn wurde es schwarz vor Augen, als sie in eine gnädige Ohnmacht sank und vor diesem Tag kapitulierte.


	7. Aktion und Reaktion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo Leute ^^ Kleine Warnung vorweg: Dieses Kapitel wird etwas blutig und das Thema Vergewaltigung kommt auf. Nichts, was wir in der Serie nicht schon gesehen hätten, aber ich wollte euch trotzdem vorwarnen.

Arya war _so_ dicht dran vor lauter Frust zu schreien. Nicht genug dass sie vom Bluthund persönlich quer durch die Wildnis geschleift worden war, nur um feststellen zu müssen, dass Robb, ihr eigener Bruder, sie an einen Frey verschachert hatte, aber dann war der Kerl auch noch einfach nur… Aaaaaaargh! Schon wie der auf sie zu gekommen war! Überheblich bis zum geht nicht mehr, als würde ihm hier alles gehören und sie wäre eine einfache Küchenmagd! Elmar Frey war ihr auf Anhieb mindestens genau so unsympathisch wie Joffrey. Wie der auf sie herab gesehen und die Nase gerümpft hatte, als er ihr kurzes Haar und ihre rauen Hände begutachtet hatte! Ha! Der würde schon noch lernen, dass sie keine kleine brave Lady war, dafür würde sie schon sorgen! Leider hatte sie neben ihm sitzen müssen und sich die ganze Zeit seine prahlerischen Geschichten von seinen Jagdausflügen anhören dürfen. Wenn der auch nur die Hälfte der Hirsche getötet hatte, mit denen er bei ihr Eindruck schinden wollte, würde sie Fremder verspeisen. Am Stück! Pah, von wegen bester Schütze der Familie! Sobald sie einen Bogen in die Finger bekam, würde sie diesen Dreikäsehoch vor seinen Brüdern blamieren oder beim Versuch draufgehen. Auf irgendwas musste man sich ja freuen und wenn es nur das doofe Gesicht war, das er machen würde. Irgendwann hatte sie es tatsächlich gewagt, von dem einem Jagdausflug zu erzählen, auf den ihr Vater sie mitgenommen hatte, kurz vor der Ankunft des Königs. Dieser Rotzlöffel, der nebenbei gesagt kaum fünf Jahre älter sein konnte als sie selbst, hatte sie nur verächtlich angestarrt und gemeint, dass sie die Klappe zu halten hätte. Frauen wären nur gut, um Bälger zu werfen und den Haushalt zu besorgen und hätten ansonsten nichts zu melden. An der Stelle hätte sie ihm am liebsten ihr Essmesser in den Schritt gerammt und es ganz langsam und genüsslich umgedreht. 

Sie war gerade auf dem Rückweg von den Toiletten, als sie von zwei starken Armen in eine dunkle Nische gezerrt wurde. „Leise, Höllenkatze, ich bin‘s nur“, erklang die raue Stimme des Bluthunds von irgendwo über ihr. Arya seufzte. Im Vergleich zu ihrem Verlobten war er eine echte Verbesserung. „Falls du irgendwann demnächst mal das Bedürfnis haben solltest jemanden umzubringen – Elmar Frey wäre ein gute Wahl“, brummte sie unwillig und wich ein wenig von ihm zurück gegen die Wand. Auch wenn sie sich vorgestern bei ihm ausgeheult hatte – sie konnte trotzdem gut darauf verzichten, an seine Brust gedrückt zu werden, vielen Dank auch. „So schlimm?“, kam es von ihm, aber es klang eher amüsiert als bedauernd. „Ganz ehrlich, wenn ich mir nochmal anhören muss, wie er angeblich vier Hirsche während einer einzigen Jagd erlegt hat, kriegt er doch den Stein. Aber nicht auf den Kopf! Dahin wo‘s richtig wehtut! Ich würde eher Tywin Lennister heiraten als den!“, stieß sie im Brustton der Überzeugung aus und meinte jedes Wort genau so, wie sie es gesagt hatte. Tywin war wenigstens genial. Eiskalt und skrupellos, ja, aber genial. Und er hatte ihr mehr Respekt und Freundlichkeit entgegengebracht als dieser eingebildete Schnösel Elmar, war das denn zu fassen? Die Stimme des Bluthundes riss sie aus ihren Gedanken und innerhalb weniger Augenblicke war ihr Kopf vollkommen leergefegt. 

„Das ist eine Falle! Im Hof wimmelt es von Soldaten, hinter dem Wandbehang neben der Tür zum Saal sind Armbrüste versteckt und die Mägde, die ich vorhin belauscht habe, haben gesagt, dass sie nicht scharf drauf wären ‚es‘ hinterher wegzumachen. Hier ist was ganz gewaltig faul, Mädchen, du musst deine Leute dort raus holen, sofort!“, flüsterte er ihr hektisch ins Ohr. Arya schluckte nur nervös und nickte mechanisch. Sie hatte absolut keinen Schimmer wie sie das anstellen sollte. „Geh zu deinem Bruder, deiner Mutter und dann zum Schwarzfisch. Sie sollen es weiter sagen. Dann kommst du wieder her und hilfst mir die Wachen zu beschäftigen, falls welche auftauchen. Kriegst du das hin?“, fragte er barsch und sie nickte einfach weiter. Götter, wo waren sie hier nur hinein geraten?! Und alles nur, weil Robb nur mit dem Schwanz gedacht und diese Talisa flachgelegt hatte! Es hätte ihn jetzt echt nicht umgebracht die paar Monate auf eine Braut zu warten und Roslyn Frey sah sogar gar nicht mal schlecht aus, wenn sie ehrlich war. Auch wenn sie das dem alten Frey gar nicht zugetraut hätte, der schien nur aus Runzeln und Warzen zu bestehen und war mit Sicherheit einer der hässlichsten Kerle, die sie je zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Und sie kannte Typen wie Rorge, Beißer und Vargo Hoat! Der Bluthund gab ihr einen Schubs in Richtung Saal und sie beeilte sich, ihre Gesichtszüge unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Wenn sie sich jetzt verriet, waren sie alle so gut wie tot. 

~~~ Catelyn ~~~

Catelyn sah mit einem leisen Lächeln hinüber zu ihrem Bruder, der dem Anschein nach völlig vernarrt war in seine wunderhübsche Braut. Wer hätte gedacht, dass der alte Frey ein so schönes Mädchen zustande gebracht hatte? Abgesehen von ein paar mehr als unangebrachten Bemerkungen zu Beginn war bisher noch nichts vorgefallen und sie erlaubte es sich allmählich zu entspannen. Doch dann wanderte ihr Blick weiter zu Aryas Platz und sie runzelte verwundert die Stirn. Sie hatte vorhin gesehen wie ihre Tochter den Saal verlassen hatte, aber das war schon eine ganze Weile her. Sie konnte es ihr nicht verdenken, ihr war der junge Mann, den sie heiraten sollte, schon von weitem unsympathisch. Gerade eben verzog er das Gesicht als hätte er etwas Schlechtes gegessen und redete wild gestikulierend auf sein paar jüngere Kerle ein, die um ihn herum saßen. Catelyn seufzte schwer und wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er sich gerade über seine Braut beschwerte, die offensichtlich nicht seinen Vorstellungen entsprach. Sie wollte gerade aufstehen und nach Arya suchen, als sie zur Tür hereinkam und sich mit völlig regloser Miene zwischen ihr und Robb niederließ. Sie langte nach dem Weinkelch ihres Bruders und hob ihn ein wenig zittrig an ihre Lippen, bevor sie begann hastig und leise zu sprechen: „Das ist eine Falle! Draußen sind Waffen versteckt und überall laufen Soldaten herum! Die Mägde haben gesagt sie müssten hinterher irgendwas wegmachen. Clegane hat mich gerade abgefangen und mich gewarnt, wir müssen hier raus!“ Catelyn stockte der Atem und ihr wurde eiskalt. Sie hatte es gewusst. Sie hatte von Anfang an geahnt, dass Walder Frey den Bruch des Abkommens zwischen ihren Häusern nicht so ohne Weiteres hinnehmen würde. Sie flehte zu allen Göttern, dass sie alle diesen Abend überleben würden.

„Ich habe einen Plan, spielt einfach mit“, flüsterte Arya weiter und ließ mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung eines der Messer vom Tisch in den Falten des schlecht sitzenden Kleides verschwinden, das sie ihr in aller Hast aus einem ihrer eigenen genäht hatten. Catelyn sah ihre Tochter nur ungläubig an. Was sollte ein Mädchen wie sie sich schon ausdenken können, das sie retten würde? Sie hatte ja selbst nicht die leiseste Ahnung! Sie starrte auf ihre Finger, die sie in ihrem Schoß ineinander verkrampft hatte, und versuchte vergeblich, eine unverfängliche Miene aufzusetzen. Als die ersten Männer lauthals nach einer Beischlafzeremonie schrien, sah sie das erste mal wieder hoch, nur um festzustellen, dass Arya verschwunden war. Panisch huschte ihr Blick in der Halle umher, aber sie konnte sie nirgendwo entdecken. Und als Robb sich erhob, um den Befehl zur Beischlafzeremonie zu geben und es kurz ruhiger wurde, schnitt ihre scharfe Stimme durch den Raum wie ein heißes Messer durch Butter: „Keiner rührt sich, oder ich schneide ihm die Kehle durch, ich schwöre es bei den Gebeinen meines Vaters!“ Catelyn riss entsetzt die Augen auf und brauchte einen Moment, bevor sie registrierte, dass ihr kleines Mädchen gerade hinter Lord Walder Freys Stuhl in der Mitte der hohen Tafel stand und ihm ein Messer an den Hals drückte. In ihren Augen funkelte der pure Hass und sie hatte die Zähne gebleckt, während sie ihn musterte als wäre er ein widerwärtiges Insekt. 

Es war totenstill im Saal. Sie wagte kaum zu atmen. Das alles war so unwirklich, sie verstand die Welt nicht mehr. „Jetzt geht schon, na los! Lauft!“, befahl ihre Tochter und verdrehte die Augen. Und plötzlich brach das pure Chaos aus. Robb sprang auf und zerrte seine Frau zur Tür. Ihr Onkel Brynden scheuchte Edmure und seine Braut hinterher und stürmte dann selbst davon. Catelyn riss sich aus ihrer Starre und eilte auf den rettenden Ausgang zu, nachdem sie sich erstmal in ihren Röcken verheddert hatte. Sie war nur noch ein paar Schritte entfernt und erspähte aus dem Augenwinkel ihr kleines Mädchen, das über Tische und Bänke sprang, um sich ebenfalls in Sicherheit zu bringen. Und dann fiel die Tür ins Schloss. Sie saßen in der Falle. 

Catelyn erreichte das schwere Holzportal als erste und zerrte mit beiden Händen an den gusseisernen Ringen, die darin eingelassen waren. Es passierte rein gar nichts. Sie wirbelte herum und sah sich mit einer Meute von Freys und Boltons konfrontiert. Arya stand zitternd an ihrer rechten Seite und drückte sich gegen das Holz der Tür. Catelyn schluckte und betete stumm zu allen Göttern um Beistand. In dem Moment ging ihr auf, dass Roose Bolton sie verraten hatte. Er bahnte sich gerade seinen Weg zu ihnen und schob links und rechts die Männer beiseite, die von irgendwoher Schwerter und Dolche gezogen hatten und sie lückenlos umstellten. Wenn dies das Ende sein sollte, würde sie hoch erhobenen Hauptes ihr Schicksal akzeptieren. Sie war eine Tully und eine Stark, sie würde vor diesen Verrätern nicht kuschen! Sie hatten Brot und Salz erhalten, sie hatten unter Gastrecht gestanden! War diesen Menschen denn gar nichts heilig?! Bolton trat auf sie zu und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich denke, wir alle wissen worauf das hier hinausläuft“, verkündete er mit einem hinterhältigen Grinsen und ließ seine Augen lüstern über ihren und dann Aryas Körper wandern. „Ich krieg die Kleine als erster!“, krächzte Walder Frey aus dem Hintergrund. Catelyn wurde schlecht. Sie sah von einem Gesicht zum anderen. Es waren mehr als fünfzig Männer anwesend und sie alle schienen schon beim Gedanken an das zu sabbern, was gleich geschehen würde. Sie hielt mit Mühe ein panisches Wimmern und ihre Tränen zurück. „Du kannst sie haben, wenn ich mit ihr fertig bin, alter Mann!“, rief Bolton über die Schulter zurück und öffnete seinen Gürtel. Catelyn schloss gequält die Augen. Sie konnte nicht mit ansehen, wie dieses Monster ihrer Tochter Gewalt antat. 

Ein kollektiver Aufschrei, der durch den ganzen Saal ging, und ein schier unmenschliches Brüllen gefolgt vom unmissverständlichen Geräusch eines Körpers, der auf dem Boden aufschlug, riss sie aus ihrer Starre. Sie wollte ihren Augen nicht trauen, als sie ihr kleines, süßes Mädchen erblickte, das gerade ihr Messer aus Lord Boltons Brust zog, der zuckend zu ihren Füßen lag. In der anderen Hand hielt sie seine blutverschmierte Männlichkeit, während er beide Hände in seinen Schritt verkrallt hatte, wo ihm sein Lebenssaft in Strömen an den Beinen hinab lief. Alle starrten entsetzt auf den sterbenden Mann zu ihren Füßen, der röchelnd Atem holte und nur noch erstickt gurgelte, während sich seine Lungen mit Blut füllten. In diesem Moment wurde das Portal in ihrem Rücken aufgerissen und sie von starken Armen gepackt, bevor die schweren Türflügel mit einem lauten Knall wieder zu gestoßen wurden und ihr Onkel einen massiven Riegel vor schob. Catelyn bekam gar nicht richtig mit was eigentlich passierte, so erleichtert war sie, vorerst einer Massenvergewaltigung entgangen zu sein. Das nächste, was sie bewusst wahrnahm, war ein riesiges, schnaubendes Streitross, auf das sie gehoben wurde, bevor sich jemand hinter ihr in den Sattel schwang und dem Tier die Sporen gab. Es stürmte los wie von den Anderen gejagt und hetzte auf die Zugbrücke zu, deren Ketten sich gerade spannten. Sie schrie entsetzt auf, als das Pferd mit einem riesigen Satz die Lücke übersprang, die sich bereits gebildet hatte und vergrub ihr Gesicht in der Schulter des Mannes hinter ihr. Oh Götter, ihre schweren Röcke würden sie gnadenlos unter Wasser ziehen, wenn sie jetzt im Fluss landeten!

Mit klappernden Hufen erreichten sie die andere Seite, aber ihr nächster Gedanke ließ das Blut in ihren Adern zu Eis erstarren. „ARYA!“, schrie sie aus Leibeskräften und sah sich hektisch um. Es war stockdunkel, sie konnte kaum die Straße vor ihnen erkennen. „ARYA!“, rief sie noch einmal, während ihr heiße Tränen über die Wangen rannen. So grausam konnte das Schicksal doch nicht sein, sie ihr jetzt, so kurz vor der Rettung zu nehmen! „Sssssh, ganz ruhig, Lady Stark, sie ist in Sicherheit. Der Schwarzfisch hat sie bei sich, dort vorn, seh – Aaaaaargh! Sieben Höllen!“, ertönte die raue Stimme des Bluthunds und brach urplötzlich ab, als es ihn ein Stück nach vorn schleuderte und er gequält stöhnte. Sein starker Arm, der um ihre Taille lag, krampfte sich zusammen und presste sie fester gegen seinen Oberkörper, während er seine geschlossenen Lippen gegen ihre Schulter presste, um einen Schrei zu unterdrücken. „Was ist passiert?“, fragte sie entsetzt, aber von ihm kam nur ein weiteres Stöhnen. „Nehmt... Zügel“, presste er schließlich hervor und drückte ihr zähneknirschend die straffen Lederriemen in die Hand, die er bisher gehalten hatte. Catelyn gehorchte mechanisch und flehte zu den Göttern, dass er durchhalten würde, zumindest so lange, bis sie in Sicherheit wären. Und dass sein Dämon von einem Pferd sie nicht einfach abwerfen und zertrampeln würde, sollte sein Herr doch ohnmächtig werden und aus dem Sattel kippen. 

Glücklicherweise folgte der Hengst problemlos dem Reittier ihres Onkels, der auf den nahen Wandrand zu hielt. Sie hatten kaum die ersten Bäume hinter sich gelassen, als vor ihnen eine scharfe Stimme ertönte: „Halt! Gebt euch zu erkennen!“ Im ersten Moment hätte Catelyn vor Erleichterung heulen können, als sie ihren Ältesten erkannte. Und dann kam eine seltsame Leere, als sie realisierte, dass ihr Sohn sie zurück gelassen hatte. Dass der Mann, dem sie ihr Leben verdankte, Sandor Clegane war. Nicht Robb Stark. Joffreys Bluthund und ein Mensch, den sie vor ein paar Tagen noch insgeheim verachtet und verabscheut hatte. Er hatte eigentlich absolut keinen Grund sein Leben für sie zu riskieren, und doch hatte er es getan. „Vielen Dank dass ihr auf uns gewartet und euch überzeugt habt, dass wir es auch nach draußen schaffen! Mit einem König und Bruder wie dir braucht man echt keine Feinde mehr! Erst schleifst du mich zu diesem Pack um mich zu verhökern wie eine Zuchtstute und dann lässt du mich einfach dort? Hauptsache du kannst deine eigene Haut retten, oder was! Nur zu deiner Information, Roose Bolton wollte mich gerade vergewaltigen, als Großonkel und Clegane gekommen sind und uns gerettet haben!“, wetterte Arya los und sprach Catelyn damit insgeheim aus der Seele. Ja, Robb hatte sich zuerst um seine Frau und sein ungeborenes Kind kümmern müssen, das verstand sie ja auch, aber trotzdem, er hätte Sie auch einem seiner Männer mitgeben und zurückkommen können, um sie zu holen. Und zum wiederholten mal stellte sie fest, dass ihr Sohn zwar ein Feldherr, aber kein König war. Wie Robert Baratheon, nur in anderer Hinsicht. Er dachte zu wenig und handelte zu viel. Oder auch gar nicht, kam ganz darauf an. 

„Wir müssen hier weg“, drängte ihr Onkel als hinter ihnen Hörner ertönten. „Clegane ist verletzt, ich glaube ein Pfeil oder Armbrustbolzen“, warf sie hastig ein und erntete ein weiteres Stöhnen von ihrem Retter, das sie als Bestätigung wertete. „Das hat noch gefehlt!“, fluchte irgendjemand weiter hinten, aber keiner rührte sich. „Sieben Höllen, kann sich jetzt bitte mal jemand um ihn kümmern?! Er hat mir gerade das Leben gerettet, bewegt euch, zum Henker nochmal!“, stieß sie wütend hervor, was ihr ein paar überraschte Ausrufe und ein ziemlich fieses Kichern von Arya einbrachte. „Ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass du fluchen kannst, Mutter!“, meinte sie amüsiert und Catelyn verdrehte genervt die Augen. Das war typisch ihr kleiner Wildfang. Und dann trieb ihre Schwiegertochter endlich ihr Pferd neben ihres und betastete vorsichtig Cleganes Rücken. Der umklammerte sie noch fester mit seinem Arm und presste sein Gesicht wieder gegen ihre Schulter. Und dann holte er tief Luft und stöhnte gedämpft auf, als ein Ruck durch seinen Körper ging und ein knackendes Geräusch darauf hindeutete, dass Talisa den Schaft gerade abgebrochen hatte. „Er hat Glück gehabt, ich glaube nicht, dass der Pfeil die Lunge getroffen hat, aber es ist eine fiese Fleischwunde. Ich muss die Spitze so bald wie möglich entfernen, sonst bekommt er Wundfieber. Aber dazu müssen wir zumindest das nächste Gasthaus erreichen, betet zu den Göttern, dass er das durchhält. Was machen wir jetzt überhaupt? Wir sind vorhin zum Lager geritten, aber dort war ein einziges Gemetzel im Gange, unsere Männer wurden nieder geschlachtet, deshalb waren wir gerade auf dem Weg tiefer in den Wald, als ihr zu uns gestoßen seid“, erklärte sie danach und Catelyn atmete auf. Sie hoffte inständig, dass Clegane wirklich so stark war wie er aussah und nicht einfach zusammenklappen würde. 

Die Hörner erklangen schon wieder, diesmal ein ganzes Stück näher. „Wir reiten nach Seegart, bloß weg hier!“, rief ihr Onkel und sie folgte ihm durch das kleine Waldstück und dann in halsbrecherischem Tempo über das freie Feld dahinter. Es war ein Wunder, dass dabei keines der Pferde stürzte oder einer der Reiter durch einen tief hängenden Ast aus dem Sattel gefegt wurde. Es war Neumond, sie konnte kaum den Boden unter den Hufen von Cleganes Ross erkennen, aber andererseits würde ihnen die Finsternis wahrscheinlich das Leben retten. Von den Zwillingen bis nach Seegart waren es etwa sechzig Meilen, wenn sie sich richtig erinnerte. Das bedeutete mindestens zehn Stunden Weg, vielleicht weniger, wenn sie die Pferde bis zum Äußersten schinden würden. Catelyn biss die Zähne zusammen und trieb den schwarzen Hengst weiter an. Clegane hatte ihr das Leben gerettet und einen Pfeil abgefangen, der für sie bestimmt gewesen war. Hätte sie doch nur nicht so laut nach Arya geschrien und die Schützen damit noch zusätzlich auf sie aufmerksam gemacht! Er atmete schwer in ihr Ohr und klammerte sich noch immer fest an sie. Sein heißer Atem wärmte ihre Wange und sein Haar kitzelte ihr Ohr. Mit einem Schlag realisierte sie, dass sie seit dem Tag, als sie sich in Königsmund von Ned verabschiedet hatte, keinem Mann mehr so nah gewesen war wie Sandor Clegane in diesem Moment. Mit ihrem nächsten Atemzug nahm sie seinen Geruch nach Seife, Leder, Pferd und Schweiß wahr. Unwillkürlich schoss ihr das Blut in die Wangen und ihr stockte der Atem. Wann war sie je so fest gehalten worden? Sein Brustpanzer drückte sich in ihren Rücken und seine kräftige Hand krallte sich in ihre Hüfte. Wenn dieses störende Stück Metall zwischen ihnen nicht wäre, könnte es sogar ganz angenehm sein… Catelyn erschrak über den Weg, den ihre Gedanken genommen hatten, und hieb ihrem Reittier die Fersen in die Seite. Es fühlte sich an als würde sie Ned verraten und alles, was von ihrer Familie noch geblieben war. Sie weigerte sich, diese makabren Gedanken irgendwie weiter zu denken. Das war einfach nur falsch, grotesk, verwerflich! Er diente den Lennisters! Er war ein skrupelloser Bluthund, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes! Und doch – er war für sie zurück gekommen. Ein winzig kleiner Teil von ihr, der sich nicht zum Schweigen bringen lassen wollte, beharrte darauf, dass es angenehm war, von ihm gehalten zu werden. Außerdem war sie immer noch eine Frau, und kam nicht umhin, von seiner rohen Kraft und der Gefahr, in die er sich für sie begeben hatte, beeindruckt zu sein.

~~~

Es dämmerte schon, als sie nach Stunden ein Gasthaus erreichten. Cleganes Griff um ihre Taille war über der letzten Meilen immer lockerer geworden, er schien sich kaum noch im Sattel halten zu können. Catelyn fühlte sich wie gerädert, als das riesige schwarze Pferd in den Hof trottete, schweißbedeckt und mit großen Schaumflocken, die ihm vom Maul tropften. Der Hengst hatte in den letzten Stunden Unglaubliches geleistet. Er hatte sie beide getragen, ohne hinter den anderen Pferden zurück zu bleiben, im Gegenteil, die Mähre, die ihre Schwägerin ritt, drohte jeden Moment zusammenzubrechen. Dabei konnte Roslyn Frey – oder jetzt Roslyn Tully – nicht viel mehr wiegen als Arya, die gerade vom Schlachtross ihres Onkels sprang und zu ihnen herüber eilte. „Meine Fresse, er sieht wirklich nicht gut aus“, meinte sie fast schon in besorgtem Tonfall. Catelyn war so erledigt, dass sie es nicht einmal fertig brachte, ihre Tochter für ihre Ausdrucksweise zu rügen. Gerade eben traten auch ihr Onkel und ihr Bruder an sie heran und begannen, Clegane vorsichtig aus dem Sattel zu ziehen, unterstützt von einer der Mormont-Frauen und Zweien ihrer Männer. Sie warf einen kurzen Blick in die Runde und stellt fest, dass etwas mehr als dreißig ihrer Leute entkommen waren, genau wie Grauwind, der Robb nicht von der Seite wich. Und wenn Arya und Clegane sie nicht gewarnt hätten, hätte ganz sicher keiner von ihnen diesen Tag erlebt. Gerade versuchten die Männer, den verwundeten Krieger auf die Beine zu stellen, aber anscheinend hatte er keine Kraft mehr. Unter unterdrücktem Fluchen schleiften sie ihn ins Haus und Catelyn stieg mit steifen Gliedern von seinem Pferd. Der Hengst drehte seinen Kopf zu ihr herum und schien sie neugierig zu mustern. Sie nahm all ihren Mut zusammen und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Stirn, während die andere seinen Hals streichelte. Hoffentlich würde er nicht nach ihr schnappen, sie hatte in den paar Tagen schon gelernt, dass er ein übles Temperament hatte und normalerweise niemanden an sich heran ließ. „Ich danke dir“, flüsterte sie ihm leise zu und lehnte sich vorsichtig gegen seine Schulter. Arya tauchte von irgendwoher mit einem Eimer Wasser auf, den das Schlachtross in wenigen Zügen leerte. „Er heißt Fremder“, sagte ihre Tochter und kraulte ihn hinter den Ohren, was er sich mit einem Schnauben gefallen ließ. Er senkte den Kopf und rieb sich dann in ihrem Körper. Arya kicherte und meinte: „Er tut immer ganz gefährlich, aber eigentlich ist er gar nicht so übel, wenn man ihn mal kennt. So wie‘s aussieht hat er das mit seinem Herren gemeinsam.“ Catelyn brachte ein schwaches Lächeln zustande, aber dann wandte sie sich um und eilte mit wehenden Röcken auf das Gasthaus zu, um nach ihrem Retter zu sehen.

Sie fand sich in einem dunklen Flur wieder und stieg einfach die Treppe nach oben, einer Magd hinterher, die einen Eimer mit dampfendem Wasser trug. Wenig später betrat sie ein einfaches Zimmer, in dem ihre Schwiegertochter gerade vorsichtig das getrocknete Blut aufweichte, das seine Tunika mit seiner Haut verklebte. Er saß auf einer niedrigen Bank, links und rechts gestützt von Edmure und ihrem Onkel, die sich vor ihm aufgebaut und seine Schultern gepackt hatten, während er die Hände so fest um das Holz der Sitzfläche krallte, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Er war unnatürlich blass, aber ansonsten schien er wieder halbwegs klar zu sein. Als Catelyn die Tür hinter sich schloss, hob er den Kopf und sah ihr in die Augen. Sein Blick glänzte ein wenig fiebrig und die Muskeln seines Halses und Kiefers traten hervor, weil er vor Schmerz die Zähne zusammen biss. Plötzlich überwältigte sie ihr schlechtes Gewissen. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken was sie tat, fiel sie vor ihm auf die Knie und umfasste sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen. „Ich verdanke euch mein Leben, Clegane, und ich weiß nicht wie ich diese Schuld jemals wieder begleichen kann. Und es tut mir unendlich leid, dass ihr meinetwegen verletzt wurdet“, sagte sie mit zittriger Stimme und versuchte die Tränen zu unterdrücken, die in ihr aufsteigen wollten. Es war ein unglaublich langer Tag gewesen und die Erschöpfung machte sie emotional. Er nickte nur, sagte aber nichts, denn in diesem Moment zerschnitt Talisa das ohnehin ruinierte Kleidungsstück und legte seinen Oberkörper frei. 

Catelyn stockte der Atem. Sie hatte über die Jahre schon den ein oder anderen Mann ohne Hemd gesehen, aber keiner konnte auch nur ansatzweise hiermit mithalten. Clegane hatte wirklich Muskeln, die jede Statue des Kriegers in den Schatten stellten. Allein wie sie jeden einzelnen Strang seiner Arme unter seiner straff gespannten Haut und dem dünnen Flaum dunkler Haare ausmachen konnte! Sie zog vorsichtig ihre Hände zurück, mit denen sie sein Gesicht gehalten hatte, weil sie befürchtete, dass sie sonst irgendwann über seine Brust streichen würde. Ihr war vollkommen klar, dass ihre Gedanken nicht nur unzüchtig, sondern auch – gerade in dieser Situation – absolut unangemessen waren, aber sie konnte sich nicht helfen. Sie war immer noch eine Frau. Eine Frau, die seit über einem Jahr allein war und nichts anderes als ihre eigene Berührung kannte. Catelyn schluckte schwer und riss sich mühsam zusammen. „Haltet ihn fest“, wies Talisa auf einmal die beiden Männer an, die neben ihr standen. Dann reichte sie ihr ein Beißholz, dass sie ihrem Retter vorsichtig zwischen die Zähne schob. Er sah sie die ganze Zeit unverwandt an. Sie konnte ihn jetzt nicht alleine lassen, sie schuldete es ihm, ihn so gut sie konnte zu unterstützen. Also legte sie zögerlich ihre Hände auf seine fest geballten Fäuste und begegnete seinen brennenden Augen. 

Er verspannte sich, sobald Talisa begann, an ihm herumzuwerkeln. Sein Blick bohrte sich in ihren, aber er ließ sich absolut nichts anmerken. Nur seine Atmung beschleunigte sich zusehends und er schien sich völlig zu verkrampfen. Catelyn glaubte in seinen grauen Augen zu versinken. Die Welt um sie herum hörte auf zu existieren, es gab nur noch sie beide. Sie glaubte, seinen Blick bis auf den Grund ihrer Seele zu spüren und im Gegenzug auch in ihn hinein sehen zu können. Da waren die gleiche knochentiefe Müdigkeit, die auch sie in ihren Klauen hielt, Schmerz, Trauer und Resignation. Natürlich wurde das alles von den Scherzen überschattet, die ihn immer noch quälen mussten, aber trotzdem – sie konnte weder die Grausamkeit noch die Falschheit oder die Gier entdecken, die Robb ihm nachsagte. Eine Bewegung am Rand ihres Blickfeldes riss sie aus ihrer Starre und sie bemerkte völlig perplex, dass ihre Schwiegertochter anscheinend fast fertig war, denn sie wickelte eine saubere Leinenbinde um seinen muskulösen Brustkorb. Catelyn drückte noch ein letztes Mal seine Hände, bevor sie sich auf die Beine kämpfte und sofort feststellte, dass sie keine zwanzig mehr war. Offenbar hatte sie ein ganze Weile länger auf den harten Dielen gekniet als sie mitbekommen hatte. Dazu noch die Erschöpfung durch den Gewaltritt, den sie hinter sich hatten… sie würde gerade sonst was geben für ein heißes Bad und ein Federbett.

„Das waren Frey und Bolton im Leben nicht alleine“, verkündete Arya plötzlich aus einer Ecke. Sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt wie sie hereingekommen war. Wenn sie nach den seltsamen Blicken ging, die ihr ihr Onkel und ihr Bruder zu warfen, war sie wirklich ziemlich vertieft gewesen. Andererseits hatte sie Clegane ganz offensichtlich geholfen die Behandlung zu überstehen, daher hielt sich ihr schlechtes Gewissen in Grenzen, denn das war das mindeste gewesen, das sie für ihn hatte tun können. Erst jetzt registrierte sie, was Arya da eigentlich gesagt hatte. „Was verstehst du schon davon? Und woher willst du das so genau wissen?“, kam es ziemlich gereizt von Robb. Er lehnte an der Wand und schien nicht zu wissen wie es weitergehen sollte. Arya schnaubte nur und erwiderte: „Na, die würden sich doch nie so offen gegen dich stellen, wenn sie nicht irgendetwas in der Hinterhand hätten! Sie würden gegen dich und gleichzeitig gegen die Lennisters kämpfen müssen, so blöd sind selbst die nicht. Das schreit förmlich ‚Lord Tywin‘, das wäre genau sein Stil. Versprechungen machen, aber nie offen seinen Namen drauf schreiben. Niemand wird ihn damit in Verbindung bringen. Frey bekommt die Anerkennung des Königs und der alte Löwe ist uns los, oder er bekommt die alleinige Schuld und er wusste von gar nichts, sodass ihm keiner etwas kann.“ Catelyn schluckte. Sie konnte die Logik hinter Aryas Worten nicht leugnen. „Das kannst du nicht wissen. Und überhaupt – du bist ein Mädchen, als ob du etwas von Politik verstehen würdest. Oder von Tywin Lennister. Es war sicher nur wegen der Sache mit der Hochzeit“, hielt Robb dagegen, aber sie wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass ihre kleine Tochter das große Ganze viel besser verstanden hatte als ihr großer Bruder. „Die Kleine hat recht, sowas würde dem alten Lennister ähnlich sehen“, schlug Clegane sich mit rauer Stimme auf Aryas Seite. Catelyn nahm einen Becher Wasser vom Tisch und stützte vorsichtshalber seine Hand und seinen Kopf, als er gierig daraus trank. Erst als er ihr einen mehr als seltsamen Blick zu warf, realisierte sie so richtig, dass sie schon die ganze Zeit ohne nachzudenken seine Narben berührt hatte. Sie hatte sie gar nicht mehr wahrgenommen. Und in diesem Moment verstand sie so richtig, dass er mehr war als das verbrannte Fleisch in seinem Gesicht. Er hatte sie gerettet und dabei sein Leben riskiert, obwohl sie ihm kaum etwas bedeuten konnte und er sie nicht einmal wirklich kannte. Andere Männer, die nicht so entstellt waren wie er, hatten sie dort zurückgelassen und ihre eigene Haut gerettet.

 

„Übrigens, ist das Blut auf deinem Kleid?“, wandte er sich wieder an ihre Tochter und Catelyn zucke zusammen, als sie wieder den entmannten Lord Bolton vor Augen hatte. „Jup, das ist von Bolton“, meinte Arya mit einem Schulterzucken, was ihr einen überraschten Ausruf von Robb und ein Grinsen von Clegane einbrachte. Seine Narben verzogen sich, es sah ein bisschen grotesk aus, aber seine Augen funkelten amüsiert und er wirkte wie ein übermütiger kleiner Junge. Catelyn wurde es auf einmal ganz warm und sie hätte um ein Haar zurück gelächelt. „Erzähl, was hast du mit ihm gemacht?“, fragte er nach und sie seufzte. Irgendwie konnte sie immer noch nicht fassen, was ihre Tochter getan hatte, auch wenn sie direkt daneben gestanden hatte. Arya zuckte nur die Schultern und sagte: „Du hattest recht, ein Messer funktioniert besser. Er wollte mich vergewaltigen, also hab ich ihm den Schwanz abgeschnitten und ihn dann erstochen, in die Brust.“ „Sieben Höllen...“ Das klang nach Edmure, der sich schwankend an der Wand abstützte. „Sag das nochmal“, verlangte Robb mit Augen wie Untertassen. „Ich habe Roose Bolton den Schwanz abgeschnitten, als Mutter und ich von fünfzig von denen eingekreist wurden und er sich mit dem alten Frey gestritten hat, wer mich zuerst haben darf“, warf sie ihrem Bruder an den Kopf. „Dass ich diesen Elmar Frey nicht heiraten werde, dürfte ja wohl klar sein, oder?“, schob sie noch ziemlich angriffslustig hinterher. Robb nickte nur und schluckte schwer. 

„Wir müssen weiter, es sind nur noch zwei Stunden bis Seegart, dann sind wir erstmal sicher. Die werden nicht aufhören uns zu suchen. Von dort aus könnt ihr ein Schiff über die Bucht nehmen und entgeht damit wahrscheinlich ihren Patrouillen“, kam es von Clegane und Catelyn kam nicht umhin, seinen eisernen Willen zu bewundern. Andere Männer hätten sich nach einer Verletzung wie seiner erstmal eine Woche ins Bett verkrochen. „Klingt verdammt gut, aber was dann?“, warf Arya dazwischen. Eine wirklich gute Frage. „Wir marschieren zu den Zwillingen und lassen den Alten für den Tod unserer Männer bezahlen, was denn sonst?!“, stieß Robb zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Sie starrte ihn nur absolut ungläubig an. Das war doch jetzt nicht sein Ernst, oder?! Da waren sie mal wieder bei zu wenig denken und zu viel handeln… „Ihr könnt nicht gewinnen, _euer Gnaden_ , also sichert wenigstens euren Rückzug. Geht nach Hause, erobert Winterfell von Boltons Männern zurück, bereitet euch auf den Winter vor und sammelt bis zum Frühjahr neue Kräfte, Krieg im Winter ist doch Wahnsinn! Außerdem könnt Ihr ohne Bolton und Frey nicht mehr als dreitausend, vielleicht viertausend Mann übrig haben. Rennt in euer Verderben, wenn ihr unbedingt wollt, aber seid nicht überrascht, wenn sie euch nicht dorthin folgen“, sagte Clegane und starrte Robb herausfordernd an. Catelyn seufzte innerlich erleichtert auf, dass ihrem Sohn endlich mal jemand die Tatsachen ins Gesicht gesagt hatte. Die meisten seiner sogenannten Berater hatte nämlich viel zu viel Angst um ihre Position für sowas. Der Schwarzfisch war bisher die einzige Ausnahme gewesen. Der nickte nur und klopfte Clegane – der zusammenzuckte – auf die Schulter, bevor er erklärte: „Ihr habt absolut recht. Ich würde vorschlagen, dass ihr euch in Seegart auskuriert und dann wieder zum Heer stoßt, sobald es dort vorbei marschiert. Falls ihr bleiben wollt, natürlich.“ Catelyn hielt die Luft an und war nicht wirklich überrascht, als sie feststellte, dass sie sich wirklich wünschen würde, dass er bei ihnen blieb. Sie fühlte sich sicher in seiner Nähe, so sicher wie seit Jahren nicht mehr. 

Robb brummte nur zustimmend und fragte: „Wie gut seid ihr mit dem Schwert, Clegane?“ Ihr Onkel schnaubte nur verächtlich und schoss zurück: „Wenn du nicht sofort abgehauen wärst, sondern deinen Mann gestanden hättest, dann wüsstest du wie gut er ist. Ich habe noch nie jemanden so kämpfen sehen wie ihn heute, er hat doppelt so viele gefällt wie ich!“ Catelyn ertappte sich bei einem leisen Lächeln. Was denn, hatte Robb gedacht, dass Clegane die Waffe auf seinem Rücken nur zum Spaß spazieren trug!? Ihr Sohn schien ziemlich mit sich zu ringen, aber am Ende schlug er vor: „Ich schulde euch meinen Dank für das Leben meiner Mutter und meiner Schwester, Clegane. Also wenn ihr als Waffenmeister bei uns bleiben wollt, soll es mir recht sein.“ Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals und sie hielt den Atem an, während sie auf seine Antwort wartete. Catelyn verstand sich selbst nicht mehr. Irgendwie hatte dieser verrückte Tag ihr Innerstes völlig durcheinander gewirbelt. Der grimmige Krieger vor ihr zuckte nur die Schultern und sog gleich darauf zischend den Atem ein, aber dann antwortete er gepresst: „Warum nicht? Ich habe eh nichts besseres zu tun, aber erwartet nicht, das ich irgendwen mit Samthandschuhen anfasse. Wenn ich jemanden ausbilde, lernt er oder er bereut es.“ Catelyns Lächeln weitete sich zu einem breiten Grinsen. Seine Schüler taten ihr jetzt schon leid. Bevor irgendjemand etwas sagen konnte, sprang Arya auf und verkündete: „Na, dann geh ich mal dein Biest fertigmachen, Clegane, sonst bringt er noch einen der Stallburschen um. Ach, und danke dass du mich gerettet hast. Dafür nehme ich dich von meiner Liste, aber mögen tu ich dich immer noch nicht!“ Und damit drehte sie sich um und rannte die Treppe hinunter. Und Catelyn war – wieder einmal – absolut nicht mitgekommen. Versteh einer die seltsame Beziehung zwischen Arya und diesem Mann!


	8. Überraschender Besuch

Catelyn stand auf dem hölzernen Wehrgang und sah hinab in den Hof. Es kam ihr vor wie eine halbe Ewigkeit, als sie daran zurückdachte, wie sie genau hier gestanden und zusammen mit Ned ihren kleinen Bran beim Bogenschießen beobachtet hatte. Sie waren vor ein paar Tagen wieder in Winterfell eingetroffen und hatten – zu ihrer immensen Erleichterung – festgestellt, dass die Boltons bereits abgezogen waren, anscheinend hatte sie ein Rabe erreicht, der sie vom Tod ihres Lords unterrichtet hatte. Catelyn konnte noch immer nicht glauben, dass sie wieder zu Hause waren. Auch wenn so unglaublich viele Menschen fehlten, die einfach dazu gehört hatten, strahlten die altehrwürdigen Mauern Winterfells ein Gefühl der Sicherheit und Wärme aus, das ihr ein Stück ihrer inneren Ruhe zurückgegeben hatte. Allerdings überkamen sie an allen Ecken und Enden Erinnerungen an all jene, die nicht mehr unter ihnen waren. Jory. Ser Rodrik. Septa Mordane. Die Pools. Und vor allem… Ned, Bran und Rickon. Immer wenn sie an ihre Söhne dachte, zog sich ihr Herz schmerzhaft zusammen. Sie konnte kaum die Dächer der Burg ansehen, weil sie jede Minute erwartete, dass Bran hinter den Zinnen auftauchen und in schwindelerregender Höhe umher turnen würde. Sie ging jeden Tag in die Septe und zündete am Altar des Fremden eine Kerze für sie an. Am schlimmsten war es nachts und wenn sie abends zu Bett ging.

Sie lag dann mit offenen Augen in der Dunkelheit und erinnerte sich an Neds warme Hände, und seine sanften Berührungen, wenn er sich mit ihr vereinigt hatte. Es war immer ein angenehmes Gefühl gewesen. Sie hatte zwar nie die alles verzehrende Lust erlebt, von der einige Damen hinter vorgehaltener Hand tuschelten, aber trotzdem hatte sie nie eine Grund zur Klage gehabt, Ned war ein zärtlicher und vorsichtiger Liebhaber gewesen. Er hatte ihr nicht wehgetan und den Akt an sich meistens recht schnell über die Bühne gebracht, um ihr keine unnötigen Unannehmlichkeiten zu verursachen. Manchmal hatte sie das Gefühl gehabt, etwas zu verpassen, als ob da noch irgendetwas kommen müsste, das sie nie ganz erreichte. Etwas, das so ähnlich sein musste wie die Empfindungen, die ihre Finger manchmal in ihr auslösten, wenn sie sich heimlich und verschämt selbst berührte. Sie wusste sehr wohl, dass sich das nicht gehörte und für eine Lady absolut indiskutabel war, ihre Septa war diesbezüglich sehr deutlich geworden, als sie ein junges Mädchen gewesen war. Daher stellte sie am nächsten Morgen meistens mit roten Ohren eine Kerze auf den Altar der Mutter und betete inständig, dass ihr vergeben wurde. Das Problem an der Sache war nur, dass ihre Erinnerungen an ihren Mann mehr und mehr verschwammen und sich dann, sobald sie eingeschlafen war, mit den Gedanken vermischten, die sie tagsüber beschäftigten. In ihrer ersten Nacht in ihrem alten Ehebett war sie schweißgebadet hochgeschreckt, mit rasendem Herzen und einem dumpfen Pochen zwischen den Schenkeln. Im Traum hatte sie einen Mann geküsst und seine seine heiße Erregung gespürt, die sich in ihr bewegte. Doch als der Kuss abgebrochen war, hatte sie festgestellt, dass es nicht Ned gewesen war, der sie nahm, sonder ein Anderer… Jemand, der sich in ihrem Kopf festgesetzt hatte und sich nicht vertreiben ließ, ganz egal was sie versuchte... Clegane. Der Anblick seines schweißglänzenden Oberkörpers, der sich über ihr erhob und das leidenschaftliche Feuer in seinen Augen, während er sein hartes Glied in sie hinein stieß… Catelyn hatte der körperlichen Seite einer Ehe nie so viel Bedeutung beigemessen, aber seit dieser ersten Nacht verging kaum eine Stunde, in der sie sich nicht bei unzüchtigen Gedanken ertappte. Und immer mit _ihm_ in der Hauptrolle.

Sie seufzte schwer, während sie an ihre Flucht von den Zwillingen zurück dachte. Nachdem Talisa ihn in diesem heruntergekommenen Gasthaus versorgt hatte – so langsam wurde sie warm mit dem Mädchen – hatte er sich tatsächlich wieder auf sein Pferd gequält. Edmure hatte ihr angeboten, den Rest des Weges hinter ihm auf seinem Hengst zu reiten, um Cleganes Streitross zu schonen, aber Catelyn hatte davon nichts hören wollen. Ihr war sehr viel wohler, wenn er sich nicht allein im Sattel halten musste und sie ihn vielleicht noch auffangen könnte, sollte er ohnmächtig werden. Das hatte sie sich zumindest eingeredet, aber im Nachhinein musste sie sich wohl oder übel eingestehen, dass sie nur wieder seinen starken Arm um ihren Körper und seinen Atem auf ihrer Wange hatte spüren wollen. Sie hatten innerhalb weniger Stunden Seegart erreicht und waren von den Mallisters, die die Stadt regierten, mit offenen Armen empfangen worden. Sie hatte sofort nach einem Maester gefragt und keine Ruhe gegeben, bis Clegane versorgt war. Sie war wirklich erschrocken, als sie die tiefe Wunde gesehen hatte, anscheinend hatte der Pfeil seine Schulter zerfetzt. Sie hatte seine Hände gehalten, während der Maester eine scharf riechende Flüssigkeit auf das rohe Fleisch geträufelt und danach eine straffen Verband angelegt hatte. Auch in den nächsten Tagen war sie kaum von seiner Seite gewichen und hatte besorgt beobachtet, wie er sich durch das Wundfieber gekämpft hatte, mit dem sie schon gerechnet hatten. Der Pfeil war einfach viel zu lange in seinem Körper gewesen, als dass er der Entzündung hätte entgehen können. Sie hatte immer wieder seine Stirn mit nassen Tüchern gekühlt und sogar begonnen einen Götterkranz zu binden. Das war dann schon der Vierte. Einer für Jon, als er die Pocken gehabt hatte, einer für Bran, als er aus dem Fenster gestürzt war, einer für ihre beiden kleinen Jungen, als sie die Kunde vom Fall Winterfells in Harrenhall erreicht hatte, und jetzt einer für Clegane. Sie hatte alle Götter um sein Leben angefleht und war zwischen seinem Krankenzimmer und der Septe hin und her gependelt. Das hatte ihr zwar einige schräge Blicke von allen möglichen Leuten eingebracht, aber die hatte sie gekonnt ignoriert. Sie wäre einen grauenhaften Tod gestorben, wenn dieser Mann nicht gewesen und zusammen mit ihrem Onkel zu ihrer Rettung geeilt wäre. Sollten sie sie doch komisch ansehen. Als Robb und die anderen ein Schiff in Richtung Schnellwasser genommen hatten, hatte sie gar nicht erst lange überlegt und sofort beschlossen, lieber zu bleiben wo sie war und auf das Heer ihres Sohnes zu warten (was davon noch übrig war…).

Es waren lange, sorgenvolle Tage gewesen. Eine Nacht lang hatte sie wirklich Angst gehabt ihn an den Fremden zu verlieren und neben ihm auf seinem Krankenlager gesessen, ihre Hand auf seiner Brust, damit sie mitbekam wenn er nicht mehr atmen sollte. Dabei musste sie eingeschlafen sein, denn ein paar Stunden später war sie in seinem Arm aufgewacht, an seine breite Brust geschmiegt. Sie war zusammengezuckt und wie von den Anderen gejagt aus dem Bett geflohen. Aber er hatte ein ganzes Stück besser ausgesehen als am Tag zuvor und hatte an diesem Abend das erste mal wieder die Augen geöffnet. Catelyn war so unglaublich erleichtert gewesen, dass sie später, in ihrer Kammer, Freudentränen geweint hatte. Von da an war es bergauf gegangen und als ein paar Tage später Robb mit ihren Männern vor der Burg angekommen war, hatte er schon wieder auf seinen Hengst steigen können, auch wenn er seinen Arm noch in einer Schlinge getragen hatte. Auf dem langen Ritt nach Hause hatte sie ihn immer wieder verstohlen beobachtet und sich dabei an das Gefühl seines warmen Körpers neben ihrem erinnert, auch wenn es nur ein paar Sekunden gedauert hatte. Irgendwann auf halbem Weg hatte sie sich eingestanden, dass sie ihn anziehend fand, sehr sogar. Und ein paar Tage vor Winterfell hatte sie sich das erste mal selbst berührt und dabei _ihn_ vor Augen gehabt. Danach hatte sie in ihr Kissen geweint und Ned in Gedanken um Vergebung angefleht. Und seit sie hier waren… nun ja, damit war sie wieder bei den verdammten Träumen angekommen. Es warf sie völlig aus der Bahn und sie verstand sich selbst nicht mehr. Manchmal glaubte sie fast, dass sie sich lieber gar nicht verstehen _wollte_ , denn sie fürchtete sich ein wenig vor den Erkenntnissen, die ihr das bringen könnte. Hin und wieder war Unwissenheit ein Segen.

Seine raue Stimme schallte über den Hof und riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Er hatte sich ein paar junge Burschen vorgenommen, denen er gerade den Umgang mit Pfeil und Bogen erklärte. Seine Schulter konnte er immer noch nicht richtig einsetzen, auch wenn Maester Luwin ihm die Schlinge gestern abgenommen hatte. Aber das schützte die Jungen trotzdem nicht vor seinen harschen Anweisungen und der gnadenlosen Kritik. Er wurde sehr deutlich und fragte einen der Unglücklichen gerade, ob er etwas gesoffen hatte, weil er so hin und her schwankte. Dabei hatte der arme Kerl wahrscheinlich einfach nur eine Heidenangst vor seinem Lehrmeister. Catelyn schmunzelte bei dem Gedanken und folgte Clegane mit den Augen, als er unwirsch den Ellenbogen eines seiner Schüler nach oben zog und den Arm eines anderen ausdrehte. „Der geht daneben“, brummte er dem nächsten ins Ohr und schob seinen Bogen ein winziges Stück zur Seite, woraufhin der Pfeil das Schwarze nur ganz knapp verfehlte. Sie hörte Schritte hinter sich und erkannte sofort ihren ältesten Sohn. „Wie läuft es?“, fragte er skeptisch und lehnte seine Ellenbogen gegen das Geländer. „Er ist streng, aber effektiv“, antwortete Catelyn wahrheitsgemäß und nicht ohne Stolz. Sie war wirklich mehr als froh, dass Clegane seine Stelle als Waffenmeister so ernst nahm und sich sofort in die Arbeit gestürzt hatte. „Mag sein, aber er ist nicht Ser Rodrik“, meinte Robb ein wenig trotzig. Sie seufzte. Ihr Sohn würde wahrscheinlich nie seine Abneigung gegen ihren Retter überwinden. In mancher Hinsicht war er ein wirklich fähiger Anführer, der seinen Jahren weit voraus war, aber hin und wieder hätte sie ihm am liebsten den Hintern versohlt, weil er sich aufführte wie ein trotziges Kind. „Nein, das ist er nicht und das ist gut so. Keiner kann Ser Rodrik ersetzen. Es ist doch nur gut, wenn er die Dinge auf seine Weise angeht. Und ich muss sagen, ich habe die Burschen noch nie so schnell Fortschritte machen sehen, er weiß definitiv was er tut“, erklärte sie bestimmt und hoffte, jetzt nicht eine weitere dieser erschöpfenden Diskussionen mit Robb führen zu müssen. Er war nach wie vor überzeugt, dass man Clegane nicht trauen konnte und dass er noch immer den Lennisters die Treue hielt. Catelyn konnte darüber nur den Kopf schütteln und sich fragen, wieso ihr Sohn es nicht schaffte, die Vergangenheit seines neuen Waffenmeisters ruhen zu lassen und ihn nach seinem jüngsten Verhalten zu beurteilen, anstatt an seinem alten Groll und seinen Vorurteilen festzuhalten. Manchmal hatte sie wirklich das Gefühl, dass sie selbst und Arya die einzigen Menschen in Winterfell waren, die Clegane wirklich gern hier hatten, auch wenn ihre Tochter nach wie vor behauptete, ihn nicht leiden zu können. Was sie nicht davon abhielt ihn so lange zu bearbeiten, bis er auch sie im Bogenschießen unterrichtete. Robb schien gerade etwas sagen zu wollen, als vom Torhaus aus ein Horn erschallte.

Catelyn zuckte zusammen und fragte sich sofort, was denn jetzt schon wieder passieren würde. Besucher bedeuteten in Zeiten wie diesen in neun von zehn Fällen Ärger. Sie wüsste nicht, wer etwas von ihnen wollen sollte. Schon hörte man aus der Ferne Hufgetrappel, das schien eine größere Gruppe von Reitern zu sein. Robb reichte ihr seinen Arm und führte sie die Treppen hinunter und in den Hof, um die Besucher zu empfangen. Ihr entging keineswegs, dass er die andere auf den Griff seines Schwertes gelegt hatte. Sie waren kaum angekommen, als Clegane neben ihr auftauchte und ebenfalls seinen Schwertgurt zurecht zog. Sie schenkte ihm ein freundliches Lächeln, an seiner Seite fühlte sie sich sofort sicherer. Auch Maester Luwin nahm seinen Platz neben Robb ein und strich seine Robe glatt. Arya stieß als nächste zu ihnen, in verdreckten Hosen und mit zerzausten Haaren, wie üblich. Warum überraschte sie das jetzt nicht? Weiter vorn wurde eben das Tor geöffnet und gab den Blick auf die ersten Reiter frei. Einen Reiter mit einer weißen Fahne und in einem gelben Waffenrock, auf den drei schwarze Hunde gestickt waren. „Verdammte Scheiße“, zischte Clegane neben ihr. Catelyn konnte darauf absolut nichts sagen, ihr Blick klebte nur voller Entsetzen an dem riesigen Berg von einem Mann, der ein nicht minder gewaltiges Schlachtross in den Hof lenkte. Und dann blieb ihr fast das Herz stehen, als sie die junge Frau erkannte, die hinter ihm auf einer hübschen Fuchsstute ritt. Sansa. Ihr süßes, kleines, unschuldiges Mädchen, das man an dieses Monstrum gebunden hatte. Sie biss fest die Zähne zusammen und bemerkte, wie auch Robb sich völlig verkrampfte. Sie musterte ihren Schwiegersohn, der gerade von seinem Hengst sprang und sich dann ihrer Tochter näherte. Seiner _Frau_. Götter, wenn er ihr auch nur ein Haar gekrümmt hatte, würde sie ihn eigenhändig umbringen! Er streckte beide Hände nach ihr aus und umfasste ihre Taille, bevor er sie aus dem Sattel hob. Robb neben ihr knirschte mit den Zähnen und sie selbst hätte den Berg am liebsten angeschrien, gefälligst seine Pfoten bei sich zu behalten und ihr Kind nicht anzurühren. Und dann riss sie die Augen auf und starrte mit offenem Mund, als Sansa ihn anstrahlte als wäre er ihr Ritter in strahlender Rüstung und sich für einen Moment an seine Brust kuschelte, bevor sie seinen Arm nahm und langsam auf sie zu kam. Erst jetzt bemerkte Catelyn, dass sie unter ihrem grauen Mantel ein schwarzes Kleid mit einer gelben Schärpe um die Taille trug. Cleganes Farben. Ihr wurde schlecht. Das war doch wohl ein schlechter Scherz!

~~~ Sansa ~~~

 

Irgendwie hatte sie sich das anders vorgestellt. Ihre Mutter und Robb starrten sie an als hätte sie zwei Köpfe, während Sandor und Arya, die sie erst auf den zweiten Blick erkannte, Gregor mit offenem Abscheu musterten, der schon fast an Hass grenzte. Sansa seufzte. Eigentlich hätte sie mit dieser Reaktion rechnen müssen, aber sie hatte trotz allem gehofft, dass die Freude überwiegen würde, sie nach Jahren gesund und lebendig wiederzusehen. Anscheinend hatte sie sich da in ihrer Familie getäuscht. Sie straffte die Schultern, hob das Kinn und versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie sehr sie sie damit verletzt hatten. „Mutter, Robb, Arya. Ich soll euch von Großonkel Brynden und Onkel Edmure grüßen, wir sind zuerst nach Schnellwasser geritten, aber man sagte uns, dass ihr wieder nach Hause gezogen wärt“, sagte sie möglichst freundlich, obwohl ihr eher zum Heulen zumute war. Stille. Keiner ließ sich auch nur im entferntesten anmerken, dass sie sie überhaupt gehört hatten. Gregor legte seine warme Hand auf ihre und stricht sanft über ihre Finger. Sein Trost gab ihr die Kraft, jetzt nicht zusammen zu brechen. Merkten die denn nicht, was sie ihr gerade antaten?! Sie wollte sich eigentlich nur in die Arme ihrer Mutter werfen, aber die starrte sie an wie eine Fremde! Und erst Arya und Sandor! Sie sahen aus, als würden sie Gregor am liebsten an Ort und Stelle umbringen! Urplötzlich brodelte eine unbändige Wut in ihrem Magen. Als ob sie auch nur irgendeine Art von Mitspracherecht gehabt hätte! Die taten gerade so als hätte sie sie verraten, dabei hatte sie nur versucht zu überleben! Ja, sie hatte unglaubliches Glück gehabt und einen großartigen Mann zum Gemahl bekommen, in den sie sich in den letzten Wochen hoffnungslos verliebt hatte. Konnten sie denn nicht sehen, dass sich zwischen ihnen etwas besonderes entwickelt hatte und sich einfach für sie freuen? Anscheinend war das zu viel verlangt. Sansa war es leid, so unglaublich leid sich immer für alles rechtfertigen zu müssen. Sie würde nicht zulassen, dass hier irgendjemand auch nur ein Wort gegen Gregor sagte, schon gar nicht nach diesem Empfang!

Am Ende war es Maester Luwin, der sich zuerst rührte und ihr entgegenkam. „Lady Clegane, ich kann euch gar nicht sagen, wie sehr ich mich freue euch wohlbehalten wiederzusehen“, sagte er mit einem Lächeln, das den unzähligen Falten in seinem Gesicht noch ein paar mehr hinzufügte. Sansa atmete auf und erwiderte ebenfalls lächelnd: „Maester Luwin, ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht als ich hörte, dass Theon Winterfell eingenommen hatte, ich fürchtete schon, er hätte alle Bewohner getötet. Ich bin so froh, dass es dem nicht so ist. Und bitte, ich war immer Sansa für euch, ihr müsst mich nicht mit Lady Clegane ansprechen“, antwortete sie und entspannte sich ein wenig. Wenigstens einer hier schien ihr freundlich gesinnt zu sein, das war doch schon mal etwas. „Ich möchte euch meinen Mann vorstellen, Lord Gregor Clegane. Liebster, dies ist Maester Luwin, er dient den Starks seit vielen Jahren und ist einer der weisesten Männer, die mir je begegnet sind“, übernahm sie die Vorstellung. Ihr Mann streckte ihrem alten Lehrer die Hand entgegen, die dieser nach kurzem Zögern ergriff. „Meine Frau spricht in den höchsten Tönen von euch Maester. Es ist eine Ehre, euch persönlich kennenzulernen, nachdem ich so viel von euch gehört habe. Sowohl von ihr als auch...“ „Von mir! Luwin, altes Haus, wie geht es dir?“, wurde er von Haridan unterbrochen, der anscheinend gerade von dem Karren geklettert war, den sie extra seinetwegen mitgenommen hatten. Er hatte darauf bestanden sie zu begleiten, nachdem er erfahren hatte, wer der Maester von Winterfell war. Aber natürlich konnte er die lange Strecke mit seinen einundsiebzig Jahren nicht mehr auf einem Pferd bewältigen.

„Die Anderen sollen mich holen, bist du das, Harri?“, rief Maester Luwin völlig überrascht aus und fiel seinem Kollegen um den Hals. Sansa lächelte in sich hinein. Haridan hatte ihr so einige Geschichten erzählt, wie er zusammen mit seinem besten Freund Luwin als junger Mann an die Zitadelle in Altsass gekommen war und seine Ausbildung absolviert hatte. Da hatten sich Abgründe aufgetan, sie hätte nie erwartet, dass der gutmütige alte Mann, den sie immer als eine Art Ersatzgroßvater betrachtet hatte, früher so durch die Weinschenken gezogen war und sich mit den Schankmägden vergnügt hatte. Die beiden schienen erst einmal alles um sich herum vergessen zu haben und ihr Wiedersehen in vollen Zügen zu genießen. Sansa seufzte traurig. So hätte sie sich die Begrüßung durch ihre Familie auch gewünscht. Sie straffte die Schultern und wandte sich ihnen wieder zu. Sie standen noch immer mit versteinerten Gesichtern in einer Reihe und sie wurde allmählich richtig sauer. Auch wenn Maester Luwin gerade auf sie zu gekommen war, das Verhalten der anderen war immer noch völlig unmöglich. „Darf ich vorstellen, Lord Gregor Clegane, mein Ehemann. Gregor, das sind Lady Catelyn Stark, Lady Arya und seine Gnaden Robb, Lord von Winterfell und König des Nordens“, verkündete sie mit ruhiger Stimme. Gregor verbeugte sich, während sie in einen Knicks versank. Wenn sie ihr nicht wie ihre Familie gegenübertreten wollten, konnte sie sich genauso gut an die Etikette halten. Immerhin war Robb ja ein König.

„Euer Gnaden. Wir kommen als Abgesandte von Lord Tywin Lennister, er hat uns beauftragt, in seinem Namen ein Friedensabkommen auszuhandeln“, erklärte Gregor gerade den eigentlichen Grund ihres Besuchs. Sansa hätte am liebsten die Augen verdreht, als ihr Bruder tatsächlich rot vor Wut wurde. Das würde sie eine Menge Nerven kosten, das merkte sie schon. „Soll das ein schlechter Witz sein?! Nach allem, was geschehen ist? Glaubt er ernsthaft, dass er mich verspotten und meine Schwester als Hu-… _Frau_ seines Hundes hierher schicken kann?!“, zischte Robb mit vor Abscheu triefender Stimme. Gregor neben ihr verspannte sich, aber Sansa bekam es kaum mit. Sie sah rot.

„Wolltest du mich gerade als seine _Hure_ bezeichnen!? Sag mal, geht‘s noch!? Ich fasse es nicht, ich habe jahrelang davon geträumt heimzukommen und dann führst du dich auf wie… mir fehlen die Wort für sowas! Du willst mein Bruder sein? Dass ich nicht lache! Abgesehen davon, _euer Gnaden_ , habt ihr offensichtlich noch einiges zu lernen, wenn das die Art ist, wie ihr Botschafter der Hand des Königs der sieben Königreiche empfangt. Es braucht mehr für einen König als eine Krone auf seinem Kopf, glaub mir, ich weiß wovon ich rede! Und offensichtlich bist du genau so wenig in der Lage über deinen kindischen Groll und deinen Stolz hinwegzusehen und zu tun, was für deine Untertanen das Beste ist, wie Joffrey. Du hast es ja nicht einmal fertig gebracht mich aus dieser Schlangengrube von Hauptstadt zu retten! Hast du wirklich geglaubt sie würden mich gut behandeln oder war ich dir einfach egal? Zu deiner Information, ich wurde geschlagen, gedemütigt, ausgepeitscht und gebrandmarkt! Hier, ich habe immer noch die Narben am ganzen Körper und glaub mir, der Rest sieht schlimmer aus als mein Arm! Es gab genau drei Männer, die mir beigestanden und versucht haben mir zu helfen. Tyrion Lennister, Sandor und Gregor. Keiner sonst. Sandor und Tyrion haben Joffreys grausame Spielchen beendet und haben ihn in die Schranken gewiesen, wenn er zu weit gegangen ist und Gregor hat mich sofort nach unserer Hochzeit aus der Stadt gebracht, gegen Joffreys Willen. Wag es ja nicht, auch nur ein Wort gegen einen der drei zu sagen! Sie haben _deine_ Aufgabe übernommen, lieber Bruder, es wäre an _dir_ gewesen mir zu helfen! Aber keiner von euch hat auch nur versucht mich zu retten, nicht einer! Das ist einfach nur armselig, für jeden Bruder, aber für einen König ganz besonders! Wie soll dich irgendwer ernst nehmen, wenn du nicht einmal deine eigene Familie beschützen kannst!? Aber Hauptsache trotzdem hier einen auf dicke Hose machen und Lord Tywins Friedensangebot ablehnen noch bevor du dir überhaupt die Bedingungen angehört hast! Es ist mir scheißegal dass du ihn hasst, das tun viele! Aber als König ist es deine verdammte Pflicht deinen Groll hinunterzuschlucken und zu tun was getan werden muss! Aber wenn ich mir die Sache mit dem Pakt mit den Freys so ansehe und was du daraus gemacht hast, war das wohl noch nie deine Stärke. Die Worte der Familie unserer Mutter lauten: ‚Familie, Pflicht, Ehre.‘ Du hast in allen dreien versagt, herzlichen Glückwunsch!

Und dann stellst du dich tatsächlich hier hin, nachdem du dein Wort gebrochen hast und die Erstbeste geheiratet hast, die dir über den Weg lief, und rümpfst die Nase, weil ich was getan habe? Den Mann geheiratet, der mir von Joffrey aufgezwungen wurde? Glaubst du ernsthaft die hätten mich nach meiner Meinung gefragt? Als ob ich irgendein Mitspracherecht gehabt hätte! Ich habe nur versucht zu überleben, da meine Familie es nicht für nötig hielt auf mich aufzupassen! Und dann wagst du es ernsthaft mich dafür zu verurteilen, dass ich mit beiden Händen nach dem letzten Strohhalm und der Chance auf ein bisschen Glück gegriffen habe? Wie kannst du mir das Recht absprechen in meiner Ehe glücklich zu sein?! Wie kannst du mich dafür verurteilen, dass ich mich in meinen Ehemann verliebt habe, einen von sehr wenigen Menschen, die mir Freundlichkeit und Respekt entgegenbringen und mich um meiner selbst willen schätzen? Anscheinend eine ganze Menge mehr als du gerade zustande bringst. Ich sage dir eins: Ich liebe ihn und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du auf ihn herabblickst, denn er ist ein besserer Mann als du es je sein wirst! Vater hat einmal zu mir gesagt, dass er mich irgendwann mit jemanden vermählen würde, der meiner wert ist. Jemand, der tapfer ist und sanft und stark. Gregor ist all das und noch viel mehr, er ist ehrenhaft, gerecht und ein weiser Anführer. Wenn ihr alle nicht in der Lage seid an seinem Ruf vorbeizusehen und zu erkennen wie er wirklich ist, ist das euer Pech. Stellt euch vor, es braucht mehr als ein paar Gerüchte und einen einzigen Blick um einen Menschen zu beurteilen! Aber was erwarte ich denn von Leuten, die es nicht fertigbringen ihre Schwester und Tochter zu begrüßen, die nach Jahren wieder nach Hause kommt, nur weil sie an einen Mann verheiratet wurde, der ihnen nicht passt? Das ist das allerletzte, ehrlich!“

Ihre Brust wogte mit jedem tiefen Atemzug und ihr Herz raste, während sie vergeblich versuchte ihre Beherrschung wiederzufinden. Ihr eigener Bruder hatte sie als Hure bezeichnen wollen. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass ihr Tränen über die Wangen liefen und sie drehte sich weg, um Robbs hassverzerrtes Gesicht nicht mehr sehen zu müssen. Irgendwie landete sie in Gregors Armen und vergrub ihr Gesicht in seiner Brust. Sie versuchte ihr Schluchzen zu ersticken, aber es gelang ihr nicht so recht. Es tat so unglaublich weh. Ihre Träume und Hoffnungen, was davon übrig war, zersprangen in tausend Scherben. Es sah so aus, als wäre Gregor alles, was ihr geblieben war. „ _Euer Gnaden_ , ich werde die Pflicht erfüllen, die mich hierher gebracht hat und nichts tun, was diese Aufgabe gefährden könnte. Aber ihr solltet wissen, dass ich euch das hier trotzdem niemals verzeihen werde. Eure Schwester ist durch die Hölle gegangen und hat seit Tagen von nichts anderem geredet als euch endlich wiederzusehen. Ich weiß nicht welche Art Mensch man sein muss, um ihr nach allem, was sie durchgemacht hat, auf diese Art und Weise das Herz zu brechen. Wärt ihr nicht ihr Bruder, würde ich euch dafür umbringen. Man sollte meinen, dass Ihr inzwischen gelernt hättet, wie kostbar eine Familie ist und dass man sie um jeden Preis beschützen sollte. Ich hätte, nach allem was Sansa mir von Ihnen allen erzählt hat, wirklich mehr von Ihnen erwartet“, sagte er mit bemüht ruhiger, aber eiskalter Stimme. Sansa seufzte leise und drängte sich noch enger an ihn. Manchmal fragte sie sich wirklich, womit sie einen Mann wie ihn verdient hatte, er war zu gut um wahr zu sein.

„Sansa?“, erklang nach einer Weile die zaghafte Stimme ihrer Mutter. Sie sah auf und wischte sich die Augen. Ihre Mutter war auf sie zu gekommen und knetete nervös ihre Hände, während sie ihren Blick suchte. Sie war gealtert, stellte Sansa fest. Diese feinen Linien in ihrem Gesicht waren das letzte mal, als sie sie gesehen hatte, noch nicht da gewesen und sie entdeckte auch ein paar vereinzelte graue Haare in ihrem roten Zopf. Auch für Lady Catelyn konnten die letzten Jahre nicht leicht gewesen sein. „Es tut mir leid, mein Kind. Es tut mir so leid, ich sollte eigentlich inzwischen wissen, dass der erste Eindruck täuschen kann. Bitte verzeih mir, wenn du kannst. Ich werde mich bemühen, deinem… Ehemann einen Vertrauensvorschuss zu geben...“ weiter kam sie nicht, denn Sansa hatte sich aus Gregors Armen gekämpft und fiel endlich ihrer Mutter um den Hals. Und als ihr ihr vertrauter Geruch nach frischer Luft, kalten Winterabenden und Wildblumen in die Nase stieg, brachen alle Dämme und die Tränen, die gerade erst versiegt waren, liefen in Sturzbächen über ihre Wangen. Es fühlte sich an wie nach Hause kommen. Sie hatte fast schon vergessen wie das war. Götter, wie hatte sie das vermisst! Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis sie sich wieder halbwegs gefangen hatte und sich wieder aufrichtete. „Mama, du hast mir so gefehlt“, flüsterte sie leise und wischte sich die Augen. „Oh Sansa, ich habe jeden Tag die Götter angefleht dich zu mir zurück zu bringen. Ich hätte zwar nie gedacht, dass es auf diese Weise geschehen würde, aber trotzdem – du bist zu Hause und das ist alles, was zählt“, antwortete ihre Mutter und Sansa brachte ein verheultes Lächeln zustande.

Danach trat Arya auf sie zu und umarmte sie flüchtig. Es hatte einen fahlen Beigeschmack, aber es war wohl besser als nichts. „Dein ach so toller Ehemann wollte einen meiner Freunde töten lassen“, zischte sie giftig und erdolchte Gregor mit Blicken. Sansa sah verwirrt zu ihm hoch und zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch, als er Arya mit einem Ausdruck puren Schocks ins Gesicht starrte. „Wenn er das jemals herausfindet, rollen Köpfe“, sagte er schließlich. Sansa verstand rein gar nichts und noch weniger, als ihre Schwester ein ziemlich fieses Grinsen aufsetzte. „Ja, und wenn ich Glück habe, ist es eurer, _Mylord_ “, spie sie hasserfüllt aus. „Oder vielleicht nehme ich ihm ja auch die Arbeit ab, Ihr wärt nicht der erste Lord, den ich auf dem Gewissen habe“. „Arya!“, rief Sansa erschrocken und stellte sich zwischen die beiden. „Wenn du ihm auch nur ein Haar krümmst, schwöre ich bei allen Göttern, dass du es bereuen wirst! Er ist dein Schwager, verdammt! Auch wenn es dir nicht passt, wir sind eine Familie!“, schleuderte sie ihrer Schwester entgegen, aber die schien nur noch wütender zu werden. „Er hat jeden Tag einen der Gefangenen in Harrenhall ausgewählt, der dann gefoltert und getötet wurde. Und dann haben sie die Köpfe auf den Verschlag gesteckt, in dem sie uns zusammengepfercht hatten!“, schrie Arya mit sich überschlagender Stimme. Sansa wurde schlecht. Ganz langsam drehte sie sich zu Gregor um und stellte die Frage, die er von ihr inzwischen schon so oft gehört hatte: „Warum?“ Und wie jedes mal hoffte sie verzweifelt, dass es einen guten Grund für seine ‚Grausamkeit‘ gab. Sie konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, wie es ihm damit ging, sie hatte seine Alpträume erlebt, die ihn noch immer manchmal heimsuchten, obwohl er ihr gesagt hatte, dass er neben ihr so ruhig schlief wie noch nie in seinem Leben. Gregor seufzte schwer und schloss gequält die Augen.

„Die Typen, die dort für die Gefangenen zuständig sind, sind der schlimmste Abschaum, der mir je untergekommen ist. Polliver, Chiswyck, Raff, Dunsen und der Kitzler“, begann Gregor leise. An der Stelle unterbrach ihn ein verächtliches Schnauben seines Bruders. „Was hast du denn, die passen doch hervorragend zu dir“, grollte er angriffslustig. Sansa ballte die Fäuste und wollte schon etwas dagegen sagen, aber Gregors müdes Kopfschütteln hielt sie davon ab. Er wandte sich wieder an Arya und redete einfach weiter, als wäre nichts gewesen: „Ja, Ihr habt recht, Lady Stark, ich habe jeden Tag einen Gefangenen ausgewählt und damit zum Tode verurteilt. Ich leugne es nicht. Habt Ihr allerdings einmal bemerkt, _wen_ ich ausgewählt habe? Alte, Schwache, Kranke. Was denkt ihr wohl – was hätten diese Bastarde mit euch Gefangenen gemacht, wenn ich ihnen freie Hand gelassen hätte? Glaubt mir, ihr wollt es eigentlich gar nicht wissen. Es ist ein Spiel auf Messers Schneide, gleichzeitig vor dem alten Löwen das Gesicht zu wahren und währenddessen trotzdem so weit wie möglich das richtige zu tun. Es gibt Menschen, die von mir abhängig sind. Ich habe die Verantwortung für meinen Haushalt und alle, die auf den Ländereien leben, die zu meiner Burg gehören. Ich kann es mir nicht leisten, Lord Tywin zu verärgern und meine Leute schutzlos zurückzulassen.Wenn das bedeutet, dass ich für ihn das Monster spielen muss, tue ich das und muss danach mit den Konsequenzen leben.“ Sansa seufzte nur und drückte seine Hand. Sie hatte schon zu viele solcher Geschichten gehört. Von ihm, von Maester Haridan, von Ser Gareth. Es war so unglaublich unfair. „Gendry war aber nicht alt und schwach!“, schrie Arya ihren Mann an und zitterte dabei vor Wut. „Der Schmied, nicht wahr?“, fragte Gregor nach und sie bleckte zur Antwort nur angriffslustig die Zähne. „Polliver hatte Lunte gerochen und wollte mich beim alten Löwen anschwärzen, weil ich angeblich weich geworden wäre und ihn unterwandern würde. Irgendetwas in der Art. Ich habe nur am Rande mitbekommen, wie er sich bei den anderen darüber ausgelassen hat, dass ich nur die nutzlosen Krüppel aussuchen würde, die für seinen Geschmack nicht lange genug durchhielten, um ordentlich mit ihnen zu spielen. Seine Worte, nicht meine. Daher habe ich am Tag als Tywin ankam, den kräftigsten Gefangenen ausgewählt, um ihn zu besänftigen. Wie gesagt, es ist eine Gratwanderung. Der Junge hatte Glück, dass dem Spuk rechtzeitig ein Ende gemacht wurde.“

Bevor noch irgendjemand etwas dazu sagen konnte, meinte Maester Haridan mit ganz ruhiger Stimme: „Ich denke, wir sollten diese Diskussion an einen etwas ruhigeren Ort verlegen. Es wurde schon zu viel gesagt, das in den falschen Händen gewaltigen Schaden anrichten könnte. Abgesehen davon könnten wir sicher alle eine warme Mahlzeit und ein Bad vertragen.“ Sansa hätte ihn in diesem Moment umarmen können. Und er hatte völlig recht, stellte sie erschaudernd fest. Es war gefährlicher Leichtsinn gewesen, die Wahrheit über Gregors Charakter hier so hinaus zu schreien, man wusste nie wer zuhörte. Robb brummte nur nichtssagend und drehte sich um, um in Richtung der großen Halle voraus zu gehen. Sansa seufzte. Ihr Bruder hatte schon immer mehr Temperament gehabt als gut für ihn war und einen legendären Dickkopf dazu. Ihre Mutter legte ihr einen Arm um die Schultern und führte sie hinterher, obwohl sie inzwischen ein ganzes Stück größer war als sie. Als sie die breite Flügeltür durchschritt und die Halle betrat, hielt sie die Luft an und kämpfte das Brennen in ihren Augen nieder. Es war fast zu viel. Eine plötzliche Erinnerung ließ sie schmunzeln. Götter, war das lange her, dass Arya sie mit Essen beworfen hatte, kurz nachdem sie die Königin kennengelernt hatte. Die hinterhältige Schlampe, hoffentlich blieb der ihre Gehässigkeit irgendwann mal im Hals stecken und sie würde qualvoll daran ersticken!

Ein paar Mägde brachten dampfende Schüsseln und deckten einen der langen Tische ein, sodass sie sich zu beiden Seiten setzen konnten. Sansa drängte sich sofort neben Gregor und war erleichtert, als ihre Mutter ohne zu zögern den Platz neben ihr nahm. Auf der anderen Seite ihres Mannes hatten sich die beiden Maester niedergelassen, die noch immer in ein Gespräch über ihre Jugendtage vertieft schienen. Somit saßen Arya, Sandor, Robb und eine hübsche und offensichtlich schwangere Frau ihnen gegenüber. Sansa begrüßte Talisa Stark zwar höflich, aber durchaus etwas zurückhaltend. Die Frau hatte sich ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste einen König gekrallt und anscheinend keinen Gedanken an die Konsequenzen ihrer Taten verschwendet. Sie stöhnte leise, als sie den ersten Bissen der Bohnenpastete probierte. Das Fett tropfte von ihren Fingern und sie schloss genüsslich die Augen. Es ging doch nichts über die Kochkünste der alten Nan! Anscheinend ging es der alten Frau noch immer relativ gut, obwohl sie inzwischen locker neunzig Jahre alt sein könnte, so genau wusste sie es nicht. „Sansa, möchtest du uns erzählen, wie deine Ehe zustande kam? Wir haben nur einen sehr knappen Brief mit dem Siegel der Hand erhalten, das war alles“, fragte ihre Mutter vorsichtig. Sansa schluckte einen Bissen hinunter und atmete tief durch, bevor sie ihren Hochzeitstag noch einmal rekapitulierte. Es war wirklich eine Blitzhochzeit gewesen, wenn man es denn so nennen wollte. Aber sie würde diese überhastete Zeremonie mit Gregor jeder pompösen Feier mit Joffrey vorziehen, so viel war sicher!

Ihre Mutter lauschte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und senkte am Ende den Kopf. „Dann muss ich Euch wohl danken, dass ihr mein Mädchen von diesem Ort weg geholt habt, Lord Clegane“, sagte sie dann an ihren Mann gewandt. Gregor neigte nur respektvoll den Kopf und entgegnete: „Ich habe nur versucht das richtige zu tun, Lady Stark. Glücklicherweise war ich in einer Position, die es mir ermöglichte Sansa aus Joffreys Klauen zu befreien. Ich schwöre euch, dass ich sie bis zu meinem letzten Atemzug beschützen und alles tun werde, damit unser hochverehrter König und seine Handlanger ihr nie wieder wehtun können.“ Sansa legte sanft ihre Hand auf seine und lehne sich gegen seine Schulter. Er war ihr Fels in der Brandung, nirgendwo fühlte sie sich sicherer als an seiner Seite. Ihre Mutter atmete tief durch und sagte dann leise: „Mehr kann ich nicht von euch verlangen und ich danke euch für euren Schwur, Mylord. Das macht es leichter, mich mit der neuen Situation anzufreunden.“ Sansa wischte sich verstohlen eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel. Sie war so unendlich erleichtert, dass zumindest ihre Mutter auf ihren Gemahl zu ging und sich zivilisiert mit ihm unterhielt. Es war ein Anfang. „Sansa sagte vorhin, dass an Lord Lennisters Friedensangebot Bedingungen geknüpft wären. Darf ich fragen wie diese aussehen, Mylord?“, kam es in diesem Moment von Maester Luwin. Gregor wandte sich ihm zu und erklärte sachlich: „Aber natürlich, Maester. Lord Tywin bietet an, einen Friedensvertrag zu unterzeichnen, da der Winter naht und ein Fortbestehen dieses Krieges für das Reich verheerende Folgen haben könnte. Dafür fordert er das Folgende: Er ist gewillt, euch den Titel des Königs des Nordens zuzugestehen, euer Gnaden, solange Ihr das Knie vor König Joffrey beugt und weiterhin dem eisernen Thron Untertan seid. Außerdem fordert er euren Beistand im Kampf gegen Lord Stannis Baratheon. Sämtliche Gefangenen auf beiden Seiten sind freizulassen und alle kriegerischen Handlungen einzustellen. Er fordert euch auf, Florean Lennister, einen seiner Verwandten, als euren persönlichen Knappen aufzunehmen. Und außerdem – auch wenn es euch nicht gefallen wird – er fordert die Vermählung eurer Mutter und eurer Schwester mit Männern aus lennistertreuen Häusern.“

Für einen Moment war es so still, dass man eine Stecknadel fallen hören könnte. „Was bildet er sich eigentlich ein!?“, schallte Robbs wütende Stimme durch die Halle. Sansa hätte ihm am liebsten eine runtergehauen. Wie stellte er sich das denn vor!? Dieser Krieg war verloren, das sah doch ein Blinder! „Dieses Angebot ist vernünftig, euer Gnaden und ich bezweifle, dass sich noch einmal eine so günstige Gelegenheit ergeben wird, diesen Konflikt zu beenden“, sagte Maester Luwin mit seiner ruhigen Stimme. „Nachdem du die Karstarks, die Boltons und die Freys verloren hast, bleibt dir kaum eine andere Wahl“, hieb ihre Mutter in die selbe Kerbe. „Ich werde nicht von Tywin Lennister kuschen! Wir haben immer noch Großonkel Brynden und Onkel Edmure, die Umbers, die Mormonts, die Glovers, die Reeds...“, platzte Robb heraus und Sansa musste sich direkt zwingen, nicht gequält das Gesicht in den Händen zu vergraben. In welcher Welt lebte er denn?! „Entschuldigt meine Offenheit, euer Gnaden, aber das ist ein Scheißdreck gegen das, was der alte Löwe euch entgegenstellen würde. Ihr könnt natürlich bis auf den letzten Mann kämpfen, aber Ihr würdet doch verlieren. Und falls nicht wäre hinterher vom Norden nicht mehr viel übrig, das ihr regieren könntet. Der Winter naht, ich glaube Ihr habt erstmal größere Probleme“, kam es von Sandor, was Sansa ein dankbares Lächeln entlockte. Robb sah von einem zum anderen, einen mehr als verärgerten Ausdruck im Gesicht und nickte schließlich mit verbissener Miene. „Großartig, dann werde ich noch heute einen Raben nach Königsmund schicken“, verkündete Maester Luwin erfreut. Sansa atmete auf und fragte sich schon, ob es wirklich so einfach sein sollte. „Also verkaufst du mich schon wieder. Wenigstens ist es diesmal nicht nur für eine verdammte Brücke“, fauchte Arya und stach auf ihren Braten ein, als hätte er sie persönlich beleidigt.

„Arya, du bist eine Prinzessin. Ich fürchte, du wirst deine Pflicht tun müssen, genau wie ich. Wir können tausende Menschenleben retten. Ich werde um einen guten Mann für dich beten, mein Kind, vielleicht wirst du ja sogar das selbe Glück finden wie ich mit deinem Vater. Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, jetzt noch einmal zu heiraten und vielleicht sogar noch mehr Kinder zu bekommen, aber… welche Wahl haben wir denn?“, murmelte ihre Mutter neben ihr. Sansas Herz zog sich zusammen und ihr stockte der Atem. Sie wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie es sein würde Gregor zu verlieren und danach irgendeinen Fremden heiraten zu müssen, der seinen Platz einnehmen sollte. Ohne lange zu überlegen schloss sie ihre Mutter in die Arme und flüsterte: „Es tut mir so leid, Mama, ich wünschte es gäbe einen anderen Weg.“ Ihre Mutter lehnte sich für einen Moment an ihre Schulter und atmete tief durch, bevor sie sich wieder straffte und mit feucht glänzenden Augen sagte: „Du bist wirklich erwachsen geworden, Sansa. Ich sollte wahrscheinlich langsam anfangen, dich als vollwertige Frau zu sehen und nicht mehr als kleines Mädchen. Bitte entschuldige wenn ich sentimental werde, es war ein langer Tag und das war gerade ziemlich viel zu verarbeiten.“ Sansa nickte nur und fühlte wie auch bei ihr die lange Reise allmählich ihren Tribut forderte. „Es würde sicher nicht schaden, erst einmal eine Nacht über alles zu schlafen. Es war eine lange Reise, ich denke Sansa sollte sich ein wenig ausruhen. Morgen ist auch noch ein Tag“, schlug Gregor neben ihr vor und sie schenkte ihm ein erschöpftes Lächeln. Manchmal glaubte sie fast er konnte Gedanken lesen, so gut kannte er sie inzwischen. Alles, was sie jetzt noch wollte, war ein heißes Bad und ein richtiges Bett. Und dass er darin noch etwas Unanständiges mit ihr anstellte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.pinterest.de/pin/1970393562570465/
> 
> Wen's interessiert, das ist Sansas Kleid. Ich werde auch in Zukunft immer mal ein paar Links mit dazu schreiben :)


	9. Der Lauscher an der Wand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Leute, sorry dass ich gestern nicht hochgeladen habe, ich weiß, ich hinke hinterher, aber ich hoffe, die neuen Kapitel gefallen euch trotzdem <3

Catelyn stemmte sich von der Bank hoch und seufzte schwer, als sie sich in der leeren Halle umsah. Robb und Talisa hatten sich kurz nach Sansa und ihrem Ehemann zurückgezogen und Clegane war mit einem vollen Weinkrug in Richtung der Ställe verschwunden. Sie wusste, dass er sich öfter zu Fremder verkroch und konnte nur vermuten, wie ihn die Anwesenheit seines Bruders unter ihrem Dach aufwühlen musste. Die beiden Maester hatten ihre lebhafte Unterhaltung in Luwins Turm verlegt und schienen noch immer gar nicht fassen zu können, dass sie sich nach gut fünfzig Jahren wiedergetroffen hatten. Catelyn lächelte. Dieser Maester Haridan war ihr auf Anhieb sympathisch gewesen, sie würde ruhiger schlafen, wenn er über ihre Tochter wachte, Sansa musste einen weisen Mann wie ihn bitter nötig haben, wenn sie sich in ihrem neuen Heim behaupten wollte. Ihr Gemahl, allerdings… sie wusste nicht so recht was sie von ihm halten sollte. Ja, als er vor ein paar Stunden in den Hof geritten war, hätte sie ihn am liebsten eigenhändig erwürgt. Aber Sansa schien wirklich einen Narren an ihm gefressen zu haben und sie würde sich ihm gegenüber niemals auf diese Weise öffnen, wenn er wirklich das Monster war, für das ihn alle hielten. Und nach der leidenschaftlichen Rede ihrer Tochter, hatte sie sich dazu durchgerungen, dem Mann zumindest zuzuhören. Das war sie ihr schuldig, sie hatte ihr auf so vielen Wegen Unrecht getan, da war es das mindeste, ihrem Urteilsvermögen zu trauen und Lord Clegane eine Chance zu geben. Jemand der tapfer ist und sanft und stark. Ja, das klang ganz nach Ned. Sie konnte sich den Berg zwar nicht sanft vorstellen und Tapferkeit? Naja… Aber wenn er Sansa glücklich machte, stand es ihr dann wirklich zu, auch nur ein einziges Wort gegen diese Ehe zu verlieren? Sollte nicht Sansas Glück an erster Stelle stehen? Sie war erwachsen geworden, auch wenn es nicht einfach war das zu akzeptieren. Sie musste ihre eigenen Fehler machen. Aber wenn sie sich nur vorstellte, wie sich dieser riesige Kerl ihrem süßen kleinen Mädchen aufzwang und sie unter sich begrub, um sich an ihrem zarten Körper aufzugeilen, wurde ihr ganz schlecht.

„Mama? Glaubst du er zwingt sie dazu so zu tun als wäre sie ihm verfallen?“ Sie hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, dass Arya auch noch da war. Catelyn seufzte. Ihre jüngste Tochter hatte zugleich ängstlich, angewidert und skeptisch geklungen, so als wüsste sie genau so wenig wie sie selbst, wohin mit ihren widerstreitenden Gefühlen. „Ich habe absolut keine Ahnung, Liebes. Ich denke, dass sie ihn wirklich… gern hat, so weit das eben möglich ist. Sie scheint glücklich zu sein. Aber egal was sie sagt, ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass dieser Mensch fähig ist zu lieben oder zärtlich zu sein“, sagte sie nach einer Weile. Sie bekam es einfach nicht in den Kopf. Sie hatte zu viele und zu grausame Geschichten über seine Taten gehört, von Morden, gebrandschatzten Dörfern und geschändeten Frauen. Seine Männer hatten die Flusslande verwüstet, um die Bruderschaft ohne Banner ausfindig zu machen und dabei auf nichts und niemanden Rücksicht genommen. Das erzählte man sich zumindest. Und dann waren da immer noch Prinzessin Elia und ihre Kinder. Robb hatte ihn einmal als einen ‚tollwütigen Hund ohne einen Funken Ahnung von Strategie‘ bezeichnet. Nun, zumindest das war definitiv falsch, denn der Berg hatte heute sowohl Höflichkeit und Eloquenz gezeigt und weit mehr Selbstbeherrschung und Weitsicht an den Tag gelegt als ihr eigener Sohn, der doch als König des Nordens eigentlich inzwischen gelernt haben sollte, über seinem persönlichen Groll zu stehen. Sansa hatte ihm heute einiges an den Kopf geworfen und wenn sie ehrlich zu sich selbst war, sah Catelyn die Wahrheit hinter ihren Anschuldigungen. Und sie fragte sich, nicht zum ersten Mal, ob sie ihren Erstgeborenen zu sehr verwöhnt hatten oder was sie hätten tun können, um ihm Neds ruhige Gelassenheit und seine Besonnenheit mitzugeben. Beides hätte er bitter nötig gehabt.

 

„Tja, das lässt sich doch herausfinden. Kennst du den Geheimgang neben dem größten Gästezimmer?“, riss Arya sie schon wieder aus ihren Gedanken. _Wie bitte?_ Sie starrte sie einfach nur an und fand das breite Grinsen auf dem Gesicht ihrer Tochter etwas beunruhigend. „Was denn, willst du nun wissen, ob er wirklich gut zu ihr ist, wenn sie hinter sich die Tür zu machen, oder nicht?“, meinte Arya mit einem Schulterzucken und verkündete: „Ich bin dann mal weg und sehe mir das an. Komm mit, wenn du willst, oder lass es bleiben.“ Catelyn konnte gar nicht erst lange nachdenken und lief ihr blindlings hinterher. Sie hatte noch nie jemanden bespitzelt, aber sie brauchte einfach Gewissheit, dass Sansa in guten Händen war, sonst würde sie niemals mit gutem Gewissen zu Bett gehen können. Wenig später drehte Arya an einer der Fackelhalterungen im zweiten Stock des Wohngebäudes und zog sie daraufhin in einen dunklen Spalt, der sich nahezu lautlos vor ihnen geöffnet hatte. Catelyn wollte lieber gar nicht wissen, woher sie diesen Gang kannte. Sie zögerte nur einen Moment, aber die nagende Sorge in ihrer Brust gewann am Ende gegen ihre gute Erziehung. Ungewöhnliche Situationen und ungewöhnliche Maßnahmen…

Arya führte sie mit schlafwandlerischer Sicherheit einen dunklen Gang entlang, es war so finster, dass man die Hand vor Augen nicht erkennen konnte. Es ging nach links und rechts und Catelyn nahm sich sofort vor, von jetzt an seeehr vorsichtig zu sein, was sie tat und sagte, auch wenn sie allein war. Das war ja fast so schlimm wie im roten Bergfried! Schließlich stoppten sie an einer Stelle, an der schmale Lichtstrahlen durch mehrere Gucklöcher fielen, die in unterschiedlichen Höhen angebracht waren. Anscheinend hatte man im Mörtel zwischen den Steinen, die die Wand bildeten, kleine Zwischenräume gelassen, extra für diesen Zweck. „Ich hätte mit Schlimmerem gerechnet“, erklang gerade die tiefe Stimme ihres Schwiegersohns. Catelyn warf Arya einen zögerlichen Blick zu, die nur einen Finger an die Lippen legte und sich dann eine Öffnung auf Augenhöhe suchte. Lady Stark hielt den Atem an und tat dann, zum ersten mal seit Jahren, etwas _wirklich_ Verbotenes. Die eigene Tochter auszuspionieren war noch schlimmer als sich gelegentlich selbst Erleichterung zu verschaffen, und doch konnte sie nicht anders. Sansa trug nur einen Morgenmantel und hatte ihre feuchten Haare zu einem dicken Zopf geflochten. Sie stand an dem großen hölzernen Zuber, von dem noch immer leichter Dampf aufstieg und wusch ihrem Mann mit geübten Bewegungen und einem sanften Lächeln die Haare. Catelyn schnappte nach Luft und traute ihren Augen kaum. Der Berg hatte die Augen geschlossen und ließ sich anscheinend von ihr verwöhnen, es war ein so normales Bild, dass es fast absurd wirkte, wenn man bedachte wer er war. „Du warst wundervoll heute, mein Liebster. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wie ich das ohne dich hätte überstehen sollen“, gab Sansa zurück, während das Lächeln langsam verschwand. Clegane tauchte für einen Moment den Kopf unter Wasser und wischte sich über‘s Gesicht, nachdem er wieder aufgetaucht war und sich zu ihr umwandte. „Sansa, es tut mir unheimlich leid, dass deine Familie dir unsere Ehe so übel genommen hat. Ich weiß, es war Joffreys Befehl, aber es ist mein Ruf, der jetzt auf dich abfärbt. Ich wünschte ich wüsste einen Weg, um diese Kluft zwischen dir und deinen Geschwistern zu überbrücken“, sagte er leise und stieg aus der Wanne. Catelyn musste ein Keuchen unterdrücken, als sie seine nasse Rückseite zu sehen bekam. Bisher hatte ihn das trübe Wasser vor ihren Blicken verborgen, aber jetzt… Götter, er war sogar noch besser gebaut als Sandor, auch wenn sie das kaum für möglich gehalten hätte! Ein Kreuz wie ein Kleiderschrank, wulstige Arme und Oberschenkel, die es ihm absolut unmöglich machten seine Füße zu schließen. Sansa reichte ihm mit einem traurigen Schulterzucken ein Handtuch und entgegnete: „Wenn sie dich nicht so sehen können wie ich, ist das ihr Pech. Und selbst wenn ich zwischen ihnen und dir wählen müsste, würde ich mich immer für dich entscheiden. Insofern haben sie es mir nur leichter gemacht. Ich liebe dich. Wer damit ein Problem hat, den können von mir aus die Anderen holen.“

Catelyn schluckte. Das war eine bittere Erkenntnis, eine auf die sie gut hätte verzichten können. „Ich liebe dich auch Sansa, mehr als alles andere auf der Welt. Ich verstehe zwar immer noch nicht womit ich dich verdient habe, aber ich will verdammt sein, wenn ich dich wieder hergebe“, antwortete er in einer verboten tiefen, seidigen Tonlage. Catelyn blieb der Mund offen stehen. Wie jetzt – der Berg liebte ihre Tochter?! Sie zwickte sich fest in den Arm und zuckte zusammen, weil das wirklich wehtat. Irgendwie hatte sie anscheinend was verpasst. Sie hatte sich gerade wieder gefangen, als Sansa sich an seine Brust warf, Arme und Beine um ihn schlang und ihn küsste. Aber wie! Sie verkrallte beide Hände in seinen Haaren und schob ihm ihre Zunge in den Mund, während sie sich an ihm rieb, wie eine rollige Katze. Dabei stöhnte sie lüstern und drängte sich so eng an ihn wie sie nur konnte. Catelyns Kinnlade sackte schon wieder nach unten. Das war Sansa? Ihr süßes, unschuldiges, grundanständiges, frommes kleines Mädchen? Ein solches Benehmen hätte sie eher von einer Straßendirne in der Hauptstadt erwartet, eine Lady warf sich doch nicht so einem Mann an den Hals! Auch wenn es der eigene war, manche Dinge tat man einfach nicht! Ganz langsam ließ Sansa ihre Beine an seinem Körper hinab gleiten und löste sich schließlich von ihm. Und dann ging sie auf einmal vor ihm auf die Knie und sein lautes Stöhnen ließ Catelyn zusammenzucken. Dann war das Zimmer erfüllt von seinem schweren Atem und nassen, saugenden Geräuschen. Er stand noch immer größtenteils mit dem Rücken zu ihnen, aber sie konnte sehen, wie Sansas Oberkörper vor und zurück wippte und jetzt hob sie auch noch eine Hand zwischen seine Beine, um ihn dort zu berühren. Catelyns Wangen brannten wie Feuer. Ihre Tochter tat da nicht wirklich gerade das, was sie dachte, oder?! Keine Lady würde jemals die Männlichkeit ihres Gemahls in den Mund nehmen! Sie hatte bisher nur hin und wieder ein paar Soldaten oder Stallknechte darüber reden hören, dass Männer das wohl mit Huren machten, aber nie hatte eine ihrer Bekannten oder Verwandten davon gesprochen, sowas wirklich zu tun! Was hatte dieser Kerl nur mit ihrer Sansa gemacht!?

„Gregor...“, stöhnte ihre Tochter in einer rauen Stimmlage, die sie noch nie von ihr gehört hatte. Sie klang einfach nur lüstern, unzüchtig, mannstoll! Aber dann hauchte sie: „Fick mich wie ein Hund einen Wolf!“ Catelyn schlug eine Hand vor den Mund und stützte sich mit der anderen an der Wand ab, um nicht zu kollabieren. Das hatte sie jetzt nicht wirklich gesagt! Clegane reagierte sofort und stieß Sansa auf‘s Bett, wo sie sich auf allen Vieren vor ihn hinkniete und ihm ihr Hinterteil entgegen reckte. Er baute sich hinter ihr auf und umfasste seine Männlichkeit. Catelyn schnappte nach Luft und Arya flüsterte leise: „Sieben Höllen!“ Sie hätte es nicht besser ausdrücken können. Der Mann hatte einen Schaft wie ein Zuchthengst! Lady Stark hätte die Augen nicht abwenden können, wenn ihr Leben davon abgehangen hätte. Er setzte die Spitze an und drang dann in Sansa ein, schob sich ganz langsam in sie hinein. Und auch wenn sie das nie für möglich gehalten hätte, versenkte er sich tatsächlich bis zum Anschlag in ihrer Tochter. Catelyn konnte sich gar nicht vorstellen wie sich das anfühlen musste, das musste doch wehtun! Aber Sansa wölbte nur den Rücken und stieß ein raues Stöhnen aus, während sie ihr Becken kreiste und sich ihm entgegen drängte. Ganz langsam und vorsichtig begann er sie zu nehmen, glitt immer wieder aus ihr heraus und wieder hinein. Seine Männlichkeit glitzerte von Sansas Erregung und Catelyn verstand in genau diesem Moment, dass ihr Kind das da tatsächlich wollte. Dass sie es genoss, so von Gregor Clegane genommen zu werden. Das konnte man nicht vortäuschen, das war echt. „Verdammt, Greg, ich bin nicht aus Glas!“, presste ihre Tochter hervor und warf ihrem Mann über die Schulter einen finsteren Blick zu. Der lachte nur und drückte ihren Oberkörper auf die Matratze, bevor seine Pranken ihre Hüften packten und er weit ausholte, um mit brachialer Gewalt zuzustoßen. Sansa stieß einen Schrei aus und Catelyn hätte ihn dafür umbringen können, dass er ihr wehgetan hatte. „Götter, mehr! Bitte, Greg, jetzt MACH SCHON!“, schrie Sansa aus vollem Hals.

Und damit begann der Berg sie zu… ja, wie nannte man das? Das war definitiv kein Liebe machen oder keine eheliche Pflicht. Das war… ficken. Sie fand einfach kein anderes Wort dafür. Es war rau und wild und ungehemmt und irgendwie einfach _echt_. Sie sah atemlos zu, wie ihre Tochter von Tywin Lennisters treuem Handlanger gefickt wurde. Sansas Brüste schwangen hin und her und sie wurde von seinen kraftvollen Bewegungen immer wieder nach vorn geschleudert, sodass er sie wieder auf seinen Schaft ziehen musste. Es war so falsch, so verboten und doch so unglaublich erregend, dass sie unwillkürlich die Schenkel zusammen presste, um das drängende Pochen in ihrem eigenen Schoß zu lindern. Irgendwann begann Sansa _wirklich_ zu keuchen und immer lauter zu stöhnen. Sie wand sich unter seinen Händen und zerrte fast die Laken von der Matratze, so fest krallte sie sich in das Bettzeug. Und dann warf sie den Kopf in den Nacken und stieß ein lautes Heulen aus, während es sie am ganzen Leib schüttelte und ihr Tränen über‘s Gesicht liefen. Catelyn begriff, dass sie gerade die allerhöchsten Höhen erreicht und die süße Erlösung gefunden haben musste, von der manche Frauen immer schwärmten. So also sah das aus. Als ob alles um sie herum aufgehört hätte zu existieren und sie sich völlig gehen ließ. Ein – natürlich nur winzig kleiner – Teil von ihr fühlte so etwas wie Neid. Sie war so viele Jahre verheiratet gewesen und hatte trotzdem nie empfunden, was Sansa schon nach wenigen Monaten erlebte und nicht zum ersten Mal, wie es aussah. Sie wüsste zu gern wie sich das anfühlte, aber sie bezweifelte, dass irgendein wildfremder Lennister-Vasall das erreichen würde, was Ned in all den Jahren nicht geschafft hatte, obwohl sie ihn geliebt hatte. Cleganes ohrenbetäubendes Brüllen riss sie aus ihren düsteren Gedanken und sie beobachtete wie gebannt, wie er in seine Frau hinein stieß wie ein Berserker, am ganzen Körper zitternd und mit fest zusammengekniffenen Augen. So heftig hatte Ned nie reagiert, wenn er seine Erlösung gefunden hatte. Wie es aussah, hatte Sansa ein erfüllteres Liebesleben als sie es je gekannt hatte. Irgendwie ärgerte sie das und sie fragte sich ernsthaft, ob ihre Tochter nur unglaubliches Glück gehabt hatte oder ob das, was die beiden zu haben schienen, eigentlich normal war und sie einfach nur aus irgendeinem Grund nie dort hin gekommen war.

„Wenn du einmal unser Kind trägst, werde ich sowas nicht mehr mit dir machen, nur dass das klar ist! Ich würde mir nie verzeihen, wenn dir deshalb etwas passieren sollte“, sagte der Berg außer Atem und Sansa kicherte nur. „Noch ein Grund Mondtee zu trinken. Eigentlich hätte ich wirklich gern ein Kind, aber ich weiß ja wie du dazu stehst, nicht bis Maester Haridan sagt, dass mein Körper bereit dafür ist, ich weiß. Aber wenn ich dann auf deinen Schwanz verzichten muss, werde ich mir die ganze Sache mit den Kindern vielleicht nochmal überlegen“, erwiderte sie mit einem breiten Grinsen. Er stöhnte nur gequält und meinte: „Ich habe nie gesagt, dass du auf ihn verzichten musst, ich werde dich nur nicht mehr so hart rannehmen wie gerade eben. Bist du sicher dass ich dir nicht wehgetan habe?“ Sansa seufzte und verdrehte die Augen. „Wie oft denn noch, du tust mir nicht weh! Und wenn doch werd ich es dir schon sagen!“, erklärte sie in einem Ton, der absolut keine Widerrede zuließ. Catelyn schwirrte der Kopf. Wie jetzt – er ließ sie Mondtee trinken, weil er fand, dass sie zu jung war um Kinder zu gebären? So viel Rücksichtnahme hätte sie ihm gar nicht zugetraut. Aber Sansa… sie hatte das Gefühl eine Fremde vor sich zu haben, als wäre diese junge Frau ein ganz anderer Mensch. Gerade eben schmiegte sie sich an die muskelbepackte Brust ihres Mannes und fuhr mit einem Finger durch eine Falte auf seinem Bauch, in der sich sein Schweiß gesammelt hatte. „Das Bad hätten wir uns auch sparen können“, murmelte sie nach einer Weile, was ihn zum Lachen brachte. „Na und? Das war es wert“, erwiderte er, immer noch grinsend und Sansa lächelte. Dann sah sie zu ihm auf und fragte leise: „Wie geht es dir überhaupt damit, dass Sandor hier ist? Das muss hart gewesen sein, ihm vorhin so unerwartet gegenüber zu treten.“ Der Berg schluckte schwer und sah zur Seite. Catelyn verstand überhaupt nichts mehr. Wieso sollte er denn ein Problem mit der Anwesenheit seines Bruders haben? Und vor allem – hart? Warum sollte es hart sein? Wenn überhaupt, dann war es Sandor, der mit seiner Gegenwart hier ein Problem hatte, nicht andersrum! „Es war… unerwartet. Ich habe keine Ahnung wie ich mich ihm gegenüber verhalten soll. Ich würde zu gerne mit ihm reden und ihm alles erzählen, aber ich habe es über die Jahre so oft versucht… ich weiß, dass er nicht zuhören wird. Aber selbst nach all der Zeit – es tut immer noch weh wie schnell er es geglaubt hat. Er hat nie hinterfragt was unser Vater ihm erzählt hat. Er hasst mich so sehr, dabei ist er mein Bruder, verdammt, er sollte mich eigentlich besser kennen!“ Catelyn hatte heute viel gesehen und vieles davon hatte sie geschockt. Aber nichts erschütterte sie so sehr wie das Bild, das sich jetzt ihren Augen bot. Sansa war ein Stück nach oben gerutscht und hatte den Kopf ihres Mannes an ihre Brust gezogen. Und der reitende Berg, der gefürchtetste Krieger und wahrscheinlich stärkste Mann in Westeros, weinte in ihren Armen wie ein kleiner Junge.

Das war zu viel für einen Tag. Sie ergriff Aryas Hand und zog sie zurück in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen waren. Ihre Tochter übernahm die Führung und wenig später standen sie wieder auf dem verlassenen Korridor, während sich die Wand hinter ihnen schloss. Catelyn war völlig fertig. „Mama… ist das _normal_? Ist es immer so?“, fragte Arya und verzog das Gesicht zu einer halb skeptischen, halb angewiderten Grimasse. Catelyn seufzte nur und sagte dann: „Um ehrlich zu sein – ich habe keine Ahnung. Zwischen mir und deinem Vater ist nie etwas derartiges passiert und er war der einzige Mann, den ich je gekannt habe. Deine Schwester scheint wirklich Glück mit ihrem Gemahl gehabt zu haben...“ Arya schnaubte nur und verkündete: „Pah, von wegen Glück, das war einfach nur gruselig!“ Damit drehte sie sich um und machte sich auf in ihr Zimmer, anscheinend tief in Gedanken versunken. Zutiefst erschöpft schlug sie ebenfalls den Weg in ihre Gemächer ein, wo sie sich ein Glas Wein eingoss und noch einmal über das nachdachte, was sie gerade erlebt hatte. Sie konnte es nicht leugnen, es hatte sie erregt. Der Gedanke, so von einem Mann in Besitz genommen zu werden, hatte etwas Verruchtes. Sie versuchte sich einzureden, dass sie zufrieden war mit dem, was sie gehabt hatte und dass sie auch mit dem neuen Mann, denn der alte Löwe ihr aufzwang, einfach ihre Pflicht tun und es dabei belassen würde. Aber leider schaffte sie es nicht sich selbst davon zu überzeugen. Mit einem tiefen Seufzen gestand sie sich ein, dass sie auch wollte, was Sansa hatte. Wenigstens einmal wollte sie diese brennende Leidenschaft spüren, die ihre Tochter alles vergessen, schreien und stöhnen ließ. Und – auch wenn sie es nicht zugeben wollte – sie wusste genau, welcher Mann ihr das geben könnte. Der eine, der sich in ihrem Kopf festgesetzt hatte und sich seit Wochen einfach nicht vertreiben ließ. Sandor.

Mit einem entschlossenen Kopfschütteln streifte sie ihr Kleid ab und löste ihr Haar, bevor sie es ausbürstete und zu einem einfachen Zopf zusammenfasste. Danach löschte sie alle Kerzen und schlug, nur beleuchtet von der glühenden Asche des Kaminfeuers, die Bettdecke zurück. Sie zögerte. Arya war gegangen und wahrscheinlich wusste keiner sonst von den geheimen Gängen in Winterfells Mauern. Keiner würde sie sehen, zumal es in ihrer Kammer ziemlich düster war. Ganz langsam und vorsichtig kniete sie sich an den Rand des Bettes und stützte sich in der Mitte der Matratze ab. Es war eine seltsame Position. Sie fühlte sich völlig ausgeliefert und schutzlos und wenn dann noch von hinten ein Mann auf sie zu kommen würde, um seine harte Männlichkeit in sie einzuführen… Sie wäre komplett wehrlos und könnte die Vereinigung überhaupt nicht kontrollieren. Aber halt… nicht irgendein Mann. Clegane. Sandor. In ihrer Fantasie war es immer nur er. Sie stellte sich vor, wie er ihren Po berühren und sanft über ihre Rippen streicheln würde. Er würde ihre Brüste umfassen und ihr Rückgrat entlang küssen. Catelyn stöhnte, als sie sich ausmalte, wie sich seine heiße Männlichkeit zwischen ihren Falten anfühlen würde. Und wie er in sie hinein gleiten und ganz zärtlich anfangen würde sie zu nehmen. Sie biss sich auf die Lippen. Ob sie es jemals sagen könnte? Es war keiner hier, niemand würde sie hören. Sie schluckte. Und dann flüsterte Lady Stark: „F-F-Fick mich, Sandor.“ Ein heißkalter Schauer lief ihren Rücken hinunter und ihr stockte der Atem. Götter, der Reiz des Verbotenen! Er würde sie packen und sich in die richtige Position bringen und dann würde er… er würde richtig in sie hinein stoßen, so wie Ned es nie getan hatte. Er würde sie dominieren, sich einfach an ihr abreagieren, seiner Lust freien Lauf lassen. Er würde ihr zeigen wie sich wahre Leidenschaft anfühlte und am Ende würde sie fliegen. Ihr Schoß würde sich um seinen heißen Schaft zusammenziehen und sie würde lauter schreien als Sansa gerade eben. Und dann würde er seine Erlösung finden und sie würde seinen Samen in sich spüren.

Mit einem Keuchen und einem heiseren Stöhnen raunte sie seinen Namen, als sie erzitterte und zuckend die unerträgliche Spannung löste, die sich in ihr aufgebaut hatte. Danach sackte sie in die Kissen und zog ihre Finger aus ihrer Unterwäsche. Sie lag einfach nur da und starrte ins Nichts. Ihr Unterleib pochte und summte, als die Nachbeben ihrer Ekstatse durch ihren Leib vibrierten, aber ihr Herz war mit einem mal so schwer geworden wie Blei. Denn sie realisierte gerade mit absoluter Klarheit, dass das, was sie sich gerade erträumt hatte, niemals, wirklich niemals Realität werden würde. Sie würde bald an einen Vasallen der Lennisters verkauft werden und den Rest ihres Lebens auf seiner Burg verbringen. Sie würde Sandor nie wieder sehen. Sie würde niemals erfahren, wie es sich anfühlte in seinen Armen zu liegen und seine Liebe zu spüren. Mit einem verzweifelten Aufheulen presste sie ihr Gesicht in ihr Kissen und begann haltlos zu schluchzen. Erst jetzt verstand sie wirklich, dass sie sich in ihn verliebt hatte. Wie hatte sie so lange so blind sein können?! Er beherrschte ihre Gedanken auf eine Art und Weise, die sie bisher nie gekannt hatte. Sie verfolgte ihn bei jeder Gelegenheit mit den Augen, saugte jedes seiner Worte in sich auf und suchte permanent nach einem Vorwand, um in seiner Nähe zu sein. Ihr Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, wenn er sie ansah und sie fühlte sich wie ein unbeholfenes junges Mädchen in seiner Gegenwart. Wenn er lächelte, blieb die Zeit für einen Moment stehen. Sie hatte sich nie so sicher gefühlt wie neben ihm und die Erinnerung an diese wenigen Sekunden, die sie damals in Seegart in seinen Armen verbracht hatte, hütete sie wie einen Schatz. Sie wünschte nur, dass sie es früher erkannt hätte. Was würde sie darum geben ihm sagen zu können, was sie für ihn empfand! Aber jetzt, wo sie praktisch einem Anderen versprochen war, wäre es einfach nur grausam, ihnen beiden gegenüber. Sie würde versuchen müssen ihn zu vergessen und ihr Herz zu verschließen. Und dann würde sie bis ans Ende ihrer Tage damit leben müssen, dass der Mann, den sie liebte, niemals der Ihre sein würde. Vielleicht würde er ja in ein paar Jahren eine andere zur Frau nehmen. Der Gedanke schickte einen glühenden Schmerz durch ihre Brust und sie Schrie ihre Qual in ihr Kissen, das von ihren Tränen schon völlig durchnässt war. Am liebsten würde sie alles hinschmeißen und einfach zu ihm gehen, mit ihm weglaufen, frei sein. Aber sie konnte es nicht riskieren, es stand zu viel auf dem Spiel, zu viel hing von ihr ab. Zum ersten Mal seit sie von der Hochzeit ihres Sohnes erfahren hatte, konnte sie ihn verstehen.

~~~

 

Am nächsten Morgen schleppte sie sich müde und zerschlagen in die große Halle zum Frühstück. Sie hatte die ganze Nacht wachgelegen und einfach keinen Schlaf finden können. Irgendwann um die Stunde des Wolfs waren ihre Tränen versiegt, aber der bohrende Schmerz in ihrer Brust quälte sie nach wie vor. Sie hatte nicht in den Spiegel sehen müssen, um zu wissen, dass sie unnatürlich blass war und dunkle Ringe unter den geröteten Augen hatte. Passend zu ihrer Stimmung, hatte sie nur ein schlichtes, graues Kleid übergeworfen, das sie schon in Schnellwasser getragen hatte, als sie in Trauer um ihren Vater gewesen war. Sie sollte wahrscheinlich versuchen sich zusammenzureißen, sonst brachte Robb es noch fertig, diesen Pakt mit Lord Tywin zu kippen, aber sie konnte einfach nicht mehr, daher ignorierte sie die fragenden Blicke ihrer Familie so gut wie möglich und goss sich einen Becher Milch ein. Sie konnte nichts essen, ihr Magen war wie verknotet und sie wollte eigentlich nur allein sein und sich, zusammengerollt unter ihrer Bettdecke, ihrem Elend hingeben. Die letzten Jahre waren beileibe nicht leicht gewesen, aber das gestern war der Tropfen gewesen, der für sie das Fass zum überlaufen gebracht und ihre letzte Kraft aufgebraucht hatte. Sie blendete die Tischkonversation vollkommen aus. Es war sowieso nicht wichtig. Nichts hatte mehr Bedeutung. Sie hatte zugestimmt irgendeinen Lord aus dem Westen zu heiraten und das war mehr als irgendwer von ihr fordern konnte. Sollten sie den Rest doch einmal im Leben allein zu Wege bringen. Sie versuchte vergeblich, ihren Kopf zu leeren und nicht zu sehr über das nachzugrübeln, was ihr fast das Herz zerriss. Doch egal wie sehr sie sich anstrengte, ein einziges Wort ließ sich einfach nicht verdrängen… Sandor. Warum bemerkte man immer erst was man gehabt hatte, wenn man es verloren hatte? Wieso wollte man immer am dringendsten genau das, was man nicht haben konnte?

Irgendwann seufzte sie tonlos und gab ihre Verleugnungstaktik auf. Vielleicht funktionierte ein wenig Ablenkung ja besser, daher konzentrierte sie sich letztendlich doch mehr auf die Unterhaltung bei Tisch. „Ich habe nachgedacht, ich konnte gestern Abend nicht schlafen“, verkündete Arya gerade. Um ein Haar hätte sie bitter aufgelacht. Was für eine Überraschung, sie auch nicht. Als nächstes wandte sich ihre jüngste Tochter zu ihrer grenzenlosen Überraschung an ihren Schwager. Catelyn blinzelte ein paar mal und versuchte zu verstehen, was hier gerade passierte. „M-Mylord? Wie genau lautete der Wortlaut von Lord Tywins Forderungen bezüglich dieser Eheschließungen?“, fragte sie mit entschlossen vor gerecktem Kinn und einem beunruhigenden Funkeln in den Augen. Der Berg zog überrascht ein Augenbraue hoch, griff dann allerdings in eine Tasche seines Wamses und reichte ihrer Tochter ein Pergament. Aryas Augen flogen über die Zeilen und Catelyn runzelte die Stirn, als sie mit den Fingerspitzen darüber strich und ein winziges Lächeln ihre Mundwinkel umspielte. Was auch immer das jetzt bedeutete. Und dann breitete sich ein regelrecht hinterhältiges Grinsen auf den Zügen ihrer Tochter aus. Was immer jetzt kam, es würde Ärger geben, das hatte sie schon im Gefühl. „Hier steht nur etwas von wegen Eheschließung mit einem Lennister oder einem Mann aus einem Vasallenhaus. Was meint ihr, sind die Cleganes ein Vasall der Lennisters?“, fragte Arya in die Runde und Catelyns Herz setzte für einen Schlag aus. Sie ahnte worauf das hinauslaufen würde und flehte alle Götter an, dass sie das hier gerade nicht träumte. Als keine Antwort kam, fuhr ihre Jüngste fort: „Ich finde, Mama sollte Clegane heiraten. Tywin wird an die Decke gehen, aber wir hätten trotzdem seine Anweisungen befolgt und sogar jede Menge guten Willen gezeigt, indem wir sie schon mal umgesetzt haben. Hier steht nichts davon, dass ihm der Mann treu ergeben sein muss oder sowas, nur dass er aus einem Vasallenhaus stammen muss. Ist eigentlich gar nicht seine Art, eine so vage Bedingung zu verfassen, aber wahrscheinlich hat er sowieso erwartet, dass wir nicht darauf eingehen werden.“

Catelyns Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. Ihre Hände zitterten so stark, dass die Milch aus ihrem Becher schwappte. Innerlich flehte sie nur die ganze Zeit: ‚Bitte, bitte, oh bitte, Robb, sag dass du es erlaubst!‘ Ihr Sohn holte tief Luft und zischte dann: „Nur über meine verwesende Leiche! Bevor ich meine Mutter an seiner Seite sehe, lasse ich dich Tywin Lennister persönlich heiraten!“ Catelyn schossen heiße Tränen in die Augen und sie konnte ein einzelnes Schluchzen nicht unterdrücken. Sie wollte nicht weinen, sie sollten sie nicht so sehen, schon gar nicht die Cleganes, aber sie konnte einfach nicht anders. Das letzte, was sie klar und deutlich sah, war Aryas zitternde Unterlippe und die Art wie sie trotzig das Kinn vor schob. Diesen Gesichtsausdruck hatte sie normalerweise nur, wenn sie angestrengt versuchte, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass man sie gerade verletzt hatte. Aber Catelyn hatte keine Energie mehr, darüber nachzudenken, was das jetzt schon wieder bedeuten sollte. „Meinst du nicht, dass wir da auch ein Wörtchen mitzureden haben sollten?“, kam es mit gepresster Stimme von ihrer Tochter. Irgendwie hatte Robb ihr mit seiner Bemerkung wehgetan, aber sie verstand einfach nicht warum. „Willst du den Frieden des Reiches gefährden und den alten Löwen verärgern?“, brummte ihr Ältester verstimmt und Catelyn hätte um ein Haar laut losgelacht. Diese Doppelmoral! Wer hatte sich denn erst gestern noch nicht einmal die Bedingungen anhören wollen? Wer hatte denn einfach getan was er wollte, sein Versprechen gebrochen und sie damit alle fast getötet?! Und dann brachte er hier solche Sprüche!

Darauf folgte eine lange Stille, in der anscheinend niemand wusste, was er sagen sollte. Und dann war es zu Catelyns Überraschung ihr Schwiegersohn, der das Schweigen durchbrach. „Euer Gnaden, es steht mir nicht zu euch zu sagen, wie Ihr diese Angelegenheit regeln sollt. Aber ich denke wir haben alle gesehen was dabei heraus kommt, wenn die Starks in eine Verlobung gezwungen werden. Ihr könnt es doch gar nicht besser treffen. Wollt ihr sie an irgendwen verschachern, der sie vielleicht misshandelt? Den sie gar nicht kennt? Ihr müsst die Bedingungen so oder so erfüllen, warum lasst ihr sie nicht selbst entscheiden? Sie muss den Rest ihres Lebens mit ihrem Mann verbringen, nicht ihr. Als ihr eurem Herzen gefolgt seid, habt ihr das Leben tausender Männer gefährdet. Diese Entscheidung dagegen ist mehr als vernünftig, weil ihr so Tywin die Möglichkeit verwehrt, eine seiner Kreaturen mit einer hochgeborenen Braut zu belohnen. Sie ist eure Mutter, sollte euch nicht ihr Glück am Herzen liegen? Warum soll sie nicht das selbe Recht haben wie Ihr? Also, Lady Stark, wen würdet Ihr euch zum Gemahl wählen, wenn Ihr die Wahl hättet?“ Catelyn hätte ihn in diesem Moment umarmen können. „Ich würde mich für euren Bruder entscheiden, Mylord“, presste sie schließlich heraus und starrte danach hochkonzentriert in ihre Milch, die sie immer noch nicht angerührt hatte. Sie wagte kaum zu atmen und erst recht nicht ihn anzusehen. Wenn er sie nicht wollte, wollte sie es lieben gar nicht wissen. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie seine Zurückweisung verkraften könnte. „Was sagst du dazu?“, wandte sich der Berg an seinen Bruder. Catelyn hielt die Luft an, kniff die Augen zu und verkrampfte sich. Ihr war völlig klar, dass sie in Tränen aufgelöst aus der Halle stürmen würde, wenn er jetzt nein sagte.

„Ich… also, i-ich würde mich geehrt fühlen und sie bis zu meinem letzten Atemzug beschützen“, sagte Sandor mit noch rauerer Stimme als sonst. Catelyns Kopf ruckte hoch und sie suchte seinen Blick. Er sah ihr in die Augen, mit einem so unsicheren und verletzlichen Ausdruck, wie sie ihn bei ihm noch nie gesehen hatte. Sie bemerkte gar nicht richtig wie sie aufsprang, nur dass sie ihm um den Hals fiel und auf einmal auf seinem Schoß landete. Starke Arme umschlangen ihren Körper und drückten sie so fest gegen seine breite Brust, dass sie fast keine Luft mehr bekam. Sie vergrub ihre Nase in seiner Tunika und ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf. Sie war nie so emotional gewesen, schon gar nicht vor anderen, aber all die Qual und der Schmerz der letzten Stunden brachen gerade aus ihr heraus, als sie realisierte, dass er sie auch wollte. Er roch einfach so gut, nach frischer Luft, Seife und Pferden. Der Geruch, den sie mit Geborgenheit verband. Seine Lippen, die er in ihr Haar presste, brachten einen neuen Schwall Tränen hervor. „Na schön.“ Robbs Worte waren das einzige, was gerade zu ihr durch drang. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis die Erkenntnis sackte, aber dann barg sie ihr Gesicht in Sandors Halsbeuge und fühlte eine Woge puren, unbeschreiblichen Glücks über ihr zusammenschlagen. Sie konnte nicht fassen, dass sie ihn tatsächlich heiraten würde. Als junges Mädchen hätte ihr nichts ferner gelegen als einmal eine Clegane zu werden, aber jetzt konnte sie es kaum erwarten. „Wann?“, stieß sie irgendwann hervor und sah zum ersten mal wieder hoch. „Wir haben keinen Septon hier“, erklang Maester Luwins warme Stimme. Er lächelte ihr väterlich zu und schien sich ehrlich für sie zu freuen. Robb dagegen schaute wie ein bockiges Kind, während Talisa in erster Linie verwirrt aussah. Arya schien ziemlich zufrieden mit sich zu sein und Sansa und ihr Mann grinsten bis über beide Ohren. „Dann wird es wohl der Götterhain. Und ich würde an eurer Stelle nicht so lange warten bis der alte Lennister sich einmischen kann und der Sache einen Riegel vorschiebt. Am Besten noch heute“, gab Maester Haridan zu bedenken. Catelyn hätte den alten Mann dafür küssen können. „Wenn‘s sein muss“, knurrte Robb und raufte sich das Haar. Sie wollte gerade völlig überwältigt die Augen schließen, als der alte Mann erneut sprach, in einem stahlharten, fest entschlossenen Ton, den sie so von ihm noch nicht gehört hatte.

„Und jetzt wirst du mir zuhören, Junge, das ging jetzt lange genug. Lass mich dir eine Geschichte erzählen. Wenn du deinem Bruder schon nicht zuhören willst, wirst du mir vielleicht glauben. Immerhin war ich damals der erste, der euch gefunden hat. Euer Vater hat dir damals erzählt, dass dein Bruder dich verbrannt hätte, weil du mit seinem Spielzeug gespielt hättest. Das. Ist. Eine. Lüge! Ich habe ihn damals weinend und schreiend neben dir gefunden, wie er versucht hat, dir dein brennendes Wams auszuziehen. Euer Vater hat dich bestraft, weil du gespielt hast, anstatt mit dem Schwert zu üben. Gregor hat versucht dich vor ihm zu finden, deshalb wollte er dir auch den Ritter wegnehmen. Er ist in den Tagen danach nicht von deiner Seite gewichen, genau wie deine Schwester. Euer Vater hat ihn schließlich aus dem Zimmer geworfen und deine Schwester in den Burggraben, als sie dich nicht allein lassen wollte. Dann hat er Gregor gedroht, dass du der nächste wärst, wenn er nicht den Mund halten und dafür sorgen würde, dass ihr du ihn hasst. Er wollte, dass ihr beide hart werdet und anscheinend hat er das auch geschafft. Der Mann war eine Bestie. Er hat über die Jahre mehr als zwanzig unserer Leute getötet, inklusive der ersten beiden Frauen Gregors. Die hatte er zuvor noch geschändet. Dein Bruder ist NICHT das Monster, für das du ihn hältst, das ist er nie gewesen! Im Gegenteil, er ist ein großartiger Herr, gerecht, weise und barmherzig. Ich weiß, dass ihr mir das alle nicht glaubt, aber es ist so, bei meiner Ehre als Maester! Er hat alles versucht, um dich und alle in der Burg zu schützen. Als er vor ein paar Jahren nach Hause kam und die Lady Breonna erwürgt in seinem Bett fand, hat er euren Vater gepackt und sein Gesicht verbrannt, genau so wie er es mit dir getan hatte. Und dann hat er ihn über die Burgmauer geworfen, genau an die Stelle, an die eure Schwester gestorben war. Ich bin ein Maester, ich finde, dass das Leben etwas Heiliges ist und unter allen Umständen bewahrt werden muss, aber ich muss gestehen – euer Vater hat verdammt nochmal verdient, was er bekommen hat. Und es braucht eine ganze Menge, bis ich so etwas sage. Möge er bis in alle Ewigkeit in allen sieben Höllen schmoren!“

Catelyn starrte den alten Mann mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Die Stille in der großen Halle dröhnte in ihren Ohren. Wie konnte ein Mensch nur so grausam sein!? „Was ist mit eurer Mutter?!“, fragte sie Sandor mit brüchiger Stimme. „Im Kindbett gestorben“, murmelte Gregor neben ihr und wischte sich die Augen. „Pferdescheiße! Von ihm erschlagen, weil es ein Mädchen war! Die Kleine ist nur ein paar Tage darauf an einem Fieber gestorben“, spie der alte Maester mit einem Gesichtsausdruck aus, der schon fast an Hass grenzte. Catelyn spürte, wie Sandor zusammenzuckte und hörte auch seinen Bruder nach Luft schnappen. „Ihr wart noch Kinder, ich wollte es nicht noch schlimmer machen“, murmelte Haridan erklärend und senkte den Kopf, um in seinen leeren Becher zu starren. Catelyn hatte Tränen in den Augen und rutschte von Sandors Schoß, um sich neben ihn auf die Bank zu setzen und einen Arm um seine Schultern zu legen. So viel Leid, so viel Schmerz, alles nur durch einen einzigen Mann! „Ist das wahr?“, brachte ihr Verlobter – Götter, sie konnte es immer noch nicht fassen – irgendwann heraus und sah seinem Bruder vielleicht das erste mal seit Jahren ohne Hass in die Augen. Der Berg hob ganz langsam sein Gesicht und sie entdeckte seine feucht glänzenden Augen. „Ich hatte dir diesen Ritter geschenkt, San, warum sollte ich ihn dir wieder wegnehmen? Du hattest schon hundert mal damit gespielt und ich hatte so viele andere Sachen. Dachtest du wirklich, dass ich deswegen so etwas… ich meine, du hättest mich doch besser kennen müssen als das, dachtest du wirklich, dass ich Elsa irgendetwas hätte... antun können? Dachtest du das? Hast du wirklich nie an seiner Geschichte gezweifelt? _Verdammt, ich bin dein Bruder!_ Du bist mein Blut, alles was ich noch an Familie habe! Ich könnte dir niemals wehtun, San, und wenn mein Leben davon abhängen würde. Du ahnst ja gar nicht wie weh es getan hat, dass du versucht hast mich umzubringen, als du damals in Casterlystein angekommen bist. Ich hatte dich seit Jahren nicht gesehen und hatte so gehofft, dass endlich wieder alles werden würde wie früher, aber du hast mir nicht einmal die Gelegenheit gegeben, dir zu erklären was wirklich passiert ist! Und die Götter wissen, ich habe es versucht. Aber egal was zwischen uns passiert ist – wir sind eine Familie. Und du wirst immer mein Bruder sein“, erklärte er mit belegter Stimme und schaffte es irgendwann nicht mehr, seine Tränen zurückzuhalten.

Catelyn bemerkte aus dem Augenwinkel, wie die beiden Maester Robb, Talisa und Arya aus dem Raum zogen. Sandors Schultern hatten angefangen zu zucken, spätestens als die Sprache auf seine Schwester kam. Catelyn hörte sein ersticktes Schluchzen und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Geh zu ihm. Na los.“ und plötzlich gab es kein Halten mehr, als die beiden gleichzeitig aufsprangen, um den Tisch herum rannten und einander um den Hals fielen. Gregor barg den Kopf seines Bruders an seiner Schulter, während Sandor sich an ihm festklammerte wie ein Ertrinkender an einem rettenden Ast. Catelyn wischte sich lächelnd die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und betrachtete liebevoll die beiden riesigen Brüder, die endlich wieder zueinander gefunden hatten. Sie schienen sich gar nicht wieder loslassen zu wollen, aber irgendwann löste Gregor ihre Umklammerung und lachte befreit auf, bevor er seinen kleinen Bruder auf die Stirn küsste. Es war eine so liebevolle Geste, dass Catelyn schon wieder die Augen brannten, aber sie blinzelte die Tränen weg. Götter, dieser Tag war sowas von verrückt! Und hatte sie das richtig verstanden und sie würde heute noch heiraten!? Mutter sei gnädig! Auf einmal tauchte Sansa neben ihr auf und legte ihr einen Arm um die Schultern. „Bist du glücklich, Mama?“, fragte sie mit sanfter Stimme und Catelyn konnte nur nicken, weil ihr Hals noch immer wie zugeschnürt war. „Ich freue mich so für euch, ich habt es so sehr verdient, alle beide“, sagte ihre Tochter noch und ging dann auf ihren Mann und ihren Schwager zu, um den ersten flüchtig zu küssen und den zweiten zu umarmen und als ihren Stiefvater zu begrüßen. Irgendwie war es schon ein wenig seltsam, dass sie den jüngeren Bruder des Mannes ihrer Tochter heiraten würde, aber im Endeffekt war es ihr gleich, denn sie liebte ihn von Herzen. Sandor war 30 Jahre alt vier Jahre jünger als sie selbst. Vielleicht würden ihnen die Götter sogar noch ein Kind schenken, oder auch zwei. Auf einmal hatte der Gedanke eine neue Familie zu gründen seinen Schrecken fast verloren und sie stellte fest, dass sie sich nichts Schöneres vorstellen könnte als Sandor einen Sohn zu schenken. Er würde ein großartiger Vater werden, da war sie sich sicher. Gerade fragte er seinen Bruder: „Kann ich irgendwann wieder nach Hause kommen?“ Gregor lächelte nur und drückte seine Schulter, bevor er antwortete: „Immer, kleiner Bruder.“


	10. Eine zweite Chance

Catelyn saß vor dem kleinen Frisiertisch in ihrer Kammer und versuchte ihre Hände still zu halten, die vor Aufregung zitterten. Sansas geschickte Finger flochten ihr Winterrosen ins Haar, während Arya in ihrer Schmuckschatulle herumkramte und nach etwas Passendem zu dem Kleid suchte, dass sie gleich tragen würde. Götter, so nervös war sie noch nicht mal vor ihrer ersten Hochzeit gewesen! War sie nicht eigentlich zu alt, um hier so neben sich zu stehen? Wie eine schüchterne Jungfrau. Verdammt, sie war 34 und hatte fünf Kinder! Sie hatte schon so vieles gesehen und überstanden, also warum zeigte sie ausgerechnet jetzt Nerven?! Sie biss sich auf die Lippen und schloss die Augen, während Sansa weiter an ihr herum werkelte. Sie hatte die Mägde vor einer Weile aus dem Zimmer geschickt, weil sie sie mit ihrer hektischen Betriebsamkeit fast irre gemacht hatten. Andererseits war das kein Wunder, sie mussten so schnell wie möglich in die Küche zurück, wenn quasi von jetzt auf gleich ein Festmahl auf die Beine gestellt werden musste, wurde jede Hand gebraucht. Es waren sogar heute morgen nochmal Jäger aufgebrochen, um frisches Fleisch für ihre Hochzeit zu schießen. Es war doch verrückt, gestern um diese Zeit waren Sansa und Gregor in Winterfell eingetroffen, dann hatte sie ihnen nachgestellt und daraufhin eine der schlimmsten Nächte ihres Lebens verbracht. Und jetzt würde sie in nicht mal einer Stunde den Mann heiraten, den sie liebte, war das denn zu fassen? Wenn sie nur nicht so aufgeregt wäre!

Sie bewunderte für einen Moment den kunstvollen Zopf, in den Sansa ihr Haar gebändigt hatte, und ließ sich von ihren Töchtern in ihr Kleid helfen. Ihr Herz raste und sie atmete so schnell, dass es nahezu unmöglich war, ihr Korsett zu schnüren. „Mama, wovor hast du solche Angst?“, fragte Sansa schließlich, als sie gerade die Perlenkette schloss, die ihr vor über zwanzig Jahren ihre Großmutter geschenkt hatte. Cazelyn schluckte und entgegnete: „Ich habe keine Angst.“ Ja genau. Das glaubte sie sich nicht einmal selbst, so sehr wie ihre Stimme gezittert hatte. „Dass kannst du der alten Nan erzählen, aber nicht uns!“, kam es gewohnt direkt von Arya. Sie seufzte nur und schlüpfte dabei in ihre Schuhe. „Es ist sehr lange her, dass ich zuletzt bei einem Mann gelegen habe und ich möchte ihn nicht enttäuschen“, murmelte sie schließlich und legte sich geschäftig ihren Mantel um die Schultern, den der Schattenwolf der Starks zierte. Danach strich sie ihre tullyblaue Robe glatt und schüttelte die langen, mit Silberfaden bestickten Ärmel zurecht. Noch bevor eine der beiden etwas dazu sagen konnte, öffnete sie hastig die Tür und schlug den Weg zum Götterhain ein, wo Sandor auf sie wartete. Sie fürchtete sich wirklich mehr vor dem Vollzug ihrer Ehe als vor der eigentlichen Zeremonie. Was wenn ihr Verlobter genau so gut bestückt war wie sein Bruder? Würde er ihr damit nicht wehtun? Es war schon mit Ned manchmal unangenehm gewesen, da hatte sie wirklich Zweifel, dass ein so großer Schaft wie der, den sie gestern gesehen hatte, überhaupt in sie hinein passen würde.

An der Pforte zum Götterhain wartete Robb schon auf sie. Sie ergriff seinen Arm, während Arya und Sansa schnell durch die Tür schlüpften und sich zu den anderen Gästen gesellten. „Danke dass du mir erlaubst ihn zu heiraten, mein Großer“, flüsterte sie erstickt und atmete ein paar mal tief durch, um das Brennen in ihren Augen loszuwerden. „Willst du das wirklich?“, fragte ihr Ältester skeptisch nach und griff nach der Tür, die sie noch von der Festgesellschaft trennte. „Ich habe noch nie etwas so sehr gewollt“, antwortete sie leise und drückte seinen Arm. Er seufzte nur und meinte: „Dann will ich ihm mal lieber geraten haben, dass er es wert ist.“ Und damit stieß er die Tür auf und führte sie den langen Weg zum Herzbaum entlang. Die Gäste standen mit Fackeln links und rechts des Pfades in der Dunkelheit und hüllten den Platz in einen warmen, goldenen Schimmer. Sie hatten den ganzen Haushalt eingeladen, alle von den Stallknechten bis zu den Maestern. Es waren keine hochwohlgeborenen Gäste geladen, nur wer schon hier gewesen war, aber es tat der magischen Stimmung keinen Abbruch, im Gegenteil. Sie wusste, dass die meisten ihrer Leute Sandor respektierten und ihm dankbar waren, dass er ihre Herrschaften auf den Zwillingen gewarnt und sie und Arya gerettet hatte. So war sie sich sogar ziemlich sicher, dass sich ihre Gäste auch wirklich für sie freuten und nicht nur eine höfliche Maske aufsetzten, wie es der Großteil ihrer adligen Bekannten getan hätte.

In dem Moment, als sie Sandor erblickte, breitete sich ein strahlendes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus. Er sah unglaublich gut aus, in seinen schwarzen Lederhosen und einem ebenso schwarzen Wams, auf das das Wappen der Cleganes gestickt war. Dazu trug er einen riesigen Umhang aus gelbem Tuch, der mit schwarzem Pelz gesäumt war und ebenfalls drei schwarze Hunde zeigte. Sie hatte die Sachen noch nie bei ihm gesehen und vermutete stark, dass sein Bruder sie ihm geliehen hatte. Catelyn konnte ihren Blick nicht von seinen grauen Augen lösen, die so oft verbittert und resigniert dreinschauten. Aber jetzt funkelten sie im Schein der Fackeln und waren voller Zärtlichkeit und Bewunderung. Sie fühlte, wie sie bis zu den Haarspitzen rot anlief. Na wunderbar, sie war nicht mal bei ihrer ersten Hochzeit errötet, dabei war sie damals gerade mal sechzehn gewesen. Endlich hatten sie den Herzbaum erreicht und es war soweit. Jeden Moment. Gregor Clegane trat nach vorn und fragte: „Wer tritt in dieser Nacht vor die alten Götter?“ Catelyn hatte eigentlich einen der Maester erwartet, aber dann realisierte sie, dass es Gregor als Sandors Familienoberhaupt zustand, die Zeremonie vorzunehmen. Er war eine mindestens ebenso eindrucksvolle Erscheinung wie sein Bruder und nicht minder prächtig gekleidet. „Catelyn aus dem Hause Stark ist hier, um sich zu vermählen. Eine erwachsene Frau, edel und von hoher Geburt. Sie ist gekommen, um den Segen der Götter zu erbitten. Wer erhebt Anspruch auf sie?“, sprach Robb die traditionellen Worte. Ihr stockte der Atem und eine einsame Träne rann über ihre Wange. Konnte das Glück einen umbringen?! Sie fühlte sich als würde sie jeden Moment platzen und ihr Herz schien ihr fast aus der Brust springen zu wollen. Sandor kam auf sie zu und stellte sich direkt neben sie, bevor er mit seiner rauen, tiefen Stimme sagte: „Sandor aus dem Hause Clegane. Wer überreicht sie?“

„Robb aus dem Hause Stark, ihr erstgeborener Sohn, Lord von Winterfell und König des Nordens“, antwortete ihr Ältester und schaffte es sogar, seine Abneigung gegen seinen neuen Stiefvater aus seiner Stimme herauszuhalten. Und dann stellte Gregor endlich die alles entscheidende Frage: „Lady Catelyn, nehmt ihr diesen Mann?“ Als ob sie da noch überlegen müsste! „Ich nehme diesen Mann“, brachte sie unter Freudentränen heraus. Und dann löste Robb die Brosche, die ihren Umhang zusammenhielt. Die kalte Nachtluft ließ sie erzittern, aber bevor ihr richtig kalt werden konnte, legte sich der schwere gelbe Mantel der Cleganes um ihre Schultern. Sandor umfasste ihr Gesicht mit beiden Händen und legte seine Stirn an ihre, während sein Bruder die erlösenden Worte sprach: „Vor den alten Göttern erkläre ich Catelyn und Sandor Clegane zu Mann und Frau, von diesem Tag an bis zu ihrem letzten Tag.“ Catelyns Atem hatte sich immer weiter beschleunigt, bis sie fast keuchte als er seinen Satz beendet hatte. Und dann versiegelte ihr Mann ganz sanft und vorsichtig ihren Mund mit seinen Lippen. Es war ein unglaubliches Gefühl. Heiße und kalte Schauer liefen über ihren Rücken und ihre Knie drohten unter ihr nachzugeben, daher schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Sein Duft hüllte sie ein wie eine warme Decke und vernebelte ihren Verstand, bis sie nichts mehr wahrnahm außer seine Lippen auf ihren. Sie waren überraschend weich und schmeckten besser als alles, das sie je gekostet hatte.

Heißes, pures, animalisches Verlangen rauschte durch ihre Adern und pulsierte in ihrem Schoß. Noch nie hatte sie einen Mann so sehr gewollt wie in diesem Moment, es war ein so überwältigendes, unerwartetes Gefühl, dass sie sich unwillkürlich von ihm löste und nach Luft schnappte. Seine Augen hatten sich verdunkelt und schienen sich mit einem alles verzehrenden Hunger in sie hinein zu brennen. Sie hätte ewig so stehen bleiben können und gleichzeitig wünschte sie sich nichts sehnlicher, als auf der Stelle mit ihm in ihre Kammer zu verschwinden und ihm die Kleider vom Leib zu reißen. Maester Haridans kratziges Kichern riss sie aus ihrer Starre und sie wurde schon wieder rot, während Sandor ihre Hand auf seinen Arm legte, um sie durch die Reihen der applaudierenden und pfeifenden Gäste in Richtung der großen Halle zu führen. Es war getan. Sie hatte einen Lennister-Vasallen geheiratet. Sie war Catelyn Clegane. Irgendwie klang ihr neuer Name richtig gut. Von Tully zu Stark zu Clegane. Forellen, Schattenwölfe und Hunde. Das war doch mal ein Werdegang. In der großen Halle erwartete sie ein Festmahl, das dem zum Empfang des Königs vor ein paar Jahren in nichts nachstand. Die Küche hatte sich wirklich selbst übertroffen, sie hätte nie gedacht, dass sie in der kurzen Zeit so viel auf die Beine stellen würden! Es gab Hirschbraten und Wildschwein, gebratene Hühner und alle möglichen Pasteten, Kuchen, Geräuchertes, frisch gebackenes Brot, Käseplatten, Winteräpfel und Nüsse, einen großen Topf von Nans bestem Eintopf und noch vieles mehr. Die Tische bogen sich fast unter der Last des vielen Essens und in einer Ecke hatten die Knechte mehrere Fässer Bier und Wein angestochen.

Sie waren die ersten im Saal und hatten kaum die Schwelle überschritten, als Sandor sie auf seine Arme hob und ausgelassen herumwirbelte. Sie schrie erst erschrocken auf, aber dann lachte sie über seinen Übermut und warf den Kopf in den Nacken. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann sie das letzte mal so unbeschwert gewesen war und als er sie wenig später auf ihrem Platz in der Mitte der hohen Tafel wieder absetzte, fühlte sie sich als könnte sie die ganze Welt umarmen. Mit ihm an ihrer Seite war sie die glücklichste Frau in Westeros, da würde sie jede Wette eingehen.

Es wurde ein langer und fröhlicher Abend, der Wein floss in Strömen und ein paar der anwesenden Ritter und Knechte hatten irgendwann ein paar Instrumente hervorgeholt und begonnen zu spielen. Sie tanzte sowohl mit Sandor (auch wenn er sich sofort danach wieder hinsetzte und später nur noch Sansa einen einzigen Tanz gewährte), als auch mit Robb, Gregor und ein paar der anderen Männer. Es war großartig und sie hätte ewig so weiter machen können, aber er nahm sie kurz vor Mitternacht beiseite und raunte ihr ins Ohr: „Wenn Ihr der Beischlafzeremonie entgehen wollt, sollten wir wahrscheinlich verschwinden, Mylady.“ Catelyn schluckte nervös, nickte aber und ergriff seine Hand. Gemeinsam eilten sie so schnell wie möglich aus dem Raum, gefolgt von lauten Pfiffen und anzüglichen Bemerkungen. Immerhin hatte sie sich nicht von ihren eigenen Untergebenen ausziehen und ins Bett tragen lassen müssen, das musste sie dann doch nicht unbedingt haben, Tradition hin oder her. Kurz bevor sie die Tür zu ihrer Kammer erreicht hatten, hob er sie auf einmal hoch und trug sie kurz darauf über die Schwelle. Es war ein großartiges Gefühl in seinen Armen zu liegen, das musste einer der sichersten Orte der Welt sein. Und dann fiel die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss und ihre Nervosität kehrte mit voller Wucht zurück. Ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich noch mehr und ihre Hände begannen zu schwitzen. Das war es also. Mutter sei gnädig, hoffentlich würde das jetzt nicht in ein totales Desaster ausarten! „Es ist sehr lange her für mich“, brachte sie schließlich heraus und löste zögerlich die Schnüre im Rücken ihres Kleides, soweit sie herankam. Er trat hinter sie und übernahm die restlichen, bis das Kleid an ihr herab fiel und sich um ihre Füße bauschte. Das Korsett kam als nächstes, gefolgt von ihrem Unterhemd und ihrer Unterwäsche, bis sie völlig nackt vor ihm stand, auch wenn er bisher nur ihren Rücken sehen konnte. Catelyn wurde sich mit einem mal all der kleinen Dinge bewusst, die sie bisher nie gestört hatten. Ihr Bauch war nach fünf Kindern leicht gerundet und die Haut lange nicht mehr so straff wie sie es einmal gewesen war. Ihre Brüste waren ebenfalls ein wenig erschlafft und hingen ein bisschen. Von den ersten grauen Haaren und den Falten im Gesicht gar nicht zu reden. Er hatte sich bestimmt immer eine jüngere, schönere Frau erhofft. Sie verschränke unwillkürlich die Arme vor der Brust und ließ den Kopf hängen. „Vielleicht sollten wir die Kerzen und das Feuer lieber löschen, dann musst du mich dabei nicht ansehen“, flüsterte sie so leise, dass er es mit ziemlicher Sicherheit gar nicht gehört hatte.

Plötzlich schlossen sich von hinten seine Arme um sie und zogen sie an seine breite, warme, nackte Brust. Catelyn hätte beinahe aufgeschluchzt, so gut fühlte sich seine Haut auf ihrer an. „Wie kommst du nur auf sowas?“, hauchte er in ihr Ohr und küsste ihren Hals. Sie schnappte nach Luft und ließ ihren Kopf in den Nacken sinken, um ihm den Zugang zu erleichtern. Götter, er setzte ihre Haut in Flammen! Seine feuchte Zunge leckte über ihr Schlüsselbein und er knabberte an ihrer Schulter. Hnnnngh! Verdammt, war das gut! „Ich habe mir so oft ausgemalt, genau das hier mit dir zu tun, ich will nicht einen Moment verpassen. Du bist wunderschön, Catelyn, und ich schwöre bei den alten Göttern und bei den neuen, dass ich keine Frau mehr will als dich!“, murmelte er an ihrer Haut. Daraufhin drehte sie sich vorsichtig um und sah ihm in die Augen. Die Aufrichtigkeit, das Begehren und die Ehrfurcht, die ihr aus ihnen entgegen strahlten, waren fast zu viel für sie. Und ihr Name von seinen Lippen… sie hatte schon längst die Feuchtigkeit zwischen ihren Schenkeln bemerkt, aber gerade eben kam ein leichtes Pochen dazu, das es ihr verdammt schwer machte sich zu konzentrieren. Sie schluckte und ließ ihren Blick zum ersten mal seit langem wieder über seine mächtige Brust und die muskelbepackten Oberarme wandern. Er war noch schöner als sie ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Ihre Hand zitterte zwar ein wenig, aber sie legte sie vorsichtig auf sein Brustbein und genoss das Gefühl der knisternden Härchen an dieser Stelle. Als nächstes überkam sie das unbändige Verlangen ihn zu schmecken und sie drängte ohne nachzudenken einfach nach vorn und legte ihre geöffneten Lippen um seinen Nippel. Das tiefe Stöhnen, dass er dabei ausstieß, musste das Erregendste sein, was sie je gehört hatte. Ganz vorsichtig saugte sie ein wenig an der kleinen, harten Erhebung und wurde mit einem weiteren Stöhnen belohnt. Bisher lief es doch ganz gut, fand sie. Das alles war Neuland für sie, sonst hatte sie einfach immer nur gehorsam auf dem Rücken gelegen und ihren Gemahl gewähren lassen. Aber irgendwie war ihr das mit Sandor nicht genug.

Ihre Finger kämmten durch das dichte Haar auf seiner Brust und wanderten langsam tiefer. Sie erkundete die Geschichte, die sein hartes Leben auf seine Haut geschrieben hatte, und streichelte sanft die Narben entlang, auf die sie immer wieder traf. Irgendwann ging es nicht weiter, weil sie an seinem Hosenbund angekommen war. Atmen. Tief durchatmen. Die verräterische Beule, über der ihre Fingerspitzen schwebten, verhieß einen Schaft, der dem seines Bruders wohl in nichts nachstand. Oh, das würde schief gehen! Doch dann fand sie auf einmal in irgendeiner Ecke ihren Mut wieder. Sie hatte so viel durchgemacht, da würde sie doch nicht vor der Männlichkeit ihres Gemahls kuschen! Entschlossen löste sie die Schnüre an seinen Hosen und schob sie zusammen mit seiner Unterhose von seinen Hüften. Das war er also. Er war lang und dick, größer als alles, was sie je gesehen hatte. Ihre Blick folgte den Venen, die sich von seiner Oberfläche abhoben und blieb an der glänzenden Spitze hängen. Wenn sie Glück hatte, würde er vielleicht zur Hälfte in sie hinein passen. Eigentlich würde sie ihn gerne berühren und herausfinden, ob er wirklich so hart war wie er aussah. Aber sie traute sich einfach ni-… sieben Höllen! Er hatte ihre Finger ohne lange zu fackeln um seinen Schaft gelegt und hielt ihre Hand jetzt mit seiner Faust fest. Ihre Augen wurden so groß wie Untertassen und sie starrte ungläubig auf sein hartes Fleisch in ihrem Griff. Er war so heiß, er pulsierte richtig, als könnte er es kaum noch erwarten auf sie losgelassen zu werden. „Catelyn, bitte fass ihn an, du machst mich wahnsinnig“, krächzte er erstickt und kniff fest die Augen zu, während er ihre Hand leicht vor und zurück bewegte. „A-Aber das… ich kann doch nicht… das ist nicht...-“, stotterte sie eine Oktave zu hoch, bevor sie von seinem dröhnenden Lachen unterbrochen wurde. „Was? Nicht schicklich? Cat, ich werde ihn gleich in dich reinstecken und du hast ein Problem damit ihn anzufassen? Wo ist denn da der Unterschied? Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass es niemanden etwas angeht, was wir hier hinter verschlossenen Türen miteinander treiben“, erklärte er schmunzelnd und ließ ihre Hand los, um sanft ihre Brüste zu streicheln. Die einzige Antwort, zu der sie fähig war, war ein kehliges Stöhnen, als er sie mit seinen kräftigen Pranken umfasste und die Schwielen gegen ihre empfindlichen Brustwarzen schabten.

Und eigentlich hatte er ja recht. War es nicht eigentlich egal wo er sie mit seiner Männlichkeit berührte? Wenn er schon in ihre geheimste Stelle eindrang, was machten da ihre Hände? Na gut, sie würde ihm den Gefallen tun, sie wollte ihn so unbedingt zufrieden stellen! Und nach seiner Logik wäre auch das, was Sansa getan hatte… Catelyn wusste sehr wohl, dass sie nicht viel mehr Erfahrung in Liebesdingen hatte als eine Jungfrau und biss sich auf die Lippen, während sich ihre Hand mechanisch weiter auf und ab bewegte. Vielleicht könnte sie ja… eigentlich hätte sie der bloße Gedanke abstoßen sollen, aber irgendwie war sie auch neugierig. Sie leckte sich abwesend die Lippen und registrierte erstaunt, dass sich ein kleiner, klarer Tropfen in dem Schlitz ganz vorn an seinem Schaft sammelte. „Nicht heute, Cat. Heute bist du dran. Ich will nicht, dass du irgendetwas tust, für das du noch nicht bereit bist“, riss sie Sandors sanfte Stimme aus ihren Gedanken. Dann hob er sie plötzlich hoch und legte sie auf‘s Bett. Die Felle unter ihrem nackten Rücken waren samtig weich, genau wie seine Lippen, die sich um eine ihrer Brustwarzen schlossen und fest daran saugten. Catelyn schrie auf und griff mit beiden Händen in sein Haar, um ihn festzuhalten. Augenblicklich stand sie lichterloh in Flammen und ihr wurde schwindelig. Ihr Becken ruckte unwillkürlich vor und zurück, sie konnte es gar nicht erwarten, endlich dort unten seine Berührung zu spüren. Noch nie hatte sie sich so sehr nach der Vereinigung mit einem Mann gesehnt. Ihr Schoß pochte und zuckte, während ihre Erregung ihre Schenkel benetzte. Noch nie war sie so nass gewesen.

Und dann drückte sie ihren Rücken durch, stieß einen gellenden Schrei aus und langte mit beiden Händen in Richtung ihrer Weiblichkeit, um Sandors Kopf in ihre Falten zu pressen, als er auf einmal seine Zunge in sie hinein stieß. Es war so unerwartet gekommen, sie konnte einfach nur ihren Instinkten folgen und reagieren, für Denken war kein Platz mehr. Götter, fühlte sich das geil an! Sie hatte einfach kein anderes Wort dafür. Da unten brannte, kribbelte, pulsierte eine gewaltige Erregung in ihrem Leib, wie Seefeuer kurz vor der Explosion. Nichts, wirklich gar nichts hatte sie je so entflammt. Sie keuchte und stöhnte und wand sich unter seiner Zunge, die immer wieder in sie hinein fuhr, wie es seine Männlichkeit tun würde. Ihr Innerstes zog sich so stark zusammen, dass es ihren ganzen Körper mitriss und sie gewaltsam erschauderte, während ihre Beine begannen haltlos zu zittern und zu zucken. Sie verlor jegliche Kontrolle und fühlte eine gewaltige Hitze in sich aufsteigen. Es wurde immer heftiger, sie konnte irgendwann nur noch wimmern und hoffen, dass ihr rasendes Herz nicht schlapp machte. Das Kribbeln breitete sich schließlich auf ihren ganzen Körper aus und sie bekam keine Luft mehr. In genau diesem Moment schlossen sich Sandors Lippen um diese kleine Perle, die ihr bisher immer Erleichterung verschafft hatte. Er saugte. Er saugte immer mehr. Irgendwann spürte sie seine Zähne, die über ihre empfindlichste Stelle schabten. Das war der Punkt, an dem sie nicht mehr konnte. Sie schloss die Augen und ließ das verzweifelte Stöhnen raus, das sie zu ersticken drohte. Sie ließ einfach los, als sie in dem Feuer verglühte, das er in ihr entfacht hatte. Alles verschwamm vor ihren Augen und sie brauchte eine ganze Weile, bis sie verstand, dass ihr heiße Tränen der Wonne über‘s Gesicht liefen. Es war so unglaublich intensiv, sie hatte ja keine Ahnung gehabt, dass ihr Körper überhaupt zu so etwas im Stande war!

Sie hatte sich noch immer nicht von dieser atemberaubenden Erfahrung erholt, als die Spitze seiner Männlichkeit ihre Falten teilte. Sie konnte noch nicht mal klar genug denken, um sie zu verspannen, sie folgte einfach nur ihren Instinkten und wölbte sich ihm entgegen. Oh, wie er sie dehnte, wie er sie öffnete! Noch nie hatte sie einen so köstlich dicken, harten, starken Schaft in sich gespürt! Er drückte ihn immer weiter in sie hinein, ohne zu zögern, ohne zu stoppen. Immer mehr, weiter und weiter. Götter, das Kribbeln von vorhin verstärkte sich zu einem Brennen, wo er von innen gegen sie drückte. Sie spreizte sie Beine noch ein wenig weiter, um seinen kräftigen Hüften Platz zu machen und schlang sie dann um seine Taille, die Fersen in seinen Hintern gepresst. Die straffen Muskeln dort waren zum Zerreißen gespannt, hart wie gemeißelter Marmor. Sie konnte einen leidenschaftlichen Schrei nicht unterdrücken und keuchte immer mehr, als er in ihre tiefsten Tiefen eindrang. „Oooooh, Sandor!“, seufzte sie und krampfte eine ihrer Hände um seinen Nacken und die andere in seine Rückenmuskeln, die sich unter seiner Haut zusammenzogen. Er antwortete mit einem erstickten Grollen und einem festen Stoß, der ihn vollständig in sie hinein trieb. Es war so heftig, dass es ihr den Atem aus den Lungen trieb. Ihr langgezogenes Stöhnen schien kein Ende zu nehmen, als sie ihren Unterleib anspannte und sich ihre Muskeln, die von gerade eben noch völlig entspannt waren, um ihn strafften. Nie war sie so gnadenlos ausgefüllt gewesen, bis auf den letzten Millimeter! Wenn sie in genau diesem Augenblick sterben würde, könnte keiner der sieben Himmel besser sein als dieses Gefühl.

„Verdammt, Cat, du fühlst dich unglaublich an,“ krächzte Sandor in ihr Ohr und glitt wieder ein Stück aus ihr heraus. Sofort vermisste sie seine Wärme tief in ihrem Kern, aber er stieß schon wieder zu, wenn auch vorsichtig. So ging es immer weiter. Es war der Wahnsinn. Sie hieß jede seiner Bewegungen willkommen, kam ihm entgegen, rieb sich an ihm und genoss das Schaben seiner Schamhaare an ihrer Perle. Irgendwann hatte er sie soweit, dass sie nicht mal mehr in Gedanken zusammenhängende Sätze bilden konnte. Es war eine süße Qual, eine Folter, dieser Druck! „Sandor… b-bitte… fester… bitte… S-S-… FICK MICH, SANDOR!“ Das war alles, was sie noch herausbringen konnte, nachdem sie so lange zusammenhangloses Zeug gestottert hatte. Sie schrie es aus vollem Hals. Er stieß ein ohrenbetäubendes Brüllen aus und grub seine Finger in ihre Hüften, so fest, dass es blaue Flecke geben würde. Und an fing er an, sie richtig zu nehmen, genau so hart wie sie es gestern bei Sansa und Gregor gesehen hatte. Mir einem kehligen Stöhnen zog sie ihre Nägel über seinen Rücken, gerade als sie eine neue Welle brodelnder Lust traf und ihr den Atem raubte. Das war es, sie war so nah dran, gleich würde es passieren. Sie taumelte an der Klippe entlang, die unglaubliche Explosion schon in Reichweite, der höchste Gipfel, den sie schon immer hatte erklimmen wollen. Sandor langte zwischen ihre schweißnassen Körper und kniff fest in ihre Perle. Catelyn zerbarst in tausend Teile. Sie bäumte sich auf, krampfte am ganzen Körper, drängte sich so eng an ihn wie sie nur konnte. Und sie schrie und schrie und schrie. Seinen Namen, immer wieder, dazwischen alle möglichen Flüche und irgendwelches Kauderwelsch, dass sie nicht mal selbst verstand. Ihr wurde schwarz vor Augen und das Feuer in ihr breitete sich von ihrer Mitte bis in ihre Zehenspitzen aus und überschwemmte ihren ganzen Körper. Das einzige, was sie halbwegs mitbekam, waren der kehlige Schrei ihres Ehemannes und die Hitze seines Samens, so tief in ihr, wie noch nie etwas vorgedrungen war. Sie lächelte und dachte bei sich: ‚Ich kann es auch. Nicht nur Sansa.‘

Und dann sackte Sandor nach Atem ringend auf ihr zusammen und begrub sie unter sich. Catelyn klammerte sich an ihn, komplett und vollständig erschöpft. Ihren Körper befiel eine wundervolle Schwere und sie glaubte zu schweben, irgendwo zwischen Traum und Wirklichkeit. Sie wusste nicht wie lange sie so gelegen hatte, aber irgendwann stöhnte Sandor leise und wälzte sich von ihn herunter. Catelyn sog begierig die frische Luft in ihre Lungen, jetzt wo sie wieder frei atmen konnte. Oh, sie war total erledigt. Sein Samen hatte sich mit ihrer Erregung vermischt und klebte an ihren Schenkeln, aber sie könnte jetzt für nichts in der Welt aufstehen, um sich zu säubern. Stattdessen schob sie irgendwie ein paar Felle beiseite und schaffte es unter die Decke zu schlüpfen, denn so langsam spürte sie die Kälte der Nacht, die in ihre erhitzte Haut biss. Ihr Mann kämpfte sich auf die Knie und lag kurz darauf neben ihr unter der Decke. „Sieben Höllen“, war das erste, das er sagte. Catelyn kicherte schwach, denn für richtiges Lachen hatte sie keine Kraft mehr. Einer seiner Arme schlang sich um ihre Schultern und zog sie an seine Brust. Sie rieb ihre Nase an seinem Nippel und seufzte zufrieden. Obwohl, nicht nur zufrieden, sondern auch, zum ersten mal in ihrem Leben, wirklich und wahrhaftig _befriedigt_. Hier gehörte sie hin, in Sandors Arme. Götter, wie sie diesen Mann liebte! Er erstarrte unter ihr und hielt den Atem an. Sein Herzschlag, der gerade wieder zu einem beständigen Klopfen gegen ihre Wange zurück gefunden hatte, wurde fast doppelt so schnell. Oh nein. Nein, nein, nein, das hatte sie jetzt nicht wirklich laut...

„Was hast du gesagt?“, fragte er ganz leise nach. Catelyn schluckte. Sie hatte es ihm noch nicht sagen wollen, auch wenn es deswegen nicht weniger wahr war. Sie hatte warten wollen und erst herausfinden, ob er für sie das selbe empfinden könnte. Und jetzt war sie total mit der Tür ins Haus gefallen, alles nur weil er ihr Hirn komplett ausgeschaltet hatte. Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, wie unglaublich verletzlich und fast schon verzweifelt er geklungen hatte. Er konnte bisher noch nicht allzu viel Freundlichkeit erfahren haben, von Liebe gar nicht erst zu reden. Dabei verdiente er so unendlich viel mehr. Diese Erkenntnis brachte sie dazu, über ihren Schatten zu springen, ihre eigene Unsicherheit beiseite zu schieben und sich aufzurichten. Sie strich sanft mit den Fingerspitzen über seine geröteten und geschwollenen Lippen. Seine Augen glänzten verdächtig im Licht des Kaminfeuers und waren so voller Angst und verzweifelter Hoffnung, so voller Schmerz und Sehnsucht. Ganz langsam beugte sie sich zu ihm hinab und küsste seine Schläfe. Die Rechte. Genau auf seine Narben. Sie erkundete das vernarbte Fleisch mit ihrer Zunge, zeichnete jede Erhebung und jedes Tal nach. Und dann flüsterte sie ihm in sein zerstörtes Ohr: „Ich liebe dich, Sandor. Du hast mich heute zur glücklichsten Frau in allen sieben Königslanden gemacht. Ich habe die ganze letzte Nacht wach gelegen und geweint, weil ich überzeugt war, dass ich dich niemals haben könnte. Ich hoffe nur, dass du auch mich… irgendwann… lieben kannst.“ Gegen Ende hatte ihr die Stimme immer mehr versagt und sie hatte den Blick abwenden müssen. Es wäre zu schön um wahr zu sein. Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er sie zumindest mochte, sonst hätte er dieser Ehe garantiert nicht so bereitwillig zugestimmt, aber... „Das tue ich doch längst“, kam seine leise Antwort und ihre Augen wurden riesengroß. Mit einem Jubelschrei warf sie sich in seine Arme und presste ihre Lippen in einem drängenden Kuss auf seine. Also, _jetzt_ hatte sie wirklich Angst, dass das Glück einen umbringen könnte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wer sich Catelyns Hochzeitskleid und die Perlenkette einmal anschauen möchte:
> 
> https://www.pinterest.de/pin/387239267943682699/
> 
> https://www.pinterest.de/pin/500251471094061992/


	11. Der Preis des Friedens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo zusammen, es tut mir wahnsinnig leid, dass ich die letzten kapitel erst jetzt hochlade. Auf FF.de hatte ich diese Geschichte schon lange fertig und ich hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass ich sie hier auch komplett hochgeladen hätte. Anscheinend nicht, wie ich gerade festgestellt habe, deshalb wird das jettzt korrigiert. ich entschuldige mich für die lange Wartezeit und hoffe einfach mal, dass sich vielleicht doch noch der ein oder andere findet, der den Schluss noch liest <3

Arya zog leise ihre Zimmertür hinter sich ins Schloss. Das war jetzt schon das zweite mal, dass sie ganz bewusst jemanden _dabei_ beobachtet hatte. Nur, ihrer Mutter dabei zuzusehen wie sie _es_ mit dem Bluthund tat, war nochmal eine ganze Ecke gruseliger als bei Sansa mit dem Berg. Wirklich. Mit einem müden Seufzen ließ sie sich auf ihr Bett fallen, ohne sich auch nur die Mühe zu machen, das grässliche Kleid auszuziehen, das sie ihr aufgezwungen hatten. Eine Lady sein. Bah! Gab es überhaupt etwas Langweiligeres!? Ihre Gedanken wanderten weiter zu dem ominösen Lord, den sie heiraten sollte. Wie sie Tywin kannte, hatte er ihr einen extra Hässlichen und Beschränkten rausgesucht, nur um ihr eins reinzuwürgen. Das würde ihm ähnlich sehen. Jeder, der sein ach so tolles Haus Lennister nicht mit Ehrerbietung überhäufte, gehörte auf seinen Platz verwiesen. Toll. Wenigstens würde der Kerl nicht so alt sein wie Walder Frey, sonst wäre die Sache ja nur halb so wirkungsvoll. Wenn ihr Mann in ein paar Jahren schon den Löffel abgeben würde, wäre sie ja wieder frei. Apropos. Sie würde dem Typen, wer immer er sein mochte, schon Manieren beibringen. Oder einen gut gezielten Schnitt an der richtigen Stelle, je nach dem. Sie biss sich auf die Lippen. Eigentlich wäre es ja ganz schön, jemanden zu haben, den sie lieben durfte, ohne permanent Angst haben zu müssen, dass man ihn ihr wieder wegnehmen würde. Auch wenn sie es sich nicht anmerken ließ – so langsam war sie diesen ganzen Krieg leid. Ihre Gedanken wanderten weiter zu ihrer Mutter und ihrer Schwester. Die beiden hatten ganz offensichtlich ihr Glück gefunden, wenn auch bei Kerlen, die sie nicht mal mit der Kneifzange anfassen würde, egal wie sehr sie sich vielleicht in ihnen getäuscht hatte. Arya wusste, dass sie keine große Schönheit war, vor allem wenn sie neben Sansa stand. Aber sie hatte trotzdem gewisse Ansprüche an einen Mann. Sie wollte jemanden, der sie nicht zwang etwas zu sein, das sie einfach nicht war. Sie wollte jemanden, der sie respektierte. Und sie wollte jemanden, der mindestens so klug und gerissen war wie Tywin Lennister. Sie wollte nicht irgendeinen kleinen Lord, sondern einen großen Mann. Jemanden, zu dem sie aufsehen konnte. Wie zu ihrem Vater.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Ein paar Wochen später saß Arya vor ihrem Zelt und zupfte missmutig an ihrem Kleid herum. Was für bescheuerte Kleidungsstücke, wer schnürte sich schon freiwillig den ganzen Tag die Luft ab? Von den unpraktischen, schweren Röcken gar nicht zu reden. Reiten, kämpfen, rennen, alles damit nicht zu machen. Zugegeben, es war ganz hübsch, weiße Seide, mit silbernen Ornamenten bestickt. Als ob das noch nicht genug wäre, hatte Sansa ihr tatsächlich noch so ein dummes Haarnetz aufgezwungen, das mit lauter kleinen Steinchen besetzt war. Sinnloses Glitzerzeug. Und dann auch noch diese bescheuerte Halskette, in deren Verschluss sich laufend die kleinen Härchen in ihrem Nacken verfingen, um dann mit einem schmerzhaften Ziepen ausgerissen zu werden. Sie fühlte sich wie eine Zuchtstute, aufgestriegelt und gekämmt, mit schön blank geputzten Hufen (ihre Mutter hatte ihr vorhin tatsächlich die Nägel poliert! Welche Art Frau hatte so wenig zu tun, dass sie sowas regelmäßig machte?!). Jedenfalls war sie geflohen, als Sansa ihre Töpfchen mit dem ganzen Farbenkram ausgepackt hatte, genug war genug. Sie konnten sie ihretwegen für diesen einen Tag in dieses lächerliche Kleid stecken, aber sie würde sich kein falsches Gesicht malen lassen. Wer sie heiraten wollte, würde sie so nehmen müssen wie sie war, oder eben gar nicht. Wenigstens konnte sie jetzt ihren Schwager und ihren Stiefvater beim Schwertkampf beobachten, so wie jeden Morgen seit sie wieder miteinander klar kamen. Sie rechnete kurz nach und stellte fest, dass das jetzt schon fast zwei Monate her war. Trotzdem war es immer wieder ein erhebender Anblick, wie sich die beiden kurz und klein hackten. Sansa und ihre Mutter waren inzwischen dabei sich herzurichten, die Götter wussten wie lange das dauern würde. Heute war ihr Hochzeitstag. Sie könnte kotzen vor Glück.

Eine gute Stunde später ritten sie alle zusammen das letzte Stück auf die Zwillinge zu. Arya fluchte leise und versuchte vergeblich sich bequemer hinzusetzen. Wer immer Damensättel erfunden hatte, gehörte erschlagen! Sie saß seitwärts auf ihrer Stute und war dabei so verkrampft, dass ihr morgen garantiert alles wehtun würde. Mit mürrischem Blick betrachtete sie die Brücke, die sich vor ihnen erstreckte. Ausgerechnet hierher hatte Tywin sie bestellt. Das war wieder mal sowas von typisch. Schon dieser Anschlag auf sie, damals als sie Bolton erledigt hatte, hatte geradezu nach Lennistergold gestunken und jetzt rieb er es ihnen nochmal so richtig schön ins Gesicht. Konnte keiner sagen, dass der alte Löwe nicht gründlich war. Arya seufzte und malte sich zum hundertsten Mal in den schwärzesten Farben aus, welchen Ehemann Robb und er ihr wohl aufzwingen würden. Wenn der Kerl etwas taugen sollte, würde sie das wirklich wundern. Sie bogen auf die letzte Gerade ein, die direkt auf das Tor des nördlichen Turms zu führte und sie konnte schon von weitem den Tisch sehen, der genau in der Mitte der Brücke aufgebaut worden war und hinter dem sich mehrere Männer unter Lennisterbannern aufgestellt hatten. Auch der Hirsch des Königs war ein paar mal vertreten und ein einsamer siebenzackiger Stern deutete darauf hin, dass mindestens ein hochrangiger Septon anwesend war. Kein Wunder, es musste sie ja irgendwer offiziell an einen hässlichen, fetten, beschränkten kleinen Lord einer halb verfallenen Kaschemme verschachern.

Sie stiegen direkt unter dem Turm von ihren Pferden (beziehungsweise sie wurde herunter gehoben, mit diesem bescheuerten Kleid konnte sie noch nicht mal alleine absteigen!). Mann, wenn daraus anständige Sachen genäht worden wären, hätte man locker vier Leute einkleiden können, anstatt meterweise Stoff für dieses unpraktische Monstrum zu verschwenden. Ihre Mutter und Sansa wuselten um sie herum, drapierten die langen Ärmel, zupften den Rock zurecht und schoben eine lose Strähne wieder unter ihr Haarnetz. Wieso sie dieses Ding tragen musste, kapierte sie sowieso nicht, warum hatten die alle so ein Problem mit ihren kurzen Haaren?! Sie waren doch sogar schon ein bisschen gewachsen und reichten ihr inzwischen bis zu den Schultern. Als sie eine Hand hob, um sich am Kopf zu kratzen, fing Sansa ihren Arm ab und bedachte sie mit einem giftigen Blick. Sie war nah dran vor Frustration zu schreien, sich das Teil mit den ziependen Haarnadeln herunter zu reißen und auf ihr Pferd zu springen, um von hier zu verschwinden. Dummerweise nahmen ihre Männer um sie herum gerade Aufstellung und ihre Gruppe setzte sich in Bewegung, begleitet vom Schattenwolf ihres Hauses und den beiden Clegane-Bannern, die ihre Mutter und Schwester in den letzten Tagen in aller Eile genäht hatten. Die beiden trugen sogar noch Kleider in ihren neuen Hausfarben, ihre Mutter aus Seide und Sansa aus schwerem Samt. Arya seufzte und ergab sich ihrem Schicksal. Mit tauben Beinen und schwerem Herzen ließ sie sich auf die Gruppe zu führen, die schon auf sie wartete. Sie kam sich vor wie ein schön gemästetes Hühnchen auf dem Weg zur Schlachtbank.

Tywin Lennisters goldenes Haar glänzte im Sonnenlicht und leuchtete ihr schon entgegen, sobald sie den Schatten des Torhauses verließ. Sie ging in ihrer Gruppe ganz hinten, aber hin und wieder erhaschte sie doch einen Blick auf ihn. Er sah aus wie immer, würdevoll, streng und kontrolliert. Sei blutrotes Wams war mit unzähligen winzigen, goldenen Löwen bestickt, die sie erst erkennen konnte, als sie schon fast ihr Ziel erreicht hatten. Ein Blick in sein edel geschnittenes Gesicht und sie entspannte sich unwillkürlich. Es war wieder wie in Harrenhall, nur sie gegen Tywin. Das konnte sie schaffen, damit konnte sie umgehen. Sie hatte die Gespräche mit ihm und die Treffen seines Beraterstabes wirklich vermisst, all die unterschwelligen Andeutungen, die Winkelzüge, das subtile Ziehen der Fäden aus dem Hintergrund. Sie hatte als sein Mundschenk wirklich einem Meister bei der Arbeit zusehen dürfen und bis jetzt noch keinen anderen Gesprächspartner gefunden, der ihren Geist genauso herausforderte wie er es getan hatte. Wenn er nicht unbedingt, nun ja, _er_ wäre, wäre sie wirklich gern noch ein wenig länger als seine Dienerin bei ihm geblieben. Denn nicht nur der Austausch mit ihm, der immer öfter zu kleinen intellektuellen Schlachten mit ihm ausgeartet war, hatte sie fasziniert, sondern auch er selbst. Tywin Lennister war ein Rätsel, das sie zu gern gelöst hätte. Er war ein berüchtigter Feldherr, ein ruchloser Politiker und ein brillanter Stratege, der für seine Härte und gelegentlich auch Grausamkeit bekannt war. Und doch hatte er einem kleinen, bedeutungslosen Mädchen Respekt und Freundlichkeit gezeigt. Irgendwo unter seiner harten Schale hatte Tywin Lennister ein Herz, da war sie sich ganz sicher. Und sie bedauerte es wirklich, nicht mehr Zeit gehabt zu haben um ihr wirklich verstehen zu lernen. Robbs Stimme riss sie aus ihren verworrenen, seltsamen Gedanken und sie wollte schon den Kopf schütteln, um sich endlich auf das Hier und Jetzt konzentrieren zu können. Allerdings fiel ihr gerade noch rechtzeitig das blöde Haarnetz ein und sie begnügte sich mit einem stummen Fluch, für den ihr ihre Septa früher garantiert mindestens eine Woche Stubenarrest verpasst hätte.

„Lord Lennister. Ich denke, wir sollten die Angelegenheit hinter uns bringen“, sagte ihr Bruder. Eigentlich war das mehr als unhöflich, aber er hatte gerade unwissentlich genau den richtigen Tonfall getroffen, um mit Tywin klarzukommen. Wenn es eines gab, das er nicht leiden konnte, war es leeres Geschwätz und höfliches Geplänkel. „Endlich sind wir uns einmal bei etwas einig, Lord Stark“, kam die ebenso prägnante Antwort. Arya musste lächeln, seine Stimme weckte Erinnerungen an lange Gespräche, wenn er abends allein mit ihr gewesen war und die Tage bei einem Kelch roten Arbor vor dem Kamin ausklingen ließ. Allerdings fiel ihr auch auf, dass er Robb nicht mir ‚euer Gnaden‘ ansprach, wie es sich für einen König gehört hätte. Ihr Lächeln wurde noch eine Spur breiter. Auch das war typisch er, wenn man so lange der mächtigste Lord der Königslande gewesen war, tat man sich eben schwer mit Autoritäten. Wenn sie nach Robbs Faust ging, die sich in seinem Umhang zusammen ballte, hatte er es auch bemerkt, aber war glücklicherweise klug genug nicht darauf einzugehen. Einer der Lakaien des alten Löwen trat nach vorn und verlas noch einmal die Bedingungen des Vertrages. Daraufhin ergriff Tywin die Feder, die schon auf dem Tisch bereit lag und unterschrieb die beiden Pergamente, auf denen in prächtiger Kalligrafie der Friedenspakt formuliert war. Danach erhitzte er blutrotes Siegelwachs und versah die beiden Bögen sowohl mit dem Lennisterlöwen, als auch dem Hirsch des Königs, den er ja als Hand vertrat. Danach tat Robb es ihm gleich und setzte seinen Schattenwolf daneben. Er nahm eines der Blätter an sich und reichte es an Maester Haridan weiter, der sie begleitet hatte, während Luwin in Winterfell geblieben war um Talisa bei der bevorstehenden Geburt zu unterstützen.

„Nun, kommen wir zum nächsten Punkt. Lasst Lady Catelyn Stark und Lady Arya Stark vortreten!“, kam es im Befehlston von Lord Tywin. Arya grinste. Zeit für den großen Knall. „Es wird Euch sicher freuen zu erfahren, dass wir eurer Aufforderung meine Mutter mit einem Mann aus einem euch ergeben Haus zu vermählen, bereits nachgekommen sind. Die Cleganes fallen doch sicher unter diese Kriterien, nicht wahr, Mylord?“, fragte Robb mit bemüht neutraler Stimme, doch er konnte sich sein Grinsen nicht ganz verkneifen. Währenddessen traten ihre Mutter und der Bluthund nach vorn und verneigten sich vor der Hand des Königs. Tywin ließ sich absolut nichts anmerken, nur wenn man ihn kannte, wäre einem der wütende Ausdruck in seinen Augen aufgefallen. „Betrachtet es als Geste des guten Willens, immerhin wollen wir die Waffen ruhen lassen und den Frieden nicht gefährden“, setzte ihr Bruder noch hinterher. Arya hätte ihm am liebsten einen Ellenbogen in die Rippen verpasst. Niemand war lebensmüde genug, den alten Löwen unnötig zu provozieren! Bis auf Robb, offensichtlich. Nur weil Tywin seine regungslose Maske aufgesetzt hatte, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass er es durchgehen lassen würde, vor seinen Vasallen und anderen ranghohen Lords lächerlich gemacht zu werden. Ein Lennister bezahlte stets seine Schuld und dieser hier ganz besonders gründlich. „Natürlich, _euer Gnaden._ Wie überaus aufmerksam von euch.“ Tywins Stimme hätte Seefeuer gefrieren lassen können und Arya wünschte ihrem lieben Bruder die Grauschuppen an den Hals. Wenn er schon den mächtigsten Mann der sieben Königslande anpissen musste, hätte er damit vielleicht mal warten können, bis sie verheiratet war?! Ihr imaginärer Zukünftiger hatte gerade noch jede Menge Warzen, ein Doppelkinn und eine Glatze bekommen. Sie atmete tief durch und trat nach vorn, bevor Robb es noch schlimmer machte. „Mylord Lennister“, sagte sie höflich und versank in einen tiefen Knicks, den sie in den letzten Tagen heimlich geübt hatte. Nicht für ihren bescheuerten Ehemann oder ihren Bruder, sondern für Tywin. Er war der einzige hier, den sie beeindrucken wollte.

„Lady Arya, eine Freude Euch endlich kennenzulernen“, kam die immer noch kalte, aber doch minimal freundlichere Antwort und er reichte ihr eine Hand, um ihr aufzuhelfen. Sie biss sich auf die Lippen, um nicht breit zu grinsen. Jetzt oder nie. Arya ergriff seine Hand, erhob sich und sah ihm direkt ins Gesicht, bevor sie sagte: „Wir kennen uns bereits, M‘lord!“ Dabei versuchte sie nach Kräften, das seltsame Prickeln zu ignorieren, das sich in ihr ausbreitete und von seiner warmen Berührung auszugehen schien. Sie hätte um ein Haar lauthals gelacht. Seine Augen weiteten sich und ihm blieb tatsächlich der Mund offen stehen. Voller Unglauben bohrte sich sein Blick in ihren und glitt dann über ihren ganzen Körper, der noch immer in diesem lächerlichen Kleid steckte. Er sagte immer noch nichts. Anscheinend hatte er ziemliche Probleme, das zerlumpte, dürre Ding, das ihm seinen Wein eingeschenkt hatte mit der jungen Frau in Einklang zu bringen, die sie inzwischen geworden war. Ihre Brüste waren ganz schön gewachsen, ihre Hüften waren sanft gerundet und sie war ein ganzes Stück gewachsen. ‚Erblüht‘ war sie auch, auch wenn sie darauf gut hätte verzichten können und sich seitdem fragte, wer auf die bescheuerte Idee gekommen war, das so zu nennen. Mit süß duftenden, zarten Blumen hatte das nämlich überhaupt nichts zu tun, es erinnerte sie eher an ein Schlachthaus. Jedenfalls war sie definitiv kein kleines Mädchen mehr und das Kleid tat sein übriges, um sie wie eine Lady aussehen zu lassen. „Interessante Wahl der Lokalitäten. Und meine ergebenste Entschuldigung, dass euer letzter Plan bezüglich dieser Feste nicht aufgegangen ist“, säuselte sie so leise, dass nur er es hören konnte. Daraufhin klappte er den Mund wieder zu und knurrte ebenso leise: „Sieben Höllen, Mädchen, ich fasse es nicht! Ein belesener Steinmetz, den seine Loyalität getötet hat, ja? Und was deine Andeutungen betrifft – ich habe keine Ahnung was du meinst.“ Dafür schenkte sie ihm nur ein süßliches Lächeln und begegnete seinem Todesblick ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. „Natürlich nicht. Roose Bolton und Walder Frey haben das sicher ganz allein ausgeheckt. Leider habe ich nur einen der beiden erwischt, ich hätte den Alten zu gern auch um ein paar entscheidende Teile erleichtert“, flüsterte sie mit einer extra Portion Sarkasmus. „Dann warst das tatsächlich du, Mädchen? Ich gebe zu, ich bin beeindruckt“, meinte er mit einer erhobenen Augenbraue und einem winzig kleinen amüsierten Funkeln in den Augen. „Ein Lob von euch, Mylord, ich sollte mich zusammenreißen, sonst falle ich vor Schreck noch in Ohnmacht, jetzt wo ich gezwungen werde die feine Lady zu spielen“, gab sie keck zurück und widerstand nur knapp dem Impuls, sich in den Arm zu kneifen, als sein Mundwinkel zuckte und sich die kleinen Fältchen um seine Augen für einen Sekundenbruchteil kräuselten. Lord Tywin Lennister lächelte nicht. Er lächelte nie! „Sei vorsichtig, Kleine. Ich hab dich gern, aber sei vorsichtig“, sagte er mit tödlich leiser Stimme, aber seine Augen funkelten dabei. In diesem Moment wurde sich Arya des Getuschels bewusst, dass ihre kleine Konversation ausgelöst hatte und ließ seine Hand los, bevor sie einen Schritt von ihm weg trat.

„Wie ich sehe, kennst du Lord Lennister bereits, Arya. Darf man fragen wann du ihn getroffen hast?“, erklang Robbs irritierte Stimme. Arya verdrehte leicht die Augen, aber nur Tywin schien es bemerkt zu haben. Sein Mundwinkel zuckte schon wieder. Sie wandte sich betont freundlich zu ihrem Bruder um, der sie irritiert anstarrte, und schenkte ihm ein schmelzendes Lächeln. „Aber Bruderherz, ich sagte doch, dass ich mich in Harrenhall als Dienstmagd verkleidet hatte, um nicht aufzufallen. Ich war Lord Tywins persönlicher Mundschenk, hatte ich das nicht erzählt? Ach nein, jetzt fällt es mir wieder ein! Da du meinen Rat sofort abgewiesen hast, als ich dir das letzte mal erklären wollte wie er denkt, wollte ich dich nicht länger mit Details langweilen, da ein dummes kleines Mädchen wie ich ja von sowas keine Ahnung hat. Hatte ich erwähnt, dass ich bei allen seinen Kriegsräten und Audienzen anwesend war und heimlich seine Post gelesen habe? Nein? Entschuldige bitte, das muss mir entfallen sein. Aber gut, da der Krieg zu diesem Zeitpunkt ohnehin verloren war, hätte es wahrscheinlich so oder so keinen großen Unterschied mehr gemacht, nicht wahr? Und als ich erfuhr, dass du mich für eine Brücke verkauft hast, muss mein Gedächtnis vorübergehend ein wenig gelitten haben“, erklärte sie so scheißfreundlich, das ihr selbst fast schlecht wurde. Das hatte gesessen, aber wie! Ihr Bruder wurde erst leichenblass und dann ziemlich rot. Es hätte sie nicht gewundert, wenn sie es pfeifen gehört hätte, er kochte anscheinend vor Zorn. Ja, sie hatte ihn gerade vor allen bloßgestellt und ihm unter die Nase gerieben, dass er sie vollkommen unterschätzt hatte, aber war es ihr Problem wenn er sie nicht ernst nahm und sich verhielt wie der letzte Idiot? Er hatte es echt nicht anders verdient und die Sache mit Elmar Frey nahm sie ihm immer noch übel. Ohne auf seine Antwort zu warten, wandte sie sich wieder an Tywin. Er zeigte keinerlei Regung, aber seine Augen funkelten vor Häme, Triumph und unterdrückter Heiterkeit. Wenn sie es sich so recht überlegte, hatte der alte Löwe sich ihre Loyalität auch sehr viel mehr verdient als ihr Bruder.

„Mylord, darf ich fragen, wer mein Gemahl sein wird?“, wagte sie schließlich zu fragen. Sie riss sich zusammen und konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Wesentliche. Immerhin war sie nicht zum Spaß hier. Er nickte nur knapp und winkte zwei seiner Männer nach vorn. Arya beäugte sie skeptisch, bevor sie sich zu einem leichten Knicks herabließ. Naja, es hätte schlimmer sein können, immerhin hatten sie keine Warzen und waren nicht potthässlich. Der eine war sehr lang und dürr, der andere eher klein und ziemlich beleibt. Beide schätzte sie auf Ende vierzig, allerdings waren sie ihren Gesichtern nach zu urteilen definitiv nicht die hellsten Kerzen auf der Torte. Ganz wie sie erwartet hatte. „Ser Tybolt Rallenhall, Erbe von Rallenhall und Ser Olaf Serrett, Erbe von Silberhügel“, stellte er ihr die beiden vor. Arya war nicht beeindruckt. Kleine, unbedeutende Häuser, ganz wie sie es geahnt hatte. Sie unterdrückte ein Seufzen. „Euch bleibt die Wahl, da eure Lady Mutter bereits vermählt ist“, kam es gönnerhaft von Tywin. Sie sah zu ihm auf und bedachte ihn mit einem giftigen Blick, woraufhin er nur eine Augenbraue hochzog. Wundervoll, sie sollte also wählen zwischen Grauschuppen und Schwindsucht. Wie reizend. Na gut. „Sers, es ist mir eine Ehre Euch kennenzulernen. Da ich leider keinen von Ihnen persönlich kenne, würde ich Euch bitten, mir ein paar Fragen zu beantworten, um mir meine Entscheidung zu erleichtern,“ brachte sie schließlich heraus. Verdammt, dieses höfliche Getue ging ihr jetzt schon auf die Nerven. „Was wäre meine Aufgabe als eure Gemahlin?“, begann sie ohne Umschweife, nachdem sich die beiden (mehr oder weniger elegant) vor ihr verneigt hatten. „Nun, es wäre an euch den Haushalt zu führen und mir Erben zu schenken“, begann der lange Ser Tybolt, während Ser Olaf neben ihm eifrig nickte. „Und ihr müsstet hübsch aussehen und unsere Gäste empfangen, Mylady“, fügte er hinzu. Toll. Genau was sie befürchtet hatte.

“Würdet Ihr von mir verlangen, jeden Tag ein Kleid zu tragen?“, fuhr Arya fort und traf nur auf verständnislose Gesichter. „Natürlich!“, platzte Ser Olaf heraus und Ser Tytos kratzte sich am Kopf, bevor er entgegnete: „Was wollt Ihr denn sonst anziehen?“ Arya hätte am liebsten etwas geschlagen. „Würdet Ihr mir erlauben an euren Geschäften teilzuhaben? Euch Rat zu geben und zu unterstützen?“ Noch mehr Unverständnis. „Der Platz eines Weibes ist bei den Kindern. Ihr werdet genug zu tun haben, wenn erst die ersten Söhne da sind“, verkündete Ser Tytos und beäugte sie mit wachsender Skepsis. „Nun, dann brauche ich ja gar nicht zu fragen, ob Ihr mir erlauben würdet mit dem Schwert und dem Bogen zu üben, nicht wahr?“, presste sie möglichst freundlich heraus, woraufhin sich die beiden ansahen und in schallendes Gelächter ausbrachen. Arya sah zu Tywin auf und versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie sehr sie die beiden Witzfiguren jetzt schon verabscheute. „Ist das euer letztes Wort? Muss es unbedingt einer der beiden sein?“, flüsterte sie leise und schaute traurig in seine smaragdgrünen Augen mit den kleinen goldenen Sprenkeln. Er seufzte kaum merklich und entgegnete: „Ich hatte keine Ahnung wer Ihr sein würdet, Lady Arya, sonst hätte ich eine andere Auswahl getroffen. Ihr habt recht, Ihr wäret an die beiden verschwendet. Habt Ihr einen besseren Vorschlag?“ Sie traute ihren Ohren kaum und vergaß vor lauter Schreck einen eisernen Grundsatz: Immer erst nachdenken, bevor man in Lord Tywins Gegenwart etwas sagte. „Ihr seid doch ebenfalls unverheiratet, nicht wahr, Mylord?“, platzte sie heraus, aber glücklicherweise leise genug, dass es niemand sonst hörte. Erst dann realisierte sie, was sie da gesagt hatte. Seine Augen weiteten sich und er schien zum zweiten mal für einen Tag sprachlos zu sein. Arya schluckte nervös und schlug die Augen nieder. Das war‘s dann wohl gewesen. Jetzt musste sich hundertprozentig einen der beiden Hohlköpfe heiraten. Wie hatte sie nur so dreist sein und Tywin Lennister einen Heiratsantrag machen können? War sie noch zu retten!?

„Ich denke, Sie werden nicht mehr gebraucht, meine Herren, die Lady hat sich anderweitig entschieden“, verkündete er mit scharfer Stimme. Sein Gesicht war eine regungslose Maske und auch seine Augen verrieten rein gar nichts. Es war als würde sie eine Statue anstarren. Ihr rutschte das Herz in die Hose. Nein. NEIN! Er war ganz sicher so richtig sauer! Er drehte sich zu ihrer Familie um und sagte: „Bringen wir es hinter uns, ich erwarte Sie alle in der Septe!“ Und damit bedachte er sie mit einem knappen Kopfnicken und drehte sich abrupt um, bevor er mit großen Schritten davonging. Ihre Augen brannten und sie holte zittrig tief Luft. Wahrscheinlich würde sie sich noch heute Abend mit Ser Ilyn Payn im Ehebett finden. Oder einem anderen seines Formats. Sie konnte sich sowieso nicht vorstellen, mit irgendeinem Mann das zu tun, was sie bei ihrer Mutter und ihrer Schwester beobachtet hatte. Aber bei manchen war es besonders schlimm. Und der einzige, bei dem sie nicht befürchtete Ekelblasen zu bekommen, oder sich zu übergeben, war… Tywin. Sie wäre wirklich gerne seine Frau geworden. Lieber er als irgendein anderer. Sie liebte ihn nicht, natürlich nicht, aber sie hatte das Gefühl, dass er sie zumindest nicht als dummes kleines Frauchen ins Kinderzimmer sperren würde. Mit ihm würde es zumindest nicht langweilig werden. Wäre es nicht langweilig geworden. Aber jetzt würde das wohl nie passieren. Nicht dass sie jemals eine Chance bei ihm gehabt hätte, warum hatte sie sich überhaupt Hoffnungen gemacht? Er war Tywin Lennister, der mächtigste Mann der sieben Königslande! Er war seit Jahren verwitwet und könnte jede haben, absolut jede! Hatte sie wirklich gedacht, dass er da gerade sie nehmen würde? Als ob! Manchmal war sie genau so naiv und bescheuert wie Sansa…

Sie stand wie betäubt an Ort und Stelle, während ihre Mutter und Schwester mit ihren Männern an ihr vorbei gingen. Irgendwann waren nur noch sie selbst und Robb übrig. Er war hundertprozentig richtig wütend auf sie, aber es kümmerte sie nicht mehr. Arya starrte ins Leere und überlegte traurig, ob sie irgendetwas hätte sagen oder tun können, das Tywins Meinung geändert hätte. Wahrscheinlich nicht, aber das machte es nicht wirklich besser. Gleichzeitig fragte sie sich, warum sie sich von jetzt auf gleich so auf ihn versteift hatte. Ja, sie hatte bisher jeden Mann mit ihm verglichen, wenn auch meistens unbewusst, aber sie hatte den Gedanken erst vor ein paar Minuten so richtig zu Ende gedacht. Eigentlich verstand sie nicht so wirklich, wieso er nicht längst eine neue Frau genommen hatte. Ser Jaime konnte nicht erben und jeder wusste wie Tywin zu seinem jüngeren Sohn stand. Wenn er also nicht wollte, dass Casterlystein einmal an Tyrion ging, blieb ihm kaum etwas anderes übrig, als einen weiteren Sohn zu zeugen. Und dann baute sich ihr Bruder vor ihr auf. „Verräterin!“, zischte er giftig und versuchte sie mit mörderischem Blick nieder zu starren. Sie hielt ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken dagegen. Seit dem Moment, als er ihr von seinem Pakt mit Frey erzählt hatte, hatte sie jeden Respekt vor ihm verloren. Er würde sie nicht mehr einschüchtern. „Wie ich schon gesagt habe – du wolltest mir nicht zuhören, also habe ich nicht geredet. Du hattest durch deine Blödheit mit deiner Hochzeit eh längst alles versaut, da war nichts mehr zu retten. Und dann habe ich nur ehrlich geantwortet als du gefragt hast. Selbst schuld. Und ‚Verräterin‘? Du hast in letzter Zeit absolut nichts getan, um dir meine Loyalität zu verdienen. Da gab es nichts zu verraten. Abgesehen davon – wie würdest du denn diesen Vertrauensbruch bezeichnen, den du dir mit mir geleistet hast?“, hielt sie dagegen und stemmte angriffslustig die Hände in die Hüften. „So wird nun mal Politik gemacht, du bist eine Prinzessin!“, kam die nicht weniger hitzige Antwort. „Ja, mag sein. Aber du bist ein verdammter König und hättest deinen Schwanz bei dir behalten sollen, als es drauf ankam!“, fauchte sie zurück und marschierte mit hoch erhobenem Kopf an ihm vorbei und in Richtung der Septe, aus der ihr schon die ersten Gesänge entgegen schallten. Sie hatte gerade wirklich größere Probleme als den verletzten Stolz ihres Bruders. Kurz vor der Tür hatte er sie eingeholt und packte ihre Hand, die er gleich darauf auf seinen Arm legte. „Ich hoffe, es wird ein hässlicher, schwächlicher, unbedeutender alter Sack“, hisste er ihr ins Ohr und zerrte sie ohne anzuhalten ins Halbdunkel der Septe.


	12. Rache ist süß

Arya brauchte einen Moment, um sich vom strahlenden Sonnenschein draußen an das dämmrige Kerzenlicht zu gewöhnen. Der ganze Raum war mit dicht an dicht stehenden Edelleuten gefüllt und nur ein schmaler Gang in der Mitte war frei geblieben. Der Septon, ein runzeliges altes Männchen in einer prächtig bestickten Robe, stand auf einem Podest zwischen den Altären des Vaters und der Mutter, zu dem ein paar Stufen empor führten. Eigentlich hätte ihr Bräutigam dort bereitstehen sollen, aber da die Stufen ziemlich schmal waren, wartete er wohl unten auf sie, damit sie nicht mit Robb hinaufsteigen musste, um an ihn übergeben zu werden. Sie erschauderte. Bestimmt war er fett wie ein Mastschwein! Sie versuchte unauffällig nach vorn zu spähen, aber entdeckte niemanden, der sich vom Rest der Menge abhob. Niemanden mit einem Umhang in der Hand. So langsam wuchs ihre Anspannung ins Unermessliche. Als sie nur noch ein paar Schritte von den Stufen entfernt waren, hielt sie den Atem an. Jeden Moment jetzt. Robb blieb mit ihr vor den Stufen stehen und nahm ihre Hand von seinem Arm und in seine eigene. Er schien ein wenig ratlos zu sein, an wen er sie denn nun übergeben sollte. Und dann trat Tywin Lennister nach vorn, nahm ihre Hand aus dem kraftlosen Griff ihres Bruders und führte sie die Stufen hinauf. Arya schnappte nach Luft und wäre vor Schreck fast gestolpert. Ihr schwirrte der Kopf und sie konnte ihn nur sprachlos von der Seite anstarren. Wurde das gerade wirklich das, was sie dachte?! „Beginnt!“, befahl er dem alten Septon, dem es wohl ebenfalls die Sprache verschlagen hatte, im Gegensatz zum Rest der Festgesellschaft, unter der ein wahres Flüsterfeuer ausgebrochen war. Arya hoffte nur, dass Robb jetzt nichts Dummes tat.

Als es daran ging, die Mäntel zu tauschen, warf sie kurz einen Blick in die erste Reihe, wo ihr Bruder wie vom Donner gerührt da stand und zu ihr hoch starrte. Als er keine Anstalten machte, zu ihr zu kommen, um ihr den Jungfernmantel abzunehmen, trat zu ihrer Überraschung Sandor Clegane hinter ihm hervor und nahm zügig die paar Stufen, bevor er geschickt die Schließe löste, ihr kurz auf die Schulter klopfte und dann wieder den Rückzug antrat. Sie war ihrem neuen Stiefvater unheimlich dankbar, dass er eine Szene mit Robb verhindert hatte. Den hätten wahrscheinlich keine zehn Pferde hier hoch bekommen, so wie er schaute. Im nächsten Moment legte Tywin seinen eigenen Umhang um ihre Schultern und hakte die schwere goldene Kette aus brüllenden Löwenköpfen ein, die ihn vorn zusammenhielt. Der Rest der Zeremonie rauschte nur so an ihr vorüber und sie schaffte es gerade so, ihr Eheversprechen aufzusagen. Und noch ehe sie wirklich realisierte, was gerade passiert war, sagte Tywin: „Mit diesem Kuss gelobe ich meine Liebe.“ Es war eine leere Phrase, seit Generationen Teil der traditionellen Zeremonie. Aber Arya stellte zu ihrer Überraschung fest, dass sie sich fast wünschte es wäre ernst gemeint. Es musste ein erhebendes Gefühl sein, die Liebe eines Mannes wie Tywin Lennister zu besitzen... Noch bevor sie den Gedanken zu Ende führen konnte, umfing er ihre Wange mit einer Hand, beugte sich zu ihr hinab und legte seine Lippen auf ihre. Aryas Augen wurden riesengroß. Sein warmer Atem vermischte sich mit ihrem eigenen und sein Bart stachelte ein bisschen, aber seine Lippen waren samtweich. Sie drückte sich ihm instinktiv entgegen und öffnete ihren Mund einen winziges Spalt breit. Es fühlte sich überraschend gut an von ihm geküsst zu werden, stellte sie völlig perplex fest, während sie am ganzen Körper eine Gänsehaut bekam und wohlig erschauderte. Seine Zunge glitt geschmeidig über ihre Unterlippe und ließ sie überrascht nach Luft schnappen, während ihre Lider flatterten und dann einfach zu fielen.

Als er sich wieder von ihr löste, sah er ihr für einen Moment tief in die Augen. Sein durchdringender, normalerweise stahlharter Blick war gerade so warm und offen, wie sie ihn noch nie gesehen hatte. Es dauerte nur einen winzigen Moment, aber sie war sich fast sicher, einen Funken Begehren in den Tiefen dieser goldgefleckten Smaragde entdeckt zu haben. Er nahm ihre Hand, die sich irgendwie auf seine Brust verirrt hatte, und murmelte so leise, dass nur sie es hören konnte: „Versucht bitte, mich erst nach der Hochzeitsnacht umzubringen, Lady Lennister.“ Sie grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen und konnte sich nur mit Mühe das Lachen verkneifen. Endlich mal ein Mann, der sie nicht hoffnungslos unterschätzte! Und mal abgesehen davon – Lady Lennister! Daran würde sie sich erstmal gewöhnen müssen… In diesem Moment drehte er sie zu den Gästen um und legte ihr einen Arm um die Schultern, um sie die Stufen hinab und aus der Septe zu führen. Sie lehnte sich ein wenig gegen seinen Brustkorb, noch immer ein strahlendes Lächeln im Gesicht. „Ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass mein Bruder gerade vor Wut fast platzt. Hervorragend gespielt, Mylord“, sagte sie leichthin und erntete ein amüsiertes Schnauben. „Oh, ich bin noch nicht fertig mit ihm, meine Liebe, noch lange nicht!“, kam es entschlossen von ihm. „Ich hätte ihm vorhin am liebsten geohrfeigt, das war ziemlich unnötig“, stimmte sie ihm zu und neigte höflich den Kopf, als er ihr die Tür zur großen Halle auf hielt. Mit einem finsteren Blick starrte sie auf die Stelle, an der sie Roose Bolton getötet hatte. Bildete sie sich das nur ein, oder sah man noch immer die schwachen Umrisse der Blutlache auf dem Boden?

„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte ihr Ehemann neben ihr und sie nickte nur, bevor sie erwiderte: „Ja. Ich hätte nur nie gedacht, dass ich einmal genau hier meine Hochzeit feiern würde. Ich habe die letzte noch in lebhafter Erinnerung.“ Er nickte nur und führte sie zu ihrem Platz an der hohen Tafel, bevor er ihr den Stuhl zurück zog und sich dann neben sie setzte. Eben strömten die ersten Gäste herein, unter anderem ihre Familie. „Wer hatte eigentlich die Idee mit Eurer Mutter und Clegane?“, fragte er plötzlich mit einem Stirnrunzeln. Eben betrat Robb den Saal und Arya lehnte sich mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln zu Tywin hinüber. „Wer wohl? Ich hatte einen hervorragenden Lehrmeister und kann nur annehmen, dass er erwartet hatte eine Absage von meinem Bruder zu erhalten, wenn er die Bedingungen so vage formuliert hat“, flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr und küsste sanft seine Wange, knapp oberhalb seines Bartes. Das abfällige Schnauben neben ihr deutete darauf hin, dass Robb das genau gesehen hatte und nicht begeistert war, um es milde auszudrücken. Tywin murmelte nur: „Warum überrascht mich das nicht?“, warf ihr allerdings dabei einen amüsierten Blick zu, der ihr sagte, dass er ihre kleine Aktion von gerade eben sofort durchschaut hatte. Natürlich spielte er sofort mit und verschränkte demonstrativ seine Finger mit ihren eigenen, bevor er ihre verschlungenen Hände gut sichtbar auf den Tisch legte. ‚Ein Lennister zahlt stets seine Schuld‘, ging es ihr durch den Kopf und der verschwörerische Blick, den sie mit Tywin tauschte, sagte ihr, dass er gerade ganz genau das selbe gedacht hatte.

In diesem Moment fiel ihr etwas auf. Eigentlich hätte sie schon viel früher stutzig werden müssen. „Mylord, mir scheint, dass recht wenig Freys anwesend sind, wenn man bedenkt wo wir uns befinden. Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass sich ihre Zahl in letzter Zeit signifikant verringert hat, nachdem dieser ausschließlich von Walder Frey und Roose Bolton geplante Anschlag fehlgeschlagen ist?“, fragte sie ihn leichthin, aber so leise, dass nur er es hören konnte. „Der Bruch des Gastrechts ist eine schwere Sünde, sie verstößt gegen einen heiligen Glaubensgrundsatz der sieben. Die Freys wurden für diesen Frevel all ihres Besitzes und ihrer Titel enthoben und aus Westeros verbannt. Wohin genau sie verschwunden sind, kann ich euch leider auch nicht sagen, Mylady“, antwortete er geschmeidig, aber mit einem harten Ausdruck in den Augen, der sie sofort aufhorchen ließ. „Natürlich, Mylord, solche grundlegenden Gesetze müssen eingehalten werden. War der alte Frey wirklich dumm genug euch zu erpressen und für sein Stillschweigen den ein oder anderen Gefallen zu fordern?“, schoss sie zurück. Sein Blick wurde anerkennend und er nickte kaum merklich. „Wie viele seiner Töchter wollte er euch denn andrehen?“, bohrte sie mit einem schelmischen Grinsen nach. Tywins Mundwinkel zuckte zum dritten mal für heute. „Drei. Und eine sollte an Lancel gehen, den Erben meines Bruders. Vollkommen indiskutabel“, gab er schließlich zu. Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf über so viel blinde Gier und Machthunger. „Nun, dann sollte irgendwer wohl eine neue Strophe für den Regen von Castamaer dichten“, meinte sie mit einem Schulterzucken und griff nach ihrem Weinkelch. Er drückte kaum merklich ihre Hand, die seine noch immer umfing und sie wusste, dass er beeindruckt war.

Wenig später schienen endlich alle Gäste ihre Plätze gefunden zu haben und der Mann links von Tywin erhob sich mit seinem Weinkelch in der Hand. Ser Kevan, stellte sie lächelnd fest. Sie hatte Tywins Bruder schon immer gemocht, er war genau so freundlich gewesen wie ihr Mann, auch wenn er sie nie so ernst genommen hatte wie er. „Auf das Brautpaar! Sieben Segen für euch beide und starke Nerven, die werdet ihr brauchen!“, rief er mit einem traurigen Lächeln. Wenn Arya sich recht erinnerte, hatte Lord Karstark seine Söhne ermordet, als sie Gefangene ihres Bruders gewesen waren. Und sein Ältester, Lancel, war in der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser schwer verwundet worden. Kevan war in der Tat vorzeitig gealtert, seit sie ihn das letzte mal gesehen hatte. Auch wenn ihr beim Gedanken an seine zerstörte Familie das Herz schwer wurde, musste sie über seine Worte schmunzeln und prostete ihm zu. Sie hätte schwören können, dass Tywin gerade die Augen verdreht hätte, wenn sie allein gewesen wären. Als nächstes wäre es an Robb, ein paar Worte zu sagen. Arya bemerkte, wie ihre Mutter ihm anscheinend unter dem Tisch eine verpasste, denn er erhob sich mit versteinerter Miene und sagte mit gepresster Stimme: „Auf das Brautpaar! Aaahm… mögen sie das Beste ineinander hervorbringen.“ Arya hätte um ein Haar gequält gestöhnt. Etwas Verkrampfteres war ihm wohl nicht eingefallen. Glücklicherweise wurde gerade der erste Gang serviert und sie kam um eine Antwort herum. Das Essen war wirklich köstlich, musste sie zugeben. Sie probierte jeden der knapp zwanzig Gänge, da sie heute morgen so nervös gewesen war, dass sie den ganzen Tag noch nichts runter bekommen hatte.

Es waren schon ein paar Stunden vergangen, als sie gerade auf dem Rückweg vom Abtritt war. Sie hatte längst zusammen mit ihrem Ehemann den Hochzeitstanz getanzt und von ihrer Familie (mehr oder weniger aufrichtige) Glückwünsche entgegengenommen. Sansa hatte sich von allen noch am meisten für sie gefreut, aber das war zu erwarten gewesen, ihre Schwester glaubte auch nach allem was sie durchgemacht hatte noch immer an das Gute im Menschen. Selbst in Tywin. Danach hatte sie sich durch eine Reihe von Tanzpartnern gekämpft, bis ihre Füße rebelliert hatten. Am Ende hatte Kevan sie gerettet und sie aufgefordert, nur um sie gleich darauf an ihren Platz zurück zu führen. Sie war ihm unglaublich dankbar. Noch vor Ende des Liedes war sie aus dem Saal geflohen, um der Meute für einen Moment zu entkommen. Gedämpfte Stimmen, die sich langsam auf sie zu bewegten, ließen sie aufhorchen. So schnell sie konnte, schlüpfte sie in ein Zimmer zu ihrer Linken und ließ die Tür einen winzigen Spalt offen, um mit angehaltenem Atem zu lauschen. Es war ein langer und ziemlich dunkler Gang und sie hatte keine Lust, von irgendwelchen betrunkenen Kerlen vergewaltigt zu werden. _„Warum, Ty?!_ Seit dreiunddreißig Jahren weist du die schönsten, edelsten und reichsten Frauen ab und dann heiratest du mal einfach so ein Mädchen, das deine Enkelin sein könnte? Warum? Ich meine, ja, sie ist eine gute Partie, aber ich krieg es trotzdem nicht in meinen Kopf! Wirst du jetzt senil, oder was?“ Arya erkannte Ser Kevan Lennister und hielt die Luft an. Auf die Antwort war sie selber gespannt.

„Hältst du jetzt endlich mal die Klappe, Kev!? Götter, du keifst herum wie ein Fischweib! Ich musste eine schnelle Lösung finden und das war die beste Option, so einfach!“, knurrte Tywin angespannt und sie konnte seinen unwilligen, genervten Gesichtsausdruck fast vor sich sehen. „Von wegen schnelle Lösung! Was war denn auf einmal so falsch an Rallenhall und Serrett? Sie ist doch nur ein kleines Mädchen, kaum eine Frau!“, ließ Kevan nicht locker. Darauf folgte ein überraschter Aufschrei, ein dumpfer Aufprall und ein gezischtes: „Verdammt, was ist los mit dir, Ty!?“ Hatte ihr Mann ihn gerade gegen die Wand geschleudert!? „Ich sage das jetzt nur einmal. Sie. Ist. Nicht. Nur. Ein. Kleines. Mädchen! Sie ist die Lady von Casterlystein und wird die Mutter meines Erben sein. Ich konnte sie nicht an einen dieser beiden Idioten verschwenden, das wäre Perlen vor die Säue geworfen! Sie ist klug, gerissen, mutig und eine Kämpferin. Außerdem ist sie außergewöhnlich hübsch, in ein paar Jahren wird sie eine der schönsten Frauen in Westeros sein. Und sie hat meine Geheimnisse gegenüber ihrem eigenen Bruder bewahrt, als der Krieg gegen mich geführt hat! Es sind nur wenige ledige Edelmänner hier, die in Frage gekommen wären und keiner davon ist gut genug für sie. Keine Verbindung hätte den Frieden nachhaltiger sichern können als diese. Und keine hätte ihren Bruder mehr geärgert. Sie entstammt einer achttausend Jahre alten Blutlinie, es gibt in ganz Westeros keine Frau, die all das von sich behaupten könnte. Sie ist etwas besonderes. Und jetzt hör auf mir damit in den Ohren zu liegen!“, fauchte Tywin und schien wütend auf und ab zu gehen. „Sieben Höllen, bist du mies drauf! Du solltest sie dir vielleicht lieber schnappen und ein bisschen Dampf ablassen, ich kapiere sowieso nicht, wie du das all die Jahre ausgehalten hast...“, kam es von Kevan, woraufhin Tywin nur ein gefährliches Zischen von sich gab, auf Garantie begleitet von seinem einmaligen Todesblick. „Wann, wie und mit wem ich Dampf ablasse, geht dich einen Scheißdreck an! Und jetzt hilf mir gefälligst sie zu finden! Sie ist schon eine ganze Weile verschwunden und ich schwöre bei allen Göttern, wenn sich irgendwer an ihr vergriffen hat, wird er sich wünschen nie geboren worden zu sein!“, knurrte er außer sich vor Zorn. Arya biss sich auf die Lippen und stieß kurzentschlossen die Tür auf. Sie wollte nicht der Grund für einen Streit unter Brüdern sein.

„I-Ich war auf dem Rückweg in die Halle, als ich Eure Schritte hörte, Mylords. Ich war nicht unbedingt scharf auf eine Begegnung mit irgendwelchen betrunkenen Kerlen, ganz allein in einem dunklen Korridor. Als ich das letzte mal hier war, wollte Roose Bolton mich vergewaltigen und heute habe ich kein Messer dabei, um mich zu verteidigen. Ich hatte g-ganz sicher nicht vor zu lauschen. Oder so lange fort zu bleiben. Ich wollte meinen armen Zehen eine Pause gönnen, Ser Olaf kann auf den Tod nicht tanzen und hat aaahm… bleibenden Eindruck hinterlassen, könnte man wohl sagen. Und… ich komme vom Thema ab...“, stammelte sie und fühlte zum ersten mal seit Jahren Hitze in ihren Wangen aufsteigen. Sie konnte sich ernsthaft nicht erinnern, wann sie das letzte mal rot geworden war. Die beiden starrten sie aus nahezu identischen grünen Augen völlig überrascht an. Eigentlich wäre es fast ein lustiger Anblick gewesen, wenn sie nicht solche Angst gehabt hätte, dass Tywin sie gleich in der Luft zerfetzen würde. Für einen Moment herrschte vollkommene Stille zwischen ihnen. Und dann stieß Kevan hervor: „Habt ihr eurem Bruder wirklich nichts verraten, Mylady? Warum solltet Ihr Tywins Geheimnisse bewahren? Ihr wart ihm rein gar nichts schuldig.“ Arya reckte nur störrisch das Kinn vor und sah ihm fest in die Augen. Sie hatte sich das auch schon mehrfach gefragt und immer das Gefühl gehabt, dass sie auch noch nachträglich das Vertrauen des alten Löwen missbrauchen würde. „Euer Bruder hat sich meine Loyalität und meinen Respekt verdient. Meiner nicht“, sagte sie schließlich und straffte ihre Schultern. Kevan sah mehr als skeptisch aus, aber Tywins Blick war mit einem eindeutig anerkennenden Ausdruck auf sie gerichtet. Es sah aus als würde er sich ein wenig entspannen und sein ganzes Gesicht wurde weicher. Da war Stolz in seinen Augen, Wärme und fast schon so etwas wie Zuneigung… oder? Sie hatte doch von sowas keine Ahnung! Und doch verlor sie sich in den funkelnden Smaragden und betrachtete völlig gebannt die kleinen Goldsprenkel um seine Pupille.

Und dann geschahen mehrere Dinge fast gleichzeitig: Kevan sah seinen Bruder von der Seite an und murmelte: „Was bei den sieben Höllen…?!“ Irgendwo schlug eine Tür zu und eine wütende Stimme rief: „Wo treibt sie sich schon wieder rum?! Bei den Sieben, wenn sie wieder irgendwelchen Blödsinn verzapft hat, wird sie mich kennenlernen! Solange diese Ehe noch nicht vollzogen ist, bin ich noch ihr König!“ Arya schnaubte wütend und hatte gerade nicht übel Lust, ihrem sogenannten Bruder eine runterzuhauen. Sie war jetzt Lady Lennister und Robb täte gut daran, ihr den gebührenden Respekt entgegen zu bringen. „Euer Gnaden, das würde ich an eurer Stelle nicht zu laut sagen. Eure Position hier ist nicht so unangreifbar wie Ihr vielleicht glaubt.“ Das klang ganz nach dem Berg. Wenigstens einer hier war vernünftig. „Clegane, ich bin ein König!“, fauchte Robb unwirsch, wobei die letzten Worte vom rauen Gelächter des Bluthundes verschluckt wurden. „Jetzt hör mir mal zu mein Junge. Drei einfache Tatsachen. Erstens: Man legt sich nicht mit Tywin Lennister an. Zweitens: Wer doch dumm genug es doch zu tun, lebt normalerweise nicht lange genug um die Geschichte zu erzählen. Und drittens: Deine Krone ist nur ein leerer Titel. Er könnte dich jederzeit zermalmen, wenn er es wirklich darauf anlegen würde. Also hör endlich auf ihn laufend zu provozieren!“, erklärte der Bluthund und Arya musste unwillkürlich breit grinsen. Da hatte einer verstanden wo der Hase lang lief.

Die Stimmen der drei waren immer näher gekommen, sie mussten jeden Moment um die Ecke biegen. Plötzlich schob Tywin seinen Bruder in den Raum, in dem sie sich bis gerade eben noch versteckt hatte, schloss die Tür hinter ihm und packte sie um die Taille. „Spiel einfach mit“, raunte er ihr ins Ohr und drückte sie dagegen. Und dann packte er ihren Kopf und presste seinen Mund auf ihren. Dieser Kuss hatte nichts mit dem vorsichtigen Betasten vorhin in der Septe zu tun. Er war hart, unnachgiebig, drängend und fordernd. Seine Zunge schob sich zwischen ihre Lippen und Arya schnappte vor Schreck nach Luft. ‚Spiel einfach mit‘, hatte er gesagt, daher überlegte sie gar nicht erst lange und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken, um ihn noch näher an sich heran zu ziehen. Wahrscheinlich wollte er Robb nur den nächsten Tiefschlag verpassen, wenn er gleich hier lang kam, und da ließ sie sich doch nicht zweimal bitten! Dann allerdings nahm sie seinen Geruch nach frischer Wäsche, Moschus und Seife wahr und schmeckte den Wein, den er vorhin noch getrunken hatte, eine Andeutung der Minzküchlein, die es zum Dessert gegeben hatte und noch ein weiteres, köstliches Aroma, das direkt von ihm auszugehen schien. Aryas Kopf machte dicht. Sie konnte nicht mehr geradeaus denken und reagierte einfach instinktiv auf seinen Kuss. Sie seufzte genüsslich und sank gegen seine Brust, während ihre Finger den Kragen seines Wamses packten und ihn noch näher zu sich heran zogen. Ihre Zunge begegnete seiner, auch wenn sie nicht wirklich wusste was sie da tat und sich wahrscheinlich ziemlich ungeschickt anstellte, aber zumindest beschwerte Tywin sich nicht. Im Gegenteil. Er stöhnte, tief und kehlig, presste sie noch fester gegen das Holz und raffte eine Seite ihres Rocks nach oben, bevor er ihr Bein packte und es um seine Hüften schlang. Arya brachte nur ein geschocktes Quietschen zustande, als er sich auf einmal an ihr rieb und Stromstöße durch ihren Leib schickte. Es war einfach nur berauschend, als wäre sie völlig losgelöst von der Realität.

Doch dann wurde sie von einem überraschten Aufschrei aus ihrer Traumwelt gerissen und löste sich von ihrem Mann, nur um in drei geschockte Gesichter zu starren. Die Clegane-Brüder und Robb standen wie vom Donner gerührt ein paar Meter entfernt und schienen auf der Stelle festgefroren zu sein, wie es aussah.

Tywin ließ sich überhaupt nicht stören und machte keinerlei Anstalten sie freizugeben, im Gegenteil. Seine Hand, die ihren Oberschenkel noch immer fest umfasst hatte, zog ihn noch ein Stückchen höher und er drängte sich noch ein wenig enger an sie. Arya wimmerte leise, als die Knöpfe seiner Hosen gegen ihre empfindlichste Stelle rieben und konnte ein wohliges Erschaudern nicht unterdrücken. Und dann meinte er nur: „Was? Darf ein Mann an seinem Hochzeitstag noch nicht mal mehr in Ruhe seine Braut küssen?“ Und damit legte er erneut seine Lippen auf ihre und plünderte ihren Mund mit seiner heißen Zunge. Arya war Wachs in seinen Händen und seufzte genüsslich, während drei paar unregelmäßige Schritte, ein bisschen Gerangel und gedämpfte, erstickte Geräusche darauf hin deuteten, dass die Cleganes gerade Robb den Mund zu gehalten hatten und ihn mit sich fort schleppten, König hin oder her. Sehr gut. Denn sie konnte sich nicht einen Moment länger beherrschen und kapitulierte vor dem Ansturm der Empfindungen, die ihren ganzen Körper erschütterten. Ihr Herz raste, ihre Knie zitterten und durch Tywins gnadenlose Attacken auf ihren Mund, bekam sie kaum noch Luft. In ihrem Unterleib pochte und zog es immer stärker und sie verspürte das unbändige Verlangen, ihm noch näher zu kommen, seine nackte Haut zu spüren. Etwas hartes und ziemlich langes drückte gegen ihr Schambein und sie realisierte sofort was das bedeutete. Er begehrte sie und wollte sie nehmen. Arya war eigentlich vollkommen klar, dass ihre Ehe nicht mitten auf dem Gang vollzogen werden sollte, aber sie war inzwischen so erregt, dass es ihr völlig egal war. Und wenn sie im Thronsaal von Königsmund gestanden hätten! Tywin keuchte und stöhnte heiser. Sein ganzer Körper war angespannt und der Griff um ihr Bein wurde allmählich schmerzhaft. Urplötzlich fuhr seine Hand fahrig zwischen ihre Körper und riss an seiner Hose. „Es tut mir leid, Arya, du verdienst Besseres, aber ich muss dich jetzt einfach haben, ich kann nicht länger warten. Es ist zu lange her“, presste er zwischen zwei Küssen hervor. Schließlich hatte er es wohl geschafft sich zu befreien, denn innerhalb weniger Sekunden zerriss er ihr Höschen, raffte ihr Kleid um ihre Taille, hob sie hoch und bohrte sich kraftvoll in sie hinein.

Arya schnappte nach Luft und stieß einen kleinen Schrei aus, als er ihre Jungfernschaft aus dem Weg schaffte. Es war wie ein kleiner Stich, aber bei weitem nicht so schlimm wie sie erwartet hatte. Sie schaffte es fast sofort, sich wieder zu entspannen und das war wohl auch gut so, denn Tywin gab ihr nur Sekunden, um sich an das mehr als seltsame Gefühl zu gewöhnen. Reflexartig schlang sie ihre Arme und Beine um seinen Körper und klammerte sich an ihm fest. Er packte ihre Hüften und fing an zu stoßen. Sein Schaft drang immer wieder in sie ein, nahm sie in Besitz, brachte sie endgültig um den Verstand. Sie hatte noch nie etwas Vergleichbares empfunden, nichts reichte hier heran, gar nichts! Tywins Männlichkeit schien wie für sie gemacht zu sein, er füllte sie aus ohne ihr wehzutun, reizte sie bis zur Schmerzgrenze und braute einen umherwirbelnden Sturm in ihr zusammen, der jeden Moment losbrechen würde. Sie war irgendwie vollständig, jetzt wo er in ihr war. Ein besonders kräftiger Stoß ließ sie Sterne sehen und sie wimmerte: „Ooooh, Tywin, ich… hnnngh… ich… _Götter!_ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! TYWIN!!!“ Den letzten Teil hatte sie aus vollem Hals geschrien, als der Orkan in ihr alles in seinem Weg mit sich riss und ihr Leib von köstlichen, unvergleichlichen Luststößen geschüttelt wurde. Es war besser als alles, was sie sich jemals hätte vorstellen können. Seine Hand, die sich über ihren Mund krampfte, erstickte ihr lautes Aufheulen, aber sie bekam es nur am Rande mit. Sie war viel zu sehr auf seine Stöße konzentriert, die inzwischen nur noch abgehackt und unregelmäßig kamen, dafür aber umso härter. Sie wurde noch immer von prickelnden Nachbeben durchzuckt, als er das Gesicht in ihrer Halsbeuge vergrub und immer wieder fast schon verzweifelt stöhnte, immer wieder, immer drängender. Und dann entfuhr ihm ein langgezogenes, kehliges Seufzen, während er sich entspannte und nur noch ein paar mal träge vor und zurück glitt.

Arya strich sanft durch sein goldenes Haar und versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen, während sie versuchte, sich an das seltsame Gefühl seines Samens in ihr zu gewöhnen. Die ganze Sauerei lief ihr schon den Oberschenkel hinunter, aber sie hatte nicht vor ihn loszulassen, um sich zu säubern, dafür war es viel zu angenehm, wie sein erhitzter Körper schwer gegen sie gesackt war. Er keuchte und zitterte, also hielt sie ihn eng umschlungen, während er sich wieder fing. „Alles in Ordnung? Bitte entschuldige, dass ich so über dich hergefallen bin“, brachte er nach einer Weile heraus. Arya lachte nur befreit auf und räkelte sich ein wenig an der Tür in ihrem Rücken. „Ich muss sagen, deine… eure Überfälle haben durchaus ihre Vorzüge, Mylord“, gab sie lächelnd zu. Daraufhin löste er sich aus ihren Armen und sah sie überrascht an, als traute er seinen Ohren kaum. „Tywin. Gerade eben hattest du doch auch kein Problem meinen Namen durch die halbe Burg zu schreien, oder?“, meinte er mit einer erhobenen Augenbraue. Arya wurde schon wieder rot, aber diesmal so heftig, dass sie sich fragte was dunkler war – ihr Gesicht oder der Lennisterumhang um ihre Schultern. Doch dann grinste sie durchtrieben zu ihm hoch und strich sein zerwühltes Haar glatt, bevor sie sagte: „Umso besser. Sollen sie doch alle hören was wir getan haben. Ich hätte zu gern ihre Gesichter gesehen!“ Und dann tat ihr Mann etwas, das sie im Leben nicht erwartet hätte... Er lächelte. Seine weißen Zähne blitzten im Halbdunkel auf und seine Augen funkelten. Er sah auf einmal mindestens zehn Jahre jünger aus, mindestens! Die Fältchen um seine Augen vertieften sich, aber alle anderen schienen wie von Zauberhand zu verschwinden, er kam ihr fast vor wie ein anderer Mensch! Arya schwor sich, dieses Lächeln in Zukunft noch öfter zu Gesicht zu bekommen, koste es was es wolle. „Warte nur ab was ich nachher noch mit dir anstelle!“, raunte er ihr heiser ins Ohr und ihr stockte der Atem, während ihr Unterleib schon vorfreudig zuckte.

In diesem Moment klopfte es ungeduldig an die Tür in ihrem Rücken und Ser Kevan brüllte durch das Holz: „Ich fass es ja nicht! Seid ihr jetzt völlig verrückt geworden?! Lasst mich gefälligst her raus und sucht euch ein Zimmer, verdammt!“ Arya riss die Augen auf und starrte in Tywins ebenfalls vollkommen überrumpeltes Gesicht. Sie hatte vollkommen vergessen, dass sein Bruder ja auch noch da gewesen war! Sie konnte nicht mehr und fing an lauthals zu lachen, während sie versuchte ihr Kleid und ihr Haar wieder halbwegs in Ordnung zu bringen. Die Tür wurde unwirsch aufgestoßen und beim Anblick seines Bruders, der zugleich vollkommen verwirrt, geschockt und angefressen zwischen ihnen hin und her sah, stimmte Tywin in ihr Gelächter mit ein, laut und aus voller Brust. Es klang so ausgelassen und ehrlich, dass es Arya ganz warm um‘s Herz wurde. Ser Kevan starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an, bevor er sich umdrehte und wie in Zeitlupe in den Saal zurückkehrte. Dem hatten sie wahrscheinlich wirklich einen Schock für‘s Leben verpasst! Sie hatte noch immer ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht, als sie sich bei ihrem Mann einhakte, um endlich wieder zu ihrer Feier zurückzukehren. Doch zu ihrer Überraschung bog er ein Stück vor der Halle in einen Seitengang und meinte: „Kevan sagte doch wir sollen uns ein Zimmer suchen. Und ich würde doch nie einen guten Rat meines geliebten Bruders in den Wind schlagen, nicht wahr?“ Natürlich nicht. Kevan hatte aber auch manchmal echt gute Ideen.


	13. Hals über Kopf

Als die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss fiel und Arya sich zu ihm umdrehte, wurde ihr plötzlich eiskalt. Er stand direkt vor ihr und sah sie aus brennenden grünen Augen an, aber sie starrte ihn an ohne ihn wirklich zu sehen. Mit brutaler Klarheit wurde ihr bewusst, was sie getan hatte. Sie hatte willentlich, freiwillig Tywin Lennister geheiratet. Den Mann, gegen den ihr Bruder Krieg geführt hatte. Den Mann, dessen Familie ihren Vater auf dem Gewissen hatte. Und Jory, die Pools, Septa Mordane. Syrio. Was hatte sie sich nur dabei gedacht!? Gar nichts. Sie hatte überhaupt nicht gedacht, nicht seit diesem verrückten Vorschlag vorhin auf der Brücke. Es war wahrscheinlich eine instinktive Eingebung gewesen, eine Flucht nach vorn, um den beiden Idioten zu entkommen, die er ihr angeboten hatte. „Arya, was ist los?“, durchbrach seine Stimme ihre umherwirbelnden Gedanken. Er klang sogar ein bisschen besorgt und als sie ihm in die Augen sah, entdeckte sie einen fragenden, verwirrten Blick. Sie hatte ihn noch nie so gesehen, er wirkte unsicherer als sie ihn je erlebt hatte. Sie schluckte. Wie sollte sie das nur in Worte fassen? Wollte sie das überhaupt? „Ist es mein Alter? Bitte verzeiht vielmals, wenn ich nicht das bin, was Ihr euch immer erträumt habt, Mylady. Vielleicht hättet Ihr lieber um eine Ehe mit meinem Idiotischen Neffen Lancel bitten sollen oder euch irgendeinen anderen nichtsnutzigen Jungspund aussuchen sollen. Es laufen ja genug in den Westlanden herum!“, blaffte er wütend. Je länger er gesprochen hatte, desto verächtlicher, kälter und bitterer war seine Stimme geworden. Gegen Ende hatte er sogar den Blick abgewandt und ging jetzt mit großen Schritten auf einen Tisch in der Ecke zu, um sich Wein einzuschenken, den er mit wenigen Schlucken hinunterstürzte.

Arya war völlig sprachlos. Für einen Moment war ihm seine eiserne Selbstkontrolle entglitten und seine Worte hatten sie tief getroffen. Sie wusste nur eins: sie musste das richtigstellen. Jetzt sofort. „Tywin...“, begann sie zögerlich und trat von hinten an ihn heran. Sie hatte absolut keine Ahnung was sie hier eigentlich machte. Sie hob schon die Hände, traute sich dann aber doch nicht ihn zu berühren. Es hatte sich von jetzt auf gleich eine breite, tiefe Kluft zwischen ihnen gebildet und er schien Meilen entfernt. „Es liegt nicht an dir, es liegt an mir“, presste sie schließlich hervor. „Pah, wann immer eine Frau das sagt, meint sie genau das Gegenteil und erwartet, dass man ihr widerspricht und sich für irgendwas entschuldigt“, schoss er sofort zurück. Die Situation schien ihr immer mehr zu entgleiten, dabei würden sie viele Jahre miteinander verbringen, wollte sie es sich wirklich schon in der Hochzeitsnacht mit ihm verderben? Arya biss sich auf die Lippen und kniff die Augen zu. Als ihre Fingerspitzen dann doch sein Wams streiften und sie ihre Handflächen auf seine Schulterblätter drückte, verkrampfte er sich zwar und stellte seinen Kelch schwer auf dem Tisch ab, aber zumindest entzog er sich ihr nicht. Sie lehnte ihre Stirn gegen ihn und begann dann sehr bedächtig: „Tywin, ich bin nicht gut darin über sowas zu sprechen. Ich habe es wirklich so gemeint wie ich es gesagt habe. Genau das ist ja das Problem. Ich habe um diese Ehe gebeten und ich war überglücklich, als du es warst, der in der Septe auf mich gewartet hat. Ich habe deine Gesellschaft genossen, deine Küsse und auch… das gerade eben. Seit du Harrenhall verlassen hast, habe ich immer wieder an dich gedacht und ich… will dich nicht länger t-tot sehen… eigentlich mag ich dich… irgendwie. Und das macht mir zu schaffen, weil ich das Gefühl habe damit meine Familie zu verraten. Ich sollte dich nicht mögen. Ich sollte deine Nähe nicht genießen. Ich sollte… mir nicht wünschen, dass du immer und immer wieder in mein Bett kommst. Es geht mir nicht um meinen Bruder, sondern um meinen Vater. Er hätte Himmel und Höllen in Bewegung gesetzt, um zu verhindern, dass ich eine Lennister werde. Als würde ich sein Andenken beschmutzen, wenn ich mich auf dich einlasse. Ich war nie so naiv wie Sansa, aber ich habe trotzdem irgendwie immer gehofft, irgendwann mal aus Liebe zu heiraten. Und jetzt – ich weiß, dass du mich niemals lieben wirst und ich habe ehrlich gesagt keine Ahnung, ob ich dich lieben könnte. Selbst wenn es so wäre, weiß ich einfach nicht wie ich mit all dem umgehen soll, mein Kopf ist ein einziges Chaos.“

Sie verstummte und biss sich auf die Lippen. Hatte das überhaupt Sinn gemacht? „Ich werde nicht behaupten, dass ich dich verstehen kann, aber ich sehe wo dein Problem liegt“, kam es irgendwann von ihm. Wenigstens klang er nicht mehr ganz so abweisend. Arya lächelte, als sie die Vibrationen seiner Stimme spürte. Das war wieder mal typisch, er hatte noch nie viel auf ‚Gefühlsduselei‘ gegeben, wie er es ganz sicher bezeichnet hätte. Tywin drehte sich langsam zu ihr um und sah zu ihr herunter. „Arya, dein Vater hat Baelish vertraut, Robert Baratheon seinen besten Freund genannt, deine Schwester mit meinem Enkel verlobt und euch beide vollkommen unvorbereitet an den Hof gebracht. Das spricht nicht unbedingt für sein Urteilsvermögen“, erklärte er scharf. Ihr blieb der Mund offen stehen. War das jetzt sein Ernst!? Am liebsten hätte sie ihm eine saftige Ohrfeige verpasst. Aber er sah sie wieder mit diesem Blick an, den er immer aufsetzte, wenn er ihr etwas erklärte und anscheinend versuchte, sie durch pure Willenskraft dazu zu bringen zu verstehen. Ihr stiegen die Tränen in die Augen und sie senkte den Blick, weil sie nicht leugnen konnte, dass er recht hatte. Es war eine schmerzhafte, grausame Wahrheit, denn sie hatte ihren Vater immer auf eine Art Podest gestellt und ihn wie einen Helden verehrt. Fast hasste sie Tywin dafür, dass dieses Bild gerade Risse bekam. „Dein Vater wollte sicher nur das Beste für eure Familie, aber ich bezweifle, dass er einschätzen konnte, was das war“, schob er noch hinterher. Arya holte tief und zittrig Atem, bevor sie die Luft anhielt und versuchte, sich nicht anmerke zu lassen, dass sie weinte. Sie wollte vor ihm keine Schwäche zeigen, aber nach all der Anspannung der letzten Tage, reichten seine Worte aus, um ihre Emotionen ausbrechen zu lassen. Plötzlich fand sie sich an Tywins Brust wieder und spürte seine starken Arme um ihre Schultern, seinen warmen Atem in ihrem Haar. Seine unvermittelte Nähe ließ die letzten Dämme brechen. Mit einem gedämpften Schluchzen krallte sie ihre Hände in seine Kleider und ließ sich in seine warme Umarmung fallen.

„Arya, du musst endlich aufhören andere für dich entscheiden zu lassen. Du hast beschlossen meine Frau zu werden und ich bin froh darüber. Warum fängst du jetzt auf einmal wieder an dir selbst im Weg zu stehen? Ich dachte ich hätte dir beigebracht, gründlich nachzudenken _bevor_ du etwas tust!“, sagte er sanft, aber mit Nachdruck. Sie drängte sich noch enger an ihn und murmelte kaum hörbar: „Genau das ist ja das Problem! Ich konnte nicht denken, ich habe einfach nur reagiert! Es war eine spontane Entscheidung, ein Bauchgefühl, wenn du so willst. Ich wusste nur, dass ich lieber dich heiraten würde als irgendeinen Anderen, in dem Moment war mir völlig egal wer oder was du bist, ich weiß auch nicht was mit mir los war.“ Danach war es ziemlich lange still und sie standen einfach nur reglos an Ort und Stelle. Allerdings hatte sie sehr wohl bemerkt, dass sich sein Herzschlag ein wenig beschleunigt hatte und sich seine Arme enger um sie schlossen. „Dann war ich also nicht nur die Notlösung?“, fragte er irgendwann in einem Tonfall, den sie fast als amüsiert bezeichnen würde. „Nein! Natürlich nicht!“, platzte sie sofort heraus und sah ihm ins Gesicht. Er lächelte schon wieder und sie verlor sich in seinen funkelnden Augen. Dieser ganze Tag was so verrückt, dass sie sich ernsthaft fragte, ob sie das alles nicht einfach nur träumte. „Dann hör endlich auf, deshalb mit der Vergangenheit zu hadern. Du kannst nicht ändern was geschehen ist, sondern nur das Beste daraus machen“, kam es mit fester Stimme von ihm, bevor er sie packte und seine Lippen auf ihre trafen. Ihr Kopf war sofort wie leergefegt. Mit einem sehnsüchtigen Stöhnen öffnete sie ihre Lippen und begegnete seiner Zunge. Oh Götter, jetzt, wo sie wusste was sie erwartete, loderte das Feuer in ihr mindestens doppelt so hoch wie vorhin! Aber irgendwie schaffte sie es, noch nicht ganz in seiner Berührung zu ertrinken. Sie würde versuchen die Sache pragmatisch zu sehen und ihre neue Situation zu akzeptieren. Auch wenn ihr Vater sich wahrscheinlich im Grab umdrehte, sie war nun mal Lady Lennister und nichts, absolut gar nichts konnte daran noch etwas ändern. Da konnte sie auch aufhören, sich einzureden dass es falsch war, denn es fühlte sich so verdammt richtig an ihren Mann zu küssen… seiner Zunge zu begegnen… und sich seiner Hand entgegen zu wölben, die sich in ihre Brust krallte.

„Tywin...“, seufzte sie atemlos und stieß dann abgehackt hervor: „Was wäre meine Aufgabe als deine Gemahlin?“ Er lachte kehlig und und biss sanft ihre Unterlippe, bevor er zwischen immer stürmischeren Küssen antwortete: „Du wärst meine… Partnerin, meine… engste Vertraute. Du müsstest Casterlystein verwalten und… meine Aufgaben übernehmen, wenn ich es… einmal nicht kann. Und du müsstest zu jeder… Tages- und Nachtzeit deine hübschen Beine für mich breit machen… natürlich. Und gegen ein paar Kinder… hätte ich auch nichts einzuwenden“ Arya schnappte nach Luft, als er plötzlich ihren Hals in Angriff nahm und sich währenddessen an den Schnüren ihres Kleides zu schaffen machte. Sie hatte zwar nur zur Hälfte mitbekommen was er da gesagt hatte, aber es war ihr auch egal. Sie riss inzwischen ungeduldig an seinen Kleidern und schaffte es in kürzester Zeit, ihn des störenden Stoffs zu entledigen. Er hatte gerade mal ihr Korsett geschafft, als sie ihn um seine Unterhosen erleichterte. Mehrere tiefe Atemzüge später stand sie allerdings ebenfalls splitternackt vor ihm und ließ hungrig ihren Blick über ihn wandern. Ja, er war kein junger Mann mehr, inzwischen musste er irgendwas Ende fünfzig sein, aber er war trotzdem in erstaunlich guter Form. Tywin hatte noch immer den muskulösen Körper eines Kriegers, auch wenn seine Haut schon ein paar Altersflecke hatte und nicht mehr so straff um seine Muskeln lag, wie sie es früher sicher getan hatte. Goldenes Haar, durchzogen von ein wenig Silber, kräuselte sich auf seiner Brust und unterhalb seines Nabels, wo es seine steil aufgerichtete Männlichkeit umschloss. Hmmm… sie sah zum ersten mal den Schaft eines Mannes aus der Nähe. Er war ziemlich groß, wenn auch nicht so riesig wie das, was sie in den letzten Wochen von den Cleganes gesehen hatte, den Göttern sei Dank. Sie entdeckte ein wenig ihres Blutes, das in den Haaren um seine Wurzel getrocknet war und errötete ein wenig beim Gedanken an das, was sie vorhin getan hatten.

Er kam ganz langsam auf sie zu und sagte dabei: „Ich sollte dich wahrscheinlich vorwarnen – ich bin ziemlich ausgehungert, du wirst mir sagen müssen, wenn es dir zu viel wird.“ Sie nickte nur und schluckte dabei schwer. Er hatte noch nie leere Versprechungen gemacht und sie wollte ihm sehr geraten haben, jetzt nicht damit anzufangen! Ohne weiter zu zögern folgte sie dem Drängen ihres Körpers und schmiegte sich an seine Brust, bevor sie sich streckte und ihn verlangend küsste. „Du redest zu viel“, flüsterte sie an seinen Lippen und wurde mit einem tiefen Grollen belohnt, das durch ihren ganzen Körper zu vibrieren schien. Sie konnte gar nicht so schnell schauen, wie er sie gepackt und auf den Tisch gepresst hatte. Sie öffnete sofort die Schenkel und grinste erwartungsfroh, als er dazwischen trat. Während ihrer Zeit in Harrenhall (und auch in den letzten Wochen, wann immer sie Dinge gesehen hatte, die nicht für ihre Augen bestimmt waren), hatte sie längst mitbekommen, dass man es nicht nur im Bett tun konnte. Und wenn er sie auf dem Tisch wollte, dann bitte, sie würde sich sicherlich nicht beschweren. „Oh, du bist so nass für mich“, schnurrte Tywin und verteilte die Feuchtigkeit zwischen ihren Schenkeln mit der Spitze seines Schwanzes um ihren Eingang. Arya räkelte sich hin und her und umklammerte mit beiden Händen die Seiten des Tisches, als schon wieder köstliche Schauer durch sie hindurch rieselten und ihre Haut Feuer fing. Ihr Mann packte ihre Knöchel und spreizte ihre Beine so weit, dass ihre Knie neben ihren Brüsten zu liegen kamen. Es war eine seltsame Position, so zusammengekrümmt, sie war ihm auf Gedeih und Verderb ausgeliefert und sie genoss es.

„Wie du siehst habe ich die Hände voll. Du musst ihn selbst reinstecken“, sagte er mit einem durchtriebenen Grinsen und glitt dabei quälend langsam durch ihre Falten, immer vor und zurück, allerdings berührte er nie diese süße Knospe, die sich so nach seiner Berührung sehnte, und er kam nicht mal in die Nähe ihres Eingangs. Er wollte also dass sie ihn anfasste? Seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach glaubte er nicht, dass sie es durchziehen würde, aber da hatte er sie definitiv unterschätzt! Entschlossen langte sie nach zwischen ihre Schenkel, tastete blind nach ihm und drückte ihn so lange nach unten, bis er mit der Spitze in sie hinein rutschte. Jaaaaah! Oh ja, sie brauchte mehr von ihm! Er schien das genau so zu sehen, denn er stieß mit einem erstickten Schrei seine gesamte Länge in sie hinein. Hnnnng! Oh verdammt, das war hart an der Grenze! Sie wusste nicht so recht, ob der Schmerz in ihrem Unterleib nun gut oder schlecht war, denn die Stellung, in der er sie noch immer festhielt, erlaubte es ihm, noch viel tiefer in sie einzudringen als vorhin. Tywin verharrte reglos an Ort und Stelle und sah ihr schwer atmend in die Augen, puren Hunger und alles verzehrende Lust im Blick. „So so, eine kleine Wildkatze, hm? Wie passend...“, schnurrte er verführerisch und Arya bekam allein von seiner Stimme eine Gänsehaut. Der Schmerz verebbte so langsam und machte einem übermächtigen Verlangen Platz. „Und wenn du dich nicht gleich bewegst, benutze ich meine Krallen!“, fauchte sie zurück, was ihm ein amüsiertes Schnauben entlockte. Aber dann drückte er ihre Beine noch ein wenig weiter nach oben und gab ihr endlich was sie brauchte. Sein Schaft stieß immer schneller in sie hinein und ließ alles um sie herum verblassen. Sie konzentrierte sich ausschließlich auf ihn in ihr, seinen rauen Atem, den festen Griff seiner Hände um ihre Knöchel und das heisere Knurren, das er immer wider ausstieß.

Es war unglaublich. Dieser heiße, harte Schaft, der sich immer wieder in sie hinein bohrte! Sie versuchte sich ihm noch weiter entgegen zu drängen, sich noch weiter zu öffnen, ihm noch näher zu sein, aber sie konnte sich absolut nicht rühren. Es trieb sie fast in den Wahnsinn! „Tywin...“, hauchte sie leise und wölbte ihren Oberkörper ein Stück nach oben, soweit ihre Position das eben zuließ. In ihrem Unterleib begann es schon wieder zu brodeln, sie fühlte sich wie eine überreife Frucht, die jeden Moment platzen konnte. Er trieb sie immer weiter, höher und höher, der Druck wurde allmählich unerträglich. Er ragte über ihr auf, sein Oberkörper war mit einem dünnen Schweißfilm bedeckt, seine Lippen geöffnet, während er unter halb geschlossenen Augenlidern ihren Blick hielt. Allein sein Anblick genügte fast, um diese mysteriöse Explosion von vorhin erneut zu starten. Aber dann gab er unvermittelt ihre Beine wieder frei, packte mit beiden Händen ihre Taille und rammte sich kraftvoll immer schneller in sie hinein. Arya sah Sterne. Sie bekam kaum noch Luft, während ihr Herz so schnell schlug, dass sie fast Angst hatte es würde ihren Brustkorb sprengen. Sie wand sich hilflos hin und her, gefangen zwischen seinem stählernen Griff und seinem erbarmungslosen Schwanz. Es war fast zu viel, ein Teil von ihr wollte sich ihm entziehen, aber sie hatte keine andere Wahl als loszulassen und das Inferno heranrollen zu lassen, das sie schließlich erfasste. „Oh, Tywn, Tywin, TYWIN! UUUUUUUUNNGGHHH!“, schrie sie völlig außer Kontrolle, während sie am ganzen Körper zitterte und ihre Beine unkontrolliert zuckten. Als sie irgendwann die Augen wieder öffnen konnte, wurde er noch einmal schneller und bearbeitete sie inzwischen so hart, dass ihre sprießenden Brüste bei jedem Stoß hin und her schwangen. Sie sah völlig fasziniert zu, wie er den Kopf in den Nacken warf und fest die Augen zu kniff, das Gesicht in unglaublicher Ekstase verzogen, der Mund zu einem stummen Schrei geöffnet. Seine Stöße wurden immer heftiger, unregelmäßiger, und sie glaubte, seine Männlichkeit bis in ihren innersten Kern zu spüren.

Und dann erschauderte er am ganzen Körper. Einmal, zweimal, bevor er ein kurzes, atemloses Stöhnen ausstieß und dann brüllte wie der Löwe, der er war. Eine wunderbare Wärme breitete sich tief in ihrem Leib aus, genau wo die Spitze seines Schafts tief in ihr ruhte. Er atmete ebenso schwer wie sie selbst und schien sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten zu können, daher breitete sie wortlos die Arme aus und schaffte ein schwaches Lächeln. Er zögerte nicht eine Sekunde und sackte auf ihr zusammen, seine stoppelige Wange in ihre Halsbeuge geschmiegt. Obwohl Arya selbst noch zu Atem kommen musste, schlang sie Arme und Beine um ihren Mann und ließ ihre Fingerspitzen sanft über seinen Rücken wandern, während sie ihre andere Hand in seinen verschwitzten Haaren vergrub. „Mmmmmh“, schnurrte er ihr ins Ohr und streckte den Hals, um ihr besseren Zugang zu seinem Nacken zu gewähren, wo sie ganz vorsichtig mit den Fingernägeln über seine Kopfhaut schabte. Tywin schien sich vollkommen zu entspannen und wurde irgendwie immer schwerer, aber sie brachte es nicht über sich ihm zu sagen, dass die Luft langsam knapp wurde. Wann hatte der einschüchternde Löwe von Casterlystein wohl das letzte mal Zärtlichkeit erfahren? Wenn man den Gerüchten glauben konnte, hatte er nach dem Tod seiner Frau nie wieder eine andere auch nur zweimal angesehen. Arya seufzte zufrieden und rückte nur ein winziges Stück von ihm ab, um ihn auf die Wange zu küssen. Sein Bart stachelte immer noch. Vielleicht könnte sie ihn irgendwann überreden sich zu rasieren. Denn falls er wirklich irgendwann solche seltsamen Dinge tun würde wie die Cleganes und sein Gesicht _da unten_ zwischen ihren Schenkeln landen sollte… also an der Stelle konnte sie gut auf seine Stoppeln verzichten. Mit einen leisen Stöhnen stemmte er sich schließlich hoch und umschlang mit einem Arm ihre Schultern, bevor er mit dem anderen unter ihre Knie griff. Ehe sie so recht wusste wie ihr geschah, hatte er sie hochgehoben als wäre sie federleicht und trug sie zum Bett, auf das er sie vorsichtig legte. Daran könnte sie sich gewöhnen. Inzwischen zog er die Decke und die Felle darauf zurecht und machte es sich neben ihr bequem. Irgendwie landete sie in seinem Arm und schmiegte sich an seine warme Brust.

Arya räkelte wohlig ihre Glieder und seufzte zufrieden. So ließ es sich wirklich aushalten. Bei allen Göttern, sie hätte heute Morgen nie geglaubt, jetzt ausgerechnet mit Tywin im Bett zu liegen! Aber sie hatte vorhin durchaus die Wahrheit gesagt: lieber er als irgendein Anderer. „Tywin?“, sagte sie nach einer Weile und rieb ihre Nase leicht an seinem Brusthaar. Es kitzelte ein bisschen, aber er roch so gut! So durch und durch männlich, sein Duft war einfach nur berauschend. „Hmmm?“, war alles was er ihr antwortete. Sie lächelte leise vor sich hin. Da war anscheinend jemand genauso erledigt wie sie selbst. „Was genau hast du eigentlich mit Walder Frey gemacht? Oder falls das so politisch nicht korrekt ist – was ist ihm denn nach seiner Enteignung im Exil passiert?“ Sie konnte das Zucken seiner Mundwinkel fast vor sich sehen. „Möglicherweise hatte er ein… Zusammentreffen… mit ein paar hundert Soldaten ohne Wappen oder sonstige Erkennungszeichen. Und möglicherweise wurde Castamaers Regen gespielt, als sie seine Halle stürmten. Vielleicht hat ihn auch der ein oder andere verirrte Armbrustbolzen getroffen und jemand hat ihm die Kehle durchgeschnitten, wer weiß das schon so genau? Man kann nur spekulieren“, brummelte er schließlich vor sich hin. Arya bleckte nur hasserfüllt die Zähne und knurrte: „Sehr gut.“ Ihr Mann schlang auch noch den anderen Arm und sie und zog sie noch enger an sich. Sie fühlte sich unglaublich geborgen in seiner Umarmung und erlaubte es sich das erste mal seit Jahren, wirklich vollständig zu entspannen.

„Wer ist denn dann jetzt eigentlich Lord der Zwillinge?“, erkundigte sie sich nach einem ausgiebigen Gähnen. Vorerst war die einzige Antwort ein verächtliches Schnauben, aber irgendwann sagte er dann doch: „Ich werde die Brücke wohl dem Berg überlassen, damit sein Bruder die Burg ihres Vaters erben kann und deine Mutter versorgt ist. Gregor ist über die Jahre sehr effektiv gewesen, er hat sich die Belohnung verdient. Was den Bluthund angeht – eigentlich müsste ich ihn hinrichten, immerhin ist er ein Deserteur, aber da er nun mal mein Schwiegervater ist, bei allen sieben Höllen, soll er halt den mickrigen Bergfried haben, den sein Großvater damals in die Landschaft gesetzt hat. Ich kann es mir außerdem nicht leisten, den Mann einer Tully so kurz nach Unterzeichnung des Friedensvertrags zum Tode zu verurteilen, sonst wird der Konflikt hier in den Flusslanden immer weiter schwelen. Aber sobald er sich auch nur den kleinsten Fehltritt erlaubt, ist er fällig, so viel ist sicher!“ Arya nickte nur an seiner Brust, während ihr schon die Augen zu fielen. Es war ein verdammt langer Tag gewesen. Wahrscheinlich würde sie morgen sogar mal freiwillig in die Septe gehen und den Göttern danken, dass sie alles irgendwie so gut gefügt hatte. An Tywins Seite könnte sie glücklich sein. Ganz sicher. Und ganz egal wer ihnen in die Quere kam – ihr Löwe würde ihre Feinde zermalmen und ihre Familie beschützen. Und vielleicht… ja, vielleicht könnte sie sich ja auch so richtig in ihn verlieben. Götter, jetzt klang sie schon wie Sansa!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, das war's dann wirklich. Ich möchte mich nochmal bei allen bedanken, die sich die Zeit genommen haben meine Geschichte zu lesen und bei BucketOchicken für das liebe Review. <3


End file.
